Konton no Millennia
by Miss00Meg
Summary: The Pharaoh's patron goddess has resurrected herself in human form and is using Seto Kaiba to regain her Millennium Item and stop a new threat from exacting its vengeance on the pharaoh, not to mention the catalyst has a mind of her own!
1. War of Spiritual Strength

Well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and I hope y'all like it!!!!!!!! I don't know if the rating's going to go up yet, so Read and Review, and if you realllllyyyy don't mind, I would love to hear your suggestions! Should Seto fall in love with Rena? Will Andre get what he wants? Well, read and see, and give me your suggestions ASAP 'cause the next chapter is on its way!!!!!!!  
  
Now for all the legal blah…  
  
Disclaimer: All names and likeness used in this are property of Yu-Gi-Oh, and of course, all characters from the manga/anime are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were. Oh well, at least, Rena and all other unfamiliar characters are mine! All mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, actually, I used the names Andre and "The Professor" from Michael Chrichton's book Timeline. A very good read, I highly suggest it!  
  
*Note this isn't rated R for extreme romance. It's very gory, very graphic; those with weak constitutions probably shouldn't read it! (Though, the romance thing is probably going to rear its head sometime in the story so wait and see!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
She wiped her forehead slowly, the Egyptian sun beating down on her back. She had been trekking the same area over and over, searching for the entrance. She had seen several mirages, but knew for sure she could find it here. She breathed thickly, the air hot and steamy. She reached for her water bottle, but it was gone. She ran in circles, but could see no trace of it.  
  
"Looking for this?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Andre! Damn you!" she yelled.  
  
He handed her the water and she drank hungrily. He watched with adoring eyes as she sipped. It spilled on her face, rinsing away dirt and sand, showing her slightly tan complexion. Dark brown, almost black hair rippled down to her waist. Her eyes, mysteriously violet, glimmered in the heat. She caught him staring at her and winked.  
  
"So, what's the big deal? I'm so close to finding it, you could have waited," she said impatiently.  
  
"Hey, listen Rena, something's happened. We haven't seen professor for three hours. Some big hotshot CEO came down this morning. Said he wanted to fund our excavation," Andre said, nabbing her water and taking a drink.  
  
Snatching the bottle back, she said, "Hmm, it's not like a corporate to come down here, did he say what he wanted?"  
  
"No, just called me a archaeological mole or moron or something like that," he said, furrowing his brows.  
  
She laughed, "Well then, shall we?" They took off toward the camp, and the dig site for the temple of Mando Nashti'ora.  
  
As they headed toward the professor's tent, they saw him come stumbling out. He looked flustered, as if arguing for some time now, and his face showed a complexion of anger and agitation.  
  
"Rena, hallo!" the professor called cheerily, "I'm glad you're here!" Rena could not help but wonder why. "It seems," the professor started, "That you are needed."  
  
"What," Rena sputtered, "Needed? Listen professor, what's going on?"  
  
"Everything will be explained to the both of you once you've discussed things with our guest," the professor looked somewhat at a loss for words. Rena walked toward his tent. The bright sun allowed her to see through the thin canvas, and she could make out three figures. One, sat in a chair, hunched as if thinking. The second seemed to be standing obediently in a corner. The next sat next to the first figure, but seemed more relaxed. The professor swept in and said a few things at first in a few hushed tones, but then the voice of one of the strangers spoke up, "Well then, where is she? Probably locked up in a study somewhere."  
  
"That's him," Andre muttered.  
  
In a slight fume Rena strode in the tent, to see the voice that had spoken those words was only a young man of maybe eighteen! This was the hotshot CEO that had the professor so worried? The other two figures were a butler, waiting patiently in the corner, and a small boy with a head of unruly black hair sitting at the table, a very serious look on his face. Rena stood by the professor waiting for something to be said.  
  
"Rena, I'd like you to meet Seto Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba, this is Rena Campbelle, an expert graphologist and linguist,"  
  
"The head of Kaiba Corporation?" she seemed somewhat stunned. She had never seen a single high-ranking businessman at the excavation site. Only a few employees, a couple secretaries here and there. But this young man sitting there had to be Seto Kaiba. He looked at her coldly. He was so quiet, very solemn. All business and arrogance. He sat there and looked at her, checking her up and down. Certainly not what he had expected. He had originally expected a stereotypical graphologist. Lighter hair, primped and preppy. But what he saw before him was a beautiful young woman with dark hair to her waist and eyes that were always curious. Her build was athletic, but kept with the curves of her body. He took his eyes off of her and sniffed contemptuously.  
  
'He's so rude. What a jerk,' she thought. But still she flashed the award-winning smile and held out her hand generously, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
He shook her hand briefly and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Campbelle."  
  
'Oh, that arrogant son of a…'  
  
"Well," said the professor interrupting her thoughts, "I believe we should discuss the goings-on at our site. Rena, shall you be so kind as to explain to Mr. Kaiba what we've been doing and tell him of our schedule." She knew what was happening. This was one of the subliminal messages the professor sent. This one clearly said, "Keep this guy busy. He doesn't find out we haven't found barely anything."  
  
"Well, Mr. Kaiba," she said heading over to the ceramic basin to wash off her face, "we dig all day."  
  
"I don't find that very amusing, Miss Campbelle."  
  
"And neither do I. All day we sit here, digging with toothbrushes to uncover pottery, and a few pieces of gold and jewels. All trivial." She looked at him with a passionate glare and said, "What we have found is nothing more than an Ancient Egyptian wasteland on the front."  
  
"What about the temple," he said staring at her with cold intent.  
  
"This temple is covered with thousands of Egyptian spells and curses, and I'm not letting any workers down there until I know it's perfectly safe. There could be thousands of traps. From every papyrus and stone tablet I've read, it seems more and more every day that something is waiting for us down there."  
  
"Are you saying you believe in magic?" He looked her; he was toying with her.  
  
'Two can play at this game,' she thought with a smirk.  
  
"Well, actually, yes I do. Because I have lived it," she said sitting in the seat next to him, now that there was nothing left in the basin but dirty water. She leaned in closer, deadly serious. Her voice was hushed, nothing but a mere whisper, "We have found the lost scroll to the temple of Mana Ka'reph, the site we are at now. That document revealing where we are now also spoke of something else. The spirit demon Ryu-Kishin is here, guarding the map to the key…"  
  
Seto touched his pocket; he felt his Duel Monsters card deck in there. In his deck was the card Ryu-Kishin. He remembered something Pegasus had warned him of, just before leaving to find his brother. "The monsters, the magic, it all was real…" Could that have been what he spoke of?  
  
But instead he replied, "So you actually believe there is a demon spirit in there?" His eyes laughed at her, with a silently mocking stare.  
  
"I've seen it, of course, because I know where the entrance is. You think I pace near a mile away for nothing? The entrance is near here, and I have seen the demon beast. But now I am prepared to fight it," she smiled, "You see, I've been doing my homework. Since no one alive can read olden priestly hieroglyphics, I have been able to keep it a secret."  
  
"You mean, olden hieroglyphics really exist?" said the boy next to Kaiba in awe. Seto Kaiba raised his hand and the boy fell silent.  
  
"That's what I came here to discuss with you, Miss Campbelle. I know you can speak fluent Ancient Egyptian and that you read the priestly texts written in olden hieroglyphics. I have also already known that this wasn't the true resting place to the key to finding Mando Nashti'ora," his voice as soft as hers.  
  
"So, what are you doing here? Do you really expect to get that document out yourself?" She said bemused.  
  
"No, I expect you to get it with my help. We're going down there and facing Ryu-Kishin," he said with a strange solemnity.  
  
"I know Ryu-Kishin can't be beaten with pure strength. There are several swordsmen of the living dead down there, each a champion of his own time, and look what that did for them. I have but one sword, and a scythe. The swordsmen in there can be beaten. I believe there are ten, but they present little challenge to myself," she said.  
  
"So, you think you're a fighter?" Kaiba looked at her mockingly.  
  
"Of course not, I know I'm a fighter," she shot back.  
  
"Then tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Can I come?" the little boy asked.  
  
"No," both Rena and Kaiba said at the same time. Rena headed out of the tent, back into the sunlight. She let her eyes adjust as she looked out over the shimmering landscape.  
  
"The time has come," she said aloud.  
  
"For what?" Andre asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. That CEO is just a little creepy. I suppose he wears off on you," she giggled. Andre sighed. He loved looking at Rena. He had already hit on her a little bit, as had every male on the dig team. All except Seth, so everyone naturally assumed he was gay. Andre had tried to sneak a kiss in here and there. She didn't buy any of it though. All she would ever say was, "I'm not that kind of girl." This had become a small joke around the guys on site. Whenever talking about a failed attempt at Rena, they'd laugh and say, "I'm not that kind of girl." But Andre had just recently given up; he noticed that she was much more open to the people not trying to date her. He watched as she jogged off into the desert, dark hair streaming behind her. He turned around to see the professor sitting at a table, and the young CEO's butler setting up a tent near the professor's. With an exultant flair he turned, flipped opened the tent flap and strode inside.  
  
"What a mother-" he started but thought better of it and went back to the heavy digging.  
  
Rena sat down in the hot sand, shifting it with her foot. She had found it earlier, so she knew it was here. She had tripped over it. Literally. She saw a small triangular shaped rock protruding from the surface of sand. She had a feeling that was it. She dug just enough to reveal a crevice wide enough for her to get through and long enough for both her and her companion to fall through. She felt the unrest waiting in that tomb. It was horrible knowing what was down there and knowing that she would have to face it. But this time she would not be alone. She would survive. She sighed, and then startled herself as she heard the graveled rumble of stone giving way. She was going to fall into a tomb filled with undead soldiers. She felt herself slipping as the grumbling became increasingly louder. She screamed bloody murder before feeling herself being lifted bodily up and thrown to the side.  
  
"What in the name of Mother Mary was that?" Andre screamed. He was horribly shaken. The gap was eight feet long now and three feet across.  
  
'Sweet Jesus, what have I done?' Rena thought, 'anything could get through that crevice now. I have just released the living dead among the living.' She looked at Andre. The time was about six o'clock. Close enough to evening. She grabbed his ear and pulled him inches away from her face, "Get Seto Kaiba. Bring him here. Tell him there's been a slight change in our plans."  
  
"What? What are you—"  
  
"Just do it!" she hissed. Andre ran off to the campsite. She saw something come up out of the sand. And it wasn't pretty.  
  
The hand was missing two fingers, trails of gangrenous flesh hanging off the bone. The arm followed up, dragging itself along. The skull still had hair attached to it, gnarled nasty hair combined with rotting flesh. This had to be one the poor souls that had fallen into the tomb and eaten alive by Ryu-Kishin, the demon who fed upon the living flesh. She wasted no time. She ran to the body and sent a flying kick into the decaying head, sending it sailing off from the shoulders. Still, it progressed upward. The next arm flung up, holding a sword. Amazing, that for a dead person, their blade stayed so sharp. She snatched it from the headless form, and swung, separating the remaining pieces of skin from the vertebrae.  
  
'One down,' she thought, 'But how many more to go?' The blade skittered away as the body fell back to the pit. Rena snatched it up, holding it at the ready.  
  
~Sensou no Seishinryoku~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now, please review, I'm dying to know what you thought! 


	2. Instinct of the Warrior

All right, Chapter Two is officially here. I have been inspired by the Yu- Gi-Oh manga and tried to make Seto a little tougher. I hope it works! And, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy typing them! And I hope they're not as gruesome as I think they are…it's more of an adventure/romance fic than a purely horror one! Well, read and enjoy! I'm still unsure about how much graphic violence I'm putting in, so please give your opinion by reviewing. It's the only way I'll know!  
  
MORE legal blah…  
  
Disclaimer: All names and likeness used in this are property of Yu-Gi-Oh, and of course, all characters from the manga/anime are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were. Oh well, at least, Rena and all other unfamiliar characters are mine! All mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, actually, I used the names Andre and "The Professor" from Michael Chrichton's book Timeline. A very good read, I highly suggest it!  
  
*Note this isn't rated R for extreme romance. It's very gory, very graphic; those with weak constitutions probably shouldn't read it! (Though, the romance thing is probably going to rear its head sometime in the story so wait and see!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
'One down,' she thought, 'But how many more to go?' The blade skittered away as the body fell back to the pit. Rena snatched it up, holding it at the ready. Two more sprung up from the earth, followed closely by a third. She jumped upon the second one, severing the head with the blade as fast as she possibly could. The face's jaws unhinged in a scream, as it fell back, a look of shock on the face.  
  
'Hard to kill the undead,' thought Rena, as the second sprung up and charged her. She held her blade ready as the zombie-like man thrust at her with his own blade. She parried easily and made a charge of her own. Steel clanged against steel as she battled for her life, hoping reinforcements would arrive soon. She felt a sharp blow on the back of her head, and before she knew it she was eating dirt. She rolled over to see a sword racing for her neck. She rolled out of the way, into another warrior. She was fighting two on one and another bushi was coming out of the crevice. She turned and separated the one unarmed soldier's head from his shoulders, and charged the one she had been fighting before. With a triumphant scream she blew through it, despite its attempts to try and defend itself. A woman came up behind her with long, scraggly hair, a dagger in her weathered hand, and a whip in other, barely grasped by the gnarled fingers and ravaged flesh. She had destroyed at least seven of these creatures by now, and Ryu-Kishin could eat them by the hundreds. So, the question was, how many were so tormented they would come back to kill again? How many soldiers of Pharaoh and Caesar and Alexander would avenge their fallen comrades by stealing her blood? How many? What happened to ten? Four more were up by now, and the harsh, ragged screams of unrest rising from the fissure gave evidence that many more were coming. She turned and thrust, turned and thrust. Turn, thrust, parry, turn, thrust, parry. The bodies were missing hands, arms, feet, legs, some had half of a head, others half of their tongues and eyes. Some were newly dead Egyptian merchants wandering the desert in search of good wares when this ravenous monster came up to greet them with death. Then, she turned around and came face to face with Bria, a freshman student, who had been bright enough to accompany them on the excavation. She had been from the United States, originally from the University of Pennsylvania. She had disappeared a week ago, and when they had called the excavation unit at Thebes, no one had seen a young girl with short, blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. The eyes that faced her now still had Bria's glitter, but the pupil's were gone and the flesh from one of her cheeks was missing, she was covered in claw marks, and looked as though she had been attacked. Rena knew this creature was no longer Bria. It had been dead for days. There was no way she could have survived.  
  
Rena nearly dropped her sword. Hot tears of an untamable fury sprung to her eyes as she slayed two of the monsters nearest to her, but she could not bring herself to destroy the being that had been the young girl that had looked up to Rena so.  
  
"Ryu-Kishin, do you hear me?" she screamed, "Be prepared, because you are SO dead!" She careened around, taking three freshly sprung warriors. With a scream of anguish, and a burst of tears, she turned her sword on Bria. The dead girl ran toward her, yelling and rasping. She tried not to look as her sword went through flesh, through blood, through bone. And still more came. She could no longer take it. She was overcome with weakness. Her knees sank beneath her, and she felt tears and blood staining the sand. This day would not be forgotten she vowed in her heart. She took the legs out from underneath the five soldiers coming near her in a single swipe, and let out a cry as her own skin was cut by a sixth attacker. He slashed at her head, but only cut the forehead. Blood mixed with tears as she attacked and fell. She could no longer fight. It wasn't in her anymore. She fell, eating the sand. Her hand fell upon something. It was a book, a book that read, "My Diary, the Story of Bria Garnett." This was the little book that Bria had always kept by her side, writing and taking notes in it. She picked herself up and held her sword at the ready.  
  
"I'm not going down that easy," she growled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Andre ran back to the campsite, lungs burning as he cried for help. He saw Seto Kaiba's tent a few yards away and raced inside, making the young boy jump. Seto Kaiba laid his hand on his brother's shoulder, and stood to face this rude interruption.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think you're allowed in here," Kaiba said with a slight growl in his voice.  
  
"Listen up…Rena's…in trouble. You've got…to…do something!" Andre said between breaths.  
  
"Why should I care if she's in trouble? Tell her to get herself out of it," he replied coolly.  
  
It was all Andre could do to keep himself from introducing that snot to his fist, "Because she said she needed you, she said there was a change in your plans…and now she's being attacked by a bunch of evil, killer zombies!"  
  
Seto laughed, "Evil, killer zombies? You're going to have to do better than that."  
  
"I'm serious, there's a crevice open a mile from here, and now Rena's fighting the undead!" Andre yelled.  
  
Still keeping his composure, Kaiba replied, "What did she say again?"  
  
"That there's been a slight change in your plans, now go!" Andre was nearly jumping up and down with fury.  
  
"Fine," Seto said, amused by this underpaid rat's obvious frustration. He turned and headed out of the tent. There was a dust cloud rising in the northeast, and Seto took off at a run for it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rena stood, feeling a rage she had never felt before. Screaming and wrath carried about her as she raised a giant cloud from this battle. The screaming had lessened from the gap, so now she was facing the final half. But her legs ached from running, charging, and then more running again. Her arms were weak, now each brandishing it's own sword as her swinging carried on without much success. She was banged up now, and had various scrapes, cuts, bruises, and…general pain coursing through her body. The scene reminded her of one of those old movies they made in the 60's with the killer zombie's and mutated people. There were so many remnants on the ground now it looked like it was a set from a movie with the title, "The Revenge of the Killer Mutant Soldiers…Part Two," or something equally as corny. Then, she started to giggle. She was actually laughing! Her attackers backed away for a moment, unsure of what was going on. Rena grabbed her sides she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh my God, that was so stupid!" she kept laughing, "Why would I think of something like that?" She kept up her parade of laughter, until she just fell down. She came up rubbing her head, "Hey, who did that?"  
  
(AUTHOR INTERVENTION: I AM VERY UNHAPPY WITH HOW I WROTE THIS! I COULD NOT THINK OF ANYTHING AND I HAD TO GET SETO IN HERE SOMEHOW. GOMEN NASAI FOR THE HORRIBLE WRITING IN THE PREVIOUS PARAGRAPHS AND IN THE FOLLOWING.)  
  
"What is your problem?" came a voice behind her, "You're insane!"  
  
Rena started to cry again, and got to her feet.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered, "but it scared me. I really felt like I was going crazy." She was badly shaken and bleeding profusely. Seto picked up a sword that had fallen on the ground, and Rena backed up to him.  
  
"Fighting back to back, trust me, it's easier. Now, we wait for them to come to us!" she said. And come they did. Charging from all sides, they came, and yet, both Seto and Rena could take every one of them. The fight wasn't long from there. Seto Kaiba was incredibly strong, and taking out an undead army was a small challenge to him. He knew the big trial would be to face Ryu-Kishin. They slew through many a soldier, and now five were left. Rena was panting. There were remains up to her ankles, and she glanced at Seto Kaiba. He didn't even look phased. He saw how weak she was.  
  
"Listen, the last five aren't going to be a problem. You need to go back to the site," he said.  
  
Rena shook her head, "I'm not going down that easy." With that, she fell, unconscious.  
  
"Great," Seto muttered. He turned on the soldiers, and held his sword ready. Two of the five charged him at once, and came from each side. He jumped out of the way, and pulled a sword from one of the hands, just lying on the ground. To his surprise, the hand actually fought back, but he had broken the grip easily enough and kicked the hand away. He rounded, turned, and charged for the soldiers. They weren't as weak as he had anticipated, so it took a while to figure out their technique. And they were fast. He could catch up with them, but they were actually causing him to break a sweat. Finally, he took a hand off one of the soldiers, and finished him while still fighting the other. Now, his efforts could be focused on the one, and soon, as the second was making his final charge. Seto dodged it, and quickly severed the head from the shoulders. Then, as if by magic the other three woke up and charged. Seto came and met them, stepping back a bit. But still he held steady ground, refusing to retreat. He finally broke through and was able to make a few thrusts of his own, and was successful. He cut off one's torso, followed by the other head, and then finally, with a great slash, slayed the last. Sand blew onto his face, and tasted gritty in his mouth. He turned to the crevice and walked toward it. There was a grumbling below and the sound finally faded. Sand was already starting to cover the bodies, and it took not ten minutes for the harsh memories to be buried, finally giving them the burial they deserved for so long.  
  
(AUTHOR INTERVENTION: PRAISE BE! THE BAD WRITING IS OVER, THE REST WILL BE VERY GOOD, AND I PROMISE IT! AGAIN, GOMEN NASAI FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE, I WILL REWRITE THIS CHAPTER IF I GET AS MANY FLAMES AS I THINK I WILL! BUT IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO CONCENTRATE, MY THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME! NON-STOP VIOLENCE IS BORING, AND I WILL MAKE SURE I DO NOT INCLUDE ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS AND FICTIONS.)  
  
"What the flying hell is going on?" Andre said coming up behind Seto. Seto wheeled, holding his blade at Andre's throat.  
  
"Oh, it's you…" Seto started, lowering the blade. He jerked his thumb towards Rena; still lying unconscious on the ground, sand starting to cover her face. Blood was cached around her head, and her breathing was shallow. Dropping the sword, he started off. "Thanks to your little friend, I'm dirty, I'm tired, and I'm pissed," he spat. He walked off to his tent, glaring at the dirt.  
  
"Damn you, you fucking little son of a bitch," Andre muttered under his breath. Looking at the damage he had done though, Andre thought it wise not to say anything to this guy's face. He lifted Rena up in his arms, trying to ignore the fact she fit so perfectly in his grip, and headed back to the site.  
  
At the site, Nazo, the medical supervisor, was having fits.  
  
"Look at her!" she screamed, "She looks like she's been through the apocalypse AND back! I've seen beaten animals that looked better than this!" She started to point out the various injuries, "Look, here's a blood clot from several heavy poundings, there's a gash, not a cut, a GASH on her forehead, she has four cracked ribs…more cuts, more blood." She turned on Andre, "How could you let her get this way?"  
  
Andre flinched back, trying to avoid Nazo's wrath, "It wasn't me! I don't know how she ended up like this, she was just walking, and then we found a crevice, and she almost fell in, and I was able to grab her, but—"  
  
"But nothing, Andre! This isn't an ouch-I-fell-down-bruise! Look at these marks! She was BEATEN!" Nazo was nearly screaming now. She reached for their cordless phone, and tossed it to Andre.  
  
"Call the hospital at Thebes, there the closest from here. Tell them to bring in an emergency chopper. You dial, I can't talk right now," she said. Nazo slumped next to Rena, who was covered in bandages, and salves, an IV in her right arm, and an oxygen mask over her face. There was a heart monitor next to her bedside, pulsing soundly, but the rhythm was spread. Nazo started to cry, and Andre put his hand on her shoulder as he talked to the operator on the other line. "How can we save her?" Nazo said aloud, "She's bleeding to death."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the chopper arrived, and rushed Rena out to Thebes. Andre, and the Professor drove out that way to make sure she'd be all right. Nazo joined them later once she was sure that she would have a fill-in for the time she'd be gone, and went to Thebes a day later.  
  
"Well, how's she doing?" Nazo said, coming through the double doors into the waiting room.  
  
"Better, she's at least breathing without the oxygen, and her bleeding's stopped, but her ribs will still take a month or two to recover. She's off hard-labor until we can get her back into health," the Professor answered. They looked across at Andre who was looking out the window at the glimmering landscape.  
  
"He's stood there, unmoving, for almost two hours," the Professor whispered to Nazo.  
  
"Yeah, he looks almost as if he's in a trance," she remarked. A young Egyptian nurse walked out of the intensive care unit, and Andre woke up from his spell and stopped her, talking to her in a hushed voice. She nodded and walked away. She came back a few minutes later though, holding a clipboard. She showed him several papers, and he again asked her something, sidling up a little closer to her small frame, and whispered something in her ear. To this, the nurse responded by slapping him sharply across the face, and then walking away in a huff.  
  
He walked back over to the Professor and Nazo saying, "Well, she's off any intensive units, but she's still got a couple days to fully recover."  
  
"And why'd she slap ya?" Nazo asked coyly.  
  
"All I did was compliment the lovely her white dress, shapes her well- curved figure," Andre said, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"And…?" Nazo pressed.  
  
"And a six-digit number that I could contact her by later…" Andre said, still rubbing his painful reminder.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the only Mr. Smooth," Nazo said, knocking him upside the head. The Professor only smiled, a small sweat bead running down his face.  
  
~Honnou no Bushi~  
  
Again,  
  
~Gomen nasai!  
  
As a writer, I felt the need to end this before it got any worse. The last third picked it up a little bit, but I'm so sorry for this chapter and the last one. I realize now just how bad they really are. I promise to make it up to everyone who reads this story that from now on, there will be no more violence the way there was in this. It was pointless…and monotonous. It's very rare I ever intervene in my own story, but I felt the need to apologize. If you feel like reviewing, go ahead, but easy on the flames, I'm upset enough as it is about how this chapter turned out. I left out the part were Seto battles Ryu-Kishin to get to more important things. That and I thought it really wouldn't provoke the plot, and it would just add more reckless violence. Sorry if anyone was really looking forward to it. Much greater things are coming in the next chapter. 


	3. Welcome to the Labyrinth

Yeah! Chapter Three is here, up, and ready! It's going to be more Yu-Gi- Oh cast involved than most have been. I've found a good quote book, so I might start chapters with quotes. Who knows? Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me, corny as it sounds. And a special thanks to Mel Meiko Mei Ling, chica, you're awesome! Also, if anyone could tell me a bit more about Seto's incarnated Egyptian life, tell me in a review or e-mail me at Moongrl_14@hotmail.com. I'd be very much obliged. So, I can't really think of much else to say…I know! How about, read on?  
  
And now for the legal blah…  
  
Disclaimer: All names and likeness used in this are property of Yu-Gi-Oh, and of course, all characters from the manga/anime are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were. Oh well, at least, Rena and all other unfamiliar characters are mine!  
  
*Note this isn't rated R for extreme romance. It's very gory, very graphic; those with weak constitutions probably shouldn't read it! (Though, the romance thing is probably going to rear its head sometime in the story so wait and see!) (By the way, the weak stomach thing was a joke. I just realized that sounds kind of offensive.)  
  
  
  
Yami did not dream. It wasn't in his nature. That's why this night was so strange. He sat up straight in his bed, panting, muttering in Egyptian under his breath. Sweat ran down his face and arms, a thin sheen of it all over his body. He lay back, but sat up again, as his pillow was so damp with the salty liquid. He looked at Yugi sleeping so peacefully next to him. They had been sharing a bed until Yugi's grandfather could finish the twin beds he was making for them. Yugi shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes lazily.  
  
"What's up, Yami? Something wrong?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice for his Yami.  
  
"No, no. I just had a very strange dream, that's all my little light," he said, ruffling the young boy's hair.  
  
"You can talk to me about it," he said.  
  
"It wasn't that serious. Now, goodnight, my aibou," said Yami, this time with a sterner tone.  
  
"All right then, maybe in the morning," Yugi sighed, and fell back asleep. He knew when Yami didn't want to discuss things; it was better left undiscussed until he had a chance to think about everything. Once he knew Yugi was asleep, Yami slipped from underneath the covers and walked outside. It was a cool night out; autumn was beginning to set in, as the last days of summer crept by. The dream had been so strange. The night air swept around him, playing at the streaks of golden hair as he tried to recollect his thoughts. He gazed up at the eye of Horus, shining in the sky. The mystic voices of his priests sang to him through the wind and time itself, praising the moon, the eye of Horus.  
  
"Praise to thee, thou eye of Horus,  
  
the Ennead of gods rejoices,  
  
when it riseth  
  
in the eastern horizon.  
  
Praise to thee, O eye of Horus…"  
  
The melancholic voices soon faded as the breeze carried them away. Yami lifted his head to it, and took a deep breath. He began to think now that he had found a renewed mindset.  
  
***Dream sequence!***  
  
The darkness surrounded him, leaving only a pinprick of light above. He was in a cavernous room, the only escape being through that of above. The woman approached him, smiling warmly. In her hand was a sword of some length, and glittering silver hair cascaded just past her ankles. She was aloft on wings of the palest blue, almost white. She was wrapped in a thin garment of pure gold, and it trailed down past her feet. She flew close to him, handing the sword gently to his hand. She came still closer to him, and laid her forehead upon his. The wadjet eye of Horus glimmered in many colors on both their foreheads. He felt her petal soft lips brush his ear and they whispered, "Something wicked this way comes, you must fight her."  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I am the Goddess. Now, you must fight her. You will need help. I will always be here," she whispered.  
  
"Who is—" Yami started, but never got to finish. The Goddess snapped her head up, "No, she is here!" She cried out, and disappeared, leaving the sword in his hand. Yami turned around to face whatever she was, but was knocked hard to the ground. His vision swam, and red started to cloud his sight. He touched his forehead lightly, and felt a thick, sticky liquid. Blood, his blood. Bright stars mixed with red as the woman before him approached. The pinprick of light above them started to move closer.  
  
"Something wicked this way…has come," she smiled, before plunging her own dark blade through Yami's heart…  
  
And then he had woke up.  
  
***End of Dream***  
  
He rubbed his chest, remembering how the unexpected blow had hit him. There was no wound, though, just a sense of…a sense of what? He couldn't describe it, but his soul could only think of it as a foreboding premonition.  
  
"I don't understand," Yami told the night sky. A wind blew past sweeping his hair back, almost like an answer. He looked at the clock standing in the middle of Domino City. The giant hands read three forty-five. It was much later than Yami had thought it was. He turned back to head inside, and a final breeze blew against his back. It sent an involuntary shudder down his spine. It had been hot, like a breath down his neck. He turned around only to face the empty darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, but the only reply he received was that of the serene chirp of a cricket. He turned and opened the door and this time he saw it, in the reflection of the sliding glass, something running through the bushes, a creature with dark wings. Yami stepped inside, hoping he had only seen an illusion, but his heart told him that he saw true. He walked back into the bedroom, and something caught his eye. It was a book sitting on Yugi's nightstand. It was titled, "Something Wicked This Way Comes," Yami started, and wondered if this whole incident had not just been a strange occurrence of his sub-conscious. But again, something stirred in his heart, and it wasn't his connection to Yugi. He never fell asleep; he just lay there, staring at the ceiling until morning finally shone its first lights.  
  
Yugi stirred, and woke up to see his digital clock glaring 7:15. He got up out of bed, grabbed one of his school uniforms and hurried into the bathroom. In his rush, he noticed Yami, staring intently at the ceiling. "I wonder if he ever got any sleep last night after the dream," Yugi thought as he brushed his teeth, and put on his uniform for school, but could not get his mind off Yami's predicament.  
  
"Yugi," his Grandpa rapped on the door, "You'd better hurry. All of you're friends are waiting for you downstairs." He glanced at the bathroom clock, which was reading 7:45. He had already spent twenty-five minutes in there! Most of it had been thinking. What was wrong with Yami? From what he knew Yami rarely dreamt about anything. It wasn't like him. However, it was like him to try and hide his emotions, or petty weaknesses as he called them, from him. So, Yugi decided to stop thinking about it, and assumed that if Yami wanted to talk to him he'd do it in good time. Stepping out of the bathroom, his best friend, Jounochi, slapped him on the back and laughed, "Hey, Yug, you take longer in the bathroom than Mai!" Yugi glanced at his bedroom, seeing only a pile of blankets where Yami was.  
  
"Come on, Yugi," the brunette Anzu called.  
  
"Yeah, this is one of the first time's I'm not gonna be late," Honda yelled out the door.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll skip breakfast, Grandpa," Yugi called as he headed out the door.  
  
"Now wait, here's some toast," Grandpa said, handing him the bread.  
  
"Yeah, don't want to learn on an empty stomach," Jou called.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, you only think with your stomach," Anzu said, hitting him upside the head. They all laughed and made their way to school. They got there ten minutes before the bell rang.  
  
"Hey guys," a familiar white-haired boy spoke.  
  
"Yeah, what's up, Ryou?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"Oh, not much," he replied.  
  
They started sharing jokes and laughter, and stories of the previous day. Usually Yugi always joined in on these conversations, but today he was in too much thought. Something was wrong with Yami, but he couldn't figure out what. Dreams wouldn't, or at least shouldn't rattle a person that had as much fearlessness as Yami. But still, the nightmare from the previous night had affected him in some way. He'd just have to figure out what. And where did Yami go that morning? Usually he stayed to see him off to school, but there was no trace of him.  
  
//Yami, are you there?// Yugi tried his psychic connection. He waited for a few minutes, but there was no response. Was there a limit to the length his connection could travel? That couldn't be. Yami had told him, "No soul can never not reach another." "I guess that's what he meant," he thought.  
  
Finally, Anzu picked up on the fact Yugi had not been in their conversation from the very beginning.  
  
"Yugi, is there something wrong?" she asked laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"No," he said, with forced sincerity, "I'm fine." He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Apparently, she bought it, "All right Yugi. You know, if anything ever bothers you, you can always tell us."  
  
"Yeah, Yug, you're our pal," Jounochi added. Honda and Ryou nodded ferverently.  
  
From the depths of his soul, he felt Yami twinge. Somewhere, his other half was in deep thought.  
  
//What are you thinking about, Yami? Tell me.// Somewhere, Yami heard this.  
  
//I must learn what is coming, don't you be afraid for me, young one.// Then, with some thought, he added, //Thank you, my little light.// After reassuring Yugi on the fact he would be all right, Yami turned to face his surroundings. He was in a wood, a few blocks from their street, and he had found a quiet little brook that helped him relieve his stress. He had come here before, to calm himself. The serenity of this place was so profound it seemed supernatural.  
  
Yami began to breathe deeply, and decided meditation should be the practice to find this new enemy. His mind flashed through the dream, coming to the Goddess, who granted him the sword. The Goddess, it was all she had said her name was. Yet, there was a strange sense of familiarity there. He recognized this goddess, as one of the patrons in his temple before he had been locked away in the puzzle. Her name, what had it been? Something like Akhten-He-Shesat. Yes, that had to have been it. But he wasn't sure. Akhten had always carried a rapier with her, and the blade she had given him was nearly identical. Who was the final woman, the woman who had murdered him in his dream? This puzzled him the most, as her features weren't clear. He remembered black wings, and glittering, merciless eyes, but nothing more.  
  
And how could she have come to this world? Then, it hit him. An incarnate. The words sounded sick to his stomach. The evil had been unleashed from the world in another form, and someone had found it. He tried to find the source of its power, and he felt cold, like…steel. The black goddess, she was the untold threat! And she had carried a sword. That sword could channel through into their world and take a host of its own. This goddess, she was the Reckoning. He remembered his priests warning him of the day this would come. Someday, the daughter of Seth will come and wreak her vengeance on the world. And through his eyes he saw his shimmering homeland. His Egypt, and there in it were two goddesses, one of evil, the other of good, and it would be an all-out war between them. He felt another presence as well, a familiar one. But this one was modern, and both he and Yugi knew him well. It couldn't have been anyone else.  
  
The presence was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Of course," Yami thought, "the mage he once was felt it too. And though he doesn't know it yet, he's going to be caught in the fight for the Cosmos."  
  
Yami still felt another spiritual indifference. There was another somewhere, maybe even more than one that was pulling themselves into this battle.  
  
"Chikusho," he cursed to the brook. It babbled and sung, but the words made as little sense to him as the danger that was coming. He sighed and lay back as the warmth of the sun worked its spell, and he fell asleep, not noticing the eyes that watched him from the underbrush.  
  
~Kangei to the Meikyuu~  
  
Oooh…cliffhanger ending. Sorry this thing is sooo short. I had to make it sound good without being too drawn out. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me so far. I'm starting to get caught up in this. Now, review if you don't mind, and also if you know anything about Seto's reincarnated life. I only know a deal about the current Kaiba. 


	4. Bond Among the Silent Warriors? Yes! R...

All right, Chapter Four up and running. There isn't much I can say about this one, except, it's much longer than my last one, and that's a good thing in my opinion. Its not as action-packed as the last chapters have been, but it still is interesting, so don't think you can skip over it! Thanks for the reviews, but I need more. I want fifteen before I post anything else! Also, a note, so you're not confused. When Japanese people exchange presents, they do not open them in front of each other. They open them in private so if the gift is less than exceptional they don't hurt the feelings of the person who gave it to them.  
  
Now for all the legal blah…  
  
Disclaimer: All names and likeness used in this are property of Yu-Gi-Oh, and of course, all characters from the manga/anime are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were. Oh well, at least, Rena and all other unfamiliar characters are mine!  
  
*Note this isn't rated R for extreme romance. It's very gory, very graphic; those with weak constitutions probably shouldn't read it! (Though, the romance thing is probably going to rear its head sometime in the story so wait and see!) (By the way, the weak stomach thing was a joke. I just realized that sounds kind of offensive.)  
  
*******+~+~+~+~+~+~+**************  
  
  
  
Andre had finally gotten to sleep, after having stayed up for almost 36 hours, making sure Rena had gone through surgery, and was sleeping comfortably in her own room. He was waiting for the Professor now, who had been taken to the nurses' lounge to be interrogated about Rena's situation. He was probably next he figured, so he thought he'd get some well-deserved rest.  
  
------  
  
"All right, sir, if you don't mind we'd like to ask you some questions about your student," the police officer started. He took out a notebook and started asking questions, but kept his manner cool and friendly, as if not to get the Professor's nerves even more worked up than they already were.  
  
"What's your name, sir?" the officer started.  
  
"Edward Geb," the Professor replied.  
  
"What do university do you work for, Professor Geb?"  
  
"Yale University, in the United States. I'm considering retiring next fall." The officer waited patiently for him to finish then continued.  
  
"What area do you teach?"  
  
"History of the Old World and Archaeology."  
  
"I see, very interesting. Now, what were you and your students doing out in the Theban Desert? Some sort of project?"  
  
"Yes, that's it exactly. We were able to recruit students from five different countries,"  
  
"Um, pardon me for interrupting, sir, but what five different countries?"  
  
"Quite all right, Officer—" he started.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I'm officer Luke Andeshat," the Egyptian police officer replied, extending a late handshake.  
  
The Professor accepted it warmly, "Pleased to meet you. Now, continuing with what I was saying, the five countries that donated their brightest students to us were the United States, Japan, the United Kingdom, Egypt, and France."  
  
"Why those countries?"  
  
"Supposedly, they had more of a historical record, but," the Professor chuckled, "I believe it's because these countries have some of the best political ties. The US doesn't want China on their team, and Russia doesn't want to work with France. So, we picked students with not only the highest grade point average, but students who have had experience in archaeology. This isn't just a field trip, you know."  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"It's an actual dig. We have funding from the Egyptian and Theban governments, as well as funding from the countries we have selected students from. In truth, the countries we selected aren't really relevant at all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"All right, what are you digging for?"  
  
"The temple ruins of Mando Nashti'ora."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"The temple Mando Nashti'ora. It's the site where Pharaohs came and worshipped their fathers and forefathers. In myth, it was the staging ground of an old game called the "Shadow Games." Supposedly, Pharaohs came and battled their priests and scholars, and sometimes rivals for sport using magical monsters, techniques, and traps. All poppycock in my opinion."  
  
"I see. Anyway, the young woman, could I have her name?"  
  
"Rena Campbelle."  
  
"Yes, what was her role in this dig?"  
  
"She's one of the most talented juniors I've ever met. She is actually third-in-command of this dig."  
  
"Who is first, second, and, if there is one, fourth?"  
  
"Myself first, Andre Reinar second, and our last little 'commander,' Fujiko Nazo."  
  
"I assume they are the two outside in the waiting room."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"What are yours and their relationship to this Rena?"  
  
"Rena is like the daughter I never had. She's a brilliant student, and I couldn't be prouder of her."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"I don't know, but from what I've seen, Andre has a crush on her, and they've been friends since he stopped trying to court her. As for Nazo, she's very protective of Rena, like an older sister, and they've been friends since the dig started, I'm sure."  
  
"Well then, I guess that rules out a plotted attack."  
  
"I'd think so. Rena wasn't focused on making enemies. Her biggest concerns were finding the temple."  
  
"Yes, but how old is she?"  
  
"Rena's now twenty."  
  
"And her friends?"  
  
"I'm sorry officer, but how are these questions relevant to Rena's problem?"  
  
"I need to know if there was a reason for upset because a younger person got the job someone else wanted."  
  
"Well, all right then. Andre is twenty-four, and Nazo just turned twenty- six."  
  
"Then, if these people were so experienced, telling by their age, why was Rena elected third in command?"  
  
"Well, Andre became second because he has a major in history, and has his degree, and Rena was elected because of a 4.1 GPA, and she can read fluently all forms of hieroglyphics, including vizierglyphs, a priestly code. They're also known simply as olden hieroglyphics. Nazo was placed third, because she had wonderful medical expertise, and she has a minor in old world history."  
  
"All right. Who was with her at the time of the accident?"  
  
"I don't know. I think Andre."  
  
"Would you mind if I asked both him and Nazo a few questions?"  
  
"Not at all, Officer Andeshat," the professor said, heading towards the door.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Please send Nazo in first, if you don't mind."  
  
-----  
  
Nazo walked over to the Professor as he came out the door. He gestured at the door, "He wants to talk to you. Andre too."  
  
Nazo walked hesitantly into the lounge. The police officer greeted her with a warm handshake.  
  
"Please to meet you. You must be Nazo."  
  
She eyed the handshake uncertainly, and gave a slight bow. Officer Andeshat put his hand away sheepishly, and gestured towards the chair that was pulled out. She took a seat.  
  
"I'm Officer Luke Andeshat, and I'd like to ask you a few questions about Rena."  
  
"Hai…er, I mean, yes."  
  
"All right. How long have you known Rena."  
  
"Isn't that personal?" she regarded him cautiously.  
  
"Are you refusing to answer, Miss Nazo?" he asked warily.  
  
1 "Brilliant, Nazo. Now you've made him suspicious…"  
  
"Well, I've known her since the dig started, about three weeks ago."  
  
"Okay. From what the Professor said, you are pretty good friends."  
  
"I look after her. She's my little sister."  
  
"She is your little sister?"  
  
"Oh no, I just call her that. But she's like a sister."  
  
"All right. Where had Rena been the day of the accident?"  
  
"Walking around the site, and walking around the desert."  
  
"Does she do that often?"  
  
"It's her job."  
  
"Oh, all right then. What kind of injuries did you notice when she was first brought to you?"  
  
"Contusions, or bruises all over her body, four cracked ribs, deep cuts, gashes, smaller cuts," she replied, still haunted by the image she had had seen almost two days ago.  
  
"What were your thoughts on that?"  
  
"It looked like she had been beaten."  
  
"Beaten? By whom?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm more than sure."  
  
"All right then. I'm done."  
  
"You are?" she asked, not trying to hide her surprise.  
  
The policeman let out a laugh, "Yeah, I'm done. But if you don't mind, bring in Andre Reinar so I can have a few words with him."  
  
Nazo nodded, bowed politely and left the room.  
  
"Hey, Andre, get up," she said, trying to nudge the snoring man awake. He shifted, and finally yawned and sat up.  
  
Nazo stumbled back, coughing, "It's a called a toothbrush, Andre. Use it."  
  
"I don't really have one on hand, and I've been here almost two days straight."  
  
"Well, get up. Officer Andeshat wants to talk to you."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm up," he said, half-standing, half-stumbling out of the chair.  
  
He walked into the nurses' lounge.  
  
"Hello, I'm Luke Andeshat," he said, standing and shaking Andre's hand.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I just woke up. I haven't slept for 36 hours, and I just fell asleep about half and hour ago," he said yawning.  
  
"Then, I won't make this long," he said, almost laughingly. "All right, let's get started. How long have you known Rena?"  
  
"Two weeks," he said through another yawn.  
  
"Okay, now what was your relationship with her?"  
  
"We're friends."  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Okay. What was Rena doing the day of the accident?"  
  
"She had been walking around the site, checking up on how things were going. Then, she decided to walk around the sites edges, trying to find the temple we've been looking for."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"She found a crevice and fell into it, but I helped her out. We think it might be part of the temple we've been searching for."  
  
"Was she hurt in any way when she fell into the crevice?"  
  
"Maybe a couple bruises here and there, other than that, I have no clue," he said.  
  
"Did she return with you after she fell into the crevice?"  
  
"No, she asked me to get someone else. I think she wanted help excavating."  
  
"Who did she want?"  
  
"A new visitor. I forgot his name." Of course, Andre really hadn't. The name burned in his thoughts. How Rena had so desperately needed Seto Kaiba. And yet, he had been such a jerk. Not bothering to help her when she was half-dead, lying prone in the sand. He didn't even care.  
  
"Mr. Reinar? Excuse me?"  
  
Andre woke up from his daze, "Sorry?"  
  
"I said, is that all?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't think of anything else."  
  
"Well, all right then. Good afternoon," he said, giving Andre's hand a final shake. Andre walked out the door, and sat back in the chair he had fallen asleep in. Suddenly, as he was dozing off, a sharp voice barked,  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
He looked up to see none other than, of course, Seto Kaiba, glaring down at him. "I asked you a question," he growled.  
  
"Well, you aren't going to be asking me many more, I didn't grow up a slave," Andre snarled right back.  
  
"I just want to know what room, Miss Campbelle was taken to," he said, lowering his voice.  
  
"Why do you need to know? You, the same person who couldn't have cared less had she rotted in the desert," Andre said, not bothering to keep his tone down.  
  
"What I do is none of your concern," Seto said.  
  
"This time it is. You left one of my best friends lying wounded in the desert," Andre said, starting to yell. Nazo walked over.  
  
"Is something wrong here?" she asked.  
  
"I want to know what room, they've taken Miss Campbelle into," Seto said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"There is something important I need to tell her. And that's all you need to know," he said.  
  
"Really? Well, if you are so very desperate to know, the reception desk is right there," she said pointing a finger towards the desk at the back of the waiting room. Seto walked off, and she noticed a bag in his hand. Andre started after him, but Nazo laid a hand on his arm. She looked at him knowingly, and he sat down. Sleep overcame him almost immediately though, and he was soon snoring again.  
  
"I need Rena Campbelle's room," he said to the nurse, startling her.  
  
"Oh, okay. Hold on," she punched a few keys on her computer. "Room 229."  
  
He nodded and walked toward the elevator.  
  
------  
  
She was awake, but prone when he walked in. She was a helpless figure, bandages covering her head, and thick splints around her ribcage. Her eyes were glazed, and for once, a flow of emotion rushed over him. Guilt. He actually felt guilty for what he had put her through. But he shouldn't, she was the one who tried to take an undead army on all by herself. She deserved this, but still, looking at the creature lying before him, he didn't want this.  
  
He came closer to her side and took the chair next to her head. His hand reached out, almost with a mind of its own, and slightly caressed her cheek. He jumped back, and pulled away. What was he thinking? Her skin was silken; it had such a smooth quality. No, she was just another stupid woman. He felt nothing, and he was sure of it.  
  
"Can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
No answer or acknowledgement emanated from her lips or face.  
  
"Are you there at all?"  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
"Listen, you baka onna. Ryu-Kishin is a gargoyle. He's a statue. I went into the temple myself. I destroyed his statue. I don't even have a scratch. And you know what?" he spat, "There is no treasure, just a scroll." He threw it on her lap.  
  
"I hate you," she whispered, a tear strolling down her eye.  
  
"What?" he jumped back.  
  
"I hate you. I nearly died. Thank Isis Andre was there. I hate you," she started to cry. Seto reached up, and brushed her tears away.  
  
"Don't touch me," she cried.  
  
"I can't help it. I don't want to, but something's making me do it," he said, coming to a loss for words.  
  
"I never want to go there again," she wept, "I never want to fight. Never again. I don't want to go back to the site. I don't want to fight. I'm so sorry Bria. I couldn't help you," she started crying tears flowing rapidly.  
  
"Bria?" Seto asked confused. She pointed to a small book on the bedside table, it read, "My Diary: The Story of Bria Garnett." Seto thumbed through the pages, until he fell upon one entry. It read:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I had to work in the bowels. It's one of the hottest, most dry, most uncomfortable places to be, but it's where we find most of our artifacts. Rena was out there too. Together, we uncovered an entire trunk of royal jewelry! It's got to be the biggest find here. Rena has been translating inscriptions on it, while I date it and archive it. We're an awesome team! And rumor has it; Rena can speak and write in Ancient Egyptian, and write in vizierglyphs! Those are the olden hieroglyphics only priests and pharaohs could read. I didn't even know they existed until Professor Geb taught us about them. I've only known Rena since the dig began two weeks ago, but I feel like she's my older sister. It sounds stupid, I know, but I really look up to her. Yes, I know, I'm such a child! Well, maybe something exciting will happen tomorrow as well! I guess I'll walk around; of course, you'll be with me!  
  
Well, until another time!  
  
Bria G.  
  
There were no entries after that. There were just some pictures and sketches of the pyramids in the very back.  
  
"So?" he said, setting the book back down on the table.  
  
"So? Bria died the day she finished writing that. I had to kill her when I re-opened the temple," Rena said, tears still flowing openly down her face.  
  
"You need to get away from this place. Maybe even therapy," Seto said, eyeing her cautiously.  
  
"I need to leave. I need to get home," she said.  
  
"And stop crying. It makes you look weak and pathetic," he sneered.  
  
"Come here," she said gesturing him closer. He came nearer, and like a flash, she slapped him sharply across the face.  
  
"How dare you call me weak! You're not the one who nearly died!" she said incredulously.  
  
"Fine, but shut up with the tears. You're getting on my nerves," he said.  
  
"You've been grating on mine for the past ten minutes," she retorted.  
  
"I'll call my pilot, and have you taken to your house via jet by tomorrow. Can you sign off the project by then?" he said, trying to avoid further argument.  
  
"Yes, but why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked.  
  
"I assure you, I'm not. I just have bigger plans," he said.  
  
"Am I in them?" she asked warily.  
  
"Maybe later," he said. He picked up the scroll, "Do you think you could translate this?"  
  
He laid it out on her lap. She rubbed her temple, as if in deep thought, "Yeah, it'll take awhile though. The phrases are kind of scribbled in some places, more orderly in others. And they're in olden hieroglyphs. That'll make the task twice as hard."  
  
"Well, I'll be here at three o'clock tomorrow at the Theban airport," he said, and walked out the door.  
  
"Good-bye to you too," she said to the empty space where Seto Kaiba once stood. "Jerk," she thought.  
  
Outside the parking lot, as Seto was driving away, he noticed a police officer, standing out in the middle of the lot. The officer was tall, looking of an Egyptian descent. The officer glared at him, and Seto turned in his seat, and barked to his driver, "Go faster, really you moron, you drive like a grandmother." The driver said nothing, doing this job meant it was either strict, wordless compliance or a pink slip. He stepped on the gas. Even as they sped away from the hospital, Kaiba could still feel the policeman's eyes drilling into the back of his head.  
  
"Brother? Is something wrong?" the young boy asked, tugging slightly at his brother's sleeve.  
  
"No kid," he said tousling the wild, black hair of his younger brother.  
  
------  
  
Back in the parking lot, the officer smirked as Seto's limousine pulled away.  
  
"Idiot mortal, you've felt nothing yet," he laughed. He had all the information he could give his mistress for now. He walked to the back of the building, and focused on his true form. He shrunk two feet in size, and his face sprouted forward into animal-like jowl full of razor teeth. How he pined to use them on the young goddess who had yet to be awakened. How he wished he could come and rip into her delicate skin, but no, his mistress wanted her to be kept alive until the final battle. Then, he could finally taste immortal blood, and O! How he hungered for it.  
  
------  
  
"Good-bye," Andre said the next day as Rena walked off toward the walkway to the private jet Seto Kaiba had promised.  
  
"Oh Andre, don't be so upset. I'm going to be back in three months. The dig won't be over by then, I'm sure of it," she laughed. She gave him a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek. He blushed, and handed her a small bag. She dropped it into her bag, and walked over to Nazo, who was readily crying.  
  
"Oh Rena, I'm so going to miss you," she said, giving Rena a deep bow. Rena returned the bow, and gave Nazo a big hug.  
  
"You've been my best friend, Nazo, and I'll be back soon," she said.  
  
"Um, I did get you something," she said, handing her a little package, wrapped ornately in Japanese paper.  
  
"Oh Nazo, it's wonderful," she said, putting it away with Andre's so as not to offend Nazo.  
  
"Rena, I must say you've been one of the best students I ever had, or ever will have, and I look forward to seeing you again back at the site," the Professor said, his older face wrinkled in a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much Professor, I'll never forget what you taught me," she replied, giving him a small peck on the forehead, the way a child would kiss their grandfather.  
  
"When you're done," Kaiba growled. He walked inside the plane, followed closely by his younger companion. His butler followed obediently behind him.  
  
"Coming," Rena said exasperated by his emotionless interruption.  
  
"Here," the Professor said, handing her yet another gift. This one was wrapped in brown paper, and tied with twine. "You'll be needing it, I think," he added. She nodded her thanks, and ran to the runway, knowing that the jet would probably take off, whether she was or wasn't on it.  
  
"Finally," the elder Kaiba sniffed as she stepped inside the plane. The seats were black leather, and the room reminded her of a mansion she had been in once. The interior a darker blue, and lunch had been set up for three in the back.  
  
"None for me," he said glancing at the Lobster Thurmidor that had been set before him.  
  
Rena gawked at him, but didn't look for long. Her eyes were taking in the wonderful food sitting before her. Lobster Thurmidor, and a fresh garden salad had been set before her.  
  
"Don Perione, sir?" the chef asked. Seto moved his glass toward the man. He opened the bottle with great skill, almost none of the sparkling liquid leaked out. He filled up the elder Kaiba's glass, and then turned to Rena, "Some for you miss?"  
  
"Please," she said, her mouth full of salad. He filled her glass expertly then turned away and went into the kitchen area. Seto laughed patronizingly.  
  
"It's a little sweet," he said taking a sip of his champagne.  
  
"You talk about wine like you could drink it legally," she remarked.  
  
"You drink like it you were of legal age to," he replied. Rena looked at her glass; half of the drink was gone. She felt her cheeks redden, and looked away.  
  
Knowing he had won this battle, Seto posed a question, "Where do you live?"  
  
"Albany, New York."  
  
"In the States?"  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Score for me," Rena thought. Seto looked away, then pulled out a cell phone, and went up to the front of the plane to talk. She turned to the little boy who had been watching their conversation for some time now and said, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Mokuba Kaiba," the boy replied.  
  
"So, you're related to the Kaiba-san up there?" she asked, trying out her Japanese.  
  
He nodded, "He's my brother."  
  
She choked, "Really? You two look nothing alike."  
  
"Well, we are," he said, getting a little defensive.  
  
"No, it's just I would never have made that connection. I wasn't insulting your brother, honestly!" she cried. He looked at her suspiciously, but then brightened.  
  
"Okay," he said cheerily.  
  
"All right. I guess we haven't introduced ourselves properly," she said, giving Mokuba a bow.  
  
"Hajimemaste, Mokuba desu. Doozo yoroshiku," he said. Rena just sat there.  
  
"What?"  
  
He slowed it down, and said very carefully, "Hajimemaste…Mokuba…desu. Doozo…yoroshiku."  
  
"Oh! Doozo yoroshiku, Rena desu."  
  
He smiled, "There, you got it!"  
  
"I'm not much of a foreign speaker," she admitted.  
  
"It sounded all right to me," he said.  
  
"Arigatou, Moku-kun," she said brightening at the compliment. She decided this boy would become a good friend.  
  
"So, I guess it's just your brother and you? What about your parents? What do they do all day?" she asked.  
  
Mokuba winced. "Uh-oh," Rena thought, "Not a good question."  
  
"They're dead," he whispered. "My okaasan died giving birth to me, and tousan died in an accident not long after. We were taken to an orphanage, and finally, Seto decided to challenge a big CEO to a game of chess. He said, if he won, that the man had to adopt both Seto and me," he looked Rena, who was sitting in awe, and continued, "My big brother won, and so, he adopted us, but he trained Seto to become a CEO, because he'd have to take over the company when he died."  
  
"So, now Seto's the CEO of your adopted father's corporation," she said, not bothering to hide the shock on her face.  
  
"Yep, and that's how it's been," he said. Seto finally joined them.  
  
"We'll be there in a few hours," he said, "You'd best get some rest."  
  
"A few hours?" Rena asked, "I was thinking more like a day or so."  
  
"Please, this is a jet, not a petty little airplane," he said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Excuse me for living," she said angrily.  
  
"We'll try, but don't get your hopes up," he said.  
  
"Very funny," she said, annoyed.  
  
"I'm sure," he said, quoting her. She sat back in her fume, closed her eyes, and fell asleep faster than she had thought she would.  
  
------  
  
A hand shook her awake. "Please miss, we'll be landing soon, you'd best get your seat belt on," it was the butler. She looked down at her lap, where Mokuba had fallen into a peaceful sleep. "He really is a cute kid," she thought. She looked over at Seto, who had already buckled his belt and had fallen back asleep. His mouth hung open slightly, and she laughed, "He's nothing but a little kid," she laughed to herself.  
  
They landed in fifteen minutes, as soon Rena got off the jet she knew there was a difference in the air, but she didn't care. This was her town. She was back, after spending all that time in Egypt, she was home.  
  
"Not to interrupt you from your daydream, but our ride is outside, and I don't like to be kept waiting," Seto growled.  
  
"Chill out," she spat. They walked out to the front, and she saw a black stretch limousine waiting for them. A tall man in a black suit held the door open.  
  
"Come on," Mokuba said tugging at her arm. She climbed in and they made their way down Wall Street.  
  
"While we're here, we can get my stock quotes for my North American enterprises," he remarked.  
  
"My flat's just up the road," she said, after they were finished with business. Her apartment was located in a friendly neighborhood, there was a garden café and playground a couple blocks away, and the atmosphere was friendly despite the New Yorker representation. She ran up the stairs to her apartment, pulled out her key, and threw open the door. Two giant greyhounds jumped at her, one landing on Rena, the other missing its target and falling on Seto Kaiba knocking him to the floor. He raised a hand to strike the dog, but Rena knocked it away.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a hand on my dog," she yelled at him. The dogs ran at her feet, yipping and barking, very pleased to see their owner home and happy.  
  
"Oh, I missed you guys so much!" she said petting and kissing her dogs. They barked in reply.  
  
Mokuba walked up behind her, "Can I pet them?"  
  
"Of course, Moku," she said, trying out the nickname. He laughed and petted the dogs, and they licked his face and barked in canine happiness.  
  
"What are their names?" he asked.  
  
"The girl is Sashet, and the boy is Amun. I gave them Egyptian names because the greyhound is an Egyptian dog. I rescued these guys from an illegal racing greyhound operation," she said, standing up to give Mokuba the chance to play with the dogs.  
  
"You'd best pack some clothes to hold you for a week. You can buy more when we get to Domino City," Seto said.  
  
"Thank you!" she said running into the next room. "Let me take you to dinner tonight. My treat," she said. Then, she laughed. "I guess that seems weird, myself taking a rich guy out to dinner."  
  
"Actually, I'm here on business trips, let me take you out," he said, rolling his eyes at her girlish stupidity.  
  
"Where to then?" she asked.  
  
"New York Falls," he said.  
  
"You mean THE NEW YORK FALLS??" she asked stupefied.  
  
"Yeah…" he said warily.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all, you are millionaire."  
  
"Billionaire," he corrected. Rena bit her lip to keep from saying anything else.  
  
"Wow, uh, okay, I'll be back in a sec, she said, dropping her bag on the floor, and running back to her room. Seto dropped down onto the couch, fifteen minutes later, she called, "I'm ready."  
  
She stepped out, and Seto's jaw literally dropped. Rena stepped out in a chic, form-fitting dress that went down to the floor. It was black and satin, and a slit to her thigh revealed most of her shapely legs. Her hair was slightly pulled back; still letting most of it hang to her waist. She had make-up done, and it accentuated her deep, intense eyes perfectly. They shone in a violet glimmer, and her lips were full and pink. She walked up to him and said, "Now, we can go." She glided by, and he scented Eau de' Hermes.  
  
At the restaurant, Mokuba chirped, "Try the Chicken ala King, it's really good!"  
  
"Okay, Mokuba, I think I will."  
  
"Good choice, madam," the waiter said. A band played soft, rhythm music. Several couples were already on the dance floor. Mokuba grabbed Rena's hand, "Will you dance with me?"  
  
"Of course," she said laughing and taking his hand. They danced playfully; Mokuba spun Rena around and then Rena spun him around. Seto watched her dance. She was a very beautiful woman, he couldn't deny that, and her personality was charming. He cleared his mind of her thoughts, but still couldn't take his eyes off the woman dancing with his brother. She caught him staring at her and he looked away. She walked over to him, "Care to join us?"  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time," he replied.  
  
"Oh well," she said and went back to spin with Mokuba. He avoided all conversation with her that evening, and that was just fine with her.  
  
She looked at him as he drove out to her home to pick up her things, and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. He was tall and trim, and his body was stretched in sinew and muscle. His hair was dark, and she wanted to run her fingers through it. But above all, were his eyes. They were so intense, deep, blue as the ocean, and yet cold. But there was something underlying all of that, could it possible been loneliness? Was the man who had everything just a scared little boy, pretending to be a grown-up? She doubted it. He was too strong-willed and sure of himself. "The way you talk about him, it's as if you fancy him," she told herself, and she laughed. No way that was going to happen.  
  
"They pulled into the driveway, and she stepped out. Her dogs greeted her as ecstatically as they did before, and she looked across at Seto, who was, coincidently, looking at her.  
  
She put on her sweetest face and said, "Can we take them, please?"  
  
"No way," he said.  
  
"Aw, come on brother, I always wanted a dog," Mokuba joined in to Rena's pleas.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" They said together.  
  
"Still no," he said.  
  
The dogs whimpered, and Mokuba said, "Onegai shimasu, onaii-chan, onegai?"  
  
"Come on Seto, they're perfectly behaved dogs. Please?" she said, putting on her most angelic face.  
  
"I suppose, but if they make any sort of mess or trouble, I'm throwing them out of the jet myself," he said.  
  
"Yes!" Rena and Mokuba slapped each other a high-five. Rena ran into her bedroom, grabbed her bags, and ran out to the limo. She handed her things to the driver, who put them away, the storage compartment. She held onto her purse, and the three gifts that lay inside.  
  
"I can't wait, let's go," she said, showing her enthusiasm.  
  
"Damare!" Seto yelled at her. She quieted down.  
  
"Back on the jet again?" she asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"All right," she fell asleep. The driver turned a corner sharply, and Seto suddenly felt a weight on his arm. It was Rena, still sleeping, had fallen to rest on his shoulder, and truth to tell, he didn't really mind her there.  
  
~ Kizuna Among Chinmoku Bushi? Hai!  
  
___________________  
  
Whew! Finally done! How was that for long? Yeah, I thought so! It was another cliffhanger ending I know, but come on; you know you love 'em! So, who is this dark mistress? Will Seto realize feelings for Rena? Will Rena admit to liking Seto?  
  
And what's in those presents? All this and more in the next chapter of Yu- Gi-Oh! Konton no Millennia! Also, quick poll, would Seto make a better CEO, or a George Clooney-like super-hot doctor? Come on girls, what do you think?  
  
Guy poll: Who thinks I've done a good job with the character of Rena? Huh, you gotta tell me boys! 


	5. Challenge? For Victory!

RENA IS NOT MARY-SUE!!! Just a little point I'd like to clear up. Chapter Five up! Thanks for the reviews, though Chapter Six won't be posted until I get fifteen of 'em! They're writer's gold, folks! So, if you want the duel between Rena and Seto, review my story! I've been adding tidbits on Egyptian history, and Japanese culture in as I go to make it more realistic. I know this author's note isn't long, but you don't really want to read the note, you want the story! Right? Also, I made up a lot of different cards in this chapter, and yeah, they're all mine, except for the first few Grandpa reads off. You should be able to recognize mine though. By the way, Pegasus' real name was Pegasus J. Crawford, not Maximillian J. Pegasus  
  
But, of course, this statement leads to the legal blah everyone hates:  
  
Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh anime/manga characters are not mine; I'm simply borrowing them for my fanfiction needs.  
  
However, Rena is mine, as she is my alter ego! Hehehe.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Whoa! That is the biggest house I've ever seen in my entire life," Rena said as she stood on the terrace to the Kaiba Estate.  
  
"It's just our mansion," Mokuba said.  
  
"Really, it's like you've never seen one before," Seto remarked.  
  
"Well, I haven't," Rena admitted, feeling a hot tinge at her cheeks.  
  
"Oh," Mokuba said, amazed at Rena's statement. They walked inside, and Rena noticed the butler carrying her bags in. "What the-" she started, but Kaiba cut her off.  
  
"Listen, I need you to work here. I don't have proper facilities in the office, and you'll have the place to yourself so you can get the scroll translated. If you want a dingy apartment somewhere, I'm sure I can find you something."  
  
"No, no, no, it's perfect. It's just I've never had someone show me this kind of.kindness before," she said awestruck.  
  
"Believe me, this isn't for you," he said.  
  
She looked at him as he walked away, "Yes it is," she whispered.  
  
He slammed the door behind him. "That woman, first she tells me she hates me and now she's acting like my friend. What's wrong with her? And why do I care?" He sat down at a long mahogany desk and started typing on his computer ferociously. He wasn't going to get caught up in emotion. The only one that mattered was Mokuba, and he, the CEO of KaibaCorp, was certainly not going to let a petty crush get in his way.  
  
"Come on Regius, let's find Rena a room," Mokuba said, motioning to the butler and running up the stairs. He led her up yet another staircase, and another, then finally turned right and ran down a corridor, both Rena and the butler in hot pursuit. Finally, he stopped at a set of doors. He threw them open and with a satisfied grunt said, "This can be your room." The bedroom was huge. A grand king-size bed stood in the middle, with a draping canopy in purple. The whole room was done in shades of lavenders, violets, and purples. There was a walk-in closet in the back of the room, and a wardrobe gilded in gold stood on a far wall. There was a telephone, and behind a piece of genuine fine art, was a television. A bureau stood by the bed on one side, and a nightstand adorned the left side. In her entire life, she had never seen such a grand room.  
  
"It's a room fit for a queen," she gasped.  
  
"Do you like it?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"This is the most beautiful place I've ever been in, I absolutely love it!" she cried, bending down to give Mokuba a hug.  
  
"Whoa, this is awesome." The butler set her two only bags on the bed, and she started to unpack.  
  
"Can I help?" Mokuba inquired.  
  
"Sure," she said, shoving the handful of underwear, bikinis, and bras discreetly into the bureau behind her.  
  
"Why do girls wear these?" Mokuba asked pulling out a dark blue rib t- shirt, with "Goddess" spelled out in silver studs, and pointing to the one she was wearing now with a picture of Sailor Neptune on it.  
  
"We just do," she said pulling off her leather thigh-length coat and taking off her favorite pair of zip-up boots.  
  
"You sure are funny," he said folding it neatly, taking out another shirt like it, followed by a pink blouse and a pair of 3-inch shorts.  
  
"You seem kind of funny too. You and your brother are always so quiet, you're always so very serious," she commented.  
  
"Brother's always been like that, but I don't mind," Mokuba said.  
  
"Then I guess I shouldn't either," she sighed. Finally, she finished unpacking.  
  
"Brother's probably not here, so let's go find something to do," Mokuba said, taking Rena's hand and guiding her out the door.  
  
"I could spend a lifetime exploring your house, let alone find something to do outside of it," she laughed. Seshat and Amun greeted them as they stepped out the door. "Madam, will you want this," Regius the butler asked handing her leather coat to her as she headed down the steps.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks!" she said brightly, then stopped and a puzzled look crossed her face, as she felt a lump in her side pocket.  
  
"What the heck-" She must have grabbed her coat in just the right way as to feel something inside one of her more hidden pockets. She pulled out a deck of cards, each depicting their own monsters. Most had golden backs, but some had green, purple, and blue backs.  
  
"I didn't know you were a duelist!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"Neither did I," Rena asked, wondering just how on earth the cards could have fallen into her coat.  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you know anything about Duel Monsters?" He asked.  
  
"Um, not really. I've just seen them in America in game stores and shops. I just thought they were a card game," she said.  
  
"Not just a card game, a real duel. The monsters can be projected in holographic stadiums and they're a big thing over here," he said, showing his deck to her, "Do you even know how to play?"  
  
"Not a clue," she laughed.  
  
"Then you need a guidebook, a game mat, and training. I don't know if brother will train you, but I know someone who will!"  
  
"You're brother's a duelist too?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, and he's one of the best. He's world champion," Mokuba nodded, his black hair bobbing ferociously.  
  
"I had no clue," she said. They walked in silence, until they came to a little corner shop. The name, "Turtle Game Shop," stood above it, painted in red letters.  
  
"This is where I need to get all my stuff?" she asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah, and it's also where the duelist who can train you is," he added. They walked inside. A kindly old man looked up at them and smiled, "Hello, welcome to Turtle Game Shop. What can I help you with?" He looked at Mokuba kindly, and added, "Yugi and his friends are all upstairs." Rena smiled through her puzzlement. Yugi? Who was that? Mokuba nudged Rena up to the counter, and she laid her card deck on the table, and looked at the old man expectantly.  
  
"Would you like a trade-in?" he asked. Rena only smiled. She had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. The old man looked at her questioningly, and finally, Mokuba walked up to the counter, rolling his eyes, a very Kaiba-like gesture.  
  
"She's a new duelist, and has absolutely no clue about the game," he said. The old man laughed, as though this explained everything. He turned to the shelf behind him and took down a small book, a folded piece of something, and a booster back of cards. He laid them out before Rena, and she looked at him. The book was titled, "Duel Monsters: Game Guide and Rulebook," and the folded item was labeled "Duel Monsters Game Mat." It had everything marked, and explained what card went where. She looked at some of the titles.  
  
"Fusion Cards, Monster Cards, Magic and Trap Cards, Graveyard, Deck Zone, I don't really get any of it," she sighed.  
  
"Then read the Game Guide, it'll help you figure out everything," the old man said, "Now, what kind of cards do you have?" She handed her deck to him. He thumbed through the cards and read their names out loud, "D. Human, Hane-Hane, Just Deserts, Ryu-Kishin-"  
  
"What!" she screamed. The old man jumped back and she snatched the card out of his hand, and read the description; "A gargoyle enhanced by the powers of darkness. Very sharp talons make it a worthy opponent."  
  
"It was a gargoyle," she breathed.  
  
"What's the matter down here?" a young boy asked racing down the stairs. He stopped, and looked at the strange scene that stood before him. A young woman was crouched on the counter to his grandfather's shop, a card in her hand. His grandfather was spread across the wall, and Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's little brother standing there, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"What on earth?" Jounochi exclaimed gazing at the scene. "What's that crazy dame doing on ya' grandpa's countertop?" Rena looked at the new arrivers to the scene. One was a blonde, with an accent straight from her city. The other, the young boy, had a strange hairstyle in gold and maroon- violet. Another guy, much taller, had his hair cut short-and cropped at the top.  
  
There was another, gentle-looking boy with wild, white-hair, and a younger female with short, brown hair. Then, the last figure stepped down. He looked just like the other boy, except he was slightly taller, and his hair stuck out in stranger positions. But what caught her the most where his eyes. The eyes nearly the same as hers with an intense glow, with an heir of dignity and prowess. She had seen these eyes before, and it wasn't in her mirror. Their eyes caught, but she broke the bond and hopped off the countertop, bowing and murmuring, "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai daredomo."  
  
"This card, Ryu-Kishin, I've seen it before, it's very familiar to me. I'm so sorry for the commotion," she said, laying the card on the table.  
  
The old man came from his position on the wall, and chuckled, "It's quite all right, each of us has a card we know well in some way." The teenagers in the doorway sighed, and all moved forward to greet the new customer. All except the silent one. He just stared at her with his unchanging, unflinching violet glare.  
  
"Hi!" the young boy came up and gave Rena a bow, "I'm Yugi Motou, that's my Grandpa. He owns the shop." But he was pushed out of the way by the New York accent blonde.  
  
"I'm Jounochi," he said, his face scarlet, "Duel Monsters extraordinaire, and single might I add." His face broke out into a grin. Rena only laughed and said, "I'm not that kind of girl. Besides, you sound like you're from the States. Your accent, it's-" she started, but was stopped by the taller, brown-haired boy.  
  
"Jounochi here likes to think he's a New Yorker. He's wanted to live there since he was a little kid," he laughed. "And by the way, my name's Honda."  
  
Rena laughed, "I'm from New York, it's not that bad a place as long as you know where to live. I live out in Albany." Jounochi broke free from his friend's grip and ran up to her, "What's it like? You've got to tell me what it's like," he pleaded.  
  
"Uh.sure," she said, looking and thinking, "I hope all Japanese aren't this hyper. Aren't they supposed to be calm and quiet, or is that just the women? Stupid guidebook." Finally, the girl walked up to Jounochi, and, politely smiling at Rena, knocked Jounochi upside the head.  
  
Then she introduced herself, "I'm Anzu, and don't let Jounochi give you a bad impression on the rest of us. He's just easily excited." Then the white-haired boy came up and introduced himself. And to Rena's pleasant surprise, his English was perfect and his manners were pristine and gentlemanly.  
  
"I'm Ryou Bakura," he said in a slightly British accent.  
  
"You mean, you're Ryou Namida's son?" she asked, amazed.  
  
"How did you know my father?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I've met him on digs in Egypt!" she said, "He's one of the best! I've never seen such an efficient archaeologist!"  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Rena Campbelle."  
  
"The Rena Campbelle?"  
  
"I didn't know I was famous," she said, a look of shock on her face to accompany her feelings.  
  
"Father said you're one of the best! You can translate any old world language. Ancient Roman, ancient Greek, Latin, Old French, ancient Egyptian, there's even rumors you understand vizierglyphs!"  
  
"Those rumors are true, I'm one of the only three people in the world that understand olden hieroglyphics."  
  
"Incredible."  
  
"Yeah, um, sure. Can we get off the subject? You're reminding me of the work I'm neglecting," she said. They shared a laugh.  
  
"All right," Grandpa interrupted, "So you want to be a duelist?"  
  
"Sure, I'll give it a spin."  
  
"You need to do more than just give it a spin. You have to train, study strategy, and actually be willing to play," he reprimanded.  
  
"Yes sir," Rena said, giving him a salute. The old man laughed, "Now, let's take a look at your deck again, and no jumping on my counter!" He thumbed through the deck, reading the names of the cards as he saw them. "Dark Hole, Terra the Terrible, Castle Walls, Fissure, Monster Reborn, a handy card I must say. Koumori Dragon, Mystic Clown, Angel of the White Dress, Blizzard, Gale, Book of Solomon, Crystal Movement, Getting A Lift, Glass Armor, Holy Javelin, Subjugation of the World, all of these cards are very impressive. Wait," he stopped and looked at the cards he now held in his hand. "What are these?"  
  
"I'm not really the person to ask, I just found them in my coat," Rena said.  
  
"I've never even heard of these cards, where do they come from?" he asked.  
  
"Well, they could be my ex-fiancé's," she said, suddenly remembering just where the cards might have come from.  
  
"Who's your ex-fiancé?" Yugi asked. He knew the answer before she even told him, though.  
  
"Why, it was Pegasus J. Crawford," she replied. Yugi nearly had a heart attack. Jounochi just stared. Bakura gaped, and Anzu fell back and hit the floor. Honda might have caught her, had he not braced himself against the wall to keep himself from falling. Mokuba's mouth dropped open and shut, much like a fish's. Yami got a surprised look on his face, but did not take his eyes of this newcomer.  
  
"How could you fall in love with a creep like that?" Anzu cried, picking herself up off the floor.  
  
"I didn't. It was a prenuptial thing. He promised unlimited funding for all of my parents' future excavations for my hand.in marriage. They sold me to him, just so they could have a chance to go and do whatever they wanted. They dumped me on his doorstep against my will. Then they mysteriously "died" one day, and yet, they had kept the marriage in effect. When my parents passed away, I tried to fight to end the agreement in court, but it stayed in effect until about three years ago. They told me Pegasus had disappeared under unknown circumstances, and that the prenup had been cut, a really strange coincidence, I'm not going to miss him. He was a conceited egotist, and he really creeped me out with that whole one- eye thing of his. And the way he was so fanatic about the card game he created. It was his so predominant in his life, he had little time for living," she said, pained by the memory.  
  
The others looked relieved, and Yugi said, "Well, your fiancé didn't just disappear, he was killed. He was trapped in the Shadow Realm and he died."  
  
"Oh really? Fascinating. I didn't think the Egyptian Shadow Realm existed. I thought it was myth," she said.  
  
"You don't seem upset that he died," Yugi noticed.  
  
"I'm not," Rena laughed.  
  
"Rena," the young man in the doorway finally spoke, "are you sure you didn't know of the Shadow Realm? Wasn't there something, something deep in your heart that told you it was real? That the Shadow Games were real, that it is all real, and that somehow, just maybe, you were a part of it?"  
  
"Sometimes, in my dreams, and when I'm walking by myself in Egypt," she replied, wondering how this stranger could have known what was troubling her for the past few weeks, "How did you know? Who are you?"  
  
"I am a being that has been trapped in the Shadow Realm, in the keep of the Millennium Puzzle," he said, "And you need only to know me as Yami."  
  
"Yami?" she asked. Then, a word surfaced in her mind, and before she could think, she said, "Pharaoh?"  
  
"I am no Pharaoh," he said, tired of the word. "I am a King."  
  
"Of course, that's right!" she exclaimed. "In your time, there were no such thing as Pharaohs. You were the King, and the term Pharaoh was later invented by the Hebrews. The word means, 'Great or Mighty Place.'"  
  
"Thank you, but you can still call me Pharaoh, everyone else has," Yami said. His lips turned up in a smile.  
  
"Uh, I don't get it," Jounochi finally said. Rena smiled, "Pharaoh is a Hebrew word, it's not Egyptian. It means Great or Mighty Place. Let me put it this way, it would be like me calling the President the White House, or you calling the Emperor the Imperial Palace."  
  
"Ha! I get it now," Jou said, but he was still scratching his head.  
  
"I remember hearing that from my father," Bakura commented.  
  
"It's a recently discovered fact, I can't see why he wouldn't have told you," she said, then turned to Yugi's Grandpa and asked, "What card don't you recognize?"  
  
"All of these," he said laying over twenty cards on the table. Everyone crowded around to see them.  
  
Yugi read some of the titles, "Fire-Eyes Maiden, Mystic Princess, Egyptian Elf and Egyptian Sprite, Ankh, Trial By Fire, Sweet Temptation, Isis' Gift."  
  
Honda continued, "Cyber Warrioress, Lovely Princess, Cardkeeper, Angel's Kiss, Seth's Revenge, Eye of Horus, Anubis Mask. Jounochi kept going, "Retaliation, Ancient Magic, Lovely Princess, and The Double Faces of Bastet and Sekhmet."  
  
Yugi looked up at Rena, "All these cards are incredibly powerful, and especially these last four."  
  
She looked at them and read their names, "Goddess of Wisdom, Goddess Beautiful, and Earth Goddess, and this magic card, Dark Angel's Kiss." She read the description of the Magic card, "Obliterates your opponents hand."  
  
"Nani?" everyone cried simultaneously.  
  
"That's what it says," she whispered. "With this card, I could destroy my opponent's deck."  
  
"What about the other Angel's Kiss, what does it say?" Yugi asked. She picked it up, "Search either your own or your opponent's graveyards, and choose five monsters to replace your current hand. This is considered a Special Summon."  
  
"Wow, it's really strong too," Yugi, whistled.  
  
Honda picked up a card, "Hey, what's this one?"  
  
"It's just a Polymerization Card," Jounochi replied.  
  
"Then, couldn't you combine all three of those goddesses to make a kind of Super-Goddess?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I suppose," Rena said, "I'm still not quite sure how this whole game works just yet."  
  
"I can show you," Yugi said. "Why don't you read through your guide, and we can talk about this tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good to me," she replied. She looked at her wristwatch, "Whoa! It's already six o'clock!"  
  
"We'd better get home before Seto does!" Mokuba said, looking at her worriedly, "What if he gets upset?"  
  
"Then I'll deal with him. But you're right you need to get back. I need to get back," she said.  
  
"We need to get back," Mokuba finished.  
  
"Do you need a place to say, miss?" Yugi asked her.  
  
"No, and please call me Rena. It's bad enough all I hear from Kaiba is 'Miss Campbelle.' And I'm living with him too, which is kind of aggravating."  
  
Yugi nearly had a heart attack again, and Anzu fell, but Honda caught her. Mokuba simply rolled his eyes and sighed, "Let's get going."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Ja ne guys! See you tomorrow!" she called from the door. They ran down the block and across the street. Suddenly, a loud honk stopped them both short. A familiar limo pulled up behind them, and a man stepped out and opened the door. Seto Kaiba was sitting there the usual patronizing grin on his face.  
  
"Get in," he muttered. The panting duo climbed in and they sped off. "So, what have you two been up to today?" he asked. Mokuba squirmed under his brother's stare. "We went out." Then, he had an idea, "Rena's a duelist," he said. At this Seto looked at Rena, then laughed.  
  
"You think you can be a duelist?" he asked.  
  
"I figure it's worth a shot," she said.  
  
"And what kind of monsters do you have?"  
  
"The Fire-Eyes Maiden is my favorite."  
  
"What card is that?"  
  
She decided to make him mad. She remembered the reaction she had gotten earlier this afternoon when she had told her little story, so she tried it now.  
  
"My fiancé gave them to me.I guess."  
  
Seto jerked, "You have a fiancé? Who is he?"  
  
"That expression was priceless in its own," she thought, "But let's have some more fun." She tried to keep from laughing, "My fiancé is Pegasus J. Crawford."  
  
"NANI????" Seto cried. He jumped up, but fell back down again as his head hit the car roof. Rubbing it tenderly, "You were going to marry Pegasus? What did you possibly see in him?"  
  
Now, Rena laughed, "Damn those prenuptial agreements, huh?" Seto relaxed a little, content with the fact there still was no one who even cared Pegasus was dead. After all, he didn't. She proceeded to tell him the story, and the reaction was just as she thought it would have been.  
  
"All new cards? I wonder how fare in a duel. Would you like to duel after dinner?" He asked, eyeing her deck.  
  
"Uh, I don't know how to play yet."  
  
"Oh my Kami-sama, you can't even duel yet?" he rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you! Fine, use your silly rulebook."  
  
Chousen? For Shouri!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I decided to stop the chapter here, because it's longer than most, except four, and it's dinnertime. That, and I'm bored. I'll continue Chapter Six after I eat, ok? And if I get fifteen reviews, Chapter Six will be up by Sunday! By the way, isn't flabbergasted just THE coolest word in the entire world, come on, I know it is. Oh yeah, new poll: What're the better pairings?  
  
Sailor Uranus and Ryou Bakura. (It's like a masculine/feminine relationship role reversal. And hey, opposites attract.)  
  
Honda and Anzu  
  
Anzu and Yugi  
  
Yami and Anzu  
  
Seto and Anzu  
  
Jounochi and Anzu  
  
Jounochi and Mai  
  
Honda and Sailor Mars  
  
Seto Kaiba and Sailor Jupiter (I have no idea where this one's coming from.)  
  
Seto Kaiba and Sailor Neptune  
  
Bakura and Sailor Mercury.  
  
Or, Yami and Yugi. (Main characters are NOT gay!) (No offense to gay people!) I'm shutting up now.  
  
Give me your top five favorite SM/YGO crossover pairings, or your five fave pairings out of all of them. Or make up your own, that I didn't include! Tell me in a review so I can get my Chapter Six up!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll give you mine; I like Honda and Mars, Seto and Michiru (Neptune), Bakura and Sailor Mercury, Jounochi and Mai, Yami and Anzu. My absolute fave is Seto and Neptune they fit perfectly together. The quite beauty with ability, grace, and strength; paired with the handsome and mysteriously silent character that is the man Seto Kaiba. 


	6. Sacred Mystery

Hey! Chapter Six is here! Fifteen reviews! Thank you! Thank you! I feel really bad about having to force you to review in order for more of the story, but I had to do what I had to do to get a review. Hey, that whole statement rhymed! Yee-ha! But the rules in this duel are compliant to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Rulebook/Game Guide. I bought the Seto Kaiba Starter Deck too, so the cards he uses are all his. I know, I'm so pathetic I scare myself too. Anyway, you know what's next.. Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters used in this story, except for a select few, are property of Konami, and copyright of Kazuki Takahashi in 1996. Except.guess.Rena! Right! You win 1,000 Monopoly dollars! Anyway, I'm shutting up with bull.and continuing the story!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"I really think you're spoiling me. I'm not used to rich-person treatment yet," she laughed as the butler moved in like an eagle to take their soiled dishes away to the kitchens.  
  
"Will you shut up about that already? That's the tenth time in five minutes that you've said that, and I'm tired of hearing about your so- called deprivation!" Seto growled. "Besides, you owe me a duel."  
  
"I don't owe you anything," Rena snapped. "But, let me go get my cards and stuff."  
  
"And stuff," Seto sniffed. Rena went up the stairs. Seto brought out his cards, and walked out to an old room. The automatic lights switched on, and the arena glowed before him. This was the same place he had suffered his first great defeat, but had been the place on which he had made so many stunning victories. Stunning, at least, to the press. He had a feeling the Dueling Discs would be virtually impossible for Rena to figure out, so his best bet for a decent duel was here. He was getting ready to ascend to his stand, when he realized something. He had actually left his card deck on the dining room table. That was the first time he had ever left them somewhere that wasn't on his immediate person. He left to the table when he heard a vague,  
  
"Hello?" He walked up the stairs until he came on the fifth level in the third corridor, where Rena stood, wandering like a ghost, helplessly lost.  
  
"I can't find my room," she cried. Seto could do nothing but stare.  
  
"Damn you baka onna," he said. "Come on." He led her down two flights of stairs until they approached her door.  
  
"So, I need directions to my room. Bite me," she snapped, running inside. She emerged a few minutes later, deck and rulebook in one hand. She skimmed through it as they walked down more steps. Finally, they went back to Seto's personal arena, and she stood slack-jawed.  
  
"Wow," she breathed, "this is so awesome."  
  
Seto eyed his opponent carefully, "Right." They ascended to their respective stands, Seto at the blue end, and Rena at the red end.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Sure I'm ready."  
  
"Then, it's time to duel!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Okay," Rena whistled. "I think you take this just a little too seriously."  
  
"Right. I'll go first then to spare you the trouble." While he drew his first five cards, Rena studied him carefully. Then, she read the first few directions in her book. "Okay, draw five cards." She grabbed the cards from her shuffled deck, and arranged them in her hand. The cards read, "Rogue Doll, Gyakutenno Megami, Monster Reborn, Judge Man, and Sweet Temptation." One of her new cards in her first draw. Pretty lucky. She would probably save Sweet Temptation; she read the cards description "Lowers the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field by 600 points." "Whoa," she thought. That could really come in handy.  
  
Seto looked at his hand. "Blue Eyes on the first draw. I shouldn't play it, at least not until I know what her cards are capable of." He looked at the rest of his cards. "Reverse Trap, Ookazi, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Ryu- Kishin Powered, and Reinforcements." Only two monsters, this was going to be slightly difficult. He looked at the Ryu-Kishin card. He had seen more of this monster than he really cared for. But, it was the only other monster he could play. And, now that he thought about it, this card could give him a bonus. This card would affect Rena psychologically. It'd shake her up, and give him the upper hand. He looked at the woman on the opposite side of the arena, her cards in one hand, rulebook in the other. He could tell she was thinking. Well, she wouldn't have to worry very much. Crush Card followed Sagi, and Sagi followed Reinforcements, almost always. He played Ryu-Kishin.  
  
"I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered, attack mode."  
  
"Okay, Summon, that's attack mode, and that's-" she looked from her rulebook down at the field. There stood the gargoyle that had frightened her so. She stumbled, and caught herself. She felt faint, but shook her head, and remembered she had the same exact card. He was trying to get to her. Fine, she looked at her hand.  
  
She bit her lip, "Um.I summon Rogue Doll. Attack Ryu-Kishin with Ancient Spell." It said the doll was especially strong against dark forces, and Ryu-Kishin was categorized in the Dark element. She prayed it would work. The doll raised her staff, and let it work up some energy, before letting it release at Ryu-Kishin. The monster caught it, and Rena drew in a sharp breath, but the monster lost its grip on its armor, and was blown up into fragments of light.  
  
"I don't get it," Seto said, "Their attack power was the same, nothing should have happened."  
  
"Don't ask me, I just knew the Rogue Doll has a particular strength against Dark forces," Rena said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
'But it shouldn't have mattered,' Seto thought, looking at Rena in particular interest. And it wouldn't have; their attack powers were the same. Years of Duel Monsters taught him that. It was like she affected the outcome of the match. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Rena did have special gifts, but foresight wasn't one of them. "Hmm, the outcome of Ryu-Kishin's duel proved that the Blue Eyes probably shouldn't be summoned yet. So, let's see what I draw." He picked the top card from his deck. "Rude Kaiser, not Sagi, but oh well, I'll have to play it." He set the card and the Rude Kaiser came up on the field.  
  
"Rude Kaiser, Side Arm Slash, and send that Doll to the Graveyard. Playtime's over." The Kaiser destroyed the Rogue Doll, ending Seto's turn.  
  
Rena sighed. Megami could defeat Kaiser if he had been a Dark element, but his Attribute was Earth. And they had the same Attack power, so it'd result in a draw. She couldn't risk that. She had to end it, and she'd end it with Judge Man. They were the same Attribute, and his ATK was 2200. She played it.  
  
He rose out of the ground, and Seto Kaiba recognized the card played. "No way, not a Judge Man." The Judge Man raised his weapon, and crushed Rude Kaiser underneath it.  
  
"That's it," Kaiba roared. "It's time for something I know you can't attack! I summon the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He picked up his draw card, and smiled, Sagi the Dark Clown. Things were starting to go right.  
  
"What can I attack that thing with?" Rena thought frantically, "3000 Attack points? Yeah right, I've got nothing that can even stand up to that!"  
  
She drew her next card. She drew in a sharp breath as she looked at it. Dark Angel's Kiss. She laid it facedown on the mat, and put Fire-Eyes out in attack mode. And she noticed in her hand, Trial By Fire. 'When did I draw that?' she wondered. Oh well, I'll pair it the Maiden, and see what it does. She laid it with the Maiden, and saw a compass like icon by it. "Oh, it's a Field Magic card. What are they?" She flipped through her Rulebook. "Field Magic cards are used to alter the conditions on the field and modify the Attack and Defense capabilities of monsters. They are placed on the Field Card zone, right there, and are not included in the Magic & Trap Zone's 5-card limit. Field Magic Cards can be activated by a player, but not during an opponent's turn. Then I'll activate Trial By Fire, and change the field to my Maiden's liking, which raises all Pyro Type and Fire Attribute monsters attack by 200, and lowers all Earth Attribute monsters by 200 points."  
  
"I don't have any Earth Attribute monsters on the field, Miss Campbelle," Seto rolled his eyes. He picked up his card and smiled, Crush Card. "It's time to end this," he said.  
  
"Wait! If you play that Crush Card, I'll have no choice but to activate the single Card that will be the end of you!" Rena yelled across the stadium.  
  
"How did she know?" he gasped. Rena looked at her hands. "How did I know? What's wrong with me? What's going on? I.I knew. How? I can't see his hand! Something inside of me, just knew!" She backed up a step, to the very back of the box, a look of pure shock on her face. Not yet out of her controlled stupor, she raised her Dark Angel card. "If you continue the play with Sagi and The Crush Card, you will give me no choice than to play this, she flipped the card face-up. The Dark Angel appeared on the arena, and moved forward threateningly. "You know what this card does, Seto Kaiba? Let me tell you, the power of the Dark Angel's Kiss obliterates your deck. Not just your hand, your whole deck," she said.  
  
"Discard Sagi and Crush, and I will put away the Dark Angel. It's a fair move, and we can continue the duel with honor," she reasoned.  
  
"Fine, it just means it'll take a little longer to your inevitable defeat," he said, laying Sagi and The Crush on his discard pile, and Rena took Dark Angel's Kiss from the field and put it in her discard pile.  
  
"It's my turn," Seto said, drawing a card. He grinned at his second Blue Eyes. He set Ookazi on the field facedown. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, time's up for the Judge Man, White Lightning." He grinned with satisfaction as Rena watched her life points go down as her Judge Man was reduced to rubble. He had lost Ryu-Kishin, Rude Kaiser, and his life points were 1100. He had destroyed Rogue Doll and Judge Man just now, and Rena's life points still remained above his though with 1500. Next, her Fire-Eyes Maiden would join the Graveyard, as soon as his next turn came by. This turned out to be even easier than he thought, even if he had abandoned Sagi's trap. Now he just needed one more Blue Eyes, and a Polymerization card.  
  
"I'm in trouble," Rena thought. She knew nothing in her present hand could withstand the incredible force of the mighty Blue Eyes. "Please," Rena whispered as she drew her next card, eyes closed. She took a look at it. It read, "Wisdom Goddess.  
  
One of the six Mighty Goddesses created from the six attributes of Earth, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Dark. This Wise Goddess is controlled by the infinite power of light." She took a look at the Life Points, and they read, an uncannily large Attack range of 3500.  
  
"OH MY KAMI-SAMA!" Rena yelled as she laid the card on the field, then she looked back at her hand. She played Monster Reborn as well, waiting for her turn to use it. "All right Goddess of Wisdom, destroy that Blue Eyes, then use the power of Monster Reborn to make the Blue Eyes our own ally!" The Goddess flung a bright energy at the Blue Eyes and with a might roar, it disappeared, and reappeared on Rena's side of the stand. Seto stood wide-eyed, gasping for air.  
  
"How? I don't understand, no. It can't be. How can this have happened? No, no, it's just not possible. No," he stammered, breathing heavily. Rena looked at him with concern, "I hope he's okay. He's taking this awfully hard, I mean it is only a game, after all." Seto stared as his life points went from 1420 to 400. Now he'd have to even the score.  
  
"I play my second Blue Eyes in attack mode, and use the power of Ookazi to send your life points tumbling to 800," Seto said, as he exacted his move.  
  
"What? No way!" Rena cried. Seto laughed as he drew his card. Had Seto believed in miracles, he would have been on his knees. The card that lay before him was Monster Reborn. He laid it on the field. "Now Blue Eyes White Dragon, use White Lightning with all your power, attack!" The dragon let loose a furious blast. Rena shielded her eyes as she looked at the ongoing battle. It was a ferocious battle between two brother dragons. Finally, the one she had incarnated gave up and let it become obliterated.  
  
"Is it over?" she asked as the light faded. She looked at her life points. She had fifty life points remaining. "Very close, it can't happen again." She drew her next card, Pot of Greed. "Take that Seto! Be-da!" she said throwing him akanbe as she drew two more cards. She looked at them. One was a Polymerization card, and the other was another Goddess. This was the Earth Goddess. She remembered something the girl at the shop had mentioned. What had her name been? Anzu wasn't it?  
  
"Then, couldn't you combine all three of those goddesses to make a kind of Super-Goddess?" That's right, if she drew the other Goddess, she could make a Super-Goddess! "I'm done," she said to Kaiba.  
  
"All right," he said. "She didn't attack. I wonder what she's up to." He drew his card, Lord of D. He grinned as he read the description, "All Dragon Type monsters cannot be targeted by Magic cards or Trap cards, or other effects that specifically designate a target while this card is face- up on the field." There were no magic or trap cards laid or even in effect, and he had a feeling she might be laying a few for the time being. Especially if she was planning something.  
  
Rena looked at her present hand, it was completely different from when she first started. She had Polymerization, Earth Goddess, had just drawn Isis' Gift, and the Cyber Warrioress had somehow ended up in her hand. She laid Isis' Gift in effect, which allowed her to draw two more cards from the top five of her deck in exchange for a Tribute Summon of one card. She looked through the choices, Ankh, Mystic Horseman, Double Faces of Bastet and Sekhmet, Egyptian Sprite, and finally, the Goddess Beautiful. She looked at this goddess's Attribute. "Ruled by the power of wind, that's so awesome!" She exclaimed as she drew out Goddess Beautiful and Ankh.  
  
"Now I have all the power I need to end this match once and for all Seto Kaiba! I combine the Goddess Beautiful and the Earth Goddess with the Polymerization Card to fuse with Wisdom Goddess to create the.uh, the." Again the voice inside her spoke in her place, and she cried with power and dignity, "The Ancient Goddess! And using the power of Ankh, she is protected from any of your magic or attacks and granted the gifts of the immortals!" Two Goddesses appeared on either side of the Wisdom Goddess. One was true to her name, in sky-blue robes and flowing silver hair, she was beautiful, and the other, had dark, soil brown hair, and was dressed in robes of green. They fused into the center, and there stood the Ancient Goddess, dressed in sky-blue robes, with long, soil-brown hair, streaked in gold, and a helmet like Pallas' adorned her head. Bright silver wings sprouted from her back, and a sword fell into her hand, a spark of light on the blade.  
  
"Incredible," Seto breathed as he watched the Goddesses meld into one. Now, it's my turn. The last piece of the puzzle fell into place, and he drew, the final Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Don't assure your victory yet. I combine my three Blue Eyes White Dragons with a Polymerization card of my own, and create the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The Dragons combined into one, revealing a mighty winged beast with three heads of unrelenting terror. "It will be a clash of the strongest monsters in the history of Duel Monsters," he said. He looked at the Goddess. Even his dragon wouldn't beat the power of the Goddess that stood before him, as much as he didn't wish to say it. But he looked at the playing field, which was still in Trial By Fire. The whole arena was aflame, as well the hearts of the duelists. Miss Campbelle stood, cards in hand, and faced him. The flames brought out her best features and her eyes danced with fury and passion. Her hair was falling all around her, and she looked at him with zeal. Her beauty was as stunning as the Goddess that stood before her. He tried to look away but his eyes wouldn't let him. He was infatuated with the woman that stood before him now, as much as he detested feeling for her. He had never seen her in this way, and he wished, deep in his cold, forbidding heart that she could look at him the way he saw her now. But a duel was for power, and this was one he would win. He saw that she had left her Fire-Eyes Maiden unguarded on the field, and now it would cost her the match. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, use a Neutron Blast and destroy her Fire-Eyes Maiden." The dragon did as it was told and the Maiden burst in a display of fire.  
  
"No! It can't be," Rena cried as her life points plunged to zero, and the stadium shut down and the Goddess glimmered away.  
  
"That was such a novice move," Seto sneered as they stepped down. The familiar Rena replaced the battle-proud Rena, as she descended from the red box. "You should never have left the Maiden unguarded, or should have completely discarded her. She wasn't needed, and since your Goddess couldn't protect her, she was destroyed by my Dragon," he finished.  
  
"Oh," was all Rena managed to say.  
  
"But that was a good duel. Even for a novice," he admitted.  
  
"Thanks," Rena said, brightening, "you know, you can be a decent person when you want to be." A small smile flickered at the corners of his lips, but as soon as it had come, it faded. "That's the first non-patronizing smile I've seen from you!" she laughed. Then, she put her hand on his shoulder, an involuntary gesture she had done with all the guys at the excavation camp, but to use it on this particular person came as quite a shock.to both of them. He looked at the hand on his shoulder and then at the face that was staring him in the eye. "Sorry," she said, "I guess that's just what us normal people do to show we like another normal person, but that won't work in this instance will it?" she asked.  
  
"Especially since you aren't normal," he said, grinning that egotistic grin.  
  
"I'm beginning to get the feeling I'm not," she said, darkening. A flicker of the Rena that had been in battle box surfaced, but quickly subsided, as if she had pulled it away. "When we were dueling, I was hearing someone, not so much beside or behind me, as it was inside me. That voice told me what cards to play, and what magic or monster to counter your cards with. It felt like I was two entities crammed into one," she thought, running her hand through her hair. It shimmered chocolate brown, and ran with red and slightly blonde natural highlights.  
  
"Rena, tell me, do you have a Millennium Item?" he asked.  
  
"A Millennium Item? No, but how do you know about them?" she asked. "They're priceless artifacts, given account to in some of the rarest scrolls of Egyptian papyrus in the history of ancient Egypt. They're filled with all sorts of magic supposedly, and now, even though I still don't want to believe in magic and ghosts and the supernatural, I'm left with no choice but to believe that those items truly boast what is written on them, the magic and ghostly spirits that were the Shadow Games."  
  
"You do have every right to. The world is not as sane as we like to think it is. I know, or at least, am acquainted with the people who carry Millennium Items, and I knew the one of them almost too well, your fiancé," he cringed at the word, "was a carrier of the Millennium Eye, but it's been given a new owner."  
  
"Goodness," she whispered.  
  
Seto continued, "Miss Campbelle, there is another Millennium Item. An eighth one, known as the Millennial Rapier, and I'm convinced the location to its whereabouts are concealed within the scroll I've hired you to decode. And when that is translated, I'm going to need you to help me find Mana Ka'reph, the final hiding place. I think there's another person after it. My top five executives-"  
  
"I thought you fired them from insubordination and mutiny on a corporate level? Sued their pants off, too."  
  
"The Great Journalism God is a good one to his sleazy followers," he said, "But I did have them fired on those charges, so stop interrupting!" he shouted. "Would it occur to you I had hired new, more loyal and trustworthy ones?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she said, looking down.  
  
"Anyway," he said, "I found there's a new corporate company that's been funding over eighty percent of the archaeological excavations under bases of Egyptology. That's a lot of money. Whoever the CEO of this company is, they're really trying to find something. The Millennial Rapier would be, forgive my pun, the find of the millennium. So, when I found about your project, the name was confusing, but wasn't it something like."  
  
"The International Egyptology Collegiate Interaction. IECI."  
  
"Yeah, the IECI, when I read about it, I found you digging for the entrance to Mando Nashti'ora. Then, I found out from you that this site wasn't the actual temple, but the key to the temple, that could reveal Mana Ka'reph, the real temple, in the scroll. But I had to find out what you were doing, so I-" he was broken off by Rena's outburst.  
  
"You used corporate espionage! You scum! You had to make sure none of the sites were selling off to a possible competitor!" she yelled.  
  
"I used corporate espionage, yes, but not to make sure no one was selling off. I had to know what the intents of that company are. They could be trying to put the very fucking world in danger, dammit!"  
  
Rena fell over she was so surprised by his outburst. She had never thought that Seto Kaiba would be one to use such words, and the fact he did took her aback.  
  
"Whoa. Um.okay, all right. I believe you now. But I still think corporate espionage was not the way to go about things," she said.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Walk up to them with pansies in my hand and ask them ever so politely if they want to destroy the world as we know it?" he asked, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way," Rena admitted, "but what is this corporation that has you so worried?"  
  
"It's called Yume Shinkirou Industries, they bought out the rights to Duel Monsters, in hopes of continuing the game. They just started, but they're already an international thing," he said.  
  
"I've heard of them, but what do they now of Egyptology?" she asked.  
  
"Well, that's the hard part. They have impressive bases, and funding just about everywhere, but their reasons are disclosed from the public and anyone else who might be interested, including me. They say it's to further Duel Monsters into much more than a card game, but it's obvious they're up to a lot more than that. I know it," he said. "That's why it's so very vital that we find the Rapier before anyone else."  
  
"Well, I'll translate your scroll for you, but I won't go with you to get it."  
  
"I'm not forcing you to play delivery girl. We're going to do it together, just like last time."  
  
"No. Last time, you didn't care if I ended up dead or alive. And I swore I would never fight again. I couldn't, I'm still in this splint. Every night I have to wear it to bed and all day on some occasions, and it'll take a month before I'm let out of it."  
  
"But you can decode the scroll in a month, and then we can retrieve it. By that time, your injuries will have all healed." he said.  
  
"What part of "no" don't you understand?"  
  
"None of it. No is an unacceptable answer."  
  
"But I can't fight."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"No, I can't. I've long since forced myself to forget."  
  
"Shimatta, then you'll learn again. The only person who doesn't have confidence in you is yourself."  
  
"So, you don't count yourself as a person?"  
  
"Why the hell are you being so impossible?"  
  
"Why the hell are you being so dense?" she countered.  
  
"I'll teach you to fight again, you have to. Onegai, Campbelle-san."  
  
"All right. But please stop with the 'Miss Campbelle' thing. It's too formal for people who live in the same house. It's Rena."  
  
"Fine, Miss Rena."  
  
"All right then, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Please, Seto."  
  
"All right Mr. Seto," she laughed. He only rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Rena to think about her little victory, and the time it would take to recondition her body back into what she knew it could be, but longed to never see again.  
  
--------  
  
She sat upon her throne, playing with the cartouche at her neck. She noticed her little bakemono come in, and she addressed him, wondering whether or not to kill him for the fun of it.  
  
"What do you want, Oni?" she yawned, toying with a dagger.  
  
"I have come with the information, you seek, Mistress." At this, she perked up. Maybe this could spare his life.  
  
"Well?" she said.  
  
"There is four incarnates. One is a sorceress and healer, and the other is a guardian to Pharaoh. One is mighty scribe I feel his power. But a powerful mage or priest protects the Goddess. He will not be easy to destroy, but they know not where the scroll is."  
  
"What? All that power, and they couldn't find the scroll?" She threw the dagger at the demon that stood before her, and it sunk deep into his belly.  
  
"Please, Mistress. The goddess is not well. She has been injured. She fell into where Oni think the entrance be," he pleaded.  
  
"Oh really?" she said, interested.  
  
"Send Fukushuu to retrieve the scroll from the crevice you speak of. Go with him, and send Shitto to finish the Goddess and the mage, and see to it they do not escape." She threw her hand and summoned the dagger from the gut of Oni, it flew into her hand, and she wiped the dark green blood on a rag she had laid there for just that purpose. She couldn't, wouldn't let the Goddess be awakened and ruin everything she had tried to create for herself, right when she was on the verge of the world. She looked at the sundial that told time by the light of the moon, and saw that it was time for her to go to a meeting. She raised her hand and with a cloud of black smoke, emerged her disguised form, a woman with lengthy blonde hair with black streaks, and stunningly brown intellectual eyes, and wore a black dress. She gazed at herself in a piece of crystal, and smiled, "I guess old habits are hard to break, but I look convincing enough." The little Goddess still had no clue of what was coming and it would be too late before she even had an inkling of an idea.  
  
--------  
  
Rena sat cross-legged on her bed; in a white robe she had bought to replenish her wardrobe. She thumbed through her deck, and pulled out the Goddesses. There weren't three but four of them. She looked at them and read their names aloud to herself, "Of the attribute Earth, Earth Goddess, of the attribute Wind, Beautiful Goddess, of the attribute Water, Nile Goddess, and of the attribute Light, Wisdom Goddess." She looked at the four goddesses in her lap. The cards said there were six attributes, but she only had four of the six. And a thought surfaced in her mind. Who has the other two goddesses of Fire and Darkness? If the Goddesses of Earth, Wind, and Light had combined to make the Ancient Goddess, what did all four of them combined create? A goddess even more powerful than Ancient Goddess? She guessed so. She looked across her room as she threw herself onto her pillow, which smelled lightly of lilac blossoms. She thought of Seto Kaiba. Why was he being so stubborn? Did he really want to help? She blushed as she remembered his image, so proud and dreadfully handsome. She looked at her purse, and noticed a piece of twine, popping out of the top. She remembered, the presents! She still had three unopened presents to attend to! She jumped over, her robe falling off slightly. She pulled it back together, and grabbed the three presents. She looked at them and finally realized just how much she missed her friends, even though she had only been gone for a couple of days.  
  
She rubbed her ribcage, trying to fix her splint. She grimaced as she hit a tender spot, but relaxed as she opened Andre's first. Two things fell out with a note. She picked up the note and read to her, "I picked the relic out for your protection, and the necklace I stole from the site. Don't tell Professor! Get well soon, I miss you as I write this, and you're just in the next room! Well, I really love you! From Andre." She looked at the gifts. One was a relic of Isis, her favorite Egyptian god. The necklace she remembered. It was a falcon, carved from lapis lazuli, as the most important Egyptian stones were really only semi-precious, as there were no diamonds or sapphires and such. The falcon was set in gold, on a chain an inch thick. She fastened it around her neck, and felt the weight of it caressing her collar.  
  
She plucked up Nazo's gift, and unwrapped slowly and carefully, so that she wouldn't damage the ornate paper in any way. Again two items fell out of the package. A note written in pristine calligraphy accompanied it all, and Rena read this aloud as well, "Rena, you've been like my sister, even though we've known each other for only two weeks. So, I've given you my dentou hairpiece. Wear it with honor, and may the amulet I enclose remind you of your time here, and heal all your pain, worry, and strife. With all the love of a sister, Nazo." Rena wiped a tear away, as she put up her hair in the gilded hairpiece with set rose quartz, garnet, and amethysts. On it was carved the symbol for beautiful. She strung the amulet around her neck, and read it. It was a jumon for healing and relinquishing of pain. She wondered if the magic stored in this was real too.  
  
Finally, she turned to the brown paper package from the Professor. The only message was scribbled hastily down on a piece of papyrus. It read, "Use these wisely, and I think they will provide you with a weapon in which to fight for your destiny. With love, Edward." She untied the twine, and three small objects fell into her hand. One was a tablet on which was inscribed, "Nach anket rew geter hesf, beshest rechterty, Ma'at geth benun onisu preshyu! Amun Re werty!" She translated it in her head, I am the power of the sun and stars, and will not be denied, Ma'at grant me with truth to exact justice, and Amun-Re, guide me! Why would the Professor give me a spell, if he didn't think I'd use it? Wait, what if he did mean for me to use it? What does he know that I don't? She looked at the other gifts, one was a key, resembling a puzzle, and was gilded in gold, but the iron part of it that had been wrought in, was rusted. There was a small hieroglyph, she recognized easily. The eye of the sun, glint in the temple; unlock the secret to Mana Ka'reph.  
  
This was the final key to enter into the Inner Sanctum of Mana Ka'reph. It was most likely where Seto had said the Millennium Rapier would be. And now, it seemed she had been dragged into this. Any other time, she would be excited by this new adventure, but that part of her had hidden away. She had buried herself, and had hence become a coward. She had fled from where she was needed, because she was scared. Now she cried over how she missed them when she had left them of her own volition. There had been a time, when a battle wouldn't scare her. She had faced worse. She could easily picture the time in which she would face adventure easily. She had been strong, unburdened with unbridled passion or emotion. She loved the thrill of her life. And now, she was weak. She felt compassion and now, maybe even love. At this thought she gasped, she had been just like Seto Kaiba! Now, she was trying to change him too, and make him as weak as she was. How could she do that? But now, she felt power rising, and it wasn't cowardice. She felt a power in her love of passion, one that she couldn't deface. It was a power that when she was the old Rena, she wouldn't have been able to comprehend in its strength.  
  
All because of one night. It was so hard to figure out, but there was one thing she knew. She would have to rejoin the old Rena to this new one. Together, they would make a powerful woman, and she would be able to face destiny. It was so deep, so emotional, physical, and spiritual. She stepped out onto her balcony terrace. There was a beautiful autumn breeze out, and it played with her, soothing and caressing her worried face. She felt a voice rise in her, and let her song start, softly at first, growing in intensity,  
  
"Columbine, flower blue, tenderly I sing to you, Columbine, rosebud red, Heartbreak overflows my head, Columbine, flower blue, Columbine there's hope for you, Columbine, friend of mine. Turn our pain, to your gain, Keep our hearts on the mark Comfort us with your love, Love again, Comfort, peace, and sweet release, This come from you.where it's true I hide myself in you. Columbine, friend of mine, Peace will come to you in time Columbine, friend of mine. Columbine, flower blue, tenderly I sing to you Columbine, rosebud red, heartbreak overflows my head, Columbine, friend of mine, peace will come to you in time, Columbine, friend of mine."  
  
Seto stood from his doorway, watching her sing from her balcony. She quite resembled an angel, sitting there in the silken white robe she wore, and sounded like one too. The notes hit perfectly, lulling with a soothing quality. Damn her, he had never felt this confused. His emotions had been so strict, nothing could penetrate, and now she was without even trying. What happened to his perfect life? First, the threat of Yume Shinkirou Industries finding the eighth Millennial Item which would mean quite possible, the end of the world, and in the very least, he had to keep running the most prominent corporate organization in the world, and now on top of all that, he had teach Rena how to fight again. Now, she comes and tries to change him. He drank the scotch in his hand in one drink. He went to the bottle to pour his sixth glass, and noticed it was empty. "Dammit," he said, this time reaching for the brandy and a bigger glass. He poured it and finished it in two drinks this time. He stood up, and his head swooned a little bit. He drank another glass of brandy shot with vodka and walked to his office, slightly reeling.  
  
The scroll lay on his desk. He wanted to punch it and grind it into fine, ancient powder for all the trouble it's caused, but he'd never do that. Not when they were so close. He'd just drop it off in Rena's room; it wasn't like he could do anything with it. He picked it up and drudged his way up the stairs, clutching the railing tightly. She jumped when he opened the door, and he dropped the scroll on her bed. He lost his balance and fell, face-first onto her pillow. He felt his stomach heave, but he held it in.  
  
"Dear God, Seto are you all right?" she asked helping him up.  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said.  
  
Rena reeled back, "You're eyes are bloodshot." She turned him to face her, and he smiled a little.  
  
"No really, it's ok," he said. She sputtered and coughed a little, waving away the stench of alcohol.  
  
"Seto, do you realize just how drunk you are?"  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"For Christ's sake, Seto, this isn't funny."  
  
"Thank you, mother. But I think I'll leave now."  
  
"Go to bed, you need your rest."  
  
"I've got some work to do still."  
  
"You can do it later, right now, you need sleep," she looked at him, trying not to inhale too much.  
  
"I'll go retire to my bed, but I think I should use the bathroom first."  
  
"Oh, by all means, go barf your brains out."  
  
"I intend to." He left, leaving Rena feeling a little too helpless. She flopped onto her bed, face first into the pillow. She lifted her head, wrinkling her face in disgust as she tossed the liquor-reeking pillow off her bed.  
  
~Shinsei Shinpi  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Wow! What a way to end a chapter! Rena falling asleep while Seto's throwing up! That's comedy folks! I expect twenty reviews by now, so until then, I'll get straight to work on another chapter of the misadventures of Rena and Seto, even though my next chapter is mostly about Yami and Rena. Oooh, you'll have to read this one! And what of the Mistress we've been introduced to? And what is the strange spirit inside Rena? All this and more on the next exciting tale of Konton No Millennia! Also, great polls! I've had really interesting answers! So now it's time for this chapters quick poll!  
  
What songs can you relate Yu-Gi-Oh to? (What I mean by that is, what song when you hear it, makes you think about the show Yu-Gi-Oh! or one of its characters in particular?) Mine is Broadway, by Vertical Horizon, and it makes me think about Seto because the lines "Broadway is dark tonight, little bit weaker than you used to be," is how Seto sees himself after his first great loss. And "See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar, waitin' for his turn to die," is like when Seto inherits his adopted father's company. I could go on forever, but you don't want me to, because I make some of the strangest connections. Just kidding. And by the way, this the last time I pressure you guys into reviewing. I realize I'm writing this story just because I like to write, and I think it's a good story, it doesn't matter what anyone else says about it! 


	7. Rebirth of the Goddess

Chapter Seven, folks, and who would have thought I'd waste this much time? Just kidding. I finally finished my plans for the story, and the finished product will be a grand total of sixteen chapters! So, I'll keep writing, and you keep reviewing! Also, I'm dying to give out spoilers, I think you guys will really like the finished product! Thanks so much and now on with the story. But you must know that everything I say about Sugoroku is true, he is in touch with artifacts and professors in America and Japan, and yes, Seto did murder his adopted father. But you know I must add my disclaimer, so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters used in this story, except for a select few, are property of Konami, and copyright of Kazuki Takahashi in 1996.  
  
Oh, by the way, just some names for those who are confused. I've started using the Japanese names for everyone now:  
  
Gozaburo Kaiba: Seto's adopted father.  
  
Sugoroku Motou: Yugi's grandfather.  
  
Yugiou: Yami  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rena woke up, a thin line of sweat on her forehead. She walked outside, and raised her hand to shield the sun from her eyes. It was an unnaturally hot September day, a freak warm front. She walked into her closet and chose her wardrobe for the day. A flashy red tube-top, cut low on the stomach, and a chic, white midriff blouse tied just under her breasts. She threw on a pair of faded shorts, and grabbed a pair of frost sunglasses and smiled as she looked in the mirror. Comfortable and cute, perfect. She grabbed her purse and walked out her door and down the stairs when she heard a voice that stopped her cold.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Seto Kaiba looked at her; sitting up from the couch he had been laying on that night.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to bed," she remarked.  
  
"I meant to, but I was so drunk off my ass I didn't really care where I slept," he replied, laying back down.  
  
"You actually admit to being drunk off your ass?" she laughed.  
  
"It doesn't happened very often, so I decided to tell the truth," he grinned.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were still drunk," Rena noted.  
  
"If I knew any better, I'd say I was having a hangover," he said.  
  
"Well then, you'd better rest some more," she said. He opened his mouth to say something, but she covered it with her hand, and continued, "I know you have work today, but you had definitely better get some sleep. Even CEO's can have sick days. I'm staying here today too, so I can get a start on your document." He pulled her hand away and started to speak, but she covered it again with her hand and said, "You have no idea how sick you are right now. You smell like alcohol, you talk like your wasted, which in truth you are, but that's not my point. My point is that you, Seto Kaiba, are staying home today because you are an ill man, and that is final!"  
  
"On my way, commander," he said.  
  
"And don't you forget it," Rena said, snickering a little bit.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Go take a nap. No wait, change of thought. Go take a shower. No offense, but you smell like vomit," she said, wrinkling her nose. Seto got up and trudged up the stairs, and Rena went into the kitchens.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Regius," she said as she walked in the kitchens.  
  
"Ohayou, Miss Campbelle," Regius said, as she opened up the pantry and started digging around. "Is there anything I can get for you this morning?"  
  
"Nope, I'll scavenge on my own," she said. "Oh and Regius-"  
  
"Yes, Miss?" Regius asked.  
  
"Lock all of the liquor cabinets and deny any requests Seto might have for an alcoholic beverage. If he has any problems with it, tell him to speak with me," she said, grabbing a breakfast bar and a glass of orange juice. "One more thing too, could you pick up some granola bars, and maybe some low-fat milk. You guys don't have much it looks like," she added, and then headed out the door before Regius had a chance to answer. He only walked to the pantry door, and made a note on his list for granola bars and low- fat milk.  
  
Rena walked to the front doors, and pushed them open. From the porch, she put her two fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Not five seconds later, Amun and Seshat raced to her side, barking and jumping happily.  
  
"What do you say you two join me for a little study hour?" she asked them.  
  
They barked in response, and wagged their tails rapidly as if to say, "Yes, yes! Please take us inside! We won't make a fuss! Please let us come in! We won't be any trouble at all!"  
  
"All right, you win!" Rena laughed, opening the door, and allowing the two dogs to race in.  
  
She heard a yell on the other side of the door, and she raced in herself. Her look of panic and shock melted into relief when she saw that the only one that had yelled was Mokuba. The two dogs had immediately bounded on the boy, and were licking his face and yelping with delight. Mokuba laughed and yelped on his own, sitting up to play with the dogs.  
  
"Rena, are you allowed to bring Amun and Seshat in here?" Mokuba asked between puppy kisses.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. They're house-broken and perfectly friendly," she laughed.  
  
"That's good, because I love them," Mokuba said. "I always wanted a dog or puppy, but Gozaburo said a dog would ruin his furniture."  
  
"Gozaburo?" Rena asked.  
  
"He was our dad until Seto got rid of him," he said.  
  
"What do you mean Seto got rid of him?" she asked warily.  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you?" Mokuba asked. "Then I shouldn't have said that. Oh no, oniichan will be so upset with me!" He looked worried now, and Rena couldn't blame him.  
  
"What's the matter, Mokuba? What did Seto do to get rid of Gozaburo?" she asked.  
  
"You don't need to know," Mokuba said.  
  
"Mokuba, please, I don't want to hurt your brother in any way, but you have to tell me what he did," Rena said, brushing his cheek.  
  
"Seto pushed our father off a balcony and killed him. He deserved it though. He trained Seto to become a good CEO, but he never really loved us. And if he did, he never showed it. He would beat Seto, Rena. Not just punish him, beat him. Seto was abused, so he disposed of Gozaburo in order to keep me safe away from him. He's my hero," Mokuba said, trying to justify murder for self-defense. 'Maybe it was self-defense,' she thought, 'There are a lot of crazy people in the world.'  
  
"All right, Mokuba," she said. She got to her feet, and walked up the stairs. The dogs ended their tirade of glee, and padded after Rena as she walked, dazed, to her study adjoined from her room.  
  
"He's a killer," she gasped, unable to accept what the boy had told her. She grabbed the document and her notebook, and sat down heavily into a well- cushioned chair. She turned on the brass lamp at her desk, and the Tiffany lamp across the room. There was a Monet painting right above her, and she had no reason to believe it was a print or a remake. She pulled open the redwood desk drawer, and extracted several pencils and an ink fountain pen. With a delicate touch, she spread the document on the wide desktop and took a look at the complex drawings and olden hieroglyphs that lay before her on the papyrus.  
  
"All right," she told herself. "What have we here?" She looked through the drawings. They were all encoded. "Stork, ibex, ram, one-handle basket." She wrote the transliteration on the notebook, and continued. "Double reed, wheat stalk, Ma'at, and Horus.  
  
Now let's see, we've got the Ennead right there, so I'm guessing these are the gods who protect Nashti'ora. Yes, and this Ennead below it is the Righteous Ennead, who protect as I guess.Mana Ka'reph. Wonderful. Going on, I see four stairs, stork, head, frog, man, owl, reed, reed, ankh. Shield, scythe, and an overturned basket, wait." She noted something in her notebook's margins. "Overturned basket, that's a new one, in vizierglyphs, it's most likely the opposite of reed, so then it would mean it transliterates into a glottal stop "a", and that fits in perfectly! Now, let's move on. Snake, semi-circle, reed, sitting woman, long stair. That's right, now cane, right-handled basket, arm with salt, and two lined waves. Foot, hand pointing down, that means to go south if I'm translating right, and then a lined square." She looked through her notebook, then looked at Seshat and Amun, "That's funny, the vizierglyphs are using traditional determinatives, but that doesn't seem to make any sense. Determinatives are the symbols that come either before or after words to give them special meaning. Did they somehow try to give vizierglyphs determinatives that fit the encrypted code, or did they remain with the determinative glyphs they had had for centuries? What do you think, guys?" she asked the two dogs. She gazed at them for a minute before continuing, "Oh well, it doesn't really matter, because either way it means the same thing. Now, to figure out the glyphs I've got about right now." She looked over her notebook. In regular ancient Egyptian, this would have been a cure for boils (as long as you ignored the determinatives, and the gods parading around, smiting enemies), but it wasn't. The vizierglyphs spelled out words and phrases, new to the culture, and introduced special codes using adaptations of present glyphs, with all the flowing quality of poetry. They read,  
  
"Dashing, dancing, earthly shaking, the beasts of magic alive! Beyond the realms of Osiris, The Shadow Games. Here we stand, endowed as the sons of Horus, we challenge the laws of fate. We are dealt the hand of justice, and now challenge the justice of Ma'at."  
  
Who did those people think they were? Did they really think that they could challenge the gods, just because they knew of the monsters and magic? They were a great power as they were keys to the only mortal god, but did they think they could reign over the gods that supposedly brought their world into creation? Rena blinked and continued to translate. She saw a New Kingdom representation of Amun-Re, a man with a falcon head and two feathers sticking out of his crown, and Rena stopped. New Kingdom? In myth (or truth considering the current circumstances), the Shadow Games were to mark the fall of the Old Kingdom, dynasties zero to six. If that was true, why was this a New Kingdom representation, which was approximately five kingdoms later? The only reasonable assumption was that someone had created this document at the turn of the Kingdoms, and used the New approach to, to what? Warn others of danger? She read on.  
  
"What's this one? Ah, his god's body Aten, the shining force and powers of the sun, represented as the sun disc, and here, we have.another god? Who's this? Ah, Horus, the falcon headed man with beaded eyes, one of the sun, the other the wadjet eye, the eye of the moon. More gods? What is this list for? We have a man with a papyrus spread across his lap, of course, that had to be Imhotep, the god of medicine, knowledge, and architecture. And here was Isis, with the sun disc and falcon wings on either side of her head. Next was a scarab beetle, which had to symbolize the god Khepri, followed by a woman with a single feather balanced on her head to resemble Ma'at, goddess of truth and justice. She saw a picture of a man bound in mummy wrappings, with black, or dark green skin (in ordinance to resurrection) carrying a crook and flail of Egypt. It was Osiris, lord of the dead himself. A mummified man with a shaved head and skull cap, carrying the djed pillar and scepter gave way to the fact this god following Osiris had to be Ptah, the patron to those who would utilize the written or spoken word in their duty. Rena read the last three symbols. They were the gods Sekhmet, Thoth, and Wepwawet, each symbolized in their own way. Sekhmet, the lion-headed goddess of war, who accompanied Pharaoh into battle, was the first, followed by the ibex-headed Thoth, and the jackal carrying a mace and bow, revealed the god Wepwawet. She looked at the glyphs following the procession of gods. It looked like a ram-headed man, wearing a Pharaoh's crown, and his arms swung aggressively cluing Rena in to the fact that this was the god Seth, the patron of strength, aggressiveness, and ruthlessness. But this god was doing something other than parading across the scroll like the others.  
  
He was commanding several more men, some wearing priests skullcaps, but most were lordly crowns. Then, it hit her. This god was leading the nobles, lords, and priests into a battle against the gods shown above! Rena was shocked. What kind of power did these people think they have? It was perfectly abhorrent! She read on.  
  
"Holy men clashing the rule of almighty gods, and now we stand the true New Kingdom, and led by our chaotic god we triumph over all others. We have prepared the daughter of Seth to come and take our place so our terror shall reign and our magic will always reign supreme. On we charge into glorious battle!"  
  
She kept going reading on to the final battle between the young Pharaoh who finally decided that those worshippers of evil should be banished to their own realm of darkness. There were glyphs, each representing a different Millennial Item. She read further, and the glyphs seemed to be more of an account.  
  
"After our incredible defeat, we vowed that the Pharaoh would be killed again, by our own hands, and that our Lord, through our Mistress of Darkness would arise again and claim the forces of Light. When the tool of the goddess is used, it will begin the clash of revenge that our Black Mistress will exact."  
  
Rena took a good look at the vizierglyphs following that. The rest was a puzzle, explaining the entrance to Mana Ka'reph. But the following were words were of comfort, as if the story of evil had ended, and a new one of righteousness had taken its place.  
  
"Look for us in the city of the Living, O Goddess of Light and nurturing. We will be hidden in the farthest sanctum in the deepest eye of the brightest light. From there you will seek the Embodiment of Fallen Allies, and fight the Entities among them. Never be in fear, dear Goddess, for your light shall always accompany you into this Abyss we call the Cosmos." She looked on, intrigued.  
  
The rest was highly encoded detail, full of warnings and detail on how to destroy enemies. It would take several weeks to decode, and she had done plenty for a single day. She looked up at the clock and saw that had spent six hours in here, and it was now two o'clock. She walked out of the room, and headed down the stairs, ready to go out for a little bit. Seshat and Amun padded along behind her; glad to finally be out of the stuffy room in which they had kept her company for so long. She grabbed their leashes from her coat that was hanging by the door in a fashionably discreet alcove, so as not to clash with the interior design of the main entryway.  
  
She snapped the black leash on Amun's gold and blue collar, and clipped another black leash onto Seshat's gold and garnet collar. Rena slipped her card deck in her pocket and headed out to the exquisite weather that had befallen Domino City. Seshat and Amun tugged and bounded at their collars, and quite looked as if they were trying to break loose. But really they were implying, "Let's run, let's run! All we know is the joy of running! We love to run don't you love to run? We have to run! Let's run, let's run, LET'S RUN!" She finally gave into their canine requests, and started off at a jog. It wasn't good enough for the excited dogs. She let out at a run, but the eagerness of the dogs pulled her into a sprint, and off they went, tearing off for Domino City. They came into the city limits, all three of them winded completely. Rena felt a dry, hard lump at the back of her throat, and walked up to the first store she saw. Tying off her dogs so that they could get a rest as well, she walked in and paid for a 32- ounce bottle of water. She came outside with it, and untied their leashes from the railing they had been on. She opened the water and drank voraciously. The dogs nosed her leg and looked up her expectantly. She smiled at them and sat down on a step, and poured some of the liquid into her hand. Both dogs lapped it up quickly, and looked at her, innocently begging for more. She poured more into her hand, and they drank it as well. She kept feeding them until when she turned and looked at the bottle there was no more.  
  
"Now look you two, I'm completely out of water. I'll have to buy some more," she said frowning down at them. They looked down and whimpered, provoking submission.  
  
She reached up to tie their leashes when a little boy came up and said, "I'll hold them, miss." She smiled at the boy. He was rather tall, and his long green bangs hid his eyes, which seemed beetle black, and held a glitter that seemed far from the stereotypical child's innocence. In fact, they seemed to crawl with malice and ghastliness.  
  
"All right then," she said hesitantly and rushed into the store, purchased another bottle, and came back out in a hurry, for fear this little boy might try something with her pets.  
  
"I really love your dogs," he said, handing her back the leash.  
  
She eyed her dogs, seeing nothing was wrong, much to her relief, and replied, "Why, thank you. And arigatou for holding them while I went in the store." She took the leash from his outstretched hand, and shivered as her delicate fingers grazed his cold, reptilian-like skin. They walked off in a hurry. She came upon several more shops, but only window-shopped, pausing every now and then to let people comment, compliment, and pet her dogs. Seshat and Amun of course, were hogging all of the attention, eating it with a silver spoon, as they sat obediently while people remarked on their beautifully smooth coats, and followed orders to sit and come from strangers to show them just how perfect they were. Rena laughed as they played gently with curious children, dishing out licks gratefully. Finally, the trio arrived to their destination, The Turtle Game shop.  
  
"Hello?" Rena asked coming in the door. "Is it all right if you allow my pets in here?" The old man looked up from the countertop and smiled, "Are they well trained?"  
  
"Perfectly," Rena replied. She whistled and Seshat and Amun nosed the door open and trod inside, sitting respectfully at Rena's side.  
  
"Very impressive, Rena," he commented. "But I'm afraid my Yuugi isn't here, nor are any of his friends."  
  
"That's fine," Rena said, "I wanted to talk to you though, and maybe Yugiou too."  
  
"Yugiou's not here, but I'm pretty available to talk," he chuckled, "and you can call me Sugoroku."  
  
"All right, I have something to tell you. I dueled with Seto Kaiba last night, and nearly won, had I not left one of my cards unguarded.  
  
And when I dueled, I felt strong. Like nothing could stop me, and yet, I own no Millennium Items," she said. Sugoroku nodded, and rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "Strong you say? Well, it could be that you are in tune with your Goddesses on a psychic level, and can speak to them telepathically. My Yuugi knows how to a little bit, but instead of communicating with his cards, he speaks to Yugiou, which is his other half."  
  
"Yugiou is the Pharaoh who gave his life to save the Old Kingdom, isn't he?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, from what I've been told, Yugiou is a Pharaoh who sacrificed himself, and imprisoned his soul in the Millennium Puzzle, and he recovered his memory when the seven Millennium Items were rejoined, and the three god cards were put together," Sugoroku leaned back in his chair.  
  
"What if there is another Millennium Item? Another one the Pharaoh created?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair. Sugoroku rubbed his temple, trying to resurrect memories that he had not created, "Pharaoh made seven, no more. I'm positive."  
  
"But I have the key to another in the scroll of Mando Nashti'ora," she said.  
  
"Mando Nashti'ora, eh? What are you doing with IECI?" He asked.  
  
"I'm second-in-command of the dig," she replied.  
  
"How'd you get so far on Edward's good side?"  
  
"How do you know the Professor?" she yelped.  
  
"I know Edward from way back when."  
  
"Sugoroku, how do you know about the IECI and Nashti'ora?"  
  
"I'm in touch with the professor's at universities around here, and keep in touch with American gaming and Egyptology experts around the world."  
  
"Really?" Rena said, impressed.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fascinated by the Egyptian culture. Especially," he smiled, "their games."  
  
"Fascinating," she whispered.  
  
"Oh, I guess so. But really, I'm just a retired world traveler."  
  
"Just?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Just," he said. Then he leaned towards her, wrinkling his wizened face in thought, and said; "You look just like your mother before she died."  
  
Rena fell onto the floor. Amun stood up and growled, but settled back down, when she got back up and dusted herself off.  
  
"You knew my mother?" she asked.  
  
"I knew her rather well. She was a sweet woman, and incredibly smart. She was so proud of you, she always was. That's why she gave your hand away to Pegasus. She thought he would protect you, and I'll be damned if he didn't want to. The creepy loon was head-over-heels for you, even if he was crazy. Pegasus would have given you anything you ever wanted, and all the love you'd ever need, and personally, it scared your father to death until Pegasus swore to finance all of their expeditions for your hand," Sugoroku sighed.  
  
"You knew my father too?" Rena asked. She fanned herself slightly, she felt sick. Her stomach knotted, and she tried to push it away as the grandfatherly old man continued.  
  
"I knew your father very well. I taught him a thing or two, and he returned the favor. He was proud of you too. You have his talent for languages, and his good judgment on character. But you have your mother's eccentricity, and that's what gets you into trouble all the time. But yes, your father was a great man, an even greater adventurer. He loved to go searching for ancient mysteries, and even solved a few of them. He was friendly with everyone, and had an incredible charm. The only person he didn't trust was Pegasus J. Crawford. He didn't like him, not a bit. But the odds were against him, Rena. Pegasus made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Unlimited funding! He could do whatever he wanted, explore for any artifact. And your mother trusted Pegasus. I swear, he won her over, and your father had no choice but to let him get reeled in too. They didn't deserve their death, no. If there was anyone on this whole godforsaken planet that didn't deserve a death like that, it was Adrienne and Doug Campbelle," Sugoroku wiped a tear away from his ancient face.  
  
"How did they die? I have to know, Sugoroku. I was never told, and I had thought they had sold me to Pegasus! I've misunderstood them. I've been wrong for seven years, and now I want the truth," she said. Rena felt like she was going to vomit. She had been so wrong! So horribly wrong!  
  
"Are you all right?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
"The truths heals all," Rena smiled. But she knew that this truth would just make her even more ill.  
  
"They were killed in a cave-in. It was loaded with traps, and they were ensnared in a chamber full of them. Their final screams carried throughout the land of Thebes, but no one knows exactly how they died, but all that is known is that it was slow, murderous, and painful, excruciatingly, agonizingly, horrendously-"  
  
"That's enough!" Rena cried. "I understand." She felt faint, and her vision swam for a second before she finally corrected herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rena. But never forget this. Your parents were incredible, no, phenomenal people, who wanted nothing but the best for their greatest, most precious daughter. You," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks Sugoroku," Rena smiled. "But I've digressed completely from my point. There is another Millennium Item, and I'm going to find it. It's called the Millennium Rapier, and I'm positive it exists. That's why I really want to talk to Yugiou as well."  
  
"Well, look no further," a voice said. Yugiou stood in the doorway, a hand on his hip, and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yugiou! I need to talk to you. It's quite urgent," she said, "but we're going to need some privacy."  
  
"That's fine," he said, "follow me." They walked out a ways, Seshat and Amun ambling along behind them.  
  
"I recognize those dogs," Yugiou remarked.  
  
"Well, you see, they're greyhounds. Egyptian dogs," Rena said as they continued into a little glade of forest.  
  
"This is my, how do you call it? Thinking spot," Yugiou smiled. Rena looked around at the peaceful place that surrounded her.  
  
"Now, what is it you need to discuss?" Yugiou asked.  
  
"Well, hold onto those leather pants of yours, because this is a long story," she said, pulling a notebook from her purse.  
  
--------  
  
"Hurry Fukushuu, there is not much diggings done, and Mistress will be in a rage if we do not bring her the scroll," the little beast said to his putrid companion.  
  
"There is many of the undead here. There was a great battle here, and dark forces did not win." The giant black beast had the head of a crocodile, and the rest of his body was that of a panther, but his skin was covered in warts and boils. He spread the crevice open, and jumped inside. Oni followed closely after. They walked into the damp crevice, past bodies that were decayed, and some were still decomposing. Oni reached down and looked at one that only seemed a few years old. He bit off a piece of the flesh, and it warmed in his dank mouth. This was a nice treat, but nowhere near the exquisite taste of immortal flesh. Fukushuu sniffed at a couple bodies, but did not stop to feed like Oni had. He padded stealthily up to the pedestal of the scroll and sniffed around some.  
  
He detected a human, but not one of ordinary caliber. This had been an incarnate, one of those Oni spoke of. It was fresh, maybe four days old. But the scroll was not there. He looked frantically, searching every corner in hopes of finding it. But for his hopes, they were dashed in vain; there was not a trace of the scroll. The human must have taken it. Otherwise, it would still be here, Ryu-Kishin would make sure of that. He turned around and in a far corner he saw a broken statue. On further inspection, he noticed it was Ryu-Kishin; the gargoyle had been destroyed as he had come back to life. The Mistress would not be pleased with this. Not only was this not the entrance to Mana Ka'reph, but also a human who couldn't even understand it had lifted its treasure scroll. He motioned for Oni, and nearly laughed when he saw the demonic blood drain from his face. Oni would surely die for this last failure, and then Fukushuu would finally have a decent meal. He flew up on dark wings, away from the dead temple thinking seductively cannibalistic thoughts. Shitto should have started his work now, and soon, the unawoken Goddess would be dead before she even knew she was a goddess. How terrible. How terribly delightful.  
  
--------  
  
"So, you're saying another Millennium Item was created?" Yugiou asked incredulously.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I think the Rapier was created by someone who knew that one day, there would be a need for a force even stronger than you," she said.  
  
"I don't mean to brag, but there aren't forces stronger than me," Yugiou said.  
  
"Yes, there are. It's a little entity I like to call the gods," she said.  
  
Yami sat up straight, "The gods are involving themselves? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
  
Yugiou lay back and closed his eyes. This is what his dream had meant. Two Goddesses had visited him in a dark chamber, and each had had a sword. One goddess left him with one, but he never felt like he could wield it. That would take an immortal. But she had said that he must fight her. Should he tell Rena? He had never trusted anyone except Yuugi and his closest friends, and maybe Seto Kaiba. But now, he felt as though he would have to swallow his pride, and begin to trust this new ally, or at least, he had hoped she was an ally.  
  
"Rena, there is a dream I've been having. It's occurring now nightly," he started.  
  
"I know the feeling, I've been having strange dreams too.about Egypt. And I know it's not just because I'm working there," she said.  
  
"Peculiar, I feel my dreams are in Egypt, but I'm always in a dark cavern, so I can't tell. Then, a woman, no, a goddess approaches me and smiles. We share the mark of Horus, and she whispers to me, 'Something wicked this way comes.' Then, she hands me a sword."  
  
"The Millennium Rapier," Rena gasped.  
  
"Yes, I feel it's magic was similar to mine when I locked away the evil Games, but I feel its strength is innumerable next to mine. Then, she tells me she is the Goddess, that I must fight 'her,' and that 'she' will always be with me. Then Goddess leaves before she can tell me anymore, and I am hit by a dark energy. Then, a second goddess comes and stands over me. She has a blade too, one of completely black. Then, she whispers, 'Something wicked this way has come,' and then destroys me." Yugiou sighed. "But I can't figure out who the Goddesses are, and I don't know who the 'she' is that will always be with me."  
  
"I think I know the answer, Yugiou," Rena said. "The 'she that will always be with you,' is the goddess that first came to you, and gave you the Rapier. The Goddess that murders you in your dream is the Mistress who is the Daughter of Seth," she said.  
  
"I had a feeling she was. There were two goddesses in Egypt, one of evil, the other of good. I had been warned someday there would be a battle for the Cosmos between them," he sighed.  
  
"Not for the cosmos, Yugiou, for revenge. The daughter of Seth is exacting justice on you by destroying your goddess," she said, putting her notebook away.  
  
"There was a goddess in my temple, just before I locked the games away in the Millennium Items. I praised her the most, asking for her guidance as I went off. Her name is still a blank, but I think it was Akhten-He-Shesat," he said. "I loved her very much, she was my patron."  
  
"You were in love with a goddess?" Rena asked, letting her jaw drop, no matter how uncouth it looked.  
  
"Not love, but I had a high respect for her," he smiled. "And she was my protector, my patron. And now, it sounds as though she's returned to guide me again."  
  
"But what about the Mistress? The one who was barred away? How could she have come back?" Rena pondered.  
  
"She channeled through a paradox in the form of the black sword I told you she carried. Somehow she found a human insubordinate to channel the sword's energy, thus allowing her to channel herself through that human's body. It's the only way she could have been to the realm of the living," Yugiou reasoned. He lay back and closed his eyes, drifting into a lethargic state before coming back, alert and ready.  
  
"Something wrong, Yugiou?" Rena asked.  
  
"There's someone nearby," he said. He peered through the bushes, gazing for their unseen intruder. Suddenly, Amun and Seshat jumped up. They sniffed the air for a second, and then Amun got on his hackles and let out a low growl. Seshat's fur on her back was standing straight up and she was barking ferociously at a small shrub. Amun's growl grew louder and louder, until he was barking at full volume. Something was behind those bushes.  
  
"No!" Rena shouted at her dogs, but it was too late. They attacked the trespasser, and Rena heard a faint cry, but was silenced. Amun and Seshat dragged the green-haired boy Rena had seen from before from behind the bush.  
  
"I'm so sorry. They didn't mean to. They never act like that. Are you hurt, and can I help?" Rena spoke rapidly, pushing through her dogs that were still growling, their fur completely rigid. She helped him up, and inspected the bites, "Oh, I'm so sorry." He pushed her roughly off, and shouted, "Death to you!"  
  
Rena was taken aback, and Yugiou got to his feet.  
  
Then, the boy started to change. He grew hunched up and rose seven extra feet into the air, at a total height of about twelve feet. Dark green fur sprouted along his back, and his back splooshed right into a wiry, green tail. His skin cracked and wrinkled, going from a peachy flesh to a black, reptilian skin. His mouth was still human, and it grinned, but then it cracked and stretched out in front of him, and razor sharp teeth grew from them, lots of razor sharp teeth. It's eyes flashed from black to a cat-eye yellow. His body rippled, thick muscle spreading and tensing under his skin. His limbs grew out, and six-inch claws took the place of a child's hands. "Now you see my true form, sweet Goddess. I must say it took a great time to find you. You were hidden away so well, I thought I'd never find you. But no one can hide from me," it growled.  
  
Yugiou stood in front of Rena, shielding her, "What are you? Why do you seek for the Goddess?"  
  
"I am Shitto, a demon beast. And we long not for the goddess, but for her arrival to the gates of Hell."  
  
"There is no goddess here," Rena said shakily.  
  
"Sweet, little innocent Goddess. You mean you still don't know who you are," Shitto mocked them, but his gaze was focused on  
  
Rena. "It is time for you to awaken."  
  
"No! I won't let you hurt this woman," Yugiou said. "Crawl back to the pit of hate from which you came, or suffer your fate."  
  
"You do not scare Shitto, tiny King," Shitto laughed. "I'm granted the powers of darkness, and none of the games you play will affect me in any way." Shitto charged for Yugiou, and knocked him away. Yami got up, four red streaks across his chest, and ran for Shitto. The monster kicked him squarely in the stomach, and he fell back, gasping for air.  
  
"No, Yami!" Rena screamed. The beast came at her, and she scooted back. He kept walking forward, and she was stuck against the rock. "What do you want?" she whispered.  
  
"I am here to kill you," it growled, its hot and blood-scented breath washing over her face. Its arm swung up and Rena fell down hard. A foot pressed into her back. She screamed in pain. She had been wearing her splint today and it was withholding the pressure for now but that would change really fast. What would the old Rena do? The old Rena was strong enough to get this guy off her back, but she couldn't. Shitto gagged, and the pressure was released from her back. Yami was holding on to the back of Shitto's neck, trying to cut off his air supply. Shitto shook his head back and forth to alight his rider. Yami was thrown back and forth, and at first glance, resembled a rodeo bull-rider. Yugiou looked at Rena and shouted, "Run, you have to get away. Protect the goddess inside you at all costs!"  
  
"No," Rena said. She got to her feet. "I am the Goddess, and thus, I must protect you, mighty King."  
  
"No, you can't. The goddess isn't one with your heart. You are not strong enough!" Yugiou yelled.  
  
He was right. She couldn't feel any form of Trinity in her being at all. But it made no matter. "Thanks for your support, but Yami, no. I refuse to leave!" Shitto clawed Yugiou's hands, and flesh was ripped from his hands as he flew off. "Your foolishness will cost your life, Pharaoh!" Shitto roared.  
  
"No! Yugiou!" Rena cried. She flung herself onto Shitto's back, and pounded her fists upon it.  
  
"How weak you are!" Shitto laughed, and licked his razor teeth.  
  
"No! Rena screamed. She felt emotionlessness surfacing within her, the old Rena forced her way into her consciousness, and she struggled for control. //No! I don't want you back in me, you heartless creature!// The old Rena spoke to her reprimanding, //Listen, you twit. It's up to you to awaken the Goddess. Use your magic!//  
  
"I don't have any magic!" Rena screamed as she battered her fists on Shitto's dark hide. He roared in pain.  
  
"How dare you!" He screamed. He pulled an oaken arm into her chest, and she fell back. Something fell onto the ground. She looked at it, and gasped. This was her magic! It was the tablet that the Professor had given her.  
  
"Shitto, now you meet with your undertaker! Turn and face me!" she yelled. Shitto picked the Pharaoh up and threw him against a rock. A trickle of blood dripped from his head, and flowed over his brow. He lay there, unmoving.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes. She held the tablet in front of her and shouted, "Nach anket rew geter hesf, beshest rechterty!"  
  
"No, not the Horus' damnation!" Shitto reeled back, landing on his animal knees. Light crawled around Rena's feet, and cascaded around her, shielding her from sight, but still she spoke, "Hesf Ma'at geth benun onisu preshyu!" The light streamed away from her, revealing a pure being with long silver-gold hair, shining with an incredible golden glow. Wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, pearly blue and silver. Her robes were thin and golden. She finished the incantation, "Hesf Amun Re werty!" Shitto screamed as the light surrounded him, it was hot, like a flame, and he felt his entire body burning. His skin parted from his bone, and the rest of his body incinerated away. The stench was horrible, and when the ashes finally faded away, all that was left were a few smoldering hairs.  
  
Rena fell to her feet, and crawled to where Yami had fallen. "Yugiou, no. Please, stay with me, you have to be alive!"  
  
His eyes opened briefly, "Goddess Akhten, how come you didn't tell me where you were? Oh well, it doesn't matter, you're here with me again." His eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Rena cried, "No Yugiou! Please!" Her hand trembled as she touched his chest, tracing the path of blood with her finger. Her thoughts turned to Nazo. She had given her the amulet! But what had it been for? She couldn't remember, but she took it from her neck, and strung it around Yami. She put her hands together like she was praying and murmured, "Nakten rety inuset. Nakten rety inuset. Nakten rety inuset." The amulet cast a glow, and a metallic liquid flowed from it, seeking and covering all of Yami's wounds.  
  
Rena gasped and her eyes grew wide, as his skin pieced back together and blood and life returned to his body. Not long after, the liquid returned to the amulet, and the amulet turned a dark crimson-black. Yugiou sat up, and gazed at the amulet around his neck.  
  
"This is the Amulet of Imhotep," he said in awe, as he unclasped it and handed it back to Rena.  
  
"You're kidding? I didn't think the amulet existed," she said.  
  
"You're too disbelieving. Just because you've never seen it, doesn't mean it's non-existent. The amulet dates back to the time King Djoser," Yami said.  
  
"When Imhotep was still alive," Rena breathed.  
  
"Yes. This was his gift from the gods, and in a way, took him to the final step to immortality. As long as he wore it, he could shed no blood, and be kept alive within an inch of his life," Yugiou said.  
  
"That's why it saved you," Rena said.  
  
"No, I was indeed on my way to the next life, before you called on its power," Yugiou said, "And it wasn't designed for that kind of magic. It will take a week to recharge itself, and then it will regain its enchantment."  
  
"Incredible," Rena sighed.  
  
"Yes, but now we should be returning home. It's getting late, and the others will be worried for us," Yugiou said. Rena laughed, eyeing the blood that still stained Yugiou's clothes, "I think they'll be worrying for us no matter what time we get home."  
  
"We shall simply tell them the truth."  
  
"Given the past five days, the truth seems like such a pretense."  
  
Yugiou laughed, "Yes, but we'll have to tell them that the Dark Mistress is here, and that she's begun her strategy."  
  
"I'm impressed, you picked up on their strategy? I was a little busy with the giant demon that was bent on killing us," Rena said.  
  
"Yes, I believe the Daughter of Seth is trying to kill you before the Goddess inside you is awakened, so that she can." he gazed off.  
  
"What rule the world.the cosmos?" Rena asked.  
  
"Yes, but shouldn't there be something else they want?" Yugiou asked.  
  
"I don't think so, because I mean, once you have the cosmos, don't you have everything?"  
  
"Yes, you are right."  
  
"Wait, where's Amun and Seshat?" Rena asked.  
  
"Hmm.they should be hiding behind that tree," Yugiou said. And he was right, two tails were sticking up from behind a tree, and there were Seshat and Amun, quivering like cowards.  
  
"My heroes," Rena laughed, "Willing to attack a little boy, but they're off and running when he morphs into a giant demon." They walked in silence, alone and undisturbed, except for a few late-night travelers, up the street. Yami looked at Rena, and decided something.  
  
"Rena, you act too weak for your own good," he said.  
  
"What?" she turned around. "Weak? Listen up, I saved your butt."  
  
"You could have done it much sooner. Your powers should have developed by now."  
  
"Powers? Weak? What do you mean weak? I'm not weak. If it wasn't for me back there, you'd be a smear on a boulder!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's just get home," he paused, "Mary Sue."  
  
"Jerk!" Rena cried, punching him roughly on the shoulder.  
  
Finally, they approached the Turtle Game Shop, and Yuugi, Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, Sugoroku, and Mokuba came running out to greet them.  
  
"Yugiou! Where have you been! Are you all right?" Yuugi asked, a worried look on his face. Yami tousled the younger boys hair, just like an older brother, and said, "I came into an encounter with a demon beast, but as you can see, I am fine."  
  
"Whoa, what do you mean demon beast?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Honda said, preparing to laugh.  
  
"I wish I could say that," he said, stepping into the light of the window. Everyone except Rena gasped.  
  
"That's blood, real, actual blood," Anzu said.  
  
"Wow Anzu, you sure are perceptive," Jou said. Anzu blushed, and hit Jounochi because of it.  
  
"How could someone do such a thing," Honda said.  
  
"It's not a someone, but a something," Rena sighed, looking to the stars, "Let's go inside, this is going to be a very long story.  
  
"I always loved a good story," Sugoroku laughed as he exchanged a glance to Rena.  
  
'Does he know?' Rena thought. She looked at Yugiou, who was puzzling over the same thing.  
  
--------  
  
"You mean, we're all in danger, and Rena's a goddess?" Jounochi cried, looking from Yugiou to Rena and back to Yugiou, then to Rena.  
  
"How can that be?" Honda asked, fanning Anzu, who had just gone faint, not long after Yugiou had told the group about the Daughter of Seth's forthcoming and the Reckoning of worlds.  
  
"Rena," Mokuba asked, tugging at her sleeve, "Are you in danger?" She looked at him, and nearly cried for the worry she saw in his eyes. This little boy, no, her little boy, he was so close to her now he might as well be hers, was worried for her. She couldn't bear to lie, so she said, "Yes, Mokuba, I am in great danger. But don't worry, because somewhere inside me, there's a beautiful person who's watching over me, and when the time is right, she's going to come out and protect me." He nodded his approval, and she smiled back at him.  
  
Sugoroku finally spoke, "It looks like you're going to have to get going double time on finding that Rapier. This Mistress will do whatever it takes to find it."  
  
"She couldn't find it if she tried. There is only one key to Mana Ka'reph, the final resting place, and I have it," she said.  
  
"Don't you think that the Mistress knows it?" Sugoroku said. "And won't she do anything to get it from you?" He looked at Mokuba, who was starting to fall asleep on the couch.  
  
"It's not going to happen. She's not getting Mokuba, I'll swear my life on it," she said.  
  
"But she'll try."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"It may well be."  
  
Rena sat up rigid, before slumping down onto the couch. She felt a wave of nausea come over her before finally falling completely asleep.  
  
She awoke to the face of the proud elder Kaiba staring down at her.  
  
"I see Sleeping Beauty's finally awake."  
  
"Ha, ha! That was ever so funny," she muttered sarcastically, before turning around and going back to sleep.  
  
"Hey, no sleeping. Do you realize it's four o'clock?"  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
"No, the afternoon."  
  
"What!" Rena shouted, bolting upright. "I've already slept the day away!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't throw any parties without you."  
  
"That's not funny," she said, pushing him away.  
  
"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," he said, helping her to her feet. "Listen, Rena, we got off on a pretty bad start. I really do think you're a good person."  
  
"So are you," she smiled, "when you want to be."  
  
"So what's with the new look?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He ran his hand through her hair, picking out a strand and showing it to her. She looked at it, and gasped. It was a shining gold color.  
  
"Well, you see, it's because of the fact that, well, you see it's hard to explain," she stammered.  
  
"Is it because you're the Goddess Akhten-He-Shesat?" he asked. Rena sat down hard, "How did you know?"  
  
"You slept through a lot. Yugiou gave me the story in full detail."  
  
"Oh," was all she could manage to say. She felt sick again as the other days events came flooding back to her. "Seto, I." she reached for his hand, before falling on the couch and letting sleep overtake her.  
  
~Saisei No Megami  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I know I switched back and forth between Yami and Yugiou, but Yami is much easier type, and it kind of sounds better. Also, I get reviews telling me that I need to let Rena start to warm up to Seto, but please understand this. It's been murder for me not to make Rena run straight into Seto's arms, and have everything be perfect and happily ever after again. But unfortunately, that would give this story incredibly little plot. Also, I appreciate all the comments I've gotten from you (the reader), but I have one request I'd like to make. Keep your reviews clean. In one, I had a suggestion that they should "have sex" and personally, I take that as an insult to my writing. I want their (Rena and Seto) love to be pure, and I think I can convey that without putting them in highly sexual relations. I'm not saying it's a peck and hold hands, but it's not going to be erotic and steamy either. I'll find a nice medium, and hopefully, you guys'll be good with that. Besides, I don't want to have to up my ratings to NC-17; it's bad enough you have to search for anything rated "R"!  
  
Now, please, I don't want the person who sent me that review to take this as an insult, I did love some of their other comments, and one they completely read my mind on! So, keep up all reviews, but let's leave intercourse out of them, shall we? Thanks so much! Chapter Eight will probably be up within the week!  
  
Now we approach the daily poll!  
  
This is more for my information, than it is anything else: Should there be a sequel to Konton No Millennia? (I'll probably ask this later, too.) 


	8. Masquerade Into Darkness!

Konton No Millennia  
  
Episode Eight: Truth of Evil, Masquerade into Darkness!  
  
A/N: Whoa! Sorry about the format, the original does NOT look like that! I'll be a lot more careful when updating! Yipe! Wowie! I'm already on Chapter Eight! We're at the halfway mark, folks, and who'da thunk it? This chapter really is just to let us in on Yume Shinkirou Industries, and I wanted to add something really cool into one of my chapters. So, I was reading my Sailor Moon Manga #1, and in it, Usagi, Ami, and Rei all go to a palace undercover at a masquerade ball. So, I had to put one in my story too! Come on, masquerades are simply the coolest things to go to, especially ones with themes. So, it's a costume masquerade ball! Yeah! I'm having way too much fun. Just to let all of you know, the Egyptian facts I've been putting in here, I've not been making up. The only thing that isn't crystal fact, are the Yu-Gi-Oh excerpts I've been putting in.  
  
And as far as Yu-Gi-Oh! goes, everything's been right so far! I know I've said this a bazillion times, but it's time for the legal blah.  
  
Disclaimer: Umm, I don't feel like writing a long and complex disclaimer, so I'll just put it this way: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Well said, if I do say so myself.  
  
P.S. Thanks for all reviews; you know I love 'em! Also, as a note, ever since I started looking up the definition of Mary-Sue, I have been freaking out about how to change Rena into something away from Mary-Sue. But you know what? I'm tired of it. This is the fourth time I have rewritten this chapter, and now I've decided to continue regardless of public opinion. There are people who love my story, and I'm going to continue with it come what may.  
  
P.S.S. Japanese lesson, crazy as it sounds, fuufu= husband and wife  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A masquerade?" she gazed at the invitation written in flawless calligraphy.  
  
"It's suspicious, I know," Seto said.  
  
Rena frowned, and read the invitation again,  
  
"Dear Seto Kaiba, I must request upon your presence on October 9th, to celebrate my company, Yume Shinkirou Industries', successful season. It is with much pleasure that I invite you to the former Duelists' Kingdom, where I have prepared a masquerade gala. To my ball, I request you bring a single guest to share the evenings' festivities with. I also ask you to wear a costume, as this is the month of Hallow's Eve. Thank you ever so much, My best regards, Tenshino Konton"  
  
It almost seems genuine," she remarked, "but uncannily curious." Seto threw her a glance and looked back to the invite.  
  
"What I'd like to know is how they got the Duelist Island. It seems." she trailed off.  
  
"Strange and peculiar. Tenshino Konton is up to something," he finished. The CEO of Yume Shinkirou Industries was planning to throw a costume masquerade ball in honor of their success.  
  
"It's got to have something to do with the Millennium Rapier," she said, gazing into space.  
  
"That's my presumption."  
  
"So, it could be dangerous," she said.  
  
"That's my conjecture."  
  
"You're not really helping," she sighed, throwing her pencil at him. It bounced off his chest and clattered to the floor.  
  
"I don't trust this, not at all. But we have to risk it if it's going to involve the Rapier," he said.  
  
"What do you mean 'we?'" she asked.  
  
"You really don't think you're going with me?" he said condescendingly.  
  
"No, I know I'm going with you. But this is not going to be any fun," she smiled.  
  
"It's not supposed to be."  
  
"You don't go to many parties do you?"  
  
"Oh no, I go tons. Every day."  
  
"Why are you such a wiseass?"  
  
"Why are you such a pain in the ass?"  
  
"That's it!" she cried. She ran and tackled him, pinning him to the floor. "I'm so sick of your attitude!" She slapped him across the face.  
  
"Get off, now," he snarled. He surged up and she fell off, rolling onto the floor. He pinned her facedown, and wedged her arms into her sides. "I win," he smirked. She kicked her legs up, hitting him in the chest. "Ow, chikusho onna, you kick like a donkey." He let go of her and stood up.  
  
Rena rolled over, moaning, "That hurt, you son of a musume."  
  
"Not as much as this will," he said. He brought her face into his and crushed his lips down onto hers, their teeth clicking against one another's. She nearly fell back in surprise; she had not expected that to be coming. She admitted to herself this wasn't fun, but a pang in her heart made her weak. Were her knees weak? They felt that way, but it had been so long since they had she had forgotten the feeling. This man, this man she considered to be only a friend, was arousing her, and they had known each other for how long?  
  
Seto nearly laughed at his gumption to kiss Rena, and probably would have had he not been so preoccupied. But really, he hadn't even expected himself to kiss her. Sure, she was gorgeous but she had an attitude when she was aggravated, and a quiet reserved air, especially around him, so kissing her? It surprised him that he had even gone so far as to put his lips on hers the way he did. She was just a kind of.a kind of fling, wasn't she? He had thought so at first. But she had been so non- conformative, so out of the line, and he found it enticing. But to his greatest surprise of all, Rena Campbelle kissed him back.  
  
"Oh," she said, touching her lips, which ached a little from the intensity of the kiss. "That wasn't much for a first kiss." She mentally slapped herself, oh? That's all you could say, just oh? Why not a clever comeback, something like, 'What a way with women you have,' or something like, 'Goodness, did hell just freeze over while I wasn't looking?' But oh? God, now all he had to think was that he could come into her room she'd lie down for him?  
  
"That was your first kiss?" he laughed, panting slightly.  
  
"My personal business is none of your concern. And goodness, I certainly didn't think a kiss would be like that." She walked up to him, kissed him politely on the cheek and walked up to the stairs to the third corridor. She went straight into her study, pausing only long enough to let Seshat and Amun trot through the door to join her. "Good God, I just kissed the guy whom I have previously known as 'the Jerk.' Am I that shallow you guys?" she asked the dogs, who just stared at her quizzically. She laughed, "You betcha."  
  
But this scroll is the whole reason I'm here. It's the whole reason my world as I know it, and the worlds of those around me is falling into shambles. She turned to her notebook, and flipped through a few pages of notes. Then, something caught her eye. It was the same riddle she had started translating almost two weeks ago. The riddle to the location of Mana Ka'reph. "Look for us in the city of the Living, O Goddess of Light and nurturing. We will be hidden in the farthest sanctum in the deepest eye of the brightest light. From there you will seek the Embodiment of Fallen Allies, and fight the Entities among them. Only you who is righteous and just may enter our sacred resting place and retrieve the blade with which to exact the laws of the gods." It showed up several times after it was first introduced, becoming a regular pattern. The scroll said that they would be city of the Living, which had to be Thebes. But wait, she remembered distinctly there had been a team of archaeologists excavating in Thebes. What if they were looking for the Rapier as well? It seemed too coincidental a connection. Both teams had started digging around the same time. At that time, Yume Shinkirou Industries became a big player in international economics. That probably meant that Yume Shinkirou Industries was funding the dig in Thebes. She flipped open her laptop, and got into the site for IECI. She entered in her faculty name and password, and then brought up a list of all dig sites on an international scale. Red dots popped up all over several countries. The most were in Britain, France, South America, and Egypt. They had been working on rebuilding and researching castles in Britain, and looking for lost Aztec pyramids in the South American countries. But by far the most in a single country belonged to Egypt, where researchers, adventurers, and archaeologists conglomerate together to search and solve the ancient mysteries inside the pyramids. There was a team right now documenting and researching a tomb filled with over one thousand mummified cats located in Bubastis, the city of Bastet. The tomb was decorated with scenes of Bast, or Bastet, and also with several scenes of Sekhmet, or maybe Bastet when she was still the lion- headed goddess. So the question had remained that was this Pharaoh's homage to the goddess of war, or a tomb created by the peasants to please the goddess of the affectionate creatures they loved so dearly. It was a strange and wondrous world, the land of ancient Egypt, and she wished she could have been there to witness it. Finally, she typed in the keys, E-G-Y- P-T, and the map enlarged the country, bringing it up to fuller detail. She saw the dig at Mando Nashti'ora, and the fellow dig up higher in Thebes. She selected it, and a message box came up. It read,  
  
TYPE IN YOUR NAME AND PASSWORD. She did as it told but this time an error box came up on the screen.  
  
INCORRECT NAME AND PASSWORD, PLEASE VERIFY AGAIN. She retyped it in again, but the same error message came up again. There had to be a backdoor somewhere. She double-clicked and pressed CTRL B, and another box came up. REQUESTING ENTRANCE? She pressed YES, and a box appeared, TYPE IN YOUR NAME AND PASSWORD. "Damn it. So much for plan B." She went back to her list and searched for files. The box read TYPE IN YOUR NAME AND PASSWORD, but this time when she did it, it allowed her to look through files. There was nothing that really piqued her interest, so she chose "Special Search." The dirty rat bastard that did this had to put in some sort of loophole. She searched for a filename, "white rabbit." To her surprise, three white rabbit files came up. They were,  
  
whit_rbbit3219  
  
white_rabbit_MM  
  
whit_rbt_lucky_8  
  
She looked at the names. Each was a loophole, but each made incredibly little sense. Then, something clicked in her mind. "M" was a Roman numeral for one thousand, a millennium. MM was two thousand; about the equivalent amount of years it had been that the Dark Mistress had been kept hidden away. It was worth a shot. She selected it, and up popped a diamond shape, in an emerald color. Its glow flickered, and the kanji for Yume Shinkirou glowed a bright pale green color then it faded away. Information poured out about the scroll and its contents. A woman's voice barked from across the screen, "Who is it now?" Rena jumped back, shutting off the screen. Amun stood up and sniffed for the person and thing that could have spoken. Seshat whimpered, and rubbed her head against Rena's leg. That settled it. Yume Shinkirou Industries was behind all of this, and could even be a connection to the Daughter of Seth. She hooked a printer cable to her computer, and printed off the information about the dig in Thebes. She'd show this to Seto later. She turned back to the scroll, and looked through her notebook. There were about twenty pages left of a one hundred-page notebook. "Where was I last at?" She looked through the scroll, trying to find her place. She skimmed through line after line, looking until she reached the end. "Wait!" she bolted up. "I am done!" She jumped into the air, four weeks of the worst Hell in a stuffy study full of gloom and mysteries unsolved with akuma in a black trench coat. But now, it was done. Seshat and Amun sensed her happiness, and jumped up and barked excitedly. She grabbed Amun's paws and they jumped in a circle. "You guys, I'm done!" she laughed, falling to her knees.  
  
"Thank Isis and Ptah god of the written language." She had wondered, sitting there, confused and annoyed, what she could have done to be punished in this hell of knowledge. There was a knock on the door. "Are you okay, Rena?" Mokuba asked from the outside.  
  
"I'm fine kiddo. I finished the scroll. It's both transliterated and translated!" she said.  
  
"Translita-what?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in bewilderment.  
  
"Transliterate-it's the term for making sense of these little marks and squiggles."  
  
"Yeah! I'm so glad for you Rena-chan!" He laughed. She picked him up and swung him around. "Where's your brother?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think he's in the gym," Mokuba said.  
  
"You guys have a gym here too?" Rena asked, amazed.  
  
"We have a lot of stuff here. It's not a big deal," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
--------  
  
He tore at the punching bag with all his might. He paused to wipe sweat from his brow, and then continued with his rampage on the gray punching bag before him. He always liked to punch his problems away. Maybe that was because he had a violent nature. Yes, it was that violent nature that was the base of his problems. But he liked having problems. If his problems kept people away, they would never see what he was really like. They would not see how much he pined just to see his parents again. The most powerful man in the world just wanted to see his parents one more time. But wishes were reckless, and never fit to come true. If there was a God, he must have had a sense of humor to let him live on the way he did. Sometimes, he had thought death would be the easy way out. But he was Seto Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba never took the easy way out. He jumped back, and brought up his left leg, and with a searing rip, the bag split open, and sand spread all over the room. Sand like Egypt. Egypt like the Millennium Rapier. The Millennium Rapier like Goddess. The Goddess like Rena. All of his thoughts seemed to lead to her.  
  
He turned to the butler standing in the corner, "Put another one up, Regius." The butler nodded obediently, and pushed a button on a remote control. A small machine rolled up what looked like a cross between a golf cart and a forklift condensed by about three feet. On the prongs was another bag, and with a soft whir, it was lifted by the fork up to the chain on which it was held. At this point, Regius walked up with a stepladder and connected the chain on the bag to the chain on the ceiling.  
  
"Hmm," Seto said, putting a hand on his chin, "I'll have to find a way to connect those chains to save time."  
  
"Very good Master Kaiba," the butler agreed. "Shall I get you anything else?"  
  
"No, that's all." Then as an afterthought, he added, "Thanks."  
  
"Very good sir," the butler said, not letting his surprise at the nicety show.  
  
Seto turned back to the bag, and gave it a mighty right uppercut. The impact left a print in the side of the bag. He kept hitting left, right, left, right. He didn't bother stopping, this kind of exercise never really tired him out. It thrilled him, filled him with a therapeutic anger.  
  
"Brother? Are you in here?" Mokuba asked. He came in the door and smiled. "Rena has something to tell you!"  
  
She burst in the door, "Seto, I-" she stopped, her mouth dropped open. He turned to face her, and she nearly dropped on the spot. She had never seen him like.this before. He stood tall and proud, shirtless in a pair of very loose shorts. Sweat dripped from his body, and his hands were wrapped in bandage gauze. His hair, wet with salt, dripped in his face, his eyes were blazing and alert, and his lips were set in a casual frown. It quite took her breath away.  
  
"You what?" he asked, leaning slightly against the punching bag behind him.  
  
"I finished the scroll," she whispered, watching him walk around the bag. He flung his fist deep into its side.  
  
"You what?" he near shouted.  
  
"The scroll, it's finished. We can find the Rapier!" she cried, regaining her voice.  
  
He grabbed a towel and water bottle. The towel he draped across his neck, and the water he flung into his face before taking a long drink. "We'll leave as soon as possible. I can arrange for a chopper to be here by tomorrow."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up and rewind. Tomorrow? Are you forgetting, that someone in her time of weakness conditioned her body out of fighting? Yeah," she said.  
  
"It's going to be a problem, that's for sure," he sighed, turning around and punching the bag. Sweat flew off his hair from the jolting impact. It dripped onto the floor, and he sat down. "Meet me in here tomorrow. Mana Ka'reph is as good as ours."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. There's another site, up in Thebes, and it's owned by Yume Shinkirou Industries," she said, kneeling down by him.  
  
"So?" he looked at her, unsure of her point.  
  
"Thebes is right where Mana Ka'reph is. They're probably digging in that area in hopes of finding the entrance," she said, falling on her rear.  
  
"But we have the scroll."  
  
"You're right, we do, but that isn't necessarily going to stop them from trying to find our treasure, archaeologists are rigorous, efficient, and damn good at what they do. I speak from experience," she said, glaring at him intensely. He shifted his gaze; he didn't want to admit she was right.  
  
"So we've got to haul some serious ass."  
  
"That would be my presumption," she smirked, standing up to leave. "Oh and by the way," she added, "the party's in three hours and you haven't got a thing to wear."  
  
"Are you really dressing up?" he asked, rolling his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"It is a costume party," she retorted.  
  
"Fine then, are you going as what I think you are?" he asked.  
  
"And what do you think I'm going as?" she grinned. (Think Lara Craft holier-than-thou grin, and you've got Rena.)  
  
"Akhten-He-Shesat."  
  
"Then that shows how little you really know about me," she smiled, "I'm going to try and forget some of my stress, I don't need to be reminded of the thing that I fear most." Her smile faded into a dark expression. "I'm not ready for this, and the time has come that I must be." She walked out, not saying another word.  
  
"Damn. Why's she so stubborn?" Seto asked. Mokuba and Regius shrugged their shoulders. Seto screamed as he rammed his elbow into the side of the bag. It puckered, and exploded open. "Shit," he snarled as sand coated his sweat-covered body.  
  
Regius coughed, and said, "I'll get the shower ready for you Master Seto."  
  
"That was the third bag you've broken today," Mokuba said, "You really need to cut it out. I'm going to die of an asthma attack."  
  
"You're pretty smart for an eleven-year-old."  
  
"I learn from the best, oniichan," he smiled innocently, and ran out of the room before Seto could say anything more.  
  
--------  
  
"Do we have an agreement, gentlemen?" the man asked.  
  
"Of course," the man on the other side of the table took a heavy drag off his Cuban cigar.  
  
"Wonderful," the man said, running a hand through his slick, greasy hair.  
  
"Of course, but what is so very meaningful about a party?" Cigar man asked.  
  
"My good gentleman," Greasy hair started, "this is not just any party, but a corporate party. Fifty of the richest CEO's and stockholders will be there. It's an opportunity not worth missing, my good man."  
  
"I see. Then of course it's a deal. My men will be there," Cigar spoke with all the charm of a used car salesman.  
  
"Good. I will make sure you get your sixty percent. As for myself, I will have the great pleasure of seeing Yume Shinkirou's illustriousness dragged through the mud," Greasy hair stood up and straightened his rental-quality suit, and gave the man smoking his cigar a deep bow. Cigar man returned it stiffly, and walked out to his own private limo, and the driver waited for him to get inside. He did finally manage to position his squat, ape-like body somewhat comfortably inside, and the driver slammed the door on the limo, and drove off down the road.  
  
--------  
  
"Oni, you had better have learned from your failure," the Dark Mistress played with the wine in her hand, swishing it slightly in her chalice.  
  
Oni bowed deeply, and groveled, "Oh yes, your Darkness. Oni has learned-"  
  
"Silence!" she roared, "I gave you no permission to speak!" Oni flinched, and threw himself upon the floor. "But," she grinned maliciously, "we have to make sure you don't ever fail again." She looked to Fukushuu, "Would you agree, my pet?" Fukushuu laughed, a bone-chilling, raspy sound and nodded, grinning his seductive crocodile smile.  
  
"Now, how to punish you." She snapped her fingers, dropping the glass. She shouted, "Hesf becket bekert shesh yon gerten rekverty!" Oni screamed as his body cracked and the sound of splintering bone was heard. White-hot pain coursed through his limbs and chest. His skull felt like it would tear apart in a searing spear of agony, and a crucifix appeared before his mangled body. "My favorite method of torture," she laughed. She balled her hand into fists, and when she released it, four scarabs and a scorpion appeared in her hand. She released them, and they rushed toward Oni's body. The demon screamed in pure fear as the creatures crawled toward him. He beat his head against the crucifix he was lashed onto, as the bugs made their way up the cross. "No, Mistress, I beg of you!" he cried. The scarabs crawled into his skin as he struggled in his bonds.  
  
The scorpion stung repeatedly, thirsty to inject its poison. Finally, the crucifix alighted into flames and the Mistress laughed long and loud.  
  
"Maybe you'll get lucky Oni, and the fire will destroy them before it destroys you!" She laughed maniacally and sadistically.  
  
Finally, she snapped her fingers and everything, the fire, the crucifix, and the creatures all disappeared. Everything except for the pain. Oni curled into the fetal position, whimpering and sniveling.  
  
"That's better. Now maybe next time you'll think about coming back after failure," she called. "Now," she turned to Fukushuu, "we had better prepare for tonight. Whatever should I wear?" she laughed, and glided back into the mortal world, but before exiting completely, she snapped, "Have my trap ready, or your fate will be far more severe than Oni's."  
  
"Yes Mistress." She came into an elegant room, where several maids were already waiting on her. They rushed into a wardrobe, and she thought to herself the wonderful way in which she would torture the goddess. But, something puzzled her, who had contacted her today. Whoever it was had not been one of her servants.  
  
--------  
  
"I'm not wearing this," he said, looking at Rena. "There is no way in bloody hell."  
  
"You have to Seto," she pleaded.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"But you look great."  
  
"People will think I'm gay."  
  
"You're not. You look like a pirate," she insisted. She thought he did. Not a Captain Hook kind of pirate. More like a debonair Gene Kelley pirate from the movie, "The Pirate." Seto was wearing a loose white blouse-like top with a scarlet bandana. He was also sporting black breeches with black pirate boots and a sword.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"What do you want to do then? Put on a tux, and strut around saying 'Tuxedo ala Smoking Bomber?'"  
  
"That is not funny. Not in the least. And besides, you haven't chosen a costume yet. What are you going as, Akhten?"  
  
"You already asked me that, and my answer's still the same. I'm staying away from the whole Egyptian thing. And who ever heard of a blonde Egyptian?" she said, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"When we get back," Seto smiled, "remind me to introduce you to Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"Another Millennium Item carrier."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm leaving," he said, turning into his closet to change.  
  
"Why? I love it!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I feel.like I'm going to kill," he scowled.  
  
"See? You're in the pirate motif already!"  
  
"Hold on. I've got a better idea," he said, turning into the closet. "He came back out wearing a long back overcoat with a silver studded vest. His shirt on underneath was black with a v-cut, and he had on black crew pants with motorcycle boots.  
  
"Wow! You look just like Neo!" she cried.  
  
"Neo?" he asked, puzzled. "Who's Neo?"  
  
"You've never seen The Matrix?" she asked.  
  
"Never."  
  
"That is our first point of order tomorrow."  
  
"I thought our first point of order was training you," he said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"It'll help me get in the mood for violence," she smiled. "Never mind, I've got my costume now!" She ran out, leaving Seto to try and sort out what has just happened exactly. Five minutes later, she came back.  
  
He blinked disbelievingly, "What exactly are you?"  
  
"I'm the chick from The Matrix. Not the one who always wore white, she died. I mean the one who got Neo in the end," she said. She was wearing a long duster coat with a black strap tanktop, tight, black leather pants. Her hair was pulled back neatly, and her stiletto-heeled boots were polished.  
  
"So, she killed him?" he asked.  
  
"No, they fell in love dipshit. It happens in every movie. Her name was Trinity."  
  
"Dipshit?"  
  
"You need to brush up on your gaijin."  
  
"Oh gomen. I feel like such a fool." Obviously it did not faze him to care just exactly what a dipshit was.  
  
"You are so absolutely-.never mind. We still need our masks," she said, rubbing her temple slightly. He noticed she was wearing black leather gloves. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, which hid her eyes completely, and left her face blank.  
  
"Very nice, but that's not exactly a mask," Seto said.  
  
"So? These outfits are millennium, not some 13th century façade," she said, turning her nose up and sniffing pettily.  
  
"Clever," he said, taking a pair of glasses and throwing them on. "Well, shall we be going?"  
  
"Of course," she said, putting on her glasses. They strode out, down into the main entryway. Mokuba looked at them.  
  
"Wow," he breathed. "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"A masquerade," Seto replied simply.  
  
"Can I come? I've never been to a masquerade," he pleaded.  
  
"Let's settle this like businessmen, little brother," Seto said. "If you agree to stay here, I'll let you have a masquerade of your own here." He held up his hands, "Compromise?"  
  
"Will Yuugi and his friends be invited?" he asked.  
  
Seto looked pained, and his left eye twitched a little, but still he answered, "Yes."  
  
"All right then. It's a deal," Mokuba held his hand out and Seto shook it.  
  
He looked to Rena, "Come on." She nodded, and stepped out the door behind him. He looked her up and down; she really was gorgeous with the moonlight shining on her face. But he shook his head, and said, "It's an hour to Duelist Kingdom by helicopter, let's get going."  
  
--------  
  
She looked around at the fools who had actually come to this party. It was laughable. They were all dressed up, just as the invitation had requested. She was dressed up herself. She wore a long, sleek gown of black and lined with ermine. She had a tiara set against her forehead carved from emerald so dark it looked black. And that was her costume name, Rile. She wore a heavy chain around her neck of braided gold, but the crest of Seth hung off it. No one here would know the full meaning of it, but the goddess would recognize it when she saw it. But by then it would be too late. Her demons were in disguise everywhere. Even Oni was standing in a corner, disguised as a human police officer. Finally, she felt her spirit stir the goddess had arrived. She saw them walk in. They were both dressed in the same fashion, all in black, except for the priest, who had a silver vest. They didn't acknowledge either person, but instead walked in cool and didn't look at each other. She wondered if they were expecting this trap.  
  
--------  
  
"Seto Kaiba! Is that you my boy?" a man walked up to Seto and slapped him on the back. He was dressed as King Henry VIII, and played the part well, right down to the beerbelly stomach. He held a goblet of wine in his hand, which basically kept him busy because he spent so much time drinking from it, and then calling to a waiter to refill it again.  
  
"I'm fine, Hoshiguro-san. I see you've been well," Seto smirked.  
  
Hoshiguro eyed Rena, "Well, Seto, I never thought you'd be able to do it!" He laughed and slapped Seto on the shoulder again.  
  
"Do what, Hoshiguro-san?" he asked, turning to Rena, and then back to Hoshiguro.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you were with a woman. And such a pretty one, too. I always knew you had a liking for the model types," he said laughing again, and raising his hand to cuff Seto on the back again, but this time Seto moved out of the way, and Hoshiguro's hand hit air.  
  
"She's just working for me, Hoshiguro-san. This is my graphologist, Rena Campbelle," he said introducing them. "Miss Campbelle, this is Hoshiguro Iso, CEO of Mitsubishi Corporations."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she smiled. "Whoa, is that who I think it is?" she asked.  
  
"I'll see you, Hoshiguro-san," Seto said, turning away from him, and catching up to Rena, who was crossing the floor to another person.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Hoshiguro laughed, and signaled the waiter. "You! Yes, you there! Waiter, more wine!" Seto rolled his eyes and laughed as the big man waddled after the waiter, waving his cup in the air. He joined up with Rena, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Is that." she asked.  
  
"Oh, that's the CEO for Microsoft. Bill Gates, right?" he said. The man turned around, "Ah, Seto Kaiba! I was wondering if you had been invited! What are you dressed as?"  
  
"Supposedly Neo from The Matrix."  
  
"And you completely look the part," Gates said, and then turned to Rena and shook her hand. "And who is your lovely guest?"  
  
"Rena Campbelle, my company graphologist," Seto said, introducing them quickly. He didn't like this scrawny weasel of a man, and usually avoided meetings with him at all costs. He was more of a dog than Jounochi. He just wore a silk, Italian tuxedo with a mask. He probably found it beneath him to even wear a costume. He turned around but Rena was gone, already on her way to meet a new couple. These were dressed as Cleopatra and Marc Antony.  
  
He raced over to her, but it was too late. She was already spewing facts and naming inconsistencies by the time he got there. The couple looked slightly appalled. He recognized them as the fuufu of a law firm in France, but didn't know them well enough to be in acquaintance with them.  
  
"Did you know Cleopatra was not-" She was cut short by Seto putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I hope she didn't bother you too much. I just hired her from Egypt, and she's quite a know-it-all," he apologized.  
  
"Excuse me? A know-it-all?" she snapped, but was broken off by the French woman.  
  
"Pardon le moi? Did you say from Egypt?" she said.  
  
"Yeah," Rena said.  
  
"Oh! How fascinating! Could you tell us more, si'l vous plait?"  
  
"Of course," Rena laughed, blushing a little.  
  
"Merci, but we should be going," the man said, steering his wife by the shoulder to the snack line. She yelled at him speaking in rapid French, and finally, he gave in and she walked back over to Rena and Seto.  
  
"I am Anisse Devour, part of Devour & Devour Law. We're in Paris. Here is, how do you say it? My card," she handed Rena a card, outlined in filigree, and printed in Kunstler calligraphy. "Now, tell me about Egypt."  
  
"Well, it's really, really hot. And very dry."  
  
"I know, I know, but what do you do all day?"  
  
"Dig."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I dig all day. We haven't found much at our site, but there was one trunk loaded with jewelry that we found. Most of its contents are probably going to be sold to museums across the world?" At the mention on ancient jewelry Cleopatra's French counterpart raised her eyebrows. Jewelry always piqued her interest, no matter what kind.  
  
"Have you found any mummies?"  
  
"No, but did you know that the country of France holds one of the first Pharaonic mummies to leave the country of Egypt?" she asked.  
  
Anisse brightened, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, you have the mummy of Ramsses II," she said.  
  
"Oh, you will have to tell me more. We should talk again sometime," Anisse said, "But I have to go. I hope to hear from you again. Aurevoir!"  
  
"Right," Rena smiled. She turned to Seto, "Goodness, I thought it would never end." He laughed and they walked over the refreshments table. She snatched a glass of brandy from the passing waiter, and finished it in a drink.  
  
"Impressive, aren't I?" she said when she caught the look Seto gave her.  
  
"You're as bad a drinker as I am."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," she laughed. "From you, it's the closest thing to one."  
  
He walked over to the bar, and looked through the drinks, pretending he didn't hear what Rena had just said. He finally chose a sherry Bourbon, and poured himself a tall glass of it. He downed it rather quickly, and turned back to face Rena, who raised her eyebrow curiously. He would have laughed, if he hadn't seen who was coming up behind her. He nearly choked on his  
  
Bourbon when the he saw her. It was none other than Tenshino Konton, in a sleek, long dress with a terribly low cut neck. She was a very beautiful woman, maybe even prettier than Rena.  
  
Rena heard a voice behind her, making her jump, "How are you enjoying my party?" The voice was sickly sweet, and dripping with charm. But she hinted something else, but she couldn't place her finger on just what it was. She faced the stranger, and was rather shocked at just how striking she was. Her hair was long, and strangely silver, and it shone with an unnatural iridescence. There were subdued black streaks running through her hair; they matched the black crown on her head. It was set in stones darker than charcoal, but more resilient than diamonds. She wondered what they were. Her dress was long and black, and the neck was very low-cut, maybe too low-cut, a good deal of her breasts was showing. The gown itself was lined in ermine, and gave it a more respectful appearance. She looked not much older than she was, and her eyes glittered a malicious green, like two set emeralds.  
  
Rena felt a shiver down her back, this woman really creeped her out. But what bothered her the most was the thick chain of braided gold around her neck, much like the one Andre had given her. An emblem was attached to it, but she couldn't identify just what it was, even though it was terribly familiar to her.  
  
'I've seen that before,' she thought.  
  
"You've seen what before?" the woman asked.  
  
Rena jumped back, horribly startled, "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes," the woman smiled, showing a string of pearly white teeth. "You said, 'I've seen that before.' Do you not remember?"  
  
"I guess not," Rena muttered.  
  
The woman smiled again, "I'm Tenshino Konton, the one who threw this wonderful party. It is wonderful, don't you think?"  
  
She decided to be polite, and responded, "Oh yes, very wonderful! I've had an excellent time."  
  
"That's perfect. And who do I have the pleasure of acquainting? Seto Kaiba's guest? I saw you two walk in together."  
  
"Oh yes, we decided to come together. My name's Rena Campbelle. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," Konton smiled with her dripping charm. Rena smiled at her again, hoping that this would soon be over. They both had masked obvious distaste of the other, though Rena couldn't exactly tell why she didn't like this person, when there were so very many who did. Seto walked up behind her and whispered something in her ear, "That's Tenshino Konton, the CEO of Yume Shinkirou Industries."  
  
"So I noticed," Rena hissed.  
  
"Fraternizing with the enemy?" he asked.  
  
She excused herself from Konton's company, and led Seto over to the refreshment table. "Is there any time in this whole damn world you are not egotistical, patronizing, cruel, and sarcastic?"  
  
"Please, flattery will get you nowhere."  
  
"Don't make me slap you again," she said, raising a hand threateningly.  
  
"Yes, and I hope you remember what happened when you last hit me," he near laughed.  
  
Rena dropped her hand and stared at him, "Who slobbered on whom?"  
  
This time he did laugh, "What a way with words you have!"  
  
"They're no better than yours." She turned around, and saw that people had started staring at them now, she bowed apologetically, and turned back to face Seto Kaiba, "We'll continue this elsewhere."  
  
"Sounds good to me." He had noticed the attention their dispute was getting, and he was starting to get an uneasy feeling.  
  
--------  
  
"One hour men," a commando-attired man told about a dozen other men. All were dressed in black, each armed with handguns and rifles, and each shared an expression as though they had eaten a weasel doused in mucus. Their leader checked his watch to double-check on the time, and nodded to another man. They would launch their attack against Yume Shinkirou Industries before anyone knew what was happening. Their leader pushed a small red button on the side of his watch, and waited for the returning signal that meant it would be time.  
  
-------  
  
A man looked down at his watch a small, digital sign blinked 1hr, 1hr, 1hr. The man could not help but snicker a little bit as he ran his hand through his grease coated hair. Not much longer, and Tenshino Konton would be no longer. Pity, she was one the most beautiful women he had ever seen. If he had his way, he would have fucked her brains out before she was brutally murdered by supposed terrorists. 'What we want, and what we get are two different things,' he thought to himself.  
  
--------  
  
"Seto, what's the matter?" Rena asked. "You don't look well."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling. I don't know what, it just seems like something is going to happen. I think Konton is planning something," he said.  
  
"I know she's planning something," Rena commented. "I don't trust her at all, and the necklace she's wearing your not going to find anywhere in Tokyo. I've seen it before, I know it's Egyptian, but I can't quite make much of it." She ran a hand through her golden-brown hair.  
  
Seto smirked, "Well, whatever's going to happen is going to happen soon. I hate to be kept waiting."  
  
"Well, gee, that's the spirit!" Rena laughed. She looked over to the dance floor, and got an idea. Several couples were already out there, and in her mind, Seto still owed her a dance from the one she offered him in New York.  
  
"Let's go have some fun!" she laughed, and grabbed his hand and pulled him out on the dance floor.  
  
"Rena, stop it," he said, pulling her hands away from his neck, and walking off. She was about to chase after him when she suddenly stopped, fallen, rigid to her knees. "Seto," she cried, but her voice halted, and retreated back.  
  
He turned back to see Rena sitting on the floor, panting and heavy. A cold sweat ran down her forehead.  
  
"What' the matter?" He asked, running back to her.  
  
"She's here, oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god." He lifted her to her feet. She tried to stand, but her knees wobbled, and she gripped his shoulder for support. She looked at him, eyes wide in fear. "There are too many, we'll never take them. We don't stand a chance." Her vision swum, and turned black at the edges.  
  
Seto looked at Rena, who was obviously suffering. A thick dread filled up his stomach, working it's way up into his throat in a tight knot. He swallowed it down, "Who's here?"  
  
"Horus be with us. It's the Black Mistress. The Daughter of Seth, in the room. She's showing herself. She was with us all along. Oh, Horus, Isis, and Amun protect us." She remembered the necklace around Konton's neck. The emblem of the dark priesthood. They were the worshippers who praised this god of oblivion, and helped him to create his goddess daughter. Tenshino Konton was not just a follower; she was the Daughter of Seth.  
  
Rena fell back but Seto caught her. "All these innocents," she whispered, "They're going to die."  
  
"Not if we can help it," Seto said. He noticed the police officer from Egypt that he had seen in the parking lot, slither into a dark corner of the room.  
  
Tenshino smiled as her demons crawled away as discreetly as they could into various corners and alcoves. People were starting to gather around the goddess, who had fallen back on the floor, and was looking as alarmed and scared as a young deer. She glided down from the top of the staircase, and walked up beside Rena.  
  
"Why, what is the matter, here?" She said, and then looked down at Rena. Fighting the overpowering urge to kick the helpless goddess, she made a half-smile, and helped Rena to stand.  
  
Rena froze as the woman touched her arm, sending waves of ice-cold compassionless waves flowed from her arm into her entire body. She felt empty, and wondered if some of that coldness had transferred into Seto.  
  
"I've got it," Seto nearly spat. "I think we'll be leaving early."  
  
But as he said this, the doors to the entryway burst open, and about twenty heavily armed men ran in, firing at the ceiling.  
  
"What is happening here?" Tenshino Konton screamed. "You are not of my own." Rage filled inside her, these mortals were ruining her plan! One of the men ran over and held a gun to her throat.  
  
"Everyone down, and no one will die!" Their leader screamed, firing more shots at the ceiling. Everyone fell down onto the ground. She saw Toshihiro-san shuddering and she nearly laughed at the sight. He looked like a beached whale, screaming it's last cries. She stifled the giggle considering their situation, and looked at the very disgruntled Konton on the floor.  
  
"How dare you ruin my plan?" Konton screamed as the leader pressed his gun to her neck.  
  
Seto leaned Rena against him, whispering in her ear, "We handled zombies, and I think we can take these guys."  
  
"Are you crazy?" she whispered back, "And what do you mean, we?"  
  
"Let's not start that. On the count of three, take out the big guy."  
  
"Uh, which one."  
  
"The one next to the leader, stupid."  
  
"Excuse me for living." She huffed.  
  
Seto could have laughed at her uncanny sarcasm, but other things were occupying his mind. "All right, one.two." He set Rena on her feet, and cried, "Three!"  
  
They both launched themselves at two guards, taking them out. Seto tackled the leader, and knocked him out with a swipe on the jaw. Tenshino Konton went flying out of his grasp, and landed in an awkward position on the floor.  
  
Rena kicked her opponent neatly on the shin. One man fired at her.  
  
"Sorry I have to kill you," she apologized to her current opponent, grabbing him by the shoulders and thrusting him into the path of the bullet. Amazed by her aptness to kill people, she grabbed his handgun, and took out two more men. She felt the goddess bubbling under her conscious. She tried to suppress it, while she sent a good kick into another man's head.  
  
"See, how hard was that?" Seto said, laughing. Six men lay dead at his feet. She felt the goddess, pressing in her consciousness, and Rena looked to where her attention lay. Another terrorist a few feet from her was firing his gun. Everything seemed to stop as she jumped up, the bullet missing her by inches, and sped up again when she crashed into his skull.  
  
"That was nice," Seto commented as he knocked the wind out a guy with a long, tube-like weapon that Rena guessed was a flamethrower.  
  
Finally, Akhten coursed into Rena's mind, taking over her bodily controls.  
  
You're ridiculous. She quipped, running their body straight into four men. They each fell one by one, dead before they hit the ground.  
  
How'd you do that? She asked the spirit in her head.  
  
Energy produced by the power of light. They're no good, they were killed faster. She said, as though murder could almost be a profession.  
  
A profession? Isn't that what you call an assassin? She asked, reading Rena's mind like a book.  
  
Hey, stay out of my head! I don't invade your thoughts! Rena cried inwardly.  
  
Look out! The goddess cried, raising their hands to block another attacker. A sick crunch was heard. The man staggered away, clutching his arm, which was bent in abnormal angle.  
  
Did I do that? Or was that you? Rena asked in her mind, but the goddess' attention was elsewhere. Without knowing what happened her body was whirled around, presumably by Akhten, and turned to face another person as her complete transformation to the goddess overwhelmed her senses. There was a pressure behind her eyelids as they became darker, more intense than Rena's carefree happiness. Her hair grew out past her waist, dripping golden-silver to her feet like water. Her outfit molded around her, and her skin turned several shades darker. But instead of the same silky thin garments that she had worn before, they were replaced with a low hanging, black halter-top. The sleeves on her current coat melted away, leaving a fringe around her shoulders, and her pants melted away to reveal her shapely legs and stopped just short of underwear cut. Her boots crawled up her legs, stopping at her thighs. She felt the thick necklace Andre gave her materialize around her neck, and a choker appeared on her throat. The mark of Horus glimmered briefly on her forehead before disappearing. Inside their body, Rena was going spastic.  
  
What do you think you're doing? She cried.  
  
I'm taking over to get this job done. The goddess replied swiftly, turning their body to deliver a lethal kick to another armed attacker.  
  
But what happened to the other body, the one used to battle Shitto? She asked as the goddess turned to finish off another guard.  
  
I've been thinking. You don't know it, of course, but I decided to modernize our look. And didn't I do a good job? She commended herself.  
  
What can I call you? Rena asked, And when will I get control of my body back?  
  
Megami. It's easier to say then my real name, and Akhten it isn't. That's your name, other half. The goddess replied.  
  
And you still have your body. If you want control you can get it. That is, if you're the one who wants to kill all these people.  
  
So you are the goddess. Rena sighed.  
  
Was there ever any doubt in your mind? She replied.  
  
No, I guess not. But I have a question.  
  
What's that?  
  
What people are you intending to kill? Megami opened their eyes and looked around. All twenty or so terrorists either lay dead, unconscious, or injured on the floor.  
  
"Rena?" Seto asked from across the room. "You going to be okay?" He walked over to her and did a double take. "Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
"I'm Rena."  
  
"No, you're not. Rena isn't that dark, and she doesn't dress like that," he said, cocking a curious eyebrow to the current outfit they were in. With a sigh, they detransformed, and Rena fell to her knees. "Seto, I'm tired."  
  
"We'll get you back and you can sleep all you want," he supplied, helping to her feet.  
  
"No, I-" She broke off as a tremendous wave of fatigue hit her, and dragged her down into slumber. The next day she awoke to the face of Yami, gazing down at her uncertainly.  
  
~Junsui No Aku  
  
___________________________  
  
Make sure to read and review, thanks to those of you who have! I can't think of a poll, but I would like to advertise for Spin the Bottle, Yu-Gi-Oh! Style. Sayonara! 


	9. Jaaku Yogen

A/N: Chapter Nine, and we near the climatic point! Comments and reviews are always appreciated, and I hope they're kept polite, but flame if you want to. I don't know how much Japanese I use in here, but if ya got any questions e-mail me (Moongrl_14@hotmail.com), or put 'em in a review. That's all!  
  
Konton No Millennia  
  
Episode Nine:  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
The next day she awoke to the face of Yami, gazing down at her uncertainly.  
  
"You're saying she became another person? Entirely?" He looked at Seto, who was slouching in a chair, an ice pack pressed against his forehead.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm," he mumbled.  
  
Yami turned to Rena, "Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
She rubbed her temple, "I think so."  
  
"Kaiba told me of the encounter with the Daughter of Seth last night," Yami said staring deep into her eyes. She couldn't take the intensity of the crimson-violet judgment boring into her. It was the look of wisdom, of ages past, and days long ago; it was astuteness she could not handle, not now or ever. Well, at least not now.  
  
"Yami, highness,"  
  
"Please, just Yami."  
  
"Yami," she started, grabbing her head, "It was horrible. I risked people's lives unnecessarily. And then, she took over my body."  
  
"She gained control over you?" He asked.  
  
"Exactly the way you did?" She stared at him.  
  
"Yes," he cleared his throat, "But I compromised with my catalyst. We came to a decision where we could both live together, but now," he extended his arm, "I've a body of my own."  
  
Rena kept on, her eyes swimming in their sockets, "I wasn't my own person, she had complete control. I could still feel, and she was talking to me. It was so warm." She hugged herself, rocking back and forth on the couch.  
  
"You're confused, and it's understandable, Yuugi was too. I can understand why you're hurt the goddess took over without your consent. But do you see that she did it to save the lives of everyone by getting rid of them quickly."  
  
Seto mumbled something from his chair. "They would have shot the guests next."  
  
Rena slipped into the corner of the sofa she was on, "It was the way she tossed me aside, I don't want to bring her out again, and it's so easy for her to kill. I can't doubt that."  
  
"But Rena, Akhten is a beautiful person. I know that as a fact," Yami looked out a window, a smile creeping across his lips.  
  
"Her name isn't Akhten," Rena said, standing on wobbly legs. "It's my name. That's what she told me."  
  
"Then, by what is she called?" Yami hesitated.  
  
"I don't know, when I asked, she told me to call her, 'Megami.'" Rena sat down again, unable to support herself.  
  
"Well, you need your rest," Yami sighed, then looked at Kaiba, "I'll let myself out."  
  
"Thanks for coming, Yami."  
  
Yami raised his eyebrows, but didn't say a word as he walked to the door, and shut the massive thing as softly as he could.  
  
Seto threw the ice pack on the floor, "Daijoubu, Rena-chan?"  
  
"I'll live. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"At least were on similar ground," she forced a haphazard giggle. When it went unacknowledged, she sighed, "You still have a headache."  
  
"It won't put me back today."  
  
She moaned, "After all that, you're still gonna put me through all that training? Didn't you hear what Yami said? I need my rest."  
  
"Now you're trying to weasel out of training, but okay. Thirty minute nap, then in forty, I want you in the gym, ready to fight." He waited for her answer, but when he looked at her, she was already asleep. He sighed, 'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
Unfortunately for Rena, half an hour was not very long. Seto gave her shoulder a gentle push, and she sat up groggily. "No way. Just another day. That's all I need."  
  
"Very funny," Seto grinned, picking her up out of the chair, setting her down on her feet again. "Now come on."  
  
She sighed, heaving herself up the stairs and into her room. Half asleep she flung off her current outfit, and was about to pull on a pair of mesh shorts when the phone rang.  
  
She picked up, and a ragged breath tore from the receiver. Curious, she said, "Hello?"  
  
"What are you wearing?" came a raspy voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"I bet I know, red panties. Silky red panties."  
  
Fear crept up into a lump in her throat, but she still demanded, "Who is this?"  
  
"Silk panties, I bet you're great in the sheets. You know what I'd do to you? I'd get you-"  
  
She slammed the phone down, nearly breaking it in two before the freak could continue. 'Probably just some perverted geek who got a hold of Kaiba's number on the Internet. That's all it had to be', she thought, 'just some freak with electronics.'  
  
She pulled on the shorts, but was shocked to see her hands trembling slightly as she put them on. The phone rang again, though she ignored it, her subconscious already telling her who it was.  
  
Three rings later the answering machine picked up, and the voice screamed, "You killed my men, you bitch! You and you're fucking prick! But I know who you are! And God, we're coming for you!" He was still raving about her destruction when the answering machine clicked off. She nearly sank to her feet, but instead ran outside, right into a shirtless Seto Kaiba.  
  
"What the hell?" he cried. The phone rang again.  
  
Rena looked at it fearfully, then turned to Seto, "Don't answer it!" He didn't, but the machine did. The same voice roared out, screaming obscenities.  
  
"Listen you bitch! You and your fucking partner will never get what you want! I'm going to rip you apart and watch you fucking burn in fucking hell!" And then he hung up.  
  
Seto wheeled to Rena, "What was that? Who was that?"  
  
"I don't know," she said. She sunk to her feet now. This was all she needed. Two people out to get her. One an immortal entity, the other.who the hell knew who the other person was?  
  
Seto kneeled down to face her, "This isn't good."  
  
"Tell me about it." She reached for the hand he had extended, and he lifted her up. He brought her close to his chest, and whispered into her hair, "Who was that?"  
  
She couldn't answer, but only clung to him like he was the only thing to sustain her from falling into the abyss of emotion she had felt for over a month. He caressed her cheek, and smiled at her, "Aren't you the popular one?" He let go, much to her dismay, and pushed the rewind button on the answering machine. The voice picked up again, screaming and cursing, and Seto watched, an expression of hatred etched across his features. He walked back over to Rena, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked at him, and his heart panged. Worry and fear shadowed her normally happy face. It gave her a kind of seductively fearful look as Megami surfaced in her mind. He could see it in her eyes.  
  
Rena felt the transformation begin again slowly. She felt the leather, riding in inconvenient places, and felt her hair grow, and watched as her bodily controls were shifted to Megami.  
  
Hey! she cried in her head, At least warn me when you take over!  
  
Sorry. She said flip. She turned their head to Seto, and said, "This is the same man who ordered the attacks of last night."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes narrowed, "Give Rena back control. I don't want a repetition of this afternoon."  
  
"She'll get it back when I'm finished talking with you. As an immortal, I expect you to obey me."  
  
"I don't obey anyone."  
  
"Well, we'll see," she giggled, and just as sudden regained seriousness. "The man on that machine is of no importance in the grand tapestry we have woven. He's harmless."  
  
"He didn't sound harmless," Seto countered.  
  
She looked at him, "Trust me, he's nothing."  
  
"I'll believe that when I see him under arrest."  
  
"Whatever," she shrugged, backing away from Rena's mind as her face meshed briefly with Megami's.  
  
Seto steadied Rena, as she melted back into her normal form, "Can you do it anything to stop it?"  
  
"I'll probably set up a tracking device and get the name of whoever was calling you. Well let the authorities deal with it from there."  
  
"You seem awfully confident."  
  
"No one threatens me in my home and gets away with it."  
  
Rena looked surprised, "I'm the one he was yelling at!"  
  
"You're in my home, I share the threat." He raised his hand before she could say another word.  
  
Rena looked at him, slight fire dancing in her eyes, "I want to train."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Punch the bag. It's all you have to do," he gestured toward the bag hanging from the ceiling.  
  
She stepped up to it, and flung her fist into the side. It puckered softly, but didn't show much for weakness. She hit it again, following the pattern Seto was shouting.  
  
"Good, now, left, left, left, right! Right again, left now, yeah, left, left, right. Now kick it! Give it a damn spin!" He pumped his hand for emphasis. Finally, she sat down; panting hard, sweat covering her body.  
  
"You've been at it for half an hour and you're already on the floor?" He curled his lip. "Get up you slacker!"  
  
She gave him her worst glare, and shoved her leg straight into the bag. She pounded it, seeing the black hide of the beast she had destroyed not two weeks before. But it wasn't enough. Seto always had something to criticize or correct. Finally, she imagined Seto standing there, rolling his eyes, curling his lip, and then grinning that self-righteous grin.  
  
"Take this you pig!" She screamed at the bag. She flung herself into, and with a whoosh, the material crumpled and the bag exploded.  
  
Seto laughed, "Now that's more like it!"  
  
She stood up, brushing a sand-covered strand of hair, and walked past him, never giving him the faintest inkling he had been more motivational than he could have imagined.  
  
He motioned to Regius, who immediately set up a new bag, and Seto himself started to work out. Rena watched, fixated with the man tearing up the bag right now. He had been so kind in the room, so wonderful. She would find a way to compensate him for it, she would make sure of that.  
  
She slipped out of the room, grateful for an unnoticed break, but her heart nearly stopped as the sharp ring of the telephone chimed, high and clear.  
  
She picked it up quickly, expecting to hear the raspy voice, inquiring about her privacy again. A breath was heard, and her heart seized quickly.  
  
"Rena, hallo!" Relief flooded her in waves, as the Professor's cheery voice rang out over the other end.  
  
"Oh Professor! I'm so glad to hear from you!" She laughed, "How come you never called me?"  
  
"No time, and telephone's are expensive out here in Egypt," his mellow chuckle warmed Rena, and she felt such a horrible need to return to her Egypt. 'I'm coming,' she thought, 'But I won't be alone.'  
  
"I figured I'd give you a ring, seeing as how we are in the same neighborhood," he laughed again.  
  
"What?" Rena squealed, jumping up and down, "You're really over here?"  
  
"Of course, I just came to see an old friend of mine. Sugoroku Motou, you heard of him?"  
  
"Heard of him? I know him. He's the owner of Turtle Game Shop, right?" She spun in a circle, getting herself caught in telephone cord.  
  
"Well then, I suppose we should meet again?" The professor said.  
  
"Of course, how about a restaurant, I'm starving."  
  
"It sounds excellent, do you know any good ones?"  
  
"Yup, there's one down in the middle of the city, it's called Nehan."  
  
"Strange name, but I'll see you there at noon. 'Till twelve."  
  
"Till twelve," Rena echoed hanging up the phone. Having the Professor in town would be just like old times. He had always been there for her, and she respected him like he was her own father. She walked up into her room, changing into a smoky blue pantsuit that gave just the right hint of class. She washed her hair and pinned it securely behind her ears, and fastened in golden hoop earrings.  
  
Nice. Megami murmured.  
  
Rena jumped slightly, Yipe! I forgot about you!  
  
Megami snickered softly, Well, here I am. I want to be there when we meet your Professor.  
  
He's not mine, he's just a dear friend. Rena snapped.  
  
I know. Megami laughed a faint tinkling sound before she nestled herself in the bond their souls shared for rest. She slipped past the door. Seto's growls and grunts echoed off the hallways as she made her escape to the car she had rented for the time being. It was a nice Mercedes-Benz, a rich blue in color. It had become her new baby, and she prized it incredibly. She switched on the radio and sang along out loud to the song about someone who thought being six feet from the edge isn't so far down. Then, another of her favorite songs came on,  
  
"You'll rescue me right? In the exact same way they never did. I'll be happy right? When your healing powers kick in. You'll complete me right? And my life can finally begin. I'll be worthy right? Only when you realize the gem I am. This won't work now the way it once did, and I won't keep it up even though I would love too."  
  
"Romance sucks, she laughed, as the song came to a finish. She gazed at herself in the rear view mirror. "Then why am I so deep in it?" She had been through romance, relationships, and love.  
  
But she didn't want another Daniel. She wouldn't lose herself again. She wouldn't allow herself to be put through the horror Daniel had given her.  
  
And she certainly didn't want another Pegasus J. Crawford. Roses by day, jasmine by night. Parties at his palace, soft kisses on the hand. And Duel Monsters. It was the only thing he talked about. Egypt and Duel Monsters. Mostly, Duel Monsters was his main subject. He had scared her, and none so much as when he had proposed. She remembered the look on her parents' faces. Her mother's was proud, and her father's shocked. She knew why now. But he was the least of her problems. He was dead, and he should hope to Osiris they never cross paths in the Afterlife. She gripped the steering wheel, barely noticing the pedestrian sign. She slammed the brake, nearly running over a passerby. She rubbed her forehead slightly, as the enraged woman finished crossing the street. Something wasn't right about her. Her hair was fire red, and her eyes misty green. But they seemed so vengeful, so bestial. As if hundreds danced in the emptiness that hung there. Rena looked away, sure she was seeing things. Her mind flashed back to the little boy who had metamorphed into the horrible demon beast. 'No way,' she thought, 'Surely, Set's Daughter isn't that dumb. But the first one could have been a fluke.' She decided to keep her eyes peeled.  
  
She pulled into the parking lot, in front of the terrace of Nehan's parking lot. She stepped out, ignoring the glances she received from several waiters, and continued to the place where the Professor was waving.  
  
He was freshly shaven, and had on a clean flannel shirt and khakis. His boots were dusty, and one of the lenses of his glasses was cracked.  
  
She sighed and sat down across from him, "You haven't changed at all, Professor."  
  
"It seems you have Rena. You're twice as pretty as when you left us." He gestured to the blue suit she was wearing.  
  
"Goodness, you've developed quite a taste of fashion."  
  
"It's not my fault," she giggled. I blame Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Yes, how is your quest going?" He looked at her with intent interest.  
  
"Oh, wonderful, Professor! We, or I, decoded the whole scroll! We're going to find the temple in no time! Mana Ka'reph is as good as ours!"  
  
"Wonderful," he took off his glasses, wiping them on his shirtfront. "I saw Sugoroku this morning, and he told me all about your adventures. Nasty business," he signaled to a waiter and ordered for the both of them.  
  
"So you knew about the Prophecy?" She asked.  
  
"Oh no, I just knew about the scroll and the temple. But, I didn't worry that you couldn't find it. After all, think of all the preparation I left you with. The three items, have you had need for them yet?" He stirred his tea with an easy stroke.  
  
"The gifts? Oh, I've used the tablet, and I'll probably be using the Key when we get to Mana Ka'reph," she said.  
  
"What about the third?" He asked.  
  
"The third?" She thought about the night, she faintly remembered three items tumbling from the brown package. She had tucked them in her purse, oh, but what had the last one been? She remembered the tablet, the key, and something else, something small. She grabbed her purse and began to dig through. She found the key first, then her Duel Monsters deck. Her hand grasped something weighty and smooth, and pulled out.the tablet.  
  
"It was." the Professor started, but cut off when Rena yanked her hand back out.  
  
"I found it!" she cried. She clutched it in her palm and felt it's silky surface. The heat of her palm warmed it, she pulled it out and examined it closely. It was a moonstone, worn smooth with age. It glimmered like the face of a mirror, and she could clearly make out her reflection. But her eyes were more exotic, her complexion darker. Something was attached to her forehead by a gold chain. In her mind, Megami let out a gasp. It caught Rena so off guard, she stumbled out of the chair.  
  
"Rena, I say, are you all right?" The professor got out of his chair, and grabbed Rena by the shoulder, heaving back onto her feet.  
  
She brushed him off, and sat back in his chair, gazing back at the face of the stone, but it was yet her own. Megami was stammering, muttering, things in ancient Egyptian, but Rena didn't catch any of it. She didn't want to.  
  
"I'm fine," she stuttered, flipping the stone over.  
  
"I see, well, that stone you're holding there is something I was awarded on a important excavation. We found the tomb of a new pharaoh." He wiped his glasses on a kerchief from his pocket.  
  
"I remember. I did a paper on it in your class."  
  
"Yes," he chuckled, "but you're paper was more on the method of excavation, there was little about the actual findings."  
  
"There were two pages on the findings!" she said indignantly.  
  
"How many pages were in that report? As I recall, end of semester papers were a minimum of twenty pages, and you wrote twenty-four." He looked at her amusedly, "Yes, this pharaoh was indeed special. He died young, maybe only at twenty-one. Incredible to think how young he must have been when he was coronated! And how great! I mean this young man's tomb was visited into the New Kingdom until the reign of the Ptolemies' and Alexander! He was a kind of savior to the Egyptian people! And the gifts he was buried with!"  
  
"I remember, especially the pictures of the walls."  
  
The Professor's face darkened, "I didn't want to involve you with that Rena, I truly didn't. The hieroglyphs were entirely scratched off. The rock was polished smooth, expect for traces were the deepest marks on the walls were made. I remember, it was frightening how much this man must have meant for some.entity to go about trying to destroy him so completely."  
  
"You thought you had found King Scorpion, the find of a century. But no, an unknown pharaoh, worshipped as a messiah," Rena rubbed her temples trying to block out the mental noises Megami was making. It was starting to give her a headache.  
  
He continued, "This pharaoh was also buried above another man, and one of his queens was laid in the same chamber. And in the rooms opposite, we found more crypts. Two of them each held a single male and female, and the last bore three males and a single female. We figure it was an entire family buried in the same tomb. But what were amazing were the many offerings to the pharaoh! Gold and precious stones, mummified animals, flowers preserved over thousands of years! But no documentation, nothing except for the clues left on the walls. But those were lost over time by causes unknown."  
  
"Someone didn't want the story known," Rena said, accepting the plate the waiter served her, "Because some cult or some.thing didn't want the pharaoh and his family to be discovered."  
  
"Yes, but there is good news. In fact, it just reminded me. One of my colleagues visited the site not a while back, and said he found an interesting piece unlike others he had seen in the room where one of the couples were buried. In fact, it's why I made the trip here to Japan. I wanted to ask Sugoroku if he could identify it, and he said that maybe I should ask you." The Professor tried to pick up his chopsticks but instead continued to spear his food with them. "I say, you don't think this has tentacles do you?"  
  
Rena laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised, knowing the Japanese. But anyway, why did your 'colleague' find this piece so unusual?"  
  
"Well," the Professor began, "You remember the Egyptian philosophy on animal deities?"  
  
"Sure," Rena said, "We spent a week on it in class. Egyptians took certain attributes from different animals and applied them to their different gods, thinking that specific trait was considered divine."  
  
"Very good," the Professor amended, "and that's just what puzzled my friend. You see this concept was more Saxon than Egyptian." He pulled out his briefcase and showed it to her.  
  
She nearly gagged on her salad, it was a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"When was this made?" She choked, "You ran the tests?"  
  
"Carbon dating multiple times the first day they got it. It's legitimate. This dragon, or I'm supposing it's a dragon, is five thousand years old."  
  
The depth finally sunk into her, "And there was no record of previous as to what it was?"  
  
"Like I said, Rena, all the records from those tombs were destroyed by someone."  
  
She had a feeling she knew just who that someone was. A follower of Set, it had to be. This tomb, it was.no. It couldn't have been. But strange things were happening more currently. She had to tell everyone, Seto, Yuugi, and Yami. Oh god. This was going way over her head; she was drifting in an abyss in which she had lost control. We're risking the lives of our friends and loved ones; this had to go back to where it started. Her vacation in Japan was going to be a little abrupt. "Professor, when do you leave back for Egypt?" she asked. "Why, two days. Is there a reason?" He looked at her questioningly. "He senses something," she thought. "Well, my stay might run short, and I'll be back in Egypt sooner than I expected." "That's wonderful, Rena, I know Andre and Nazo will be pleased," the Professor said cheerily. She forced a smile, "It'll be good to see them." But she knew in her heart, this meeting was going to leave much to be desired.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"I still refuse to believe that you actually skipped out of your training, and after all the crying about it you did to get it!" Seto shouted. The two had been in a fight since Rena had come back. By now, both were short of attacking each other.  
  
"I deserved a break!"  
  
"A break?" He shouted, charging up to her, but she scrambled on the opposite side of the couch.  
  
"Yes, a break!" she screamed, "I have worked my ass of for a month decoding and translating and playing your games! And to leave of my own accord is a right!" She picked up a piece of china that probably cost more money than she would ever see in her lifetime, and heaved it at him. He threw up his hands, and the pieces shattered against his arms, tinkling in a million pieces to the floor.  
  
"A right? You're my employee-"  
  
"You can't keep me here like I'm your pet," she jumped over the couch, and walked up to him.  
  
He threw his hands in the air, "And I'm supposed to know just where the hell you went?"  
  
"Well you seem to keep such tabs on me, I wouldn't doubt it!" She picked up the nearest thing to her, a small antique chair, and flattened him against it.  
  
"You're a complete psychopath!" he wheezed from beneath the chair.  
  
"I'm not the one who nearly shitted himself when I came back from a restaurant! And then to reprimand me like I've done something wrong." She pulled off the chair, and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. He smacked her off, and held her arms at her sides, and forced her onto a couch.  
  
"So all that driven talk you gave me about becoming stronger, wanting to be a fighter again, fearful of yourself and what you might become, begging me to train you, was it just a line of bull?"  
  
She stopped wriggling under his grip, and fell back onto the couch, remembering the talk she had had in the hospital room with him, and the conversations with herself late at night. But she was too stubborn to admit she was wrong. Instead, she stared at him, giving him her most vicious glare.  
  
"If looks could bruise," he spat. She squealed in the back of her throat, clearly aggravated.  
  
She looked at him, "Fine, maybe I don't need your training."  
  
He smiled, "Now we're getting somewhere. I already knew you didn't need it, but you seemed insistent. So, are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he leered, standing up, rubbing his chest slowly. A small dark ring was already starting to puff up under his left eye, but he didn't seem to notice it. He swept out of the room, and she heard the familiar slam of his study door going shut. He sat down at his desk, intent on losing himself in work when it happened again. The pain sprung so ferociously into his lower back, that he had to stand up and work it out with his hands. The scar burned with inhuman pain, and he fell to his knees trying to restrain it. When finally it surpassed, he lay still, panting on the floor. The pain, intolerable pain he had endured alone for a month, caused only by a single person, the one single person who just might make things right. "Ironic," he thought, just before he passed out on the rug.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"That smug butt wipe," Rena fumed as she stormed down the hallway with her loud of laundry, "Humph." She kicked open the door, dumping the load onto the growing pile. Usually, she did her own laundry, a habit she had unknowingly adopted, but today, she felt like indulging in hired service. She was about to turn away when something caught her eye, one of Seto's long coats, but this one had a long, animalistic gash running through it. She picked it up, noticing it ran through the back.  
  
"Wait, isn't this." she held up again, examining it more closely. This was the coat Seto had been wearing when she had first met him. But what was this gash doing through it. He was uninjured. But wait, she traced her fingers around the torn fabric, and she saw crimson stains, dried black over the time. It was unmistakably dried blood. She remembered what Seto had told her.  
  
"Listen, you baka onna. Ryu-Kishin is a gargoyle. He's a statue. I went into the temple myself. I destroyed his statue. I don't even have a scratch. And you know what?" he spat, "There is no treasure, just a scroll."  
  
"He lied, oh God," she felt a pang in her heart, oh God, no. All this month, and she couldn't see? She picked herself up and raced to his study. She wrenched open the door, and gasped. Seto lay face down on the floor, deathly pale, his right hand twitching uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh God," she fell to her hands and knees, crawling to where he lay. And there it was, a long gash grinning the smile only Death's Angel could give, glowing down his back. She felt for a pulse in his neck, and nearly cried when she felt it, soft but still growing. She held a hand over his mouth, and sighed when she felt it go warm with his breath. She cradled his head in her arms, brushing his hair aside from his sweating brow. She reached down and pulled his shirttail up, exposing the horrible scar.  
  
Her finger ran over the uneven flesh, "You will pay," she silently cursed.  
  
"Name your price," a voice spoke. She looked down at Seto, who was beginning to wake up.  
  
"Leave it to money to bring you back into consciousness," she stifled a giggled, as he sat up.  
  
"I'd laugh at that, if I didn't think it so clever," he sighed, dragging himself up against his desk.  
  
"Really," she sighed, "You could be on your deathbed and still be a sarcastic nimrod."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"Hear what?" This time she allowed herself a laugh.  
  
He stood up, wincing a little bit as the pain seared up the small of his back to his head. "Guess I fell asleep on the job."  
  
"Yeah right, you know damn well it's that scar on your back. The one Ryu- Kishin gave you."  
  
He whirled around, wincing again, "How'd you know?" Then he looked down at his rumpled shirt, which was hitched up to his ribs.  
  
"Bloody coats and wounds gave good suspicion, Captain Obvious," she said scornfully.  
  
"I told Regius to throw that thing out."  
  
"Not funny. Spill it."  
  
"Fine," he said, falling into his chair, "Have a seat." She took a seat in a saggy leather chair, busying herself with her hair.  
  
"All right," he began, "It was a dark and stormy night."  
  
"Ha ha, it is to laugh."  
  
"I'm not done yet," he grinned, "Now where was I? Oh yes.  
  
"It was a dark and stormy night, and you had been clobbered by warriors of the undead. Well, okay, it was evening and you had been maimed by warriors of the undead. I saved your butt big time, and your pretty boy came and took you to your medical tent, after giving me a good.talking-to, if you will. So, I bided my time in the desert for a little bit, and while there was a trace of sunlight left, went back to the crevice. What I saw wasn't pretty. Limbs and various.pieces sticking up from the sand, kind of like a bad horror film, and then, the crevice. Mando Nashti'ora, the temple of the demon. So, being the foolhardy adventurer I am, readily jumped into the damn thing, ready for whatever the hell was down there. What I was not expecting, despite the circumstances, was a half-stone, half-flesh and blood creature coming right at me. Ryu-Kishin was becoming mortal again, so I had to do something fast. I still had the two swords, so I played his game before he finally got me straight in the jaw. Then, while I was down, he raked me up the back with this one claw. One protruded from each hand, see," he held up his fingers, "and cut me right down the middle. That was the last straw, so I finally whirled around, stole a club from this dead.thing, and flung it at the part of Ryu-Kishin that was still stone. It only half worked. It smashed his statue self, but that wasn't the half that was giving me problems. And instead of being inventive, and luring him into the sunlight, like some clever warrior, I simply charged him and carved him up like a damn turkey. And this is what I have to show of it. A beautiful woman working with me and sharing my home, and a scar down my back that burns with the demonic desires of the flesh, a dark goddess that wants to see my companion and I dead, am stuck looking for a sword out in the middle of the desert. And, it seems like I'm going to working with the one person I've tried most to avoid. Why I'm right as rain!"  
  
"You don't sound very enthusiastic."  
  
"Well, considering the circumstances, I have no right to be," he smiled sardonically.  
  
"You're working with a beautiful woman," she winked.  
  
"A beautiful woman, who's tempestuous, stubborn, violent, impatient, dogged, and above all, completely insane!" he cried.  
  
"Well, it's no better than what I'm dealing with," she smiled angelically, "A irresistible man who's crotchety, mulish, patronizing, egotistical, self- righteous, intolerant, narcissistic, and above all, a complete sociopath! Not to mention senseless!" She threw her arms up wildly, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"That man!" she screamed down the hallway.  
  
He slumped into his chair, spinning around in it, "That woman."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
I can't help but love this story! Comments and reviews are excepted, and flames, well as one of my good writer friends George Orwell says,  
  
"A critic is someone who can drive but doesn't know the way."  
  
Sheer genius, huh kiddies? 


	10. Immortal Quest, Shadow Storm!

Chapter Ten folks, we hit double digits! Hooray for America! Land that I love! Anyshizit, Rena and Seto are back with more demon dueling madness! Seto: Shut up! Oh yeah, you guys weren't supposed to know that! Oh well. But hey, I feel like a spokesperson, so I'm going to advertise the story, Silver Lilacs by Tears of Pluto. Ya know why? Because my beautiful Rena is in it! (And also the fact that Tears of Pluto is a wonderfully talented author with expertise varying from writing to poetry.) But yes, Rena is making her way into the world! And Silver Lilacs is a good story, I say this in sooth. (In sooth, that sounds so cool.)  
  
But yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"They hadn't really spoken to each other for a while, that much was obvious," Yuugi decided to himself. Rena was sprawled across his couch, her nose buried in a book by a "colleague" friend of hers. It was about the female pharaohs, Nefertari, Nefertiti, Hatshepsut, and Cleopatra. She had been reading for six hours straight. The rest of them were busy doing homework, and every so often Honda would poke Jou in the ribs and ask him a question that neither of them really had an answer to. Then, Rena would sigh and sit up and help them along with the answer, then turn back to her book and continue reading. Yuugi sighed, a flashback of yesterday crawling into his mind.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
A blue Mercedes-Benz screeching up to the driveway with Rena behind the wheel, a radio or CD wailing at full volume. She cut the transmission, sliding out of the car into the shop. It was about six o'clock, and the whole gang had come over for dinner at his house. She had politely declined the invitation to eat with them, declaring that she had had enough testosterone intakes to last her a thousand lives in a single afternoon. They all pretty much had a clue who she was talking about, and didn't press the issue. However, she did stay the night with them, sleeping on the couch in the clothes she had wore that evening. Anzu lent her some of her own clothes, but being a little taller than Anzu, the shirt rose just a little above her stomach, and the pants hung low (she had pulled them down so they wouldn't ride up in the back).  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
And now here they were, sitting in the living room, while Sugoroku swept the house, when the doorbell rang.  
  
Rena looked at it, glowering at the prospect of just who it might be, when Sugoroku opened the door cheerfully.  
  
"Hello-Edward!" he cried, stepping back to let the Professor in the room. Rena and the Professor exchanged a glance, curious as to the other's presence. Yuugi and his friends just looked confused.  
  
"Professor!" Rena shouted, wrapping him in a friendly hug, "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"We certainly do bump into each other don't we?" He chuckled. She turned to the group introducing everyone to the Professor. Even Yuugi was a little bewildered.  
  
"Grandpa, I didn't know you had connections with archaeologists," he gawped.  
  
Sugoroku chortled a bit, "Yuugi, I have connections all over the place."  
  
"Why didn't I know about them?"  
  
"Your old grandpa's entitled to his little secrets isn't he?" Yuugi frowned on that last statement, and sat down, scowling into his book. The two old friends walked to the back of the store, already starting to engage in a conversation centered mainly on Egypt and its history.  
  
Yuugi walked to the front of the store, overtly disgruntled at what his grandpa had said about secrets, and sighed when Seto Kaiba walked in the door, a look of distaste plastered onto his face.  
  
He sighed to himself, "The day just keeps getting better."  
  
Seto looked down at Yuugi, "Is Rena here?"  
  
"She's been here since last night."  
  
"I'd be grateful if you got her for me."  
  
Yuugi stopped, turned, and stared at Kaiba, who was just sitting there, a genuine smile playing at his face. His jaw dropped, that man wasn't grateful for anything; Yuugi doubted he had any sense of appreciation at all. But he refrained from saying anything, and went in to get Rena.  
  
"Rena."  
  
The only acknowledgement he received was her ears pricking up, a funny trait that made her seem more human. The book lowered, revealing her twin amethyst eyes. "Um-hum?"  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
"Oh really?" She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, arching her back a little as she did so. She stood up and sauntered to the door, hesitating as she laid her hand on the table. "Well.oh, screw it." She opened the door and strode into the shop itself.  
  
Seto was sitting in a chair, examining a new Tribute rulebook when she walked in. He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey, you ever going to come home?"  
  
"I'll think about it." She looked at him, something creeping into her mind. He stood and embraced her fully in his arms, and laughed.  
  
"Are you okay?" She held him back at arm's length and examined him. He certainly didn't look all right. He was paler than usual; his eyes didn't seem as calculating or lonely, they were just.empty.  
  
"I'm fine," he brought her back into his arms. "Now, can we go home?"  
  
"I wanted to hang around with Yuugi and his friends for a little while longer," she looked at him again, noticing something flash behind those cold eyes.  
  
"I'd rather you went home with me. Now," he added.  
  
"Now you at least sound like yourself," she chuckled, but still stepped away uncertainly. He didn't seem right; maybe he'd been drinking. "No, that can't be it," she thought, "He's twice as sarcastic drunk."  
  
The sky darkened over outside and she began to see a light drizzle sprinkle onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Of course I'm myself, and I want to go home." He looked at her, "It's been a long day."  
  
"Obviously," the rain started to come down harder, pelting passersby, forcing them to shelter. Several people rushed into the shop, and Rena recognized one of them as the woman she nearly ran over earlier. She felt Megami stir. Seto gripped her arm a little too tightly, "Let's go!"  
  
She looked at him; fear clouding over her eyes in black dots as both she and Megami realized just what was going on. "Oh. My. God."  
  
She looked out the window and saw a familiar limousine pulling up to the shop, and an all too familiar man step out of it. Seto walked in the store, accompanied by Mokuba, shaking water from his hair. He looked at Rena, then his twin, and back at Rena, a look of panic sweeping his features before going cool and knowing.  
  
"So, the Daughter of Set is all too willing to make the same mistake twice." He shrugged his shoulders, "All right." But he fell to the floor with a thud as the red-haired woman smacked him down with her bag.  
  
"Lousy human," she spat. She picked him up and drop kicked him through the main display window as if he were a rag doll.  
  
Everything went to chaos after that. People ran screaming in a state of hysteria, flooding out the store into the street and anywhere else to escape this terror.  
  
Yuugi raced out the door, caught in the tide of people with Rena. Jou, Honda, and even Yami sprinted as well to Seto's side, just as the two demons stepped out.  
  
The red-haired woman smirked, and threw up her hands. A shadow came over both her and Seto's twin, molding the shapes so that when it dispersed, the two that withdrew were completely different people.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Noriyuki," the woman pointed to herself. She still resembled a human, but her hair had gone long and silver, and her eyes remained the same shade of misty green. She was cloaked in thick, black robes, trailing to her feet, an emerald diadem holding them in place. She carried a small crook, with a tiny crystal at the end, and pointed to her demon companion. "This is Jaaku, my sweet little pet."  
  
"Pet?" Jou croaked, "What do you mean pet?" Rena couldn't help but agree. The monster was five feet tall with hide the color of yellow bile, several olive green stripes running jagged down its back. Its eyes were dark and rimmed in red, bloodshot and thirsty, saliva dripping from it long jowl. It supported itself on two strong hind legs, and stood erect. It would have a resembled tyrannosaurus if its front arms hadn't dragged down to its waist. The creature swung them brutally, knocking over anyone who managed to get into its path. It laughed coarsely, and the demon witch gave it a gentle pat on the head.  
  
"Of course he's my pet. Isn't he precious?" she laughed, "Now Jaaku, let's get our bounty." She pointed at Rena with her staff, "Kill the goddess and all her companions!"  
  
Jounochi, Honda, and Yami stood up in front of Rena, shielding both her and Seto.  
  
Noriyuki held her crook pointed at Yami's head, "Kenjet dusorium." A ball of golden energy emerged from the top of her wand and let it go at Yami. Jou and Honda jumped to the side, but Yami crossed his arms over his head. "Shield of Sekhmet," he cried.  
  
A thin, crystalline shield visualized in front of him, deflecting the attack to the heavens. "We won't let you come near our goddess!" He shouted. The rain poured in sheets, drenching everyone; Rena stood up, striding beside him.  
  
She laid a hand on his shoulder, "I will take care of Noriyuki, you, Jounochi, and Honda take care of the demon."  
  
"Goddess I cannot." He protested, but she silenced him.  
  
"Yes, you will." She let Megami take over her body, letting the coat fall to the ground and saw her hair dripping to her feet like water. The mark of Horus glimmered on her forehead, signifying the transformation's completion. She turned to face Noriyuki, who was preparing for another blast. "I am your new opponent, and you will not fare so well with me!" Pearl blue wings sprouted from her back, and with a swift beat, she was airborne above the demon witch.  
  
"Oh, this will be fun," Noriyuki cackled, growing her own black dragon wings and meeting Rena in the air.  
  
On the ground, Jounochi and Honda had picked themselves up and were standing face to face with the demon Jaaku. Jou and Honda charged first and like lightning Jaaku swung his powerful arms, throwing them both back. Honda picked himself up first and rushed at Jaaku, dodging the first arm as it came for his head, and kicking away the second, but wasn't expecting the monster to bring up one of its legs and swipe him across the face. He flew back, three long rakes down his cheek. He lay prone, until he sat up, coughing blood.  
  
"Honda!" Yami cried, running over to his companion. He was twisting in convulsions, sputtering blood over himself. Yami helped him to roll over, to which he promptly threw up on the ground.  
  
Coughing, he sputtered, "That thing.it's so powerful. We can't beat it."  
  
"Yes, we can," Yami said assuredly, "If we work together."  
  
/Yes, use your feeble powers of friendship to defeat me./  
  
Yami looked over to the demon, which was smiling insanely, "So you can speak."  
  
/Through the mind./ The demon let out a husky cough, which Yami figured to be a laugh. It lumbered toward them, arms swinging viciously. Yami put up his arms as the Sekhmet Shield appeared in front of him. Jaaku's arms pounded on it relentlessly but the immortal safeguard kept. Yami smirked from behind it. As one of Jaaku's arms ricocheted off the shield again, he called for it to disperse and dodged Jaaku's arms, landing his fist in the demon's belly. He called, "Dark Devastation!" His hand lit up, and a black orb launched from it, piercing the demon's gut.  
  
Jaaku lurched back, holding his abdomen, green blood dripping from the wound.  
  
Jou curled his face in repugnance, "Now that is just nauseous." But despite his disgust, he ran at the demon, swinging his left leg around in a mighty blow to the demon's skull. "Take that, you lump of snot!"  
  
Yami snickered, "It looks as though the tables have turned."  
  
Fear flashed in Jaaku's eyes, /No!/  
  
Jounochi grinned, "Oh yeah, me and Yuugi, er, Yami are gonna wipe the floor wit ya."  
  
Honda stood up, "And I'm not being left out of the picture either."  
  
The three stood up, Jounochi and Honda on either side of Yami. Both of the boys laid a hand on Yami's shoulder, and the mark of Horus shone on all three of their foreheads. "Now you will witness all our strengths!" Yami shouted. "Dark Annihilation!"  
  
An orb of dark energy formed, growing in size, aimed straight at Jaaku. Jounochi and Honda threw up a hand, directing their own attacks into Yami's, increasing its power. It glowed a bright mix of gold, black, and violet. It launched with all the power of a streamline train for Jaaku. The demon was swallowed in its light, dying before he even had a chance to scream his farewell, all that remained a smothering pile of lifeless ash.  
  
Noriyuki looked down from her battle with Rena, and watched her companion die. "Jaaku, no!" she screamed.  
  
"It looks like your pet wasn't as strapping as you had previously imagined," Rena taunted.  
  
"You and all your associates will die," she spat.  
  
"Like yours?" she asked innocently.  
  
Noriyuki let out a bloodcurdling scream, and charged for Rena. Rena swept out of the way on her pearl blue wings, and spun to meet Noriyuki, who was advancing again.  
  
Watch this, she said to Rena who was watching from the inside, and threw her hands in the air. "Dark Shadow Sniper!" An ebony bow appeared in her hand, a garnet arrow forming in the other. "Take this!" She cried, pulling the bow taut and letting the arrow fly at the charging Noriyuki. The arrow struck the imp through the heart and with a scream that could have matched the call of a furious siren, fell hurtling to the ground. There was a crunch as her wings broke from the impact and retracted back into her body. She struggled to her knees, while Rena descended to the earth as well, her pale blue wings fluttering softly as they slid into her back. Noriyuki coughed as she stood up to her full height, wrenching the arrow from her chest, spitting blood onto the pavement. Fully standing, she launched a vicious assault, thousands of dark energy waves coming from her staff in dark ripples. Several caught Rena before she provided her own shield. Yami surrounded his shield to everyone else, covering them in its glass-like case.  
  
"Megami, stop! That's enough!" he cried. The ground crumbled beneath her feet, erupting in an earthquake line for Noriyuki. The sorceress put her arms up as the wave knocked her flat into the ground with no room for breath. Yami was struggling to keep the shield contained around everyone as Rena, no not Rena, but Megami continued her pursuit. Her eyes darted from her friends to Noriyuki, and then suddenly pulled back her berserk attack all at once. Everything stopped, the only sound being the drumming of the rain on the ground.  
  
"I see you have no will left to fight," Noriyuki crowed. Her staff was pointed at Ryou's head; who was standing by the window, looking to join the fight. "No," he whispered.  
  
"You can't do this!" Yami shouted above the rain.  
  
"Watch me," she screeched. Her crystal glowed a dark green, and fired an emerald blast at Ryou, who threw up his hands over his head, screaming, "NO!"  
  
"Ryou!" Rena cried, taking their body back, as she ran up to face Noriyuki. Without Megami to give her the extra height, she was a full six inches shorter. "You can't do this!"  
  
"Oh really?" She said, amused, "Whatever makes you say that?"  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"Will you little goddess? Or will you run into a corner of your head, and let someone else fight your battles for you?"  
  
"No, I won't let you chastise me anymore!" She pulled the stone tablet from out of the air, "Horus Damnation! Nach anket rew geter hesf, beshest rechterty, Ma'at geth benun onisu preshyu! Amun Re werty!" This time the immortal fire burst from the tablet in the form of a hawk, swooping down on Noriyuki. No magic would save her this time as she became engulfed in the fire, her skin sweltering and scorching. With one burning hand, she grabbed Ryou by the collar of his sweater, dragging him into the flame, and then the two fell through a pit Noriyuki had sprung from the ground.  
  
The two disappeared, leaving the flames to disperse.  
  
"No! No! No!" Rena screamed and cried, pounding on the ground with her fists, yelling and cursing Set's name. "You won't get away with this. I won't let you hurt him! I swear to Isis I'll save you Ryou! I swear." She sniffled, then stood, turning back to the group.  
  
Jounochi and Honda were supporting themselves, and starting to make their way inside, and Yuugi was trying to help pry a limp Yami off the ground. Seto was beginning to wake up, dizzy still from Noriyuki's attack. He grabbed his head, and turned to her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"She's gone," Rena sighed, "As well Ryou Bakura with her." She balled her fists and bit her lip, bending down to help him up.  
  
Yuugi had brought Yami back into partial consciousness and was taking him inside as well.  
  
The store was a mess. The havoc of the attacks and onrushing people left racks splayed across the floor, books lying scattered, their pages torn and tattered, the windows lying in broken shards along the floor. Duel Monsters cards were everywhere, and the doors were blown open, and everything was soaked or torn or damaged beyond repair. Turtle Game Shop was ruined.  
  
Anzu was lying on the floor in a faint, Mokuba sitting beside her, brushing pieces of glass off her body.  
  
"She was hit by the broken glass," he reported, "And when she saw the demon, she fell. Like this," he threw his hands over his forehead in a dramatic gesture, pretending to fall to the ground.  
  
"Anzu," Yuugi gasped, but refrained from helping her, for fear Yami would fall. Jounochi picked her up and laid her on the couch in the opposite room. They all sat there, unwilling to speak, until Rena just stood up and looked at all of them.  
  
"The game has begun. Seto and I leave tomorrow for Egypt. Set's Daughter is willing to take any life, at any cost. She may have already." Her fists balled into her sides, her knuckles going white. "And then all of us will go to Egypt. Everyone. There is something we must investigate."  
  
The tomb of the unknown pharaoh. Megami murmured, and then slipped away underneath an ocean of emotion.  
  
Megami! Rena cried, but as well was drug underneath the waves of their abyss. She fell sprawled across the floor, the last thing she heard being, Seto. "Strange," she murmured.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Megami," she cried, searching through her mind. She had created a pretty realistic image of an engulfing fog, and it was clouding up into her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe. "Megami!" she choked.  
  
She heard a faint rustle, a soft lapping as she neared the edge of the fog. It grew louder every step she took, until the roar of it rung in her ears. It was an ocean, vast and expansive, looming before the cliff she was on. She knew Megami was out there in that ocean, but had no clue where. She saw a dot of light ahead, a lighthouse! She thought to run to it, before realizing if she did, it'd be the same thing as signing her own death certificate.  
  
But a voice crooned, "Jump, jump into that abyss. It's so much better to be alone. Jump, you can do it, and you'll be so much happier."  
  
"But if I jump," she thought, "And I'm alone, what will happen to all my friends."  
  
"They will be alone."  
  
"I don't want to abandon them!" she cried.  
  
"You're not, you never will. You swore to Isis that. But isn't better to be alone? Jump.jump."  
  
She edged nearer the cliff's edge, the voice grew, "Yes, come on, you're so much closer to freedom! Jump."  
  
Her feet were on the very edge, and still it encouraged her to leap from the verge into that ocean. The light flickered, burning into a dark green, and it came toward her. The voice called from the light, "Jump.alone is where you must be.  
  
Jump.jump." echoed off the swells, even the waves were encouraging her descent.  
  
She stepped off the cliff, thinking, "Maybe Megami is below."  
  
But suddenly she stopped, looking up. It was like looking into a mirror, Megami leaned over the edge of the cliff, "Come on, Rena. My beautiful Akhten, you can't leave me! Not now, not after this. You can't!"  
  
"Megami?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Rena, I want to do this with you. We can beat Set's Daughter together!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Rena allowed herself to be pulled back onto the edge, "I'll never leave you. I'll never be alone. Not when I have so many to live for!"  
  
"That's right," a tear slipped down Megami's cheek. She brushed it away quickly, "We're not alone. We're going to do this, and we're going to do it together." She grabbed Rena, pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
She felt a warm caress on her cheek, a soothing voice calling to her; she looked up at the sky, hearing his voice.  
  
"Seto," she whispered.  
  
"That's right, we have Seto to help us too," Megami said.  
  
"How can we lose?" Rena giggled.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"She's out cold," Yami concluded.  
  
"She must be so exhausted," Anzu whispered.  
  
"She is," Yuugi muttered. "She can only deal with it in this way. She's drained completely of her energy. Sleep is probably the best think for her. For both of them," he added.  
  
Seto fell into a chair beside Rena, his gaze never shifting from the sleeping goddess. They all took respective seats, and gave Rena their most sympathetic glances.  
  
Yami looked at Kaiba wearily, each sharing the same thoughts. A few hours later, Rena's eyelids fluttered open and she blinked rather stupidly. "Huh?" was essentially all she said.  
  
"We're glad you're awake," Yami immediately started when he was suddenly interrupted by a bright,  
  
"Hi everyone!" The blonde that spoke examined the situation, and then did a double take. "What the heck happened here?"  
  
She crossed the room to Rena and demanded, "Who are you?"  
  
"Huh?" was Rena's blatant reply.  
  
"Whoa, Mai, calm down! I'm glad you're back. I was beginning to worry I'd never see my credit card again!" Jounochi laughed, pushing her down into a seat. "Let me introduce you to Rena Campbelle."  
  
"You guys look like you were in the middle of a preferred customer spring release with sales up to eighty percent," Mai cried, looking at the bruised and bloody gang that stared back at her. "Your shop looks like it too," she jerked a thumb to the storefront behind her.  
  
"Leave it to Mai to make an analogy like that!" Anzu laughed, and pretty soon it was spreading around the room like wildfire.  
  
"I guess we are pretty battered," Yuugi admitted.  
  
"None as much as you honey," Mai got up and walked over to Rena, guiding her by the elbow to the bathroom.  
  
"Huh?" she said again.  
  
"Really, is that all you say?" Mai asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mai made a shrill noise in the back of her throat, indicating her aggravation, to which the only reply was, "Huh?"  
  
At this, Mai slapped Rena across the face, bringing her out of her stupor. Seto bolted up out of his chair, but Mai pushed him back down. His jaw locked, and his throat rumbled in a growl.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a bear. She needed a jolt back to reality, and since none of you would supply it, I took matters into my own hands." Seto relaxed a little as Rena came back to life and promptly started babbling.  
  
Exasperated, Mai turned around to her and smiled, "Girl, don't make you hit you again."  
  
To this, Rena stopped talking, and held up a hand, "Wait. Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Mai Valentine," she said, grabbing a few bags from the pile of twenty or so on the floor. How one woman could carry so much weight at once astounded her. Mai went through the bags meticulously, pulling out a daisy yellow sundress, and tossing it to Anzu, muttering something along the lines of, "Take advantage of the warm weather, summer is your color."  
  
"Summer?" Anzu asked incredulously, "It's raining out!"  
  
Mai rolled her eyes, "You have sight, use it."  
  
Everyone looked outside, the sky was a crisp blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun had already begun to dry up the standing water on the ground, and the air was gathering humidity.  
  
Mai moved to another bag, setting out a dark, clingy skirt, and navy top. She rummaged through another bag, and found a white silk wrap. For a quick second, she thought about placing it back in the bag and keeping it, but instead tentatively lay on top of the rest of the ensemble. She gathered the girls together and ushered them into the bathroom. For a while, the only sounds heard from behind the door was Mai's fussing and commanding. Approximately an hour later, they stepped out of the bathroom and Mai cried triumphantly, "We're done!"  
  
Rena and Anzu stepped into the room, and every male jaw dropped. All with the exception of Yami, who diverted his attention closely to the floor.  
  
Anzu's dress was sprinkled with tiny roses, and hugged the curves of her dancer's figure. Her cheeks were rosy, and Mai had accentuated her features in earthy tones with soft pale blues around the eyes and subtle chocolate brown mascara, her lips were glossed in a frosty pink. The only demurs on her person were a few band-aids on her forehead, arms and legs. She had fairy-esque quality as she made her way hesitantly to sit by Yuugi. Jounochi, Honda, and Yuugi couldn't take their eyes off her for a second. Anzu had never looked this good before, and they weren't going to forget it.  
  
Rena was just as beautiful, though her outfit was more contemporary than Anzu's wood nymph look. The long skirt clung to her hips flirtatiously, and hid her torn and scratched up legs. The top had a low scoop neck, though most of what showed was hidden by the wrap, which Mai had implemented as a modern shawl. The wrap covered up the deep scratch along her chest, which there was a long gauze strip band-aid on. Her hair was put in a neat bun, but wisps and tendrils framed her face, giving it angles that had before gone unnoticed.  
  
Mai had done herself up a little as well. She braided her long, golden hair down her back, letting her bangs and stray hairs lay for a windblown look, and had thrown on a little red halter top, and tight knee length skirt, sporting black spiked pumps. She paraded around the two, waving her hands, showing them off, and accenting everything.  
  
Finally, she stopped, and glared at the guys expectantly, "Well?" She stamped her foot, "Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
"Sure they are Mai," Yuugi said, breaking the reverie, "But they were beautiful to begin with." Anzu and Rena blushed, while Mai gave a pouty look, making it a little too obvious this was not the answer she wanted.  
  
But Jounochi supplied it the second he saw her mouth twitch, "You're a genius, Mai." The others slowly caught on, and nodded their agreement.  
  
She brightened considerably, "Of course I am," she playfully pecked Jou on the cheek, "but that doesn't mean you have to stop saying it." He melted on the spot, his face gone a deep crimson.  
  
"So, you want to tell me what's going on with this Rena chick and ten mil of taxpayer's damage outside?" Mai asked, looking pointedly out the window.  
  
"Kaiba Corporation will pay for everything," Seto sighed. "After all, my employee's responsible for half the damage."  
  
"Oh really?" Mai asked, gaining curiosity, "Who?"  
  
"You spent an hour playing dress up with her."  
  
"Rena?" Mai cried. She looked at Rena, who was sitting on a corner of the couch, her hands fixed firmly in her lap. She stifled a laugh, "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well then, either make it as short as you can, or tell me later. I've got a hair appointment in two hours," Mai tapped her watch.  
  
"We'd better tell you now," Rena said, looking up from her lap, "Because you're going on the field trip too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yami, you start," Rena sighed, "This is going to take a while."  
  
He proceeded to tell the story of Set's Daughter, and her revenge for the descendants of Horus, and the patron goddess of the pharaoh. Then Rena told of her times at Mando Nashti'ora. The others added where they could, and pretty soon, Mai had missed her hair appointment, and was instead clutching Jounochi's shoulder, gasping for breath.  
  
"I can't believe this," she breathed. She stood up, spinning around in her designer class heels, "It's an adventure. This will be bigger than the Duel Monsters Tournament, bigger than storewide clearance. Isn't it exciting?" she squealed. Everyone stared at her, until slowly, they each began laughing.  
  
"Do you think I'm funny?" Mai huffed. She stuck out her tongue, "This is so unfair!" Her bottom lip quivered, and immediately she started to pout. Unfortunately it had a reverse effect and everyone ended up laughing at her harder.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Rena, are you sure you want to leave tomorrow?" Seto asked her when they were in the limo on the way home that night. She had left her Mercedes at Turtle Game Shop for the "Katsuya Jounochi overhaul." She honestly doubted whether or not she would ever see it again as she had left it. But in that case, she'd have Seto buy her a new one. She could really get used to having a rich friend. She grinned to herself.  
  
"Seto, I'm positive of what I'm doing. The search needs to be picked up. We've allowed ourselves to fall behind, and it's my entire fault. I'm to blame for Ryou's kidnapping," she sighed, and turned to look out the window.  
  
Seto wanted to press her a little further, but decided against it, and stared out his own window.  
  
She remembered what Megami had told her, "We're not alone. We're going to do this, and we're going to do it together." How right was she? How much would they do together? How much would she be forced to do on her own? What was waiting for her? Was Ryou dead? Was the Rapier safe? Questions buzzed in her mind, muddling her thoughts, confusing her emotions.  
  
"This won't happen tomorrow. I'll be in my Egypt. I'll be in my home, our home. I won't let my feelings get in the way of my pursuit, my mission. The Rapier will be mine, and I will save my friends and I will save what is left of my life," she told herself, glaring out the window. "I'm coming for you."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Oh no," she laughed, "It is I who am coming for you."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
~Fushi Tankyuu, Kage Arashi! _________________________________________________________  
  
How's this for like the shortest chapter ever? Oh well, comments and reviews are always accepted. Does anyone know Mai's Japanese surname? But, oh! Here's a fun poll:  
  
Which real life actors would play the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh best if it were made into a movie? Here's one: Yuugi can be played by.(pauses to burst out laughing) Elijah Wood with a wig! AAH!  
  
I can't think of one for Seto though.  
  
See ya. 


	11. Pure Love's Strength!

A/N: Can you believe he had green hair once? It makes me so sad! By the way, what on earth compelled the animators to give Seto his outfits in Season (which season did he have the funky white outfit?) 4, and 3, and well.all of them! So, you asked for it, you've begged for it, got mad when I didn't give it, and now I've heard it, and so, hear it is! Chapter 11 of Konton No Millennia, over fifty pages long! So, what are you still reading this thing for? Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But Rena's mine!  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Konton no Millennia  
  
Chapter Eleven: Pure Love's Judgment!  
  
By, Rena Campbelle  
  
He sat there, staring at the ceiling, until the clock glared 3:45. He turned away, blinking back sleep, his eyes rimmed and bloodshot. Today was the day, the day they set out for Mana Ka'reph and would retrieve the Millennium Rapier. He glared at the clock; enjoying himself with all the wonderful ways he would smash it if he ever had the energy to get up. His head ached furiously from the dream. No, more like a nightmare.  
  
+~+~Dream+~+~  
  
"Seto! Get up you worthless little boy!" The man sneered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Gozaburo. I'll try harder," the boy protested.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" he shouted, firmly boxing the boy on the ears. He looked up at his father, his whole head ringing, stars pricking at the edges of his eyes. "You'll never become a good businessman if you don't learn to respect those senior to you." He bent down so he was eye to eye with him, "But by the time I'm done with you, you won't have to worry about that. You're going to be the best whether you like it or not."  
  
"Yes sir," the boy said. He had been eight years old.  
  
The scene flashed to a dark room, with him and Mokuba sitting on the floor.  
  
"Brother, Gozaburo hurt you again today, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Mokuba."  
  
"Why does he hurt you?"  
  
"Because I must be the best," the boy looked over his brother's head, out at the twilight sky.  
  
"I think you're the best right now," the boy said cheerfully.  
  
Seto looked down at his younger brother, "No, but I swear to you, someday I will be, and someday, you'll have everything."  
  
"Oniichan," the boy looked at him fear clouding his eyes, and then the floor opened beneath them. Mokuba dropped from sight, all the while shouting, "Seto!"  
  
"Mokuba!" he cried, holding his hand out to his brother, who was falling further away. He couldn't move, he couldn't jump after him, couldn't save him, he was helpless.  
  
And then the laugh, the laugh he had heard so many times before, derisive and scathing.  
  
Then he felt himself being lifted up by his collar, off his feet, face to face with Gozaburo. "You stupid boy!" He said before dropping him down on the floor.  
  
He was a little boy again, in far over his head, afraid for both his brother and himself. A little boy, unable to do anything to stop the world from turning, unable to keep those he loved safe. Just a little boy, scared and helpless, once again.  
  
+~+~End+~+~  
  
He found himself staring at the clock once more; the time now was 4:20. He tried to concede to sleep, but every time his eyes shut, Mokuba was etched inside his mind. He couldn't let him come along with them on their return to Egypt, but he certainly couldn't let him stay by himself at home. He'd have to find some sort of caretaker for Mokuba while they were gone. He was sure Yuugi would take him, but his sense of pride was too bigheaded to let his brother stay with his main rival. He was still unable to get over the fact at how many times Yami and Yuugi had saved his life. But he really wasn't left with any choice, was he?  
  
Seto's mind was made up; he would have to leave Mokuba with Yuugi and his grandfather, while he was in Egypt. He tossed onto his side, trying to force himself to sleep. Seto was just about to drift away when he felt something cold and wet on his hand. He jumped up out of bed, half expecting a two-headed demon to be standing behind him or worse. But instead, the curious eyes of Amun looked up at him.  
  
"You stupid dog!" he cried, "You scared me half to death!" The dog merely cocked his head at him, and rolled over to expose its belly. When Seto didn't lean down to scratch it, Amun just looked at him expectantly, and let out a bark.  
  
"All right, all right," Seto rubbed his hand down the dog's belly, grumbling to himself, "Filthy animal."  
  
The dog yipped its thanks, then rolled over again, and Seto started to scratch the top of his head, the way he had seen Rena do. Then another cold nose nudged his bare back. He turned around to see Seshat, who immediately rolled over herself into his lap. Seto patted her belly, and scratched Amun's head, until they both jumped up on him and started to lick his face.  
  
"Stop it, stop it!" he growled, but the dogs paid him no mind. Instead they continued to cover him in their unending affections, until all three of them were tumbling on the floor.  
  
"Brother!" Mokuba laughed, joining the fray.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto stood up, and gave a look at his brother, "aren't you up a little early?"  
  
"What do you mean, oniichan?"  
  
Seto looked at the clock, which now read 8:45. He had accumulated about one hour of sleep. It figured.  
  
"Oniichan, you look tired," Mokuba commented, picking himself up off the floor.  
  
"I'm going to be fine," he smiled, for Mokuba's sake.  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast," Mokuba said, leading him by the hand to the dining hall.  
  
Rena was already down there, but she looked like she hadn't slept very well either. She wore an oversized t-shirt, with "Yank" emblazoned across it in large, red letters and a pair of comfortable looking jeans. He guessed this was probably the kind of stuff she wore when she was excavating. She gave him a weak smile, then stood up and excused herself from the table.  
  
He looked at his brother, "Is Rena okay?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged, "I don't know. The only thing she said to me was, 'Good morning, Moku.'"  
  
"I see," Seto eased into a seat.  
  
"You're going to leave me here when you go to Egypt, aren't you?"  
  
He looked up at his brother, surprised, "Am I that transparent?"  
  
"Only around me," he smiled, "I have to go with you."  
  
"No, you need to stay here."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No," he raised his voice.  
  
Mokuba looked down, scowling, "I never do anything with you. You treat me like a kid!"  
  
"You're eleven! How should I treat you?" He blurted.  
  
"I know, but I just feel so helpless whenever I get left out of things. I could help too."  
  
Seto looked at his brother, "You are too young! You're still too green to fight responsibly, and I swore I'd never put you in danger. It's not happening. You will stay with Yuugi and his friends while we're away. And when we return."  
  
"I'll be stuck here again."  
  
Mokuba was so upset. He so desperately wanted to prove himself, and Seto could see it. "No, you'll come with us."  
  
"Nani? Oh, arigatou! Domo arigatou, oniichan!" He jumped up and hugged his brother, as tight as he could.  
  
"You'll be on your guard with us, right?" he looked at his younger brother.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mokuba pumped his fist in the air.  
  
Seto heaved a sigh, "Well, that was one battle narrowly avoided."  
  
Regius walked out with two breakfast trays, laying one in front of each brother. "No thanks," Seto said, pushing his away, "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Very good sir," the butler drawled, picking his tray back up and carrying it inside to the kitchens. Seto noticed he did leave the mug of coffee where it was.  
  
He picked it up and took a sip, it was strong. That was good; he'd need the extra caffeine. He unfolded his paper, examined his stock quotes. Things were up again; he'd better sell them off before the stock declined. He figured it would go down a few points in the next week. He had left his company in the care of his top executives for a short while, but unlike the others, felt he could trust them. Which was all well and good to a point. No matter how much he was able to rely on these men, he couldn't be so faithful to their corporate expertise. They didn't have the pressure of making the big decisions. They could take orders, but couldn't give them. They weren't true businessmen like him, more like business-monkeys. They would juggle around the stocks until things came down a point or two, and then spend the rest of their time trying to raise it back up. Then, several more points would be lost because of their futile efforts. It would be just another thing for him to fix when he got back.  
  
"Regius," he motioned to his butler, "Make sure you put about a third of my shares up for sale in about a week, and then buy up a few more to replace it." This was actually not so bad. He could sell his shares for a lovely price, and then pick some up while they were cheap. Some people called it underhanded; he preferred to think of it as improving his assets.  
  
He stood up from the table and walked outside. His chauffeur was already there waiting. He stepped inside the car, and they took off. The small phone rang, and he picked it up, "Where to, sir?"  
  
"Turtle Game Shop."  
  
"Very good sir." Then his cell phone rang, opening it he sighed, "Hello?"  
  
"Where are you running off to?" Rena's voice chided him over the phone.  
  
He turned around in his seat to see Rena sitting on her balcony, watching him pull out of the drive.  
  
"Yuugi's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to Yami."  
  
"Not to be redundant, but why?"  
  
"Personal matters."  
  
"Well then. That's a new one." She laughed over the phone, and then hung it up with a noisy click.  
  
"Baka onna," he mumbled, and shifted into his seat, letting the sun lull him to sleep.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Yuugi watched as the limo pulled up into his driveway. The driver walked to open the door, and instead of Rena, who he was expecting, Kaiba strode out the door, tugging at his clothes, which looked a little rumpled. He walked over to the door and let Kaiba inside, who walked back to their main family room. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Yami?"  
  
"Strike that," Yuugi thought, "more like an order." But instead replied, "He's out. What's the matter, Kaiba?"  
  
"I'm concerned about Egypt, and I need a lead."  
  
"What kind of lead?"  
  
"I don't really know yet."  
  
"But I thought you knew where the Rapier was."  
  
"Rena does."  
  
"She hasn't told you yet?"  
  
"She never talks about it, and she rarely talks."  
  
"Well, what did you do to her?" Mai asked, walking in the door.  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't do anything," Seto protested.  
  
Mai just shrugged, and walked upstairs. "Jounochi!" she called. He ran downstairs with Honda lagging behind, and all three turned and headed outside.  
  
When they were gone, Yuugi looked at Kaiba, "Well, have you two been in an argument?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sorry," he said, "But you never know how women will react."  
  
"I prefer to keep myself ignorant in that area."  
  
"From what the papers say, you like to specialize in that area," he laughed when Seto gave him his most winning death glare.  
  
"The sleazy journalism god," he began.  
  
"Is good to his followers," Yuugi supplied, "I've heard that one before."  
  
Seto allowed himself a patronizing smile, "I guess you have. But that's not what I need to talk about. Yuugi, you've always preached about the Heart of the Cards. Will that do me any good in Egypt?"  
  
Yuugi stared at him. Seto did very much not like to discuss anything about the Heart of the Cards, or anything that involved physical emotions aside from contempt and cruelty. "I guess it might help. But what you're doing there goes far over playing cards, what you're doing is recovering a piece of the Shadow Games itself."  
  
Seto walked away, putting an arm up against the new windows and leaned on it. "Remember the Duelist Kingdom tournament?"  
  
"Very well," Yuugi shuddered.  
  
"Do you think he has anything to do with it?"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Spirits only die when they are judged by Osiris," Seto looked out the window.  
  
"You've been paying attention to Rena, I see," Yuugi joked.  
  
"It's all she used to talk about."  
  
"Kaiba," Yuugi looked hard at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at, but he was nowhere near as good as Yami when it came to reading people. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"The Heart of the Cards has not served me well. I'm thinking about going back as the old Seto Kaiba."  
  
"You haven't served the Heart of the Cards well either. You can't blame it on just that. And no one liked the old Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Not Death-T old, more like Duelist Kingdom old."  
  
"Great," Yuugi sighed, "We all want to deal with that again."  
  
"This is no joke!" He cried.  
  
"No it's not," Yuugi countered. "But you can't expect good to come of it. Have faith in yourself, and maybe you won't be so totally helpless!"  
  
Seto looked at him, his eyes wide in amazement. Neither of them had expected Yuugi to say something like that. Especially not Yuugi.  
  
Seto looked at Yuugi, the little runt! And then, he just laughed. Never in a million years would he have thought Yuugi to stand up for himself in front of him! It was amazing! Maybe the little shrimp was growing up after all.  
  
"Maybe I don't need to talk to Yami, after all." Seto shrugged.  
  
"Are you leaving today?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys mind watching Mokuba while we're gone?"  
  
"Not at all. But I have to admit, Yami really wanted to go with you two."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wants to aid the goddess in whatever way he can."  
  
"Then tell him to take a number."  
  
Yuugi raised his eyebrows; "I'll have grandpa pick up Mokuba by noon."  
  
"Sounds fine. See you, Yuugi."  
  
"See you."  
  
Kaiba turned on his heel, and strode out the door. He jumped in his ride, slamming the door shut before the chauffeur even had a chance to. They sped away, and Yuugi turned, falling into a chair.  
  
"Something wrong, aibou?"  
  
He looked up at Yami, who had come in through the backdoor, "You just missed Kaiba."  
  
"So I noticed. What did he want?"  
  
"I have almost no idea."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Rena watched as the car pulled up the drive and Seto stormed out, looking a little dissatisfied. She slid off the balcony, stepping into her room, and into the shower. She whistled slightly as she rinsed the scent of the sea from her hair, and tread out of her bath with a slight spring in her step. She was much more positive about this than Seto had been. After all, Egypt was like her second home. It was where she belonged, now and forever. She changed into a loose pair of pants, and threw on her "Yank" t-shirt, then tied on her favorite pair of hiking boots. She grabbed a brush, and slid it through her hair, blow-dried it down, then twisted it into a long braid down her back. She pulled a few wisps down to frame her face, the way Mai had done to her hair the other day, then picked up her materials, the scroll, and her gifts, and headed out the door. Seto was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He was looking at Mokuba who was walking out the door with Motou Sugoroku, a small overnight bag clutched in his fist.  
  
"Bye Rena!" he called. "Make sure you tell me all about your adventures!"  
  
"I will," she smiled, and at that moment, felt so compelled to pick that little boy up in her arms, and never let go. She had become so attached to him, felt like she had known him all her life, and not just a month. He was her little brother too now.  
  
"Bye you guys!" he called one last time, running out the door.  
  
She glided down the stairs, giving Seto her usual once-over. Sure, this guy had a strange sense of fashion, but this.was ridiculous.  
  
He was dressed in probably the most uncomfortable outfit she had ever seen. Seto wore a long, white, silver-studded overcoat that stretched to just past his knees, and underneath it all, he wore a pair of astringent leather pants, the belt buckle engraved with the letters "KC." His shirt was a black cotton turtleneck, and he wore two leather straps on each side of his arm. Around his neck was a necklace tied to a small, Dueling card-shaped locket. "I'll never figure the man out," she sighed to herself.  
  
He looked at her approvingly, "You look comfortable."  
  
"You don't," she countered.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't learned my standards."  
  
"Whenever I see you, you're not dressed as.as.a." she gripped for a statement, but found herself at a loss for words.  
  
"I think I look rather urbane," he checked his outfit.  
  
She sniggered, "I can't tell if you're joking or not. How scary is that?"  
  
"It frightens me," he said mordantly.  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"You got the goods?"  
  
"Please, your choice of words stimulates my intellect," she picked up her bag and headed out the door.  
  
He called after her, "Where do you think you're going?" He gestured to a side panel, "Come on." He turned a painting over, revealing a small scanner in the side of the door. He stepped up to it, and a laser shot out, scanning his eye before mechanically declaring, "Welcome back, Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Cool," she whistled, stepping into the secret complex. "Strike that, incredible."  
  
"Thanks," he said curtly, then stopped off at another door, punching in a brief password. The door slid open with a silent swish, and the two strode inside. He hit a small light switch on a panel, just before he opened another door, this time it was much larger.  
  
It rose with a mechanical whir just as the lights switched on.  
  
Rena struggled for breath when she saw it.  
  
"Kaiba Corp's pride and joy, a toy only the richest man in the world could afford. It has six engines, each with a capable force to go up to. . .well, really, really fast." He stepped up to the sleek, black jet. "I always had a fondness for first-class travel."  
  
"It's at times like this when I hate you the most," she gasped.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." He opened the doors, "Egypt in two hours?"  
  
"Two hours?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
She smiled at him; he was just like a little boy, who had just received his first present, even though this was a hundred million dollar jet. It was times like this she felt so at ease around him, when an excited, zeal shone in his face like a kid's, breaking through his cool, composed exterior. She felt privileged to see it.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"We should be over Giza now," he commented. "You see anything."  
  
"Just the pyramids. Did you know.?"  
  
"Not right now," he sighed, "Lecture me when I'm in a better mood."  
  
"Well," she pointed a finger at him, "You got cranky fast."  
  
"Where do we need to go?" he sighed.  
  
She looked at him, a sudden quiet filling her. She whispered, "Cairo, stop in Cairo." She looked out the window, watching as the pyramids passed her by. How magnificent they must have been, standing majestically until the time of the Hyksos, she wished she had been there to see it.  
  
"Hello, Rena. Are you there?"  
  
She looked over to see Seto's hand, he was waving it in her face; she grabbed it and pushed it away. "Are we there?" she asked.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
She looked out her window; they were in a private airport complex. She could see the skyline, traced by the city of Cairo.  
  
I'm home. Megami whispered.  
  
We both are. Rena agreed.  
  
"You ready?" Seto asked her.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Not good enough," he smiled at her.  
  
"Fine, I'm ready!"  
  
"That's more like it!" he laughed. The cockpit door opened and the two scrambled out. From there they drove out in a taxi, much to Seto's discontent. The car bumped along the unpaved road, and Seto was flung against with window four times, and hit his head on the roof twice. Rena simply braced herself against the seat and the doorjamb, hoping it wouldn't give before they got there, she was used to this routine. They pulled up next to a modish building that Rena presumed was their hotel, and the driver hopped out and opened Rena's door. He gave her a toothy smile, but she'd rather he'd have kept his mouth shut; it looked like he hadn't seen a very good dentist in a while. Smoothly, he held out a hand for her, but nonetheless, she ignored it, and stepped out into the Egyptian sunlight. Upset, the driver shut the door before Seto had a chance to climb out. He threw open the door, jammed a wad of bills in the drivers hand, pushed the poor man back into his car, and stormed away, Rena hot on his heels.  
  
"Remind me never to make you mad," she whistled.  
  
"It's a little late for that, you aggravate me every day."  
  
"Aw, the kind words of compassion," she giggled and ran up in front of him into the hotel. "I'm home!"  
  
"Home?" Seto asked, "I thought you lived in New York."  
  
"Yes, but I've always been at peace in Egypt. This is so wonderful!"  
  
"Whatever," he sighed, and steered her by the shoulders to the reception desk. "Kaiba," he snipped to the young man, who immediately punched in a few codes on his keyboard. He slid over to a panel covered in gold keys, picked two from the wall, and handed them to Seto.  
  
"Your rooms are upstairs, sir," he said brightly, "And enjoy your stay."  
  
The two set off for the elevator, and Rena pushed the "Up" button. Three other people gathered in as well, bunching Rena and Seto into the back. One, a middle-aged woman, presumably a tourist by her pale complexion gave Seto a demeaning glare, and whispered to her husband, "I can't believe what they wear these days." The husband gave a quick glance at Seto, and then turned away. The third, most likely their younger daughter, took a look at Seto and immediately started, "I'm Claire." But thankfully, the door opened and Claire's parents pulled her away and down the hall, while Seto and Rena took off in the opposite direction.  
  
Their rooms were colossal; each furnished with state-of-the-art technology, and designed to a king's taste. It was incredible. The walls were sandy stucco, the furniture in a carmine rose. It was like a stylized sunset.  
  
"Very nice," Rena said, "It's at times like this when I love being your friend."  
  
He chose to refrain from the sarcastic remark he was about to make, and left her to enjoy the view. He unlocked his own room, which was furnished identically to Rena's. He set down his bag, and walked into Rena's room through their adjoining door. She was still outside on the balcony, gazing at the skyline. He stood beside her, and for the first time, actually looked at her.  
  
Her hair was glimmering golden and silver, there were only streaks and patches of rich brown, and her eyes were like twin amethysts. They sparkled and shone with intelligence and charisma, and through that gaze was an entirely different woman, one who would do anything to see her friends' safe again. She was transfixed with the sky; he doubted she had even heard him come over. His hand rose slowly to trail across her tanned cheek. She shuddered under his touch, but still stared out at the sky, and his hand wandered down her neck and traced the hidden muscle under the delicate flesh of her arm. His mind was racing, and so he pulled away, confused, retreating back into his own room, and threw himself face-down onto his bed.  
  
She walked in a short time after, her face the image of mystification. "Was someone in my room?'  
  
He turned over and propped himself against a pillow, "You really don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" she asked, turning to face the window.  
  
He sat up all the way, "I was in your room. But you were in a trance, completely not there."  
  
She sat down beside him on the bed, "It's strange, that's been happening more often. I'm just standing somewhere, and then, if I hold my gaze too long, or my attention become too distant, I drift away. I think Megami has something to do with it. I think she's starting to remember something."  
  
"Something?" Seto looked at her curiously, "Something like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Megami is always so hidden from me. She comes and goes as she pleases," Rena put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, maybe something'll happen when we find the Rapier," Seto said, hesitantly placing an arm on her shoulder.  
  
She stared at the hand on her shoulder, trekking with her eyes up his arm to his face, to his lonely eyes. The cold blue eyes that so deftly averted hers, the eyes of the little boy that longed for recognition. "Well you have it now, Seto Kaiba," she thought, "And now no one in the world could rob you of it. Not you, not you." The thought grazed her tongue, but she bit the words back, and replaced them with, "I'm glad you're not afraid to touch me anymore."  
  
He looked back at her and grinned, "Maybe girls don't have as many cooties as I thought."  
  
"That was the worst comeback I have ever heard!" she fell back on the bed laughing.  
  
A tinge stained his cheeks as he lay back as well, "We'd better get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, killjoy," she snipped, and turned back to her room.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, Miss Rena," he added.  
  
She turned around to face him, "Oh, what now?"  
  
"No taxis."  
  
She laughed and pressed the door shut. Her fingers grazed over the lock, but pulled away, it was unnecessary.  
  
"Damn you, Kaiba," she fumed, "I'm going to fall for you yet!" She peeled off her clothes, and stepped into a pair of lounge pants, and threw on a tanktop.  
  
She was asleep before she hit the pillow.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Seto stretched, walking out onto the balcony. It was a cool morning, and the wind played with his face, caressing it almost sensually. The Nile was a blood red against the rising sun, and the sky was a rosy hue, streaked with blues and golds, chasing away the scattered remains of the night. This was a beautiful country; he could understand why Rena felt so much for it. The markets were already busy; he could see them just beyond the hotel's courtyards. He stood there, letting the wind play at him, until he felt her slide beside him, and wrap an arm around his neck. He returned the gesture by squeezing her hand.  
  
"You up to this?" she whispered.  
  
"No, but let's get going anyway," he admitted. Her small snicker forced a sigh out of him, and he turned to his bathroom to get dressed.  
  
"Again?" she cried when he stepped out, "You wore that yesterday!"  
  
"Yes, but this one's clean."  
  
She opened her mouth, "I don't want to start the day this way."  
  
"Why not? It's becoming routine. I might feel awkward if we didn't argue."  
  
"Awkward, my ass!"  
  
"Such a sharp tongue for such a pretty girl," he smiled.  
  
She was both enraged and flattered by the remark, "A woman's sword is her tongue, and she does not let it rust."  
  
"Profound." He walked off to signal the driver he had hired from the hotel.  
  
Biting down on the long stream of insults she was just about to deliver, Rena stepped inside the limo and gave her worst scowl at Seto.  
  
"You look simply ravishing, my desert flower."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
He smiled at her, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Perv."  
  
"I wasn't implying anything."  
  
"Shut up and let's go."  
  
He laughed and said to the driver, "You heard the lady, shut up and let's go."  
  
Rena's jaw dropped as the chauffeur raised a bushy eyebrow at her. She slumped back into her seat and scowled at the back of the passenger seat as the car roared off.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"So, where are we going?" Seto asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we going? You know, to find the Rapier?" He looked at her expectantly. "Well.?"  
  
"Hold on, gosh, have a shred a patience, will you?" she snapped back.  
  
He frowned and leaned against the seat, "Whenever you're ready."  
  
She pulled out her notebook, "Well, I think it's in Thebes but something here is puzzling me."  
  
"Now you've caught my interest," Seto said, "What's up?"  
  
"It's a riddle to where the Rapier is." She quoted her notes, "Look for us in the city of the Living, O Goddess of Light and nurturing. We will be hidden in the farthest sanctum in the deepest eye of the brightest light. From there you will seek the Embodiment of Fallen Allies, and fight the Entities among them. Only you who is righteous and just may enter our sacred resting place and retrieve the blade with which to exact the laws of the gods."  
  
"I'm shaking."  
  
"This is serious!" she cried, "This is where the Rapier is. Thebes is the city of the living. But the farthest sanctum in the deepest eye of the brightest light, who knows what on earth that is."  
  
"Well, it's in Thebes."  
  
"Gee, that only narrows it down to one of the biggest cities in Egypt."  
  
"Oh," he looked out the window, his gaze caught on a nearby mastaba, "I have to admit, the pyramids are amazing."  
  
"That reminds me, did you know, that the pyramids of Giza are correlated to the position of Osiris in the sky?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, Orion the Hunter was Osiris to the Ancient Egyptians, and they think he might have been astrological inspiration to the building of the Great Pyramids. Oh my God!" she gasped. "That's it!"  
  
"What?" Seto cried, "What's it!"  
  
"It's the key! It's astrological, or visible from the sky! We need to get a plane, or something!"  
  
"Driver!" Seto barked. The man jumped and crushed the break down. "We need to get to an air base." He was already pulling out his cell phone, and dialing down a number, as the driver sped up and roared down the empty desert highway.  
  
Rena already had her notebook out, why she hadn't she realized it sooner? The riddle was backwards! The brightest light, duh! It was Ra, the sun! The deepest eye of the sun was as Ra-Harakhte, when Ra joined with Horus as the youthful disk of the rising sun, and of course, it was also the center of the eye of Horus. And that would have been the sun as well! Horus was also the patron of Yami, the mark of Horus's eye, or the wadjet eye, glimmered on his forehead sometimes, and even sparked on Megami's. It all made sense! The farthest sanctum would be revealed in the rising sun's light over the city of Thebes. Mana Ka'reph would be revealed. Take that, Oxford University!  
  
"You did it," Seto sighed, "You really did it!"  
  
"Well of course I did," she laughed triumphantly.  
  
He joined her laugh, "Well where is it, goddess?"  
  
"It will be revealed in the rising sun at the city of Thebes, and then, we'll know where the Rapier is. I'm positive," she smiled and closed her notebook with a jubilant snap. By the time their celebration had ended, the driver was pulling into the lot of an air base outside of Cairo. The two stepped out of the car and into the terminal of airbase; amazed at the bustle of activity.  
  
A man in a turban greeted them formally, "Mr. Kaiba, I beg you and your accomplice to please follow me this way." The man bowed, and led them out to a runway where a singled chopper gleamed in the sunlight. "This is what you were expecting?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Seto nodded.  
  
The man bowed once more, "Please accept my apology, but this craft will not be available to you until later tonight. It is being serviced and refueled, and a craft of this advancement takes time for my workers to clean."  
  
"That's fine," Seto said curtly, "We won't need it until later." He gestured to Rena, "Let's go look around."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
There was a souk just outside the base where traveling merchants sold their goods. Rena was accustomed to the haggling shouts of the merchants, persuading the weary shopper to purchase honorable someone-or-other's goods, but she found Seto slightly unnerved by it.  
  
"I don't want it!" he yelled to one dealer, who kept pushing an "authentic" Ancient Egyptian piece of jewelry, supposedly straight from the crest of King Tutankhamun himself.  
  
"Are you sure? I swear this was handed down through the centuries from Pharaoh's hands. Not even Carter himself knew about it."  
  
"Actually, Tutankhamun wore the pectorals of Aten, after his father, Akhenaten, until his own reign, and this is a preadolescent pectoral. You see that mark there, yes, that's Old Kingdom for Ra. And these blue stones, they're imitation glass given a dusty coat for effect. This is counterfeit, and not very cleverly made either. Let's go," she walked off.  
  
"You scare me sometimes," Seto said, jogging up behind her.  
  
"I'm not majoring in Egyptology to be fooled by some third-rate salesman." She walked to another stand, run by a woman covered in scarves and cloth. "However," she picked up a handbag crafted from delicate leather, "This is very nice." Seto took out his wallet, "How much is it?"  
  
Rena repeated the question back to woman in Arabic, and the woman gave her a quick reply. Her brows furrowed, and she asked a few more questions. Again, the woman's responses were sharp and quick. Rena's paled a little bit, then she grabbed Seto's arm and dragged him away from the stand.  
  
"It couldn't have been that expensive he joked.  
  
"It wasn't just that, it was why it was so expensive," she gulped, pushing through the crowd.  
  
"Why was it so expensive?" he pressed.  
  
"You don't want to know," she said conclusively.  
  
"Yes I do," Seto persisted.  
  
"Fine, two words, and only two. Blue. Lotus." Rena walked off down a side ally, Seto in tow.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Will shut up already?" she cried. "Now come on, there's something here I think we're gonna need to see."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The excavation at Thebes. The information is classified, but they're funding comes straight from the heart of Yume Shinkirou Industries."  
  
"You mean, they never really told you?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but no one really thought to ask. I think they're looking for the Rapier too. Or at least some of them are, the rest are probably normal archaeologists. That's why we need to get down there, and soon," she signaled for a taxi, but Seto grabbed her hand and yanked it down.  
  
"Now Miss Campbelle, no taxis I said," he mocked.  
  
"Then whither shalt our ride be, good sir?" she asked, matching his tone.  
  
He stifled a laugh, "Come now, yon merchant will assist."  
  
"I prithee, what good does yonder merchant bring?" she giggled.  
  
"Well, milady, doth thine own eyes not give way to yon merchant's able?" Seto was enjoying himself.  
  
"Hark and pray! Doth mine own eyes deceive me! You say in sooth, this merchant shall be able to supply our suited needs!" Rena nearly laughed for the mischievous gleam Seto had in his eyes. The "merchant" was carrying motorcycles, bikes, and mopeds of every shape and size.  
  
Seto strode up exultantly to the salesman, who was dressed in an undersized, badly fitted suit. Rena laughed, amazing the things that connect us around the world. Seto declared proudly, "I prithee, kind sir, what wares have you for mine lady and I?"  
  
"Give me the girl, and you can have anything on my lot," the dealer smiled.  
  
Seto gave the man his worst death glare, "I'd rather not. Just show me around."  
  
The dealer crumbled underneath Seto's stare. "Yes, yes, please follow me."  
  
"Do you pride yourself on being able to reduce a person's pride to that of a shriveled prune just by looking at them?" Rena smiled up at Seto.  
  
"Just maybe."  
  
The dealer came to a moped, "This is fuel efficient, and can get you all the way across Thebes in, oh, about forty-five minutes," he remarked.  
  
"How far away is the site?" he asked Rena.  
  
"About an hour away from Thebes."  
  
"Would that get us there in good time?"  
  
"If good time translates into five hours."  
  
"No good," Seto told the dealer. "We need something fast."  
  
"Ah," the man remarked wisely, "Then follow me, I believe I have what you need." He led them to an indoor garage, where a single motorcycle rested, it's chrome exterior illuminated by show lights.  
  
"The pride of my shop," the vendor exclaimed, "Coming straight from Japan itself, I present to you this."  
  
"Will it get us there?" Seto asked Rena again.  
  
"In an hour, maybe less."  
  
"We'll take it," Seto said to the man.  
  
"How would you like to pay for it?" the dealer questioned.  
  
"How about we pay for it now, drive off the lot, and I never have to deal with you again," Seto recommended.  
  
"Seto," Rena said, "You didn't exchange your money when we got here."  
  
"That's because I carry universal currency, my naïve friend. Let me introduce you to the Gold Card." He handed it to the man, who took it to a credit register and swiped the card.  
  
He came back carrying the card, several papers, and a single key, "These are your leases, and of course, here is the key." The man turned back to the shop.  
  
"Excuse me," Seto growled, "My card."  
  
"Oh yes, how foolish of me," the salesman stammered, handing the card back to Seto.  
  
Rena laughed, "Let's go." She snatched the key, as the dealer lifted the garage. She climbed onto the seat and revved the engine, coasting to the edge of the lot. "I'm driving!" she cried.  
  
"Correction," Seto smirked, "You think you're driving. My toy, I drive."  
  
"No fair!" Rena pretended a pout, but climbed off to let Seto in the driver's spot. She hopped on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and they took off for the edge of Thebes.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"There it is!" she shouted above the clouding dust and roaring engine.  
  
"Where?" Seto yelled.  
  
"Over there!" she pulled a hand free and pointed east, where she could see several tents and makeshift buildings dotting the landscape. Seto swerved the motorcycle around, gunning the engine.  
  
Five minutes later they sped into the site, frightening several workers, and parked next to a beat-up truck.  
  
"Reminds me of home," Rena sighed. "The dust, the grime, the hot days and freezing nights. I love this place," she sniffled and pretended to wipe away a tear.  
  
Seto smirked, "Location does everything."  
  
A timid looking man walked out from a tent. He raised his hand, and Rena shook it amiably. "My name is Professor Shivern, though you may hear some students calling me Professor Shivers behind my back. Just a little prank," he chuckled pleasantly.  
  
Rena stared at the man. He was a quivering mess! He had uncontrollable shakes; it was like he was suffering from a constant seizure! And with Seto looming almost a foot above him, he looked like walking death. The poor man had no business being out here excavating! She looked over at Seto and could see he was thinking the same thing.  
  
Suddenly, Seto got that gleam in his eye, the malicious glitter of a sarcastic remark. However, Rena nudged him roughly in the ribs and said, "I'm Rena Campbelle, working down in the IECI site." She pulled out her credentials and handed them to the Professor.  
  
"Very impressive, Miss Campbelle," Professor Shivern amended. "Very impressive!" He scanned through them more intensely, "Olden glyphs, that's remarkable! Only about ten people in the whole world can speak these fluently! And you're only twenty! You could very well be a prodigy!" He was trembling, well he was perpetually trembling, but now his shudders had doubled with excitement.  
  
"You're twenty!" Seto cried.  
  
"Duh."  
  
"I didn't think you were that old!"  
  
"Well, how old are you?" she asked.  
  
"Nineteen!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"This is wrong," Seto said darkly, "Very wrong."  
  
"Excuse me," Professor Shivern squeaked, "But what is your business here, Miss Campbelle?"  
  
"We wanted to know the statistics for your dig," she replied.  
  
"Why? That's classified information under the government of Egypt!" He yelped.  
  
"We do have a reason," Rena acknowledged, "We think there might be a connection between the dig here, and the IECI's down at Mando Nashti'ora."  
  
"I thought it was Mana Ka'reph."  
  
"That's what we thought too, but Mana Ka'reph is a different temple entirely. The one we are at now is kind of like Ka'reph's direct inferior. It was a mistake of schematics," she confessed.  
  
"Then where is Ka'reph?" The professor squawked.  
  
Rena caught the look Seto gave her, "We're still looking for it."  
  
"Oh, I see," the professor said, disheartened. "Well, I give you our post info." He sat down at a computer and began to type fiercely.  
  
Rena took a seat by a computer, nudging the mouse with her elbow. The monitor popped up, having been awakened, and a computer program activated. "Glyph for Windows 02, huh?" she amended. "Ours is kinda out of date. It's only a 99 version."  
  
"Really?" the professor looked up from his screen for a second, "Is that so?"  
  
"What's Glyph for Windows?" Seto asked, leaning across her shoulder.  
  
"Glyph for Windows is a hieroglyphic text-processing program, that can run along with Microsoft Windows. With the program, hieroglyphic text can be easily processed and printed out in sharp quality by any printer, and are entered in code form through Gardiner numbers and the glyphs' phonetic form. It can produce any form of text, simple or complex, signs can even be shaded to represent damaged or partly lost signs. It can also create cartouches, Serekhs, and Hwt-enclosures," she said, turning to face the monitor. The screen was already filling with text from the previously saved document. Her eyes skimmed it, haphazardly, "Wait." Her eyes reduced to slits as she read further, "This is strange."  
  
"What?" Professor Shivern asked.  
  
"Oh, n-nothing," she stammered. She nudged the mouse up to the print icon, and clicked it. With a barely audible whir, the document slid out, and Seto grabbed it, quickly hiding it under his coat.  
  
Rena looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Secret agent man, well done, Bond."  
  
"That's Mr. James Bond."  
  
She shook her head and laughed. "Are you almost done, Professor Shivern?"  
  
"Actually, I am done," he was gazing at the printer, several pages already rolling out. "Just a couple more minutes." It took even less time. The laser printer had everything from the schematics of the dig site, to the names of all members partaking in it.  
  
"Thanks so much, Professor Shivers, Shivern," Rena smiled pleasantly and walked out of the tent.  
  
"Now where?" Seto asked her.  
  
"I was right," Rena said, ignoring Seto's question, "They were looking for it." Her eyes were skimming off the printed document. Seto had taken it out of his coat, and she was already reading through it.  
  
"They couldn't have been!" Seto ignored his own question as well. "Could they?"  
  
"Of course! The document I printed back there was a message on how to defeat the Embodiment of Fallen Allies!"  
  
"The Embodiment of what?" Seto cried.  
  
She quoted the scroll, "From there you will seek the Embodiment of Fallen Allies, and fight the Entities among them. Never be in fear, dear Goddess, for your light shall always accompany you into this Abyss we call the Cosmos."  
  
"And that means."  
  
"It means that there are Guardians inside Mana Ka'reph, guarding the Inner Sanctum," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Are they going to be zombies?" Seto asked, remembering the battle in the desert over a month before.  
  
"Well, Embodiment of Fallen Allies, it doesn't sound promising," she admitted.  
  
"I don't do zombies," he said, "That whole living dead thing, been there, done that."  
  
"You don't do zombies like Regius doesn't do windows," she scoffed. "Don't give me that."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you'll be charging in there headfirst," he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"No, you'll be with me, and so will Megami."  
  
"Glad to be of service," he smirked. "But now, where do we need to go?"  
  
"Back to the air terminal. I've got to read this thing, and it's about time we get back if we have any hope of finding the temple," she crossed the site and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle.  
  
"Sounds good," Seto said, hopping on and revving the engine. "I like this bike. Not as much as my bird, but I like this bike."  
  
"You men and your infatuation with machinery," she sighed.  
  
Seto laughed and the two took off, just as stars began to dot the sky, and the sun set far in the west.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"This is crazy," Rena sighed, "But.I.it's just.this is insane. How did they know about it? Everything is here, what to look for, how to find it, every suspicion I ever had is true. The Theban dig is out for the Rapier! And, to make matters worse, The Fallen Allies are more monsters from the Shadow Games."  
  
"Does it say which ones?" Seto asked her.  
  
"No, but it does say a lot about how dangerous they were."  
  
"They said Ryu-Kishin was dangerous."  
  
"And you proved the point perfectly," she glared at him. "But anyway, this whole thing is talking about just what we need to get through to find the Inner Sanctum, but it says nothing about the temple's background itself."  
  
"Well, what do we need to get through?" Seto asked.  
  
"Traps set by the god, Upuaut, or Wepwawet, the Embodiment of Fallen Allies, and one more thing, but the stupid text doesn't say anything about it, except Ma'at will seek the man of noble entrance. So, we're looking at a trial here, or something very similar."  
  
"And that's it?" He asked, smirking, "we can handle that no problem."  
  
"The judgment of Ma'at has me a little worried," Rena murmured.  
  
"Why?" Seto asked warily.  
  
"Well." she looked at him, not knowing what to say.  
  
He knew the words before she spoke them, and his face betrayed the humiliation he felt, "Don't even say it."  
  
Rena looked at him helplessly, reading everything in his eyes; shame, betrayal, indignity, could it even have been hurt? She didn't look long enough to find out. "Seto, I didn't mean."  
  
"Yes, you did," he sighed, getting up and walking from the room.  
  
"No please," she whispered.  
  
He ignored her plea and shut the door to another office softly behind him.  
  
She turned back to the paper, "I didn't mean it, Seto. You have a heart, but you don't show it, and I don't know if you can handle it being ripped out of you. You're too cold to face your own emotions, and trust me, they're there."  
  
She turned back to the printed document and kept reading, but it was just repeating things it had already said. She looked at the clock, it was midnight, and the sun would be rising in about four hours.  
  
She sighed and stood up, deciding to go look for Seto. They'd need the chopper in a few hours, and they'd have to leave soon if they were going to be up there the second the sun rose. Her fingers grazed the door handle, and she pulled back, shuddered. It was cold, like ice.  
  
And suddenly, the door opened into the night, but she was still in the building, and like a black hole, she was sucked into the abyss. It was freezing cold and black as night, and Rena felt herself falling. "Just like Alice through the rabbit hole," she thought, before a piece of the chasm hit her, and she felt herself sinking not only into oblivion, but also into unconsciousness.  
  
Rena was slowly dragged into consciousness, and suddenly a bright light flashed before her eyes, throwing her vision out of kilter. Various colored spots shrouded her sight before she felt herself slowly blinding from the intensity of the light.  
  
Megami stirred in their shared mind, Rena! What's happening?  
  
You are asking the wrong person! she shouted mentally.  
  
And then, a light of a different kind shone. It was natural light, sunlight!  
  
She heard voices, harsh and cruel, and then one distinct declaration was made, "Djeten! By the honor of your position, did you love your hidden mistress, enough to sacrifice your own priesthood?"  
  
The voice that replied was one she knew, but in her semi-conscious state, she could barely recognize it, "Yes, and I still love you." But before what she heard could continue, Megami began to scream.  
  
The noise froze Rena's blood; it was the scream of something remembered, something that was better buried in the sands of time. Megami went ballistic. She felt energy rising all throughout her body, cascading outward in every direction. Rena lost complete control as Megami took over their body, and went raging into the darkness, shrieking. Energy seeped from their body like it was a sieve, and Rena found herself drifting away. . .  
  
Megami felt her light fading, and tried to reign in her assault, but couldn't control it any longer herself. They were losing control of their own body! Her hatred and fear and emotion and love had forced her to lose everything she had, and all she had was Rena.  
  
No! Rena! She cried. But it was too late, they were both going to whatever Hell she had condemned them to. . .  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Rena, wake up! We've got an hour to get airborne!" Seto cried, shaking her from her stupor.  
  
"Rena!" Megami cried, "No, Rena!"  
  
Seto reeled back, "You!" he cried.  
  
She ran up to him, grabbing him by the collar, "I lost her! No, no, RENA!!!!" She sank to her knees, "Rena, my beautiful, lovely light, all that I have, don't make me lose you. You're all I have left now."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
It was dark again, and Rena felt herself falling. Actually, she couldn't feel at all. She was understanding and seeing, but her eyes would not open or work, she felt no sensation, but simply just knew she was falling. It was like she had become a ghost.  
  
"Am I dead?" she thought. She had never been this close to death. Sure, she got in trouble; she was in trouble on her first day of school, when she was sent home for beating the little boys in her class up. She had been home schooled until she was thirteen, and her parents had begun to teach her hieroglyphics before she could even read English. At thirteen, she was moved to a public school, where she had excelled to the top of her class, just in time for the start of high school. When high school started, she remained at the top of her class, and actually found some friends that didn't think of her as a freak for understanding four dead languages; Ancient Egyptian, Coptic, Greek, and Latin. In fact, they adored her for it. And then, she had met Pegasus, her parents had died, and she was to be engaged with a man she had no intention of loving. She started to crawl away from society, changing her conservative dress for more flashy styles, stupid things that distracted her attention, like Egypt. Vizierglyphs had been discovered, and with the discovery, came Rena's uncanny interest. She studied them with a passion. She forced her mind to break the codes, read the symbols, and had become a master of them before her high school graduation.  
  
In college, she had gotten away from Pegasus, and in her rush, she had fallen into the arms of the first passerby. Daniel. He had pulled her even farther of her path of sanity; enough so that she couldn't trust her own actions. He had courted her with determination, and when she finally gave into him, he thanked her by partying every night, and greeted her with violent hangovers in the morning. He had hit her; beat up on her, though she gave back everything he laid on her. It was at that time she finally completed her martial arts training she had started at the age of four. But it hadn't been enough. Daniel took drunk one night, and had finally forced himself on her in a way she could never forgive, and would be the last blow to the final crumbling pillar of her sanity. He had tried to rape her, so she made sure he would never walk the same again for what he tried. And that had been it. She consumed herself in her studies, ranking top in her nation, and accompanying the IECI on their dig in Egypt, completely insecure, friendless, and bitter. A female Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I wonder why," she thought. To get back what life she had left? It had seemed to work. She loved the Professor like a second father, and Andre had always been there to give her the laugh she needed. "He was so cute," she thought with a mental smile. And Nazo had been just enough to fill in the gaps. Always the encouraging word, always willing and able for her little sister, Rena-chan. It had been the boost she needed to get out of her pathetic depression, and back on track.  
  
So, of course she doubted her newfound sanity, now that she had battled an army of zombies, two different demons, a crazed sorceress, and a goddess determined to see the goddess inside of her die. And now she had begun to distrust her heart.  
  
Rena heard, no, understood, voices, it was Megami, sobbing. And Seto, he said nothing, but she could feel the anger he aimed at himself. The blame he put on his own shoulders for allowing her to drift away. Megami wailed, "Rena, no. Come back to me. Please." It was strange; she had always imagined Megami as headstrong, self-redeeming, even a little cruel at times. It was peculiar how eccentric her emotions could be, and at how rapidly they could change.  
  
She tried to murmur, but the only sound she could make was an inaudible whisper, "Meg.ami."  
  
Rena? Megami cried inwardly, Are you still there?  
  
I'm trying. Rena whispered.  
  
Hold on, just hold on, I'm trying to find you! Megami called.  
  
"What is it?" Seto cried, "Is Rena safe?"  
  
Megami didn't hear him; she was already searching their soul. Rena was lost in an abyss of turmoil and emotion, churning like the sea. She couldn't see Rena! And then, a flicker of silver hair, Rena! Megami reached out for her soul, for the hand, outstretched to her. She strained to grasp it, and finally caught hold of Rena's smooth, warm flesh.  
  
I found you! She cried, pulling Rena's limp body against hers, And I won't let my little light be doused ever again!  
  
Megami, she whispered, Who are you?  
  
I am the patron of pharaoh, my name is well, kind of unpronounceable.  
  
Try me, Rena dared softly.  
  
All right, Megami sighed, It's. . .  
  
"Rena!" Seto cried, shaking her shoulders gently, "Rena, wake up!"  
  
"Seto?" she murmured, "Seto!"  
  
"Come on, wake up, Ren," he urged, "We've got twenty minutes to find the temple!"  
  
"Ren?" she asked astonished at the new nickname, "Ren?" But nonetheless, she stood and he helped her across into the helicopter. He jumped in on the other side, and ran the world's fastest sim check before the chopper rose in the air above Thebes.  
  
"Ren?" she asked one more time.  
  
"You know what I meant," he sighed. "I was just so rushed I didn't have time to say all of it."  
  
"What? I like Ren."  
  
"Listen," he growled, "We've got three minutes before the sun's up. Keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual."  
  
"Right," she glanced out the window at the sleeping city, as the sun's first rays made a line on the horizon. Still, she couldn't make anything out yet.  
  
Seto stared hard at the city. It had been five minutes that the sun had been up and neither of them had seen anything yet. And then, a flash caught his eye. It was an old, maybe ancient ruin, standing in the middle of a road. On top there lay a statue, and the light reflected off from the top. And somewhere else, another tiny gleam of light, reflecting from the head of another statue. Small pricks of light shone everywhere.  
  
"Seto, do you see what I see?" Rena asked from her window.  
  
"I think so. How come no one's ever noticed this before?" The lights were spreading, creating a kind of symbol.  
  
"It's too faint to really be noticed from a very high elevation," she commented, "And besides, some of the pattern is missing."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the statues won't stay up forever," she continued, "Eventually, some were going to erode, or be torn down. That's just common sense."  
  
"But still, there have to be hundreds."  
  
"Once, there were probably thousands," she remarked, "But this is certainly enough to tell what it is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The wadjet eye," she breathed.  
  
"Talk straight, or at least Japanese."  
  
"The eye of Horus."  
  
"Whoa," Seto groaned, "More demons of the. . .whatever god that was you just said."  
  
"Horus, you dork!" she giggled. "And look! There is the pupil of the eye!" She pulled out a map of the city, and marked down just where the pupil had been. "The Rapier is ours! Ha, and you had doubts!"  
  
"I had doubts?" Seto asked incredulously. "You had doubts." He raised his voice an octave and put on a scared look, "Oh, I'm so frightened, I'm such a bad person. I'm so afraid of the spirit inside me! Seto, don't drink! Seto, train me! I'm not a fighter anymore, I'm so scared. Seto, help me!"  
  
"Congratulations, you have just won the gold, silver, and bronze medal in the Asshole Olympics!" Rena cried, putting a pretend microphone in front of his face, "What do you plan to do next?"  
  
"Well, it's training for a few more years, I think, and back to contest in Asshole Olympics, 2004," he smiled, patting her on the head.  
  
"You are the biggest. . ."  
  
"Help you've had since we got here," Seto finished.  
  
Rena couldn't help but laugh, "I guess you're right."  
  
"I'm right?" Seto asked? "Just how many times have I been right?"  
  
"Don't press your luck."  
  
"I'm a businessman, I press my luck every day," he nudged her cheek. "And I haven't lost yet."  
  
Rena smiled at him, pulling his hand away from her face, "I'll see to it that you do."  
  
He frowned at the last remark, and landed the helicopter in the pupil of Horus's eye.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"I see why these things only shine in the morning," Rena shouted to Seto below. "The angle corresponds to the rising sun, and projects them in the form of the eye. At any other time of day, the statues' reflections aren't in the formatic unison they're in at daybreak."  
  
They had found one of the reflecting statues near the area of the pupil, and Rena had climbed up the fifty foot alabaster statue of Isis and investigated what the sun's rays were gleaming off of.  
  
"I found it!" She cried, and began her descent from the statue. "Whoa!" She screamed as she lost one of her handholds. She tumbled backwards off the statue, reaching for one of Isis's hands, but missed it, and fell towards the earth.  
  
"Rena!" Seto cried. He ran up underneath her, and jumped catching her in midair, and landing with a soft thud, the panicked archaeologist in his arms.  
  
"Thank. . .you," she panted. He set her down gently, but she still clung to his shoulders like a vice. He winced at the grip, and she let go of him quickly.  
  
"So, what were the lights reflecting off of?" he asked, subtlety rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Pieces of limestone spread over the head of the statue," she said, pulling a smooth rock from her pocket.  
  
"I thought it'd be gold."  
  
"You commoners and your myths. Egyptians weren't crawling in gold, well, okay, they were, but limestone lasts much longer, and its gleam is much brighter," she said, putting the piece in her backpack. "Now, let's find the entrance."  
  
"Wouldn't be in the very center?" Seto asked her.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "Why?"  
  
"Are we near the center?"  
  
"Practically on top of it. Why?" she looked at him warily.  
  
"You're going to think I'm crazy, but look over there," he pointed to an object about sixty feet away from where they were standing.  
  
She followed his finger, he was pointing towards a. "A well?" She asked.  
  
The two jogged over to the object Seto had been pointing at. "My God," she breathed.  
  
"No way," Seto said, "It's too obvious."  
  
"Not in Ancient Egypt. Wells were commonplace, a dried up well would have been the perfect disguise," she commented, "but still, let's test it." She picked up a pebble and dropped it into the well. They waited for a minute, but a sound never came up from the black tunnel.  
  
"So, we found the entrance, now, how do we get down there?" Seto asked.  
  
"Egyptians seem to have a thing for this whole underground temple bit, don't they?" she chuckled. She pulled off her backpack and reached into it, pulling out two harnesses, and two grappling ropes. "Luckily, I'm always prepared."  
  
Seto pulled his on, adjusting it as he went. Finally, the two clipped the ropes on, dug in two hooks on the sides of the well, planting a safety line in the ground outside.  
  
"I'll go down first," he said, but Rena stopped him.  
  
"I don't think so. You went down first last time, and you don't know what's down there."  
  
"Neither do you," he countered.  
  
"But I have a better clue than you do," she smiled, hopping onto the edge of the well.  
  
"True," Seto nodded.  
  
"Second time we've agreed on something. Wanna try for three?" She gripped the edges of the well, inching her way down until she was out of sight.  
  
"Tug on the rope when your down there," Seto called after her, "And be careful! My insurance probably won't cover monsters and demons!"  
  
"Nice to know you care!" The answer echoed up the tunnel.  
  
Luckily for Rena, the sides of the well were dry with age, and she could attach safety lines as she went, and they held pretty well. She had no clue how far down she would have to go, and her flashlight was inside her backpack. She attached another safety, and grabbing it with her free hand, pulled out her flashlight with the other. Luckily, it was a lantern light, with a strap for her hand. She looped it around her wrist. She had gone down a good fifty feet, and the tunnel still continued for another seventy feet. But she thought she could make out a stone floor at the end, and she didn't see or hear anything waiting to eat her alive.  
  
Finally, she reached the end, undid her line, and jumped the ten feet to the floor. No zombie armies, no monsters, not even any bugs. She gave the end of her line three hard pulls. That was Seto's signal to get down here. "And he better get down here fast," she thought, "This is creepy." She left her safety catches in, so all he would have to do was attach his own line to them as he made his way down.  
  
She walked over to the walls, holding her lantern light up to them, trying to read the hieroglyphics. "Goody," she muttered. Another warning, this one a giant falcon overbearing several monsters, and several people falling to their deaths in traps and being eaten alive by crocodiles. "Pleasant," she smiled grimly. "Traps set by Upuaut, god of Pharaoh's front line in war."  
  
She heard a scuffle above her, and whirled around, Seto was making his way down; she could see his silhouette against the tunnel. He dropped off his line, and pulled off his harness. Rena did so as well, and both of them dropped their own under the entrance.  
  
"Eerie, isn't?" he said, running his fingers up her sensitive sides.  
  
"Stop it!" she cried, shimmying away from him. "And keep your hands to yourself!"  
  
He laughed, "Come on, let's go." He pulled out a bright light of his own and set off.  
  
"Seto, stop. We don't know what's waiting!" Rena called after him.  
  
"Oh, well." But the second he finished the floor opened up beneath him and he was falling.  
  
"SETO!!!" Rena screamed, tearing for the hole. She skidded to her knees at the edge. She lifted her lamp in the hole. He had fallen about twelve feet into a hole filled with water that rose just above his waist.  
  
"Guess, I should have watched my mouth," he chuckled. He looked down around himself. He was up past his waist in water, but the ground underneath him seemed to shift.  
  
"Seto," Rena groaned, "Look what you're standing on."  
  
He looked down peering in the murky water, and hundreds of human remains stared back. He yelled like a madman, jumping onto the sides of the pit, screaming bloody murder. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
And not only were there human remains, but those of crocodiles as well, probably stored there as a cruel fate for trespassers.  
  
"Seto," Rena whimpered, "There's something down there."  
  
She was right, the water was stirring, and he could just barely make out two eyes gleaming from underneath the water.  
  
"Holy shit!" he screamed, "Holy shit!"  
  
"Grab my hand!" Rena shrieked, holding it down as far as she could go. He pounced off the wall, rebounded off the opposite one, and grasped her hand. She pulled him out, and he rolled across the floor, breathing like he had just sprinted twenty miles. They both stood there, breathing and sprinting, and in Rena's case, crying.  
  
"What. . .was. . .that?" Seto panted.  
  
"I. Don't. Know!" Rena answered. She rolled over to him, "But. . .whatever it. . .was. . .you. . .deserve to be. . .eaten. . .by it!"  
  
"What?" he gasped.  
  
"I . told you .not to .charge . off. like .that," she huffed. She tried to stand herself up. "But . of course . you charged . right . in!"  
  
"Rena . I'm . sorry," he wheezed.  
  
"You should. . .be," she said, giving him a hand up. He accepted it gratefully, and stood up.  
  
"You. . .idiot," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"Be careful, Rena, I might have to think you liked me," Seto cautioned.  
  
"It keeps me up at night," she laughed. "Come on."  
  
"What, no kiss?" he asked, jogging up beside her.  
  
"We are in a temple over one hundred feet underground, you're wet, and stink of decomposed humans, not really the time for romance," she reasoned, laying a tentative step in front of her.  
  
The ground started to crumble under her weight. "Look out!" Seto shouted. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. A hole fifteen feet wide opened up before them.  
  
"Great," she grumbled, "How do we cross this?"  
  
"Jump," Seto said. He ran back about twenty feet, and leaped over the edge. His hand caught on the other side, and he pulled himself up.  
  
"Just to let you know, I truly hate you!" Rena cried sarcastically. "But again, I come prepared!" She rummaged through her backpack, "Insta-pole!" She pushed a button, and it extended into an eight-foot solid rod. She vaulted over edge, just missing the opposite by a few inches. "Crap!" she squealed.  
  
"I got you," Seto said. "Baka onna." He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the ridge.  
  
"Don't say a word," she mumbled.  
  
"A word," Seto replied.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"ONI!!" the Dark Goddess bellowed. "ONI! FUKUSHUU!"  
  
The demons appeared before her, each down on one knee, or in Fukushuu's case, crouched low to the floor.  
  
"Tell me, what is of Noriyuki and Jaaku?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know, your Darkness," Oni began.  
  
"What?" she screamed. Energy burst from the Goddess's form in the shape of three daggers, each pinning Oni to the far wall.  
  
"We cannot trace Jaaku's energies," Oni moaned, dark blood seeping from his demon body. "And Noriyuki is nowhere to be found." The demon's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he began to spit up blood.  
  
"Fukushuu, explain this to me," the Daughter of Seth demanded, "Where has Noriyuki gone?"  
  
"We don't know," Fukushuu growled.  
  
The goddess's eyes narrowed to slits, "In that case."  
  
A look of fear crossed the demon panther's face, "She is probably in the Realm of Shadows. The last thing we heard of her was that she had a 'pleasant surprise' for you."  
  
"Really," she said in amusement. "Is it what I think it is?"  
  
"It will not be the goddess."  
  
"Then what will it be?" she spat.  
  
"We do not know, she would not tell us," Fukushuu reasoned.  
  
"Then contact Noriyuki. I don't care how, just do it," she pointed to the dying Oni, "Or you will end up in the same position."  
  
"Yes, Dark Mistress." Fukushuu gave one final, low bow and left the room.  
  
Oni moaned through the pain, "Please, Mistress. Give me one more chance, I will not fail you."  
  
"It is too late," she replied flip. A single energy blast flew from her fingertips, killing Oni. "Perhaps it is time we keep our deal," she informed the darkness. She pulled several wisps of smoky energy from Oni's dead body.  
  
"We shouldn't waste this before it has time to rot," she smiled. "Ayaroi!"  
  
"Yes, my Mistress?" A dark-eyed, dark-haired woman emerged from the shadows. Kohl lined her black, soulless eyes, as the Daughter of Seth handed her the wispy energy.  
  
"Make sure you use this to give our servant his promised gift," she said.  
  
"I understand, Mistress," Ayaroi replied, "I will see to it myself."  
  
"Good," the Mistress nodded and Ayaroi bowed and left. She looked over to a shadowy cove where two eyes gleamed at her. "You will have as I promised," the Daughter said.  
  
Two malevolent eyes smiled back.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
An hour and ten trap holes later, Seto and Rena found themselves in a cavernous room, inscribed with every epic battle of the gods. But by far the most spectacular, was the confrontation between Horus and Set. The war was written on the ceiling, the walls, and even on the floor.  
  
Magnificent, isn't it? A voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
Megami stirred inside Rena, We aren't alone. You'd better give me way.  
  
Sure, Rena agreed. She felt hair wash over her shoulders, as her own soul receded into their mind, and Megami's new form took control.  
  
"Seto," Megami started, "I'm in this fight now, too."  
  
"No," he said, "Rena's worked too hard for this. She deserves to be in this battle."  
  
"We'll see," Megami answered. "But first, let us fight this presence."  
  
We shall see, warriors, the voice resonated with power and authority.  
  
From the shadows stepped a figure, emanating in a silver glow. I am called Rogue Doll.  
  
"Rena's card!" Seto gasped.  
  
The Doll looked exactly like the one from the card, a pale, silver-gray carved face from stone or marble, and body hidden by purple robes and silks. Clutched in her hand was a stone scepter, a strange light glowing from it.  
  
You have approached the Embodiment of Fallen Allies, come and accept your destiny, the Doll challenged.  
  
"All right, I think we will," Seto said. He looked at Megami, "I've got nothing, you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Idiot." She crossed her arms in front of her, "Endowed Energy, Divine Ignition!" A bright yellow energy ball sailed at the Doll, who blocked it with her staff, and countered with one of her own, Ancient Spell!  
  
No way! Rena cried to Megami, as she jumped out of the path of the attack.  
  
"How do we beat this thing?" Seto yelled.  
  
"Use your magic!" Megami cried.  
  
"What magic?" Seto shouted.  
  
Megami ran up to Seto, pushing him out the way of an attack, "This magic." She gripped his head in her hand, and gave him a charge.  
  
Seto stood, feeling the power of his ancient blood, coursing through his veins in a shade of red darker than immortality, "Oh, this magic!" He raised his hand and let several hailstones of energy fly at Rogue Doll.  
  
"Show off!" Megami taunted. She grabbed his hand in hers, and the two cried, "Dark Void!"  
  
A cloud of black energy swarmed around Rogue Doll, enclosing and imprisoning it in a globe of darkness.  
  
No! The Doll cried. You must never find the Rapier! Not as long as Set's Daughter will seek for vengeance!  
  
"That's fine," she said, "Because we're making sure of the same thing."  
  
The doll's eyes opened wide, You cannot be?  
  
"At your service," Megami bowed. "Now come on." She and Seto tugged open the huge door, and there it was.  
  
Gleaming in gold radiance and majesty, a single sword. Gilded in gold, and wrought from the powers of divine quintessence, it lay before them, forty feet within their grasp.  
  
"We found it," Seto breathed. He grabbed Megami's hand; turning to look at her, "Give Rena her body. She of all of us deserves to see this."  
  
Megami sighed and receded back into their form, and Rena's emerged face shone with pride and happiness.  
  
"We've done it, this is the Inner Sanctum of Mana Ka'reph," she smiled at him.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist, "This is what it's all about. You did it, Ren."  
  
"Hey," she grinned, "You called me Ren again."  
  
His cheeks reddened, "I'm delirious."  
  
"I like Ren," she beamed.  
  
Just then, a small crash was heard, something tore from the ceiling, screaming in fury. It landed in front of the two, roaring mightily.  
  
Seto nearly collapsed, "No."  
  
"No way," Rena whimpered.  
  
The Guardian of the Inner Sanctum was the strongest of all Pharaoh's guardians. The Blue Eyes White Dragon, the most revered beast.  
  
It roared again and threw its head back, gathering lightning from an invisible storm.  
  
"It's going to use White Lightning Attack," Seto warned.  
  
"Run?" she looked at her companion.  
  
"Run," he agreed. They took off for the door, white-hot lightning at their heels.  
  
They forced the door shut, trying to catch their breath.  
  
Finally, Seto sighed, and took a seat against the door, "We're never going to stop that."  
  
No, you won't.  
  
Rena looked as the Rogue Doll emerged from the shadows, "I thought you were trapped!"  
  
The Doll smiled knowingly, I am a Keeper, guarding this most holy place. I have been endowed this gift by Ra himself, to see the Holy Rapier remains safe.  
  
Rena grinned gently, "Aren't you ever. . .?"  
  
Lonely? Don't worry about whether I feel lonely. I ought to guard the gate of the Inner Sanctum.  
  
Seto looked at Rogue Doll curiously, "The Millennium Rapier."  
  
The Holy Rapier, the Doll corrected, They are Holy Items of the new Millennium. The protectors of chaos.  
  
"In our day and age, they have become known as the Millennium Items," Rena explained. "But to finish his question, how do we get past the Guardian inside the Sanctum?"  
  
It is impossible for any mortal, the Doll stated, Except one.  
  
"Which one?" Seto asked.  
  
The one who is of the First Prophet of the God, Oracle to the King.  
  
"Translation?" he looked at Rena.  
  
"The High Priest of Pharaoh."  
  
"Well, what about the Goddess?" he asked.  
  
I would not know. The Beast is spawn of Ra himself, a protector in his journey through the Underground. The Goddess of Light, powerful she may be, might still be unable to command the creature. Only the First Prophet of the God could command such a creature, for he knew the soul of the great animal, a feat not even the First Star, Son of Ra could achieve.  
  
"But what's all that mystic crap mean?" Seto asked.  
  
"She doesn't know if I can control the Dragon, because he's Ra's pet, and only the High Priest could control him," she elucidated.  
  
"Right." Seto reached in his pocket and pulled out his Duel Monsters deck.  
  
"I can't believe you actually brought that with you," she sighed.  
  
He ignored her remark, and began to search through his deck. One by one, he pulled three cards out in front of him, and laid them face down.  
  
"Of course," Rena breathed.  
  
"Guess what these are," Seto dared Rogue Doll.  
  
I do not know.  
  
"Then come see."  
  
I do not understand you're silly game mortal, but if you try to fool me, I will reveal my power unto you. The Doll glided over to them, and with a flick of her staff, flipped the three cards over.  
  
It is the Beast of Ra! She cried. The three cards flipped over were of course, Seto's choice monsters, Blue Eyes White Dragons. You are he whom the Prophecy speaks! The First Prophet of the God, you can control the creature through your power!  
  
"Wait, I need powers for this?" Seto asked.  
  
Truly, the Oracle still remembers them?  
  
"Truly, I don't even know I have powers," Seto replied.  
  
Rogue Doll could see it for herself, You speak forthrightly, Oracle. Then in that instance, let it be seen! She raised her scepter, and slammed it on the ground in front of Seto. Energy waves were seen everywhere, emanating from every object. The walls were all dark gray, and the Doll glowed golden. What you see is your spirit energy, put forth for you to witness.  
  
Seto held his hand in front of his face, it glowed a brilliant red-orange, and soon the whole of his body emitted the reddish energy. A light lit up beside him, and when he turned to see it, Rena stood there, examining her own hands, her hair swirling up around her in a cyclone of the resilient silver energy. She looked across to him, fear and excitement dancing like violet fire in her eyes.  
  
This is your Essence, your ba. Most living things have the same color of essence, a simple, violet color. Violet is that of humanity, and of course, the higher the spiritual connection to the Divine, the brighter red it turns. As Oracle, you were the alternate of the King, nearly a god in your own right. That's why your ba is the color of fire. And the King, his Essence will burn a pure crimson. But as a Goddess, your companion shows her true ba in the color of the holy.  
  
Seto focused on his hand, and the longer he concentrated, the more essence flowed to it. Finally, as if unable to remain in that same place it concentrated in his palm, and shot forth at Rogue Doll.  
  
Oh my! The Doll raised her scepter to deflect the attack. I see you have discovered how energy is stored and amplified to become like a weapon.  
  
He grinned, looking at Rena, who too was playing with her energy.  
  
"It makes you feel so light," she put a hand to her chest, "Like I have wings." As she said it, a pair of pale blue wings sprouted from her back, molded from the silver embodiment. She gave them an experimental flap, and slowly, lifted herself off the ground. "This is so cool."  
  
"Show off," Seto called. He tried to push his own energy underneath him, but it backfired and he flew into a wall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rena laughed, gliding over to him.  
  
"You didn't see that," he glared at her.  
  
"Saw what?" she replied innocently.  
  
"Just, let's get going, and stop with this whole spirit energy, divine essence thing or whatever the hell it is. I really don't care. The Blue Eyes is mine, and I'm not going to let my own creature stop me," he strode off for the door.  
  
As you wish, the Doll said. The doors swung open and again, the Blue Eyes swooped down into view, roaring thunderously.  
  
Seto whispered to Rena, "What am I called again?"  
  
"The First Prophet of the God, Oracle to the King," she repeated.  
  
"Right." He approached the dragon, who threw its head back, preparing for an assault. Seto shouted exultantly, "By all that I am, High Prophet of the God. . ." He threw a look at Rena.  
  
"Oracle to the King!" she shouted.  
  
"Oracle to the King," he continued, "I command you!"  
  
The Dragon hesitated, somehow effected by the words, as Seto continued, "As High Prophet, I command you, reign in your ferocity, I am your Master!"  
  
"Master?" Rena asked. "Where the heck did that come from?"  
  
"Shut up," he hissed, then turned back to the Dragon, "Mighty Blue Eyes, I beseech you, return to your hibernation, and let me pass!!"  
  
The Dragon halted his attack, and looked at Seto, then, without any sound, it beat its blue wings and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rena cried, "Oh my God, I can't believe I just saw that, am still seeing it! Look at you, Seto!"  
  
Seto inspected himself in piece of broken glass, he was glowing in the same Essence he was in earlier, and a mark, not the eye of Horus, the mark of the Priesthood blew away his bangs and shone on his forehead.  
  
"No way," he murmured.  
  
"You did it!" Rena jumped onto him, tackling him to the floor.  
  
"But what about the last one? The judgment you were talking about?" He asked her.  
  
"I haven't seen it, maybe it comes later," she said, frowning. "But let's get the Rapier first."  
  
She took his hand and led him up the steps to where the pedestal holding the divine sword stood. He wrapped her hand in his and placed them just before the sword, "It's ours," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Just then, a single feather floated down gently, just before they could lay their hands on the sword.  
  
"Crap," Rena said flatly. A brilliant explosion lit the room, soundless but strong enough to launch them forward into an entirely separate dimension.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Seto was completely alone, he could no longer see or hear Rena. This had to be the Judgment. The place where he stood was empty and completely white, stretching out into infinity.  
  
A bird flew up to him, as he stood there in that white emptiness. "Rena!" he called. But no answer came.  
  
The hawk landed in a soft flutter of feathers, and human eyes stared at him. It was no longer a hawk but a young girl, a feather protruding from her head. "I am Ma'at," she giggled. Suddenly, she flung her hands to the sides of her linen robe, and they cracked and split, becoming talons.  
  
She walked up to him, kissing him softly on the lips and whispered, "This won't take very long." Then, plunged her talons into his chest, and ripped out his heart.  
  
"You see this?" She asked.  
  
He nodded softly, life floating away from him.  
  
"Well, this is your heart, your utmost desires are here for me to see. Let us see if you are worthy; if you are, you get this back. If no-ot," she giggled, drawing the last word in a singsong voice, "Then I give it to Ammit, the demon crocodile you saw earlier in the Pit of Upuaut." She toyed with the heart that still beat in her hands, then looked at the gaping hole in his chest, "Let's have a look before the life essence I gave you in the kiss expires."  
  
"So that's why I'm alive," he thought.  
  
"Of course it is, and be careful. Thought and speech are the same in this world."  
  
The scene began to shift and change color. . .and slowly becoming more familiar.  
  
It was his mansion, the Kaiba Estate.  
  
"You must be some great king!" Ma'at gasped, "To own such a palace." She snapped her fingers, and Seto felt himself lifted up off the ground, floating behind her, inside his house where Mokuba sat on the floor, playing Duel Monsters with himself. Then, he saw himself join his brother on the floor.  
  
"This is the image your heart has shown me," she explained, "This is the most blatant desire of your heart; the love of your brother, and the simple need to always be with him. Certainly no sinful deed, I shall move on."  
  
Again the stage skewed, forming into the Turtle Game Shop. He saw Yuugi enter, and Ma'at and her slowly dying companion slipped through the door. Jounochi, Anzu, and Honda walked in behind them, and all four sat on the floor. She kneeled beside Yuugi, and pointed to his Millennium Item.  
  
"This boy carries the Holy Puzzle?" she asked, her face betraying astonishment, "he is so young!" She touched his forehead softly; "I see why your heart leads to us to this place. You carry great respect for this boy, and yet, I sense some terseness between you. You two are great rivals."  
  
"And this boy," she laid a hand on Katsuya Jounochi's shoulder, "I sense hostility for this boy. Your heart makes it evident there are not calm waters between you."  
  
"I don't feel it." Seto murmured. His life was rapidly leaving, but still Ma'at clutched his beating heart.  
  
"Of course you don't," she sighed. "You're heart and mind are two separate things, it's hard for them to work together, so your mind denies your heart. But mind, it would be wise to heed what your heart tells you."  
  
She snapped her fingers and the environment returned to same white emptiness they had been in earlier, and before him stood three figures, and he knew every single one.  
  
"My family," he whispered.  
  
"Your inconsolable yearning to love the ones you had once loved. Taken away from you so young, the need to embrace your family." His mother, father, and Mokuba stood before him, each waving and shouting his name.  
  
"Seto, come home dear. It's your favorite dinner tonight," his mother crooned. She had always insisted on cooking, despite her frail health. But she had been determined and sure of herself and her family, traits she passed down to her son. She had light, wispy, jet-black hair, but her eyes were blue and resolute. She had died giving birth to his brother, and she would never see what a wonderful little boy he was.  
  
"Mother," he spoke so softly, pain welling where his heart should have been.  
  
"Come now, son, we'd better be getting inside. You know the fits your mother might have if we're late for her dinner!" his father chuckled. He had had a good nature, and a friendly character. But there was his sense of pride, in himself, his wife, and his children, that any stranger would find undeniable. Seto had picked that one up, too. He stood tall, the near image of his own son, brown hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, the curved, handsome jaw, and well-exercised physique. Except his eyes were a dark brown, almost black with an intensity that could bore right into you, especially if you were in trouble. He had died in an accident, not a year following the death of his mother, and Seto could still feel the last hug that this man had given him the night he died. The embrace of a man who could do nothing with his life except embrace what he had with happiness, and wait for the coming of his own death.  
  
"Come on brother, come on Seto! We're all home now," Mokuba smiled.  
  
And all at once, it came to him, his eyes welling with the tears he had not cried for ten years. They slipped innocently down his cheeks, onto the white floor. He wanted to hold them all, to give his father a powerful hug, to kiss his own mother's cheek. To scoop Mokuba up in his arms and give him everything he had promised him and more. Just to be a family again, it was all he wanted. And yet he could not move, could not come to them, embrace them, show them the man he had become.  
  
"Mother, father," was all he could say.  
  
Ma'at watched him, sorrow in her eyes, "You missed them so much, so much you denied your own emotion once again, and built this barricade. Iron walls fell from the sky, enclosing them from the outside as hailstones of ice rained down, freezing the iron bars in ice-cold hatred.  
  
"This is the anger you feel to the world," Ma'at spread her arms wide, "This is the anger, hurt, sorrow and depression that is the natural setting for evil to grow. It feasts on your mourning, grows fat on your rage. It is how it survives. It is obvious you were once the house for evil, but obvious is it as well that you were cured of that evil. Mokuba appeared in front of him again, smiling innocently, and above him loomed Yami, smirk on his face.  
  
The heart in Ma'at's hand skipped a beat as Yami appeared. "This is your greatest rival, your heart is sure." She continued, "This is your cage, iron bars frozen in icy fury. But, as you know, iron becomes vulnerable to attack." She pointed to a small crevice in the wall that gradually became larger, until a shaft of light shone through the dark cage.  
  
The heart in Ma'at's hand beat frantically as the bars melted away, and there she stood.  
  
"It can't be," Seto thought.  
  
"But it is," Ma'at exclaimed, "This is the greatest denial of feeling I have seen! Learn this well, mortal, it is not good to be so reluctant of affection to another!"  
  
His body lit on fire, burning in pain as heat crept up on him. His heart began to quiver, and as it beat, several notes emerged from the pumping muscle. Ma'at said above the noise, "You're heart sings for this person."  
  
"I don't sing," Seto said flatly.  
  
"No, but you're heart does, every time you see this person, touch this person. Your heart sings for joy."  
  
Rena came in through the fracture in his shield.  
  
The background sped back to his house, where the two of them stood in his room, Rena clutched tightly to his chest. He sat there, smoothing her hair, until he brought her close to his lips. . .  
  
"Please goddess, Ma'at I understand this."  
  
"But do you except it?" she stared at him pitilessly.  
  
He watched as he and Rena stood against each other, full and content in the other's presence, as he whispered the words with his remaining strength, before he could expire.  
  
"I love her. . .?"  
  
"That was all I needed," Ma'at smiled contently, holding his heart to his chest, "My judgment is through, you are pure!" His heart entered back into his body, and instantly began to heal. The hole in his chest disappeared, as did the blood staining his clothes, except his shirt remained tore and ragged.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Rena walked around the empty void, unsure of her surroundings. "Seto! Seto, can you hear me?" she cried.  
  
Megami opened her soul room to Rena, The Judgment. Oh no, Rena, whatever you do, don't let her Judge you!  
  
Why not? she asked.  
  
Ma'at is a powerful goddess, the daughter of Ra. Her Judgment is painful, and could cost you your life. She rips your heart out and picks it to pieces. Please, let me take over. I can avoid this.  
  
It's a test of the Rapier. I must go through with it, Rena said, steadfast.  
  
Rena, no! Please, no! Megami begged.  
  
I have to, she said. Seto went through it as well, I know it.  
  
And he might not live to tell the tale! Megami cried. I have to protect you!  
  
No, Rena said flatly.  
  
Rena, please. I lost you once, and that was enough for me! Megami sobbed. Don't do this to me. You swore you'd never run off. Please, she begged.  
  
Megami, I will not have you fight my battles. This is my test, and I know I am strong enough to overcome it. Please, let me! Rena said.  
  
Oh, Rena. . . Megami moaned.  
  
I have you here with me. We'll be together. But. . . Rena didn't get to finish her statement as a bird flew above her landing gracefully.  
  
When it stood, it was in the shape of a young girl, "I am Ma'at, the law of the gods."  
  
"I know, Goddess Ma'at," Rena whispered, "And I am ready for your Judgment."  
  
Ma'at raised her eyebrows, "Most do not know the respect to show me, but I see you are no mortal. Goddess of Redeeming Light, I beseech you, and pardon this intrusion!" Ma'at held a hand on Rena's forehead, and slowly drew a line to her heart, and reaching in, took the heart from her chest.  
  
"Let the tribunal begin," Ma'at said. "The life Essence you have now is more than enough to support you, so follow me."  
  
The white landscape sped to another, to New York City. It was fall and beautiful, and Rena saw herself walking down a narrow street in Central Park. A man shouted, waved to her, and she waved back, running up to meet him. He had unruly, sandy blonde hair, and adventurous, hazel brown eyes. He planted a kiss on her lips, and she returned it gratefully. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her to a nice car.  
  
"Daniel," Rena spat.  
  
"Your heart betrayed you," Ma'at said, "It led you to believe you felt love, but why?"  
  
The goddess snapped her fingers, and it went to a poorly lit, musty room, filled with people dressed in black. People were whispering prayers, some staring hard at the floor, others openly weeping. She noticed Motou Sugoroku laying a bouquet of flowers on top of a closed coffin, and laying a crown of daisies on the other. He walked back into the crowd and this time the Professor stepped out, a high school age girl at his side. Her soil-brown hair had red highlights and brushed just above her shoulders, but her eyes were exactly the same. It was a younger version of herself attending her parents' funerals with the Professor.  
  
Another man stepped out of the crowd as well, and stepped up behind Rena, grasping her firmly by the shoulders, and drew her close to him. His hair was long, and shockingly silver, his eyes half-hidden the long strands. He steered her away and out to a limousine, where they drove off into the night.  
  
"Oh, how I loathed your touch," she told the departing vehicle.  
  
"This man was the principle base of your fear and doubt, the cause to problems that would arise later. The man of previous," Ma'at said.  
  
"Daniel," Rena explained, "We dated for a time, then grew away as my love grew colder."  
  
"Yes, but your heart makes it clear that you shattered your cold and bitter fortress," Ma'at smiled. "With help."  
  
Andre, Nazo, the Professor, Seto, and Mokuba stood before her.  
  
"Rena, you're a genius, no wonder we love you," Andre laughed, "You kick this Judgment thing, cause I've been dying to see you again!"  
  
Nazo elbowed him in the ribs and smiled gently at Rena, "I think what this muscle head means is that we all miss you terribly. I hope you've been wearing my hairpiece."  
  
"Every day," Rena whispered.  
  
"Rena," the Professor grinned, "You have made us all so very, very proud."  
  
And Seto stepped up to her, "I know I'm proud of you."  
  
Rena's heart jumped, and Ma'at looked at her, "You love this man?"  
  
Rena looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but her forever, "I do, I love them all."  
  
Mokuba beamed at her, "I knew it."  
  
Ma'at looked at Rena, amazement plastered onto her face, "Your acceptance with your heart, it's amazing. Through all the sadness, the cruelty you've been shown, you can endure?"  
  
"Of course," Rena smiled, weakening from the loss of her heart, "I will always have my precious friends and loved ones, no matter what. And I will always have the Goddess."  
  
"I understand," Ma'at said, "Then my judgment is passed, you are of right to wield the Holy Rapier!" Rena's heart leapt back into her chest, and the wound healed over, and she was thrown back, out of the separate world, away from the goddess of Truth, Justice, and Order, back to her destiny. And this time, nothing was going to stop her from achieving it.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
He sat up, his head roaring in pain, a soft nudge rendering him back into consciousness. The face of Rogue Doll loomed above him, smiling knowingly.  
  
All is well. Ma'at's Judgment proved in your favor, as did it for your companion.  
  
"Rena!" he cried the full impact of the message hitting him full in the face. Rena laid sprawled facedown on the other side of the pedestal, the Rapier clutched tightly in her fist. "Rena!" he shouted again, staggering up and falling to his knees beside her. "Come on, wake up." He shook her shoulder gently.  
  
She stirred, moaning, and lifted herself up, "Wha?" she asked. Rena blinked stupidly, repeating, "Wha? What happened? Is it over?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. It's ours," Seto smirked.  
  
Rena looked down at the Rapier, still a permanent fixture to her fist, "Whoa." She smiled at Seto, and said, "I'm tired." Her eyes swam in her head, and she started to reel into his arms.  
  
"Rena, you can't sleep now, we've still got to get above ground," Seto laughed. "And you're no petite princess."  
  
Her head snapped up, and she said defiantly, "You're no daisy either! And besides, I'm a delicate goddess!"  
  
"Delicate? Delicate, my ass!" he laughed.  
  
"It can be!" she said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Fine," he shrugged his shoulders, "You asked for it." He grabbed her around the waist, and hefted her up, throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down, put me down!" she screamed, pounding her fist on his back. She raised the Rapier over her head; "I'll stick you with this thing!"  
  
"Put the butter knife away, Rena. That thing is blunt, it has to be," Seto sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rena smiled coyly, "Say that again." She flicked her wrist so that the sharp edge of the Rapier gleamed right in front of Seto's nose. It was razor thin, and just enough to make him break out into a sweat.  
  
"Okay, so I lied," he chuckled. They approached the Doll, who bowed low before them.  
  
Good luck in your quest, and may you find what you seek.  
  
"Thanks," Seto said shortly.  
  
Rena peeked out from over his shoulder, "Thank you as well, Rogue Doll, I hope our paths may again cross!"  
  
I hope to only see you once the Dark Mistress is destroyed, Rogue Doll smiled mysteriously, and returned back to the shadows.  
  
"Let's go," Seto said. "This place is really, truly disturbing." He stopped at the very edge of the first trap hole, and leaped over it effortlessly, Rena still in his arm.  
  
"SETO! I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She set her down heavily after they had crossed, she panted, "I hate you. . .more than you know!"  
  
"That's what makes it so glorious!" he said, and hurdled another fissure.  
  
She jumped it after him, and ran ahead, "Ahh! Just keep away from me!" They crossed seven more together, Rena still in a slight lead when they came before the first one.  
  
"I know what's down there," Seto said, "Ma'at told me. It's Ammit."  
  
"It couldn't be!" Rena exclaimed. "Ammit is a creature of the Underworld!"  
  
"That's just what she said, "I don't know if she was serious. But every suspicion tells me that she was being perfectly sincere."  
  
"I still."  
  
"Rena, come on. I'll go first," he came up to the edge. He could just make out the eyes that watched so diligently.  
  
"I think. . .I'm going to fly," she said. "Take my hand, I don't trust what's down there. If you're right, and it is Ammit, then we have everything to fear for. Ammit's a creature of eternal hunger; his craving for the heart is unappeasable. Just take my hand." The wings fluttered softly out of her back, and she extended a hand to Seto.  
  
"I think I can make it on my own," Seto said. He charged back a few feet, and that's when she saw it. Whatever was down there had moved, and it was fast. Not just fast, but lightning fast!  
  
"Seto, DON'T!" she shouted, but of course, it was too late.  
  
Whatever it was snapped up, catching Seto's leg in its jaw, and dragged him beneath the water, which had opened up into an underground cavern.  
  
"No!" Rena cried, plunging in after them. The water was cold, but the battle was simple. One opponent, as opposed to the several at a time bouts she was used to fighting, and she had the Rapier.  
  
The creature turned and smiled its crocodile grin, still grasping Seto's leg firmly.  
  
"I won't let you take him from me!" she thought as she charged the monster, or at least tried to. Being underwater was serving as a disadvantage; she'd lose this fight if she couldn't do something about it, and fast. She focused her energy, and thought, "Flee from the light while you can! I attack with the Light of Ra!" Essence in the form of concentrated light filtered through the water, illuminating the ghastly landscape.  
  
Ammit's eyes rolled in his head, and he swam blindly. "Ha!" she cried, but choked on the water.  
  
Megami cried in their head, Use the Rapier you idiot!  
  
She corrected herself, and swam for the monster, driving the sword up through its jaw. It released Seto's leg immediately, and she grabbed him, pulling him with her to the surface, her lungs burning for need of oxygen. Her head broke the water, and her wings immediately formed on her back, flapping frantically to the other end, banging against the sides of the pit. A joint cracked and she winced in pain. She half-ran, half-limped, supporting the violently coughing Seto and a broken wing, back to the entrance, where the tunnel entrance loomed above them. She set Seto on the floor, and crashed into a wall, caught in her momentum. Her wings broke into fragments of light, and she cried in pain. She sputtered and choked on water, cursing Egypt and this whole stupid quest.  
  
Seto coughed up some more water, and lay on the floor, smelling of blood and old water. Then, he rolled over and looked at Rena, looked at his leg, at the Rapier, and back to Rena, and started to laugh.  
  
"This is crazy. We're crazy. I mean, a month or so ago this would have really freaked us out. I mean, this kind of pain and anger would be totally new. And now, saving each other's butts is commonplace. Hell, I'd say this was a pretty slow day," he grabbed his side.  
  
"You are crazy!" she said, but found herself laughing with him. "I just want to get out of here. I want to be nothing but a stupid, lack wit otaku girl for the duration of this trip!" She pulled off his coat, and started to tear it into strips when she remembered she still had Nazo's gift.  
  
She reached into her shirt, and pulled out the Amulet of Imhotep, and strung it around Seto's neck.  
  
"What's this new trinket?" he asked.  
  
"Just watch," she smiled, bending down to put on her harness. She grabbed the line and tested it, just as the amulet began to excrete its metallic liquid, traveling down to his leg, encasing it, then just as quickly, receded back into the necklace. It glowed a soft crimson before returning to its normal, gray color.  
  
"That is one handy piece of stone," he commented, "Is it some Ancient Egyptian relic passed down through the centuries, recovered in some revered dig that was awarded to you for commission?"  
  
"Umm, no. It's a relic, yeah, but one of my friends gave it to me," she smiled, handing him his harness.  
  
She kissed his cheek lightly, "I want to get out of here. But first, I need. . ." She started to wobble, but Seto held her upright.  
  
"Come on, we have to get above ground, then sleep all you want," Seto said, standing her upright. He began to put on his own harness, and secured his line next to Rena's, "We'd better go up at the same time. You go first."  
  
"All right," she yawned, and scrambled up her line.  
  
"You'd better stay awake!" Seto shouted.  
  
"You'll know if I fall asleep," she smirked.  
  
Ten minutes later, Rena was giving Seto a hand out of the well, "Well, we're finally out. We're finally done."  
  
"Only for today," he reminded her.  
  
"Please, make me feel better!" she giggled, eyes reeling to the back of her head as she crashed into his arms. He rested her against the well, and brought out his cell phone, dialing the number of the hotel, "Hello? I'm going to need a ride. Yes, we're in the middle of Thebes, that's really all I can tell you. . .yes, the middle of the city, exactly in the center. I don't care how you do it, just get out here!" as an afterthought, he roared, "NOW!"  
  
Well, they were at least true to their word; a limousine picked them up maybe fifteen minutes after his call. He picked Rena up and gently placed her in the car, climbing in on the other side of the seat. The chauffeur's nose twitched as he passed, the scent of the Inner Sanctum still reeking from his clothes.  
  
He walked into the hotel quickly, and as quietly as he could. The hotel manager watched them pass quietly, and he picked up the phone, dialing a quick number.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Rena stirred herself back into reality, gazing listlessly at the clock. "Only seven twenty-eight? It feels like longer." She roused herself completely, stepping out of her filthy excavator's outfit, and gazing at it limply, threw it into the garbage. She turned on the water as hot as it would go, and shivering, stepped into the blast of hot water and steam. She continued to shiver, but the heat of the water did nothing to warm the chill in her bones. She stepped out of the shower, and into another t- shirt and boxers, and wrapped her soft, blue robe around her, one that she had had since her move to New York.  
  
She found herself in Seto's room two minutes later, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She sat on his bed, and gazed out his gigantic window. He stood out on the balcony, his back facing her.  
  
It was so cliché, but at the same time, completely perfect. The setting sun silhouetted his body flawlessly, portraying him against the landscape of the city.  
  
"Seto," she whispered, "Are you okay?"  
  
She felt a weight on the back of her waist as he drew her close to him. "Rena, I'm going to be fine."  
  
"That's good," she slipped her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, it kind of is," he smirked pulling her against his chest.  
  
"Seto, are you sure?"  
  
"I'm a businessman, Rena. . ."  
  
"And I'm an archaeologist, don't you see the difference? That's what we'll always be, an important CEO and an archaeologist," she looked into his eyes that bored straight into her.  
  
"No, Rena. You're wrong," just before he laid his lips on his hers, he whispered, "We'll always be a mortal. . .and a goddess."  
  
She arched her head into his kiss, giving it all her soul, all her love, and all her hope. And with a glimmer of it in sight, she ran straight into his arms.  
  
Seto was actually the first one to pull away from the kiss, he lowered his head on top of hers, smiling. He laid a kiss on the top of her head, and then drew her close against him. Her arms clutched together around his neck, and his own arms tightened around her waist.  
  
"Your heart beats so steadily," she whispered.  
  
He gave her one final squeeze then turned inside. She followed silently, stopping to wrap her arms around his waist.  
  
She looked at them standing together in the mirror, "We look good together." She nipped his ear playfully and glided into her own room. Seto did notice with some satisfaction that she kept their adjoining door open. He fell into his bed, hardly noticing when Rena slipped in the doorway. She pushed the covers away next to him, and climbed in, sidling up close to his body.  
  
"Isn't this a little fast for one night?" he yawned.  
  
"Seto, shut up and go to sleep," Rena sighed. He tucked his arm around her waist, and it wasn't two minutes before both of them were snoring on the bed.  
  
She awoke to a sunny day with a calm river breeze, the silk curtains billowing gently in the wind. She looked over at Seto, whose head was buried against her neck, breathing into her hair. His right arm extended over her head, and his left was flung innocently across her breast. His legs were lying on top of hers; he certainly wasn't a very still sleeper.  
  
She moved his hand down to her stomach, and cradled his head in the nook of her arm and let sleep take her the rest of the way.  
  
Rena woke up again, several hours later to Seto, who was busying his hands by playing with her hair.  
  
"That is mine," she said groggily.  
  
"Yeah, but it's something to do," he smirked.  
  
"Well, it's time to give it back," she said, grabbing the strands out of his hands, "Because I want to go home. Well, you're home." Seto gave her a hand, helping her out of the bed. She walked into the bathroom in her own room, smiling at her reflection. She looked and felt happy, and it was just fine with her. She pulled on a nicer outfit, though the reason why she had even packed it escaped her. It was the dark hunter green skirt Mai had given her, paired with a simple tanktop, and had wrapped the white silk wrap around her shoulders as a shawl. It wasn't just the way Mai had done it, but then again she didn't have that designer's touch. It suited her though, and her hair she pinned up chicly with Nazo's hairpiece. The rest of her wanton wardrobe she threw into her bag, and hefted it onto her shoulder. She shut the adjoining door, and grabbed her key. Then, she looked at the Rapier that still lay on her bed.  
  
"Okay. . .now we have a problem," she sighed. "SETO!"  
  
"What?" he asked, running into the room.  
  
"We. . .whoa," she gaped, staring at his outfit. "I never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
He was wearing a low-slung pair of blue jeans, a pair of boxers peeking out at the top, and he was wearing just a simple black muscle tanktop, the Duel Monsters card locket hanging around his neck. She smiled, "You're dressed normally. What's the occasion?"  
  
"Have you seen the papers?" he asked, tossing the one he ordered that morning to her.  
  
The headline on the front page clearly read, "BILLIONAIRE CORPORATE OF KAIBA CORP. KEEPING SECRET MISTRESS?" It continued to state that, "Billionaire corporate, most powerful man in the world, but is it enough to keep him happy? Seto Kaiba was seen in Thebes, Egypt, carrying into his hotel an unconscious woman. Rumor has it this new 'girlfriend' is Rena Campbelle, who is taking the archaeological world by storm."  
  
"God, that was fast," she whistled.  
  
"Fast? You obviously don't know the press. I'm surprised it wasn't on the evening news," he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Then come on," she teased, "we'll get out of here before the Paparazzi can find us."  
  
"They'll be waiting in Japan," he stated.  
  
"Yes, but if they come to your house, you can arrest them," she winked.  
  
"Come on," he sighed, "the skies are waiting."  
  
"One second," Rena nodded to the Rapier, "How do we get that out of here without attention, it's almost four feet long."  
  
"Kuso," he cursed, "It won't fit in our bags?"  
  
"What do you think?" she smirked.  
  
"I think, I think we just need. . ." he rubbed his head. "Wait, I got it."  
  
"Well, I'm waiting," Rena said impatiently.  
  
"Hold on," he shouted as he walked away. "I got an idea!"  
  
"You got? Well, go get it," she chuckled, flopping onto the bed. "Idiot."  
  
"Ta-da!" he came back holding a trash bag, and a long canvas sack.  
  
"This is your fantastic plan?" she asked incredulously, "And this is the boy wonder that's taking the world by storm with his incontestable genius?"  
  
"You bet," he smiled, throwing the Rapier into the trash bag, and then tying the sack up around it.  
  
"I could have thought of that!" she cried.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't," he kissed her on the lips, "Now let's go home!"  
  
~Tsuyosa no Junai!~  
  
________________________________ I am good, I am very good. . .  
  
By the way, if any of you have problems with how fast I've been posting, or what I'm posting, don't be afraid to give me a name, it's not like I can have you arrested, and I'm pretty good with criticism.  
  
But yeah, this chapter's for Demeter. 


	12. My Thank You's For the Actual Halfway Ma...

Sorry folks, but this is only an author's note to all of you.  
  
I'm suffering severe writer's block, so I'll try and work after this, but I think first some things need to be said.  
  
First order of business, there are people who I really must thank before this story is continued. All of you are precious to me, and I feel blessed to the bone to have gotten to work with Seto and Rena. Yeah, I'm talking like Seto and Rena are real people, but this story is so much fun, and they both seem so real now.  
  
First, I owe thanks to Dragon Queen, I know she hasn't reviewed much, but since she only lives forty-five minutes away from me, I have to thank you sis, your proofreading and help have been a gift, and I can't wait to start our new fic! You've made Konton an "understandable obsession." Rach, I couldn't write without you.  
  
Another gigantic thank you goes out to Tears of Pluto, who has been a wonderful friend throughout the work of this piece. You've been wonderful both in your reviews and comments, and I feel you deserve this thanks. You've had honorable mention in my previous chapters, but I really thought you deserved this, Demeter, both for continuing Rena in "Silver Lilacs," and sharing a few funny moments with me. I think it's safe to say we've both inspired each other, hmm? P.S. Tsuyosa no Junai means Judgment of Pure Love, or Pure Love's Judgment. (I name my chapters in Japanese, then post the translations on my chapters bar thingy.)  
  
Also, a big, big thank you to Mrs. Grim! I will never forget the Gene Kelley moment, I still laugh about it! Aaaah! You've also been a great reviewer as well another reader of this fic I've gotten so carried away with. But hey, it's all good right? (CANDY LAND 4-EVER!! ^_~)  
  
Another thank you to Juniper Dreams, whose put me on her faves list! (I know others have, but she's the only one I remember off the top of my head, though Tears of Pluto did too.) You've also been a great reviewer and read through a couple of my stories! So, thank you!  
  
Also, Priya-Chan, I'm glad you like it, and I have to admit, I like to daydream about Seto and Rena too. . .::sighs.::  
  
And thanks anime-angel, another who put me on their faves list. And for reviewing.hehehe, I'm noticing a pattern here.  
  
And thanks SeraphStar, you've been a great reviewer, and I really love your own stories!  
  
Also, thanks to Temptress Pandora. Lara, you are crazy, that's all I can say.  
  
And of course, my biggest thanks by far go to you! The Reader who has kept with me this whole time, and still finds the compassion in your heart to read my author's note. And to every author, you have my respect; this is definitely NOT as easy as it looks! So thanks, to everyone reading, and everyone who isn't, you are all my shining stars!  
  
And now, just a word on what's all coming up in the next few chapters:  
  
Rena and Seto travel with the rest of the gang back to Egypt, and Megami recovers her memory. How will this new twist affect Rena and Seto's beginning relationship? I have no clue yet!  
  
Also, Yami. . .what's up with Pharaoh?  
  
What of the Dark Mistress's servant? Doesn't she have enough already?  
  
And Ryou? Will Rena fulfill her vow and save everyone's favorite white- haired teddy-bear boy?  
  
But hmmm..I have no clue what else lies in store, but you can bet it'll be good!  
  
Also, in the next chapters I put in a lot of stuff on Ancient Egyptian history in here, and it'll be hard to tell the fact from the fiction, or at least it should with all the research I put into this thing. I swear I live at the library on Sundays!  
  
But yeah, the information included is kind of muddled, so sometimes I innocently slip a fact into the Old Kingdom that's really from the New Kingdom, but if you don't know the difference, why should I tell you? Ha- ha! The game is afoot. I just had an idea, so it's back to Konton no Millennia!  
  
Again, thanks to all of you who decided to read this!!!!!! Love like a sister to every one of ya!  
  
::Hugs and kisses!::  
  
~Rena C. 


	13. Ryou's Prayer of Mercy!

Lookee here, I'm starting Chapter 12 after more than a week of pondering and stewing over all my tantalizing plot twists. But anyway, here Chapter 12 is, and I hope you enjoy it! (P.S. Lifehouse owns the song.)  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townYu-Gi-Oh!Sothere!Nya!  
  
Sorry I said that really fast, it's just getting so tiring to say. . .I mean, by the twelfth chapter?  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Konton no Millennia  
  
Chapter Twelve: Ryou's Prayer of Mercy  
  
By, Rena Campbelle  
  
  
  
They pulled up quickly and the second she stepped out, Yami, Yuugi, and Mokuba all tore up the door to greet her.  
  
"Rena!" the older boys cried, while Mokuba ran up to his brother and threw his arms around him.  
  
"You'd think we'd been gone for three years, and not three days," Seto told her, as he scooped up Mokuba and threw the younger boy over his shoulder.  
  
Composing himself quickly, Yami asked, "Did you find the Rapier?"  
  
Rena smiled at him mischievously and pulled a long burlap covered item out of the car, "I got you a little present, Yugiou."  
  
He took it in awe, feeling its strength and slowly clutched it against his chest. He looked at her, emotions undeterminable, but undeniably there, welling in his eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Seto regarded him with worry.  
  
"I. . .I am so. . .you have done me such a great service," Yugiou (Yami) said to them. Bowing, he slipped inside the Game shop, and disappeared.  
  
"Well, you made somebody's day," Yuugi smiled good-naturedly.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Yuugi," Rena smiled. The two walked inside, talking amiably, Seto and Mokuba tagging along behind them.  
  
Mai, Jounochi, Honda, and Anzu all came up to greet them when they walked in the door with elated hello's and carefree hugs, exchanging stories as if they had been gone a lifetime.  
  
"I missed you all," Rena laughed, giving Jounochi one final hug and turning to give Honda another, "It was so exciting in Egypt! I can't wait until everyone goes."  
  
At that moment she turned to give Mai a hug, and smiled happily, "You're going to love Egypt, Mai!"  
  
At this, Mai squealed excitedly and led Rena by the shoulders to the kitchen, pinning her against the fridge.  
  
Rena was a little disoriented, and even more so when Mai whispered, "You had sex! I can't believe it! You have to tell me everything! Who it was, where it was, what position, everything!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Rena cried incredulously, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play coy with me," Mai reprimanded. "I can tell these things."  
  
"Not saying this is true, but how can you tell?" she cried.  
  
"Oh, there are all sorts of ways," Mai said flip, "the cheery demeanor, Seto's wardrobe change, and your wardrobe change."  
  
"How does wardrobe affect your sex life?" Rena wondered aloud.  
  
"Wardrobe has everything to do with everything," Mai said matter-of-factly, "I mean, it's so obvious! Seto is dressed like a normal guy, despite his apparent taste for anything in leather and long coats. And you," she pointed at Rena's long, dark green skirt, white blouse, and neatly pinned hair, "You're dressing with an actual taste of femininity when you used to wear nothing but summer clothes and archaeologist's. . .stuff."  
  
"Gee, thanks Mai," Rena said flatly.  
  
"So," Mai squealed girlishly, "Give me all the details!"  
  
"There are no details," Rena sighed, "We did NOT have sex, and would NOT have sex. If you MUST know, we did kiss."  
  
"So, you got all happy and sunny and cheery because he just kissed you?" Mai asked, slamming a hand against the cabinet. "Really, Rena, you are just way too excitable!"  
  
"And I suppose you've slept around enough you know what you're talking about?" Rena said, probably giving the statement a bit harsher reproach than intended.  
  
"I'm a grown woman," Mai said, spite tainting her voice, "I can do what I want, I'm a big girl now."  
  
"I guess so," Rena admitted, "I'm sorry, Mai. It's just not everyone. . ."  
  
"Not everyone is as low as me," Mai said.  
  
"No! Not at all!" Rena cried. "You're one of my best friends, and trust me, I totally envy your confidence!"  
  
"Envy me?" Mai asked.  
  
"Of course!" Rena smiled, "Your always so brave and confident, I mean, I think I'm sure of myself, but when I look at you, it's like the whole world will change itself to suit your purpose!"  
  
"Am I that vain?" she asked Rena, brushing her long, blonde hair from her face. "Whenever I look in the mirror, all I see is a woman, a very, incredibly attractive woman of course, but nonetheless a woman who is so scared of just what people might think of her, or if she just might not be accepted into the group, that she will do just about anything to change herself." She opened up the fridge and took out a bottled water, opened it and took a long drink, then smiled at Rena, "But you. . .you Rena, you don't have to change a thing. You have an exotic beauty all to your own, you're smart, no, you're a genius. Whereas I barely passed my junior year, and you can speak all sorts of languages and you know a language that no one in the world knows, and you have a spirit so pure you can share it with a goddess and still be able to keep your sanity. I mean, no wonder Seto's crazy about you."  
  
"What's this about being a genius? I can't do calculus to save my life, or physics. And Seto isn't crazy about me," Rena smiled.  
  
Mai stared at her and set down the water bottle, "Right. But you're crazy about him."  
  
"That may be true," she admitted.  
  
"Don't cut corners with me, either you love him or you don't," Mai said.  
  
"Before I answer your question, tell me this, Mai. Do you know love?" Rena asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. And I'm very glad I do," she smirked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know," she said, smiling patronizingly, "now you hold your end of the deal. Do you love Seto or not?"  
  
"Yes, I do," she said, a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"I knew it," Mokuba gasped from the door.  
  
"Mokuba!" the two cried simultaneously.  
  
"I knew it!" he repeated, "I knew it all along, oniisan!"  
  
"Mokuba," she said limply, "Please don't tell your brother. And please," she lifted a hand to her now throbbing temple, "don't call me oniisan."  
  
"No!" Mokuba said, "If you love him, doesn't he deserve to know?"  
  
The poor little boy, he was so wrong, she couldn't tell him anything, not now. Not after just having confessed to herself, neither of them could handle it!  
  
"Mokuba, no. You're right. He should know, and I'll tell him, even if he doesn't return the feeling. But I can't just yet."  
  
"Do you promise?" he asked her gravely.  
  
"On the soul of the goddess," she winked. He looked at her warily, then grabbed a cookie from the plate on the countertop, turned, and walked outside.  
  
"Well, you screwed up," Mai said merrily and walked out the door.  
  
"Is the whole world against me right now?" she asked the kitchen.  
  
"Always has been," said Seto.  
  
She turned around, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"And miss out on Shizuka's cookies? No way," he said, grabbing a cookie and stuffing it in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, that's a good look for you," Rena smiled innocently, "And who's Shizuka?"  
  
"Katsuya Jounochi's sister," he said between a mouthful of cookie.  
  
"I didn't know he had a sister, what's she like?" Rena asked.  
  
"Oh, um, she's nice," Seto stammered.  
  
"Just nice?" Rena asked, curious at Seto's edginess.  
  
"Yeah, she was a sweet girl, a friend of mine. We," he stopped.  
  
"You?"  
  
"We went out for a little while. It was kind of like a fling, a 'just for the summer thing.' She wrote a song, and sent it to me, and I, you know, liked it, so I started going out with her," he stammered.  
  
"Are you expecting me to get jealous?" Rena looked at him, trying to hide her amusement.  
  
"No!" Seto protested, "Well, okay, yeah."  
  
"My goodness, Seto," Rena laughed, "Why are you falling apart at the seams here? I don't mind you had a girlfriend, why are making it like I do?"  
  
"It's not that!" he protested.  
  
"You make it seem like it is. Seto, we're good friends, or at least that's how I see it. I care about you, even enough to share a kiss with you, and stay the night in your bed. . ."  
  
"Those seem like qualities that would brand us as a couple," Seto said.  
  
She stopped and looked him; he was so impossible to read, with his hands jammed in his pockets and his face blank. Even his eyes were too confused to read.  
  
"Seto," she said, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Rena, I don't know what I'm trying to say yet. And Shizuka, well, she isn't anything special for me anymore. You on the other hand, even if for now we're just friends, we're more than Shizuka and I ever were," he sighed into her hair, his arms snaking around her waist.  
  
"Then stop talking, you confuse me," she said. He didn't answer though; instead, he laid his head against her neck, and kissed it softly.  
  
The tender moment didn't last very long however, for Yami burst into the kitchen shouting Rena's name, "RENA!!!!! RENA WHERE ARE YOU?? RENA CAMPBELLE!!!"  
  
"What?" she shouted back.  
  
"The Rapier, look at it!" he said.  
  
It had begun to glow a bright gold color, and Rena could see her reflection in the blade. But it wasn't the same, like the time she had looked into the moonstone the Professor had given her and saw the face that wasn't hers, but somehow was. She had the same dark, violet eyes, the same smile, but yet her complexion was darker, and her hair was black and golden with streaks of silver. And again, a small silver disc hung on a chain around her head. She took it from Yami's hand, and as she did, the glow softened, then faded.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she confessed, "It hasn't done that before."  
  
"All the better reason to get back to Egypt. I think we can get out of here in two days," Seto said.  
  
"Why just two days?" Yami asked.  
  
"Now that we have the Rapier, the Daughter of Set is probably going to send everything she's got against us," Seto explained.  
  
"And we want to fight in her home court?" Jounochi asked from the doorway.  
  
"It's not just her home court, you know," Rena said. "It's Megami and Yugiou's too."  
  
"Yeah, Jounochi," Honda said, pushing his friend out of the doorway, "Besides this isn't even your conversation!"  
  
"Come on you two," Anzu sighed from behind them.  
  
"No, stay here, in fact, get Mai, we do need to plan this little trip," Rena said.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Five minutes later, everyone was assembled around the living room, in various places. Rena was leaning against Seto, her legs draped over Honda's lap, and Anzu had her feet under Honda's leg, and was laying on an oversized pillow, all on the floor. Jounochi sat on the couch, Mai's head in his lap. On the opposite side of the room, Yuugi sat next to the Rapier, and Yami stood leaning against the far wall. The circle ended with Mokuba, his head in his brother's lap.  
  
Seto started, "I've been thinking that maybe it would be safer for all of you if just Yami, Rena, and I went." Mokuba looked up at him horror and treachery betraying his face.  
  
Seto leaned to his ear, "I don't want them to know you're going." At this the younger boy relaxed and sunk back on his brother's lap. But the others still had their share to say.  
  
"That isn't fair!" Anzu protested.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think you're doing taking only three people up against an immortal?" Jounochi cried.  
  
"I mean, you can't be serious right?" Honda asked, "We were all preparing ourselves for this, you can't just leave us here while you're out risking your lives!"  
  
"We're going to Egypt, whether you like it or not," Mai snipped.  
  
"I'm your ticket," Seto said stolidly, "And I say no."  
  
"Seto," Rena said, "I thought we just decided that it would be best for everyone for all of us to be together. And what if the Dark Mistress attacks here, too? I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost another friend to that horrid creature!"  
  
"Rena," Seto said, "They have a better chance of living if they stay here."  
  
"I don't want to live by myself if my friends lose their lives," Anzu said, "I'd rather die with you!"  
  
Yuugi had remained quiet while the argument was continuing, but when everyone began to shout, he yelled, "Everyone calm down!!"  
  
The fight stopped, and just in time too. Jou was about to start a fistfight with Seto and Mai and Honda looked ready to back him up. But everything, every movement, every word, even time itself seemed to stop when little Yuugi spoke up.  
  
"Yug, you okay?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"I'm okay," Yuugi said.  
  
Rena noticed he didn't look okay. She hadn't noticed until now just how heavy the bags under his eyes were, and how tired his face looked.  
  
"Now everyone," Yuugi started, "I really think that all of us should go. First, there's safety in numbers. Second, we all want to go to help Rena and save Ryou. And third, who doesn't want to go to Egypt?"  
  
Seto looked at him, and took the message, "All right. You all have two days to be on my doorstep, ready to leave. I can't believe I just said that."  
  
A loud shout went up the group as they all cheered for Seto, and even Mai threw her arms around him, "Thank you!"  
  
Rena stood up silently, and grinned at him, as Jou and Honda surged at him from both sides, and even Anzu joined the group hug.  
  
Of course, Seto was mortified at the attention, being the most silent person she had ever met. He gave her a pleading look, but she dismissed it and grabbed the Rapier, walking out the back door into the chilly air. The warm spell had ended with their return from Egypt, and now a chill hung in the air. She twirled the sword in her hand, and parried slightly against an invisible foe. The Rapier was lighter than most swords she had wielded, but that just made it more maneuverable. It spun effortlessly, and when she slipped on a small puddle and the sword was pushed into a tree, it slid through it without much difficulty.  
  
She pulled it out in awe, and spun it again, controlling it easily. They moved together, almost as one, bonded as close as she was to Megami. Which perhaps in a way was correct, this was the last little piece of Megami's essence. In a way, she and the sword were the same. Her body was insanely alive and she moved the best she could for her long skirt.  
  
A twig cracked behind her, and she brought the sword up a hair's breadth away from Seto's head.  
  
"Chikusho onna!" he cried. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"  
  
"Sorry," she blushed, wrapping the sword back in the burlap cloth.  
  
"Anyway," Seto said, "we need to be heading back." She smiled at him and walked back to her new Mercedes that had replaced the old one that hadn't survived the Katsuya Jounochi overhaul. They had driven it there instead of the typical limo, to divert media attention. But now she climbed into the driver's seat, and Mokuba scrambled to the passenger seat, while Seto crashed in the back. The drive home was a smooth one, and to her relief there were no news vans or reporters waiting for them when they got there. She parked the car in the lower garage, and let Mokuba mess with waking his brother up.  
  
"Come on Seto," Mokuba yanked on Seto's hand.  
  
"Wha-? Are we home?" came a drowsy voice. Sleep still lingered in his tone, and it gave Rena a pretty good idea where he was going when he got inside.  
  
But she was wrong, of course. He didn't even wait to get to his bedroom. Seto sleepwalked over to the couch and crashed, snoring vociferously.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar, eating it on the way up to her room. She had originally intended to study for her end of semester exams that would be coming up in the next few weeks. She had still vouched for taking them, even while she was staying in Japan, and figured now that she was going to have at least two more days at least to live, why not study now? She really wasn't certain if she was coming back alive, even though she was positive that all of her friends would, she'd make sure of it.  
  
But her soft looking bed and its sweet scent of lavender lulled her, compelling her onto the bed, and into a deep sleep.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
It was about eight the next morning when he had finally woke up, and Regius had come to him with the telephone. Of course, it was one of the executives he had left in charge, begging him to take up the job this morning.  
  
So of course, he left for work irritable, and hoping that Kaiba Corporation would still be standing.  
  
Rena came downstairs, still wearing her clothes from yesterday, just as he walked out the door, fully dressed in a long, dark blue over coat, and dark button-up shirt, with of course, black leather pants.  
  
"Where are you going?" she yawned, grabbing her coat and her dog's leashes.  
  
"Well, being the most powerful man in the world, I thought I'd make an appearance at my company. You know, the whole CEO stick," he smirked. "Well, maybe I won't leave in such a bad mood," he thought, "At least I get to make fun of Rena."  
  
"Right," she smiled, clicking the leashes onto her dogs' collars, "I'm taking Amun and Seshat for a walk."  
  
"I suppose I'll permit it," he said, "But just this once."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
He arrived at the office maybe fifteen minutes later, both his executives storming him with problems.  
  
"Stocks are down," one complained.  
  
"It's fixable," he said.  
  
"Technology services have been cut all this week," the other fretted.  
  
"Again, not to worry," Seto said.  
  
"But sir, we're down almost a 100k," one said. The other flinched waiting for the barking command to remove himself from his employer's office. But the remark never came.  
  
"I understand you're concern and was taking a few risks when I left you fools in charge," he said, almost good-naturedly, "And now I'm telling you to get of my office so I can fix it."  
  
"Yes-yes, sir," the men bowed and left.  
  
The two looked at each other in amazement, "Was he civil with us?" one asked.  
  
"It would almost seem that way," the other commented, running a hand through his thinning hair.  
  
"Wonder what got him in such good spirits," his friend said.  
  
"Well, we'll probably never know."  
  
They walked by a middle-aged woman whose shoulder-length black hair was pulled up with barrettes, who pushed open the door to Seto's office.  
  
"Good morning, Kaiba-san," the woman said pleasantly, laying several folders on his desk. "These were given to me by one of our competitors, and they asked me that I give it to you in person."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving his computer screen.  
  
"I don't know, they asked me to keep out of it. It's very confidential," she said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Are we being bought out, Kaiba-san?" she immediately regretted the question.  
  
He looked up at her, aggravation flashing on his face, "No, Kichi-san," he pointed to a large stack of folders, "Go through those, and make sure I get the ones back that propose problems."  
  
"Knowing Nobu-san and Inoue-san, they probably all have errors," she said.  
  
A ghost of a smiled flickered at the corners of his lips, "Just take them, Kichi-san, and maybe next time I'll leave you in charge."  
  
"No, sir," she said, grabbing the pile, and walking out.  
  
He turned from his computer and picked up one of the folders his secretary had just brought in. They were sealed with wax, an unusual detail, and his face paled when he read who it had come from. The label was unmistakably from Yume Shinkirou Industries. He pulled off the wax seal, and a small piece of paper rolled out.  
  
Dear Seto Kaiba, I would like to express my most sincere apologies for the events of my last party. I have made sure myself that the men responsible have been brought to justice, and would also like to give my thanks to you and your lovely assistant who came to the aid of both myself and the guests present.  
  
Also, I would like to explain the purpose of these packages. Please, examine their contents and send them to Miss Akhten when you are done. I'm sure she will be happy to see how well we've kept our guest in health. And do thank her for finding the Holy Rapier, it will only be a matter of days before I find it, and you, and all of your friends. And this time, I'm afraid there won't be any survivors.  
  
Again, thank you for saving my life so I could take yours,  
  
My best regards,  
  
Tenshino Konton,  
  
The Daughter of Set  
  
His hands shook as he finished reading the letter. How did she know? How was it possible that she found out so quickly? He picked up the next folder and tore off the wax seal. Again, another note fluttered out.  
  
Dear Seto Kaiba,  
  
I hope you have read the letter from the first envelope before you continue with this one.  
  
This is just evidence for both Miss Akhten and yourself so that you know I have kept the boy alive.  
  
I hope you enjoy it.  
  
A lump began to form at the base of Seto's throat as he thumbed through the pictures. They were all of Bakura Ryou, a friend of Yuugi and Rena's. They showed the boy being whipped by the sorceress they had fought earlier, chained to a stone wall, beaten and bloody, and finally of him tied to a crucifix. Seto couldn't look at any more after that. He set them down, anger and hatred rolling inside him. The Daughter of Set had gone too far, and now she was to pay.  
  
With fury he opened the final envelope, and a videocassette fell out. On the label was another note.  
  
Just in case. . .  
  
He picked it all up and set it in his briefcase. Rena was going to either cry her eyes out or go on a rampage. Either way, it wasn't going to be pretty when he came home tonight.  
  
Seto tried to finish his work; with all his mind he tried to push out the pictures of Ryou and the haunting words written on the letter.  
  
"Kaiba-san?" Kichi's voice asked from the small intercom on his desk, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
He pressed the button, "Yes?"  
  
"We received the data on the police report you filed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sir, you filed a report about a week ago about a threatening phone call that you wanted traced from your home. We got the results back," she said.  
  
"So who was it?"  
  
"Tomoe Katsuke and Tatsuya Seiji, but there's something strange here I thought you should know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Both men have been missing since two days ago."  
  
"Missing?"  
  
"Yes, gone without a trace, as if they've disappeared from the face of the planet."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Both men were to board an airliner bound for New York, but they never showed up for their flight. In fact, they never even made it to their taxis."  
  
Seto remembered something from the letter Tenshino Konton had sent him, "I made sure myself that the men responsible were brought to justice."  
  
"Oh my God," Seto sighed, "Kichi-san, keep me posted on the case."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Seto whirled around in his chair. Set's Daughter was clearing the playing field for the final battle, and already had her strategy in play. And they were still choosing players.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Rena found herself wandering around the house again, she certainly didn't have anything else to do. She was only in the way at the Game Shop, Yuugi and all his friends were polishing off schoolwork and getting ready to go, and she would only get in the way. That and she was tired of always supplying Jounochi and Honda with the answers to their assignments.  
  
"Hey Rena-oniisan!" Mokuba called from down the hallway.  
  
"Mokuba, I've asked you before, stop calling me oniisan! Seto and I aren't- "  
  
"Yeah, I know," he interrupted, "But you are like my big sister anyway!"  
  
"You're a good kid, Moku," she said, tousling his hair. "Hey is there anything cool in this house of yours?"  
  
"Sure there is! Come on," Mokuba grabbed her arm and led her up a hallway and down a corridor. "This is one of my favorite rooms!"  
  
Rena could easily see why. It was built as a recreational room complete with pool table, pinball machines, and lounge furniture scattered about.  
  
"Check this out," Mokuba said, "It's a virtual reality Dueling game. It's an earlier model, my brother built it and put it in here." He pointed to a small circular stand from which a VR helmet, gloves, and deck-holder were strung up by wires. Before it was a large screen, depicting average video game things. High score (all of which were initialed K.S.), credits, instructions, and previews.  
  
"Try it," Mokuba said.  
  
"Okay," Rena stepped up onto the platform, and slipped on the helmet, gloves, and deck-holder.  
  
The screen suddenly painted into a dense forest as she slipped her deck into the holder, and took a beginning stance. Mokuba took a seat as he watched the virtual Rena walking the forest. Suddenly, a monster jumped out at her. It was the Battle Steer, and its life points glowed 1800/1300 above its head. Rena drew a card from her deck, and from it came the Fire- Eyes Maiden, with an attack power of 2600. The virtual Rena said something and the Maiden swished her skirt around, the flames on it catching the Battle Steer, bursting it into fragments of light. She continued further, more Duel Monsters popping up along the way, and so they sat like that for maybe an hour, until the screen shut off, and Rena pulled off her gear and looked at Mokuba, "That stuff is tiring, how about we find something else to do for a while?"  
  
"Oh, okay," Mokuba yawned, standing up and leading her out of the room.  
  
They walked outside and Amun and Seshat greeted them noisily at the door.  
  
"Can we go to Yuugi's?" Mokuba asked her.  
  
"No, I think they're all busy getting ready for the trip. Speaking of which, are you ready?" she looked at him. The dogs ran inside behind her.  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Then, let's go back inside and get you packed," she smiled, grabbing her arms around herself, "And I think I'm going to get a sweater."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Ayaroi appeared on black bat wings, dropping the two men before her throne. Both of them were very shaken, scared to the point of wetting their pants.  
  
The Daughter of Set sneered down at them and murmured, "You are the men who ordered the attacks on Yume Shinkirou Industries?"  
  
The words rang in the cigar smoking man's ears as if she had bellowed them, and he stammered, "No ma'am, no it wasn't!"  
  
"You lie," she smiled.  
  
The one with greasy hair stammered over his words, "No! We swear, please! We had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"I tire of your mendacity," she smiled silkily, snapping her fingers. "Ayaroi, Fukushuu, punish them. And do not be merciful."  
  
"I had no intention to be," Ayaroi said sardonically.  
  
"And when you're done," the Dark Mistress added, "Take what's left of their ba for the use of our servant's recovery."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Ayaroi bowed, and turned to face the two men. "Well gentlemen," she tossed her long hair behind her shoulder, "Shall we have some fun?"  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Rena, telephone!" Mokuba called.  
  
"Get it, will you?" she called, "I'll be right down!"  
  
Mokuba ran over to the phone and picked it up, and his brother's voice barked, "I'm on my way home, is everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Mokuba asked, sensing the concern in his brother's tone.  
  
"Ryou's in trouble, tell Rena to have the VCR on and ready when I get home, there's something we need to see."  
  
"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba demanded.  
  
"Ryou's been tortured by the Daughter of Set, and I think she's going to strike again. I can't say anymore, who knows if she's listening."  
  
Seto seemed really taken aback, even to go so far as to believe his phones were bugged, and this troubled Mokuba twice as much. If Seto was scared, then that meant all too reasonably that he should be too. Rena came down the stairs, toweling off her wet hair, and took the phone from Mokuba.  
  
"Who is it?" she mouthed, bringing the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Seto," he whispered back.  
  
"Seto?" she asked, and waited for a minute, "The VCR? What. . .what do you mean 'trouble?' Seto tell me what's going on!" There was a look of sick apprehension on her face as he watched her on the phone. Finally, Seto must have told her about Ryou. Her hands began to tremble and she reached for a chair with an unsteady grasp. "No, I don't understand.why?" she began to stammer over her words, and he heard Seto yelling on the other end of the line.  
  
Finally, she seemed to recuperate, and whispered, "I know. I know, I really do. Everything will be set up. I'll call Yuugi and the others, and make sure everyone is safe. You'll be home in ten minutes? All right. It's only six o'clock, the others might not be home. They were going out." She stopped, then a look of irritation etched across her pale features, "Of course I'll still try, let me worry about that okay? You just get home!" She put the receiver down, then picked it back up and began to dial.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Yuugi-san desuke wa?" she waited a while, then started, "Is everyone there okay?"  
  
Mokuba watched as she relayed the whole story back to Yuugi, he walked up the phone and pressed the speakerphone button.  
  
Yuugi's voice rang out of the machine, "We should leave even sooner. Ryou's in danger. What are you waiting for?"  
  
"We still have to see the tape, Yuugi," Rena rationalized.  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to hear more of it. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Yuugi, calm down."  
  
"I don't want to be calm! One of my friends may well be dead, or as good as dead, and I'm sitting here, ready to pack up for a trip that could be taken as lightly as a vacation."  
  
"No one's going to take it that way, not with poor Ryou missing."  
  
"I don't care! You know Mai will forget, then Jou, then Honda, then everyone else! Don't you realize-?"  
  
"Yuugi I probably realize better than you do," she snapped.  
  
Yuugi sucked in a breath on the other side of the phone, "Rena, you're right. I'm just so nervous. We've all been, and the pressure's just now at a boiling point."  
  
"It's understandable. It's been hard for everybody to keep their sanity, especially me," she smiled.  
  
"Are we still leaving day after tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's lined up that Kaiba's jet is taking us, and that's kind of hard to reschedule. But then again, I'm not the CEO, that's his thing," she admitted.  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call Anzu and Honda, see if they can't spend the night here. Jou and Mai are over at my place. Yami's out, but he can take care of himself."  
  
"I'm not taking any chances with any more lives, try a soul link with Yugiou, and have him come home early. If he gives you shit, come to me," she said definitely.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Yuugi said. Mokuba could practically see him giving her a mock salute. When Rena was serious, she was serious, and you were serious, and the entire city was serious. She had that kind of air about her.  
  
When she hung up the phone, she slumped down onto the couch, letting the impact slowly sink in. It was all her fault, she was responsible for everyone! Mokuba curled up next to her, worried about his friend.  
  
"Rena, will you be okay?" he asked. Her features were sunken and tired, and she looked thinner. Her eyes had lost their glimmer and now looked faded and hollow.  
  
"Oh Mokuba, it's all my fault," she began to cry, glad for the release. "It's all my fault you are all in danger. This curse on me, has brought itself on my loved ones, and I couldn't let any of you go. You're all dearer to me than my own life. And now, she's going to try everything in her power to destroy you."  
  
"Rena," the little boy whispered.  
  
"I feel so helpless!" she cried, "And yet, I'm supposed to be our savior! How can I do it?" She felt weaker every day, and the sadness, the pressure, the split mind was too much. She felt sick, but this was going to take more than a dose of aspirin. It was emotional pressure, but at least crying made her feel a little better. The tears were like little pieces of her torment, flowing away from her to make the contusion of hurt just a little less painful.  
  
"Rena, you'll do it. I don't know how, and I bet you don't either for now. But trust me, you're going to do it, and you're going to send that witch right back to the hell where she came from."  
  
"Watch your language!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, "I guess I hang out around Jou too much."  
  
"Jou shouldn't use that kind of language around you either!" she said, appalled, "He should be more mature than that!"  
  
"Are we talking about the same person?" Mokuba joked, glad to relieve her of the invisible pain it was obvious she was in.  
  
"Never say that again," she reprimanded, drawing him into a hug, "people will think ill of you."  
  
"Don't you use words like that, though?" Mokuba said.  
  
"I'm not eleven, and I don't use such words around just anyone," she countered.  
  
The little boy peered up at her through his curtain of black bangs, "Whatever you say, oniisan."  
  
"You little imp!" she cried as he shot up from the couch and started to run away. She got up and chased after him, down one corridor and into the next, until finally she tackled him in the dining room. She lifted him up in the air, and threw him up over her shoulder, and dropped him onto the couch in the main living room.  
  
"I win!" she cried triumphantly, and tickled his sides.  
  
"All right, I give!" Mokuba cried, "Uncle!"  
  
"Good," Rena sighed, flopping onto the couch, "And I needed that. Thanks kid."  
  
"Let's get the VCR on and ready for when Seto gets home," he walked over to the TV, and pushed a button, and in less than a minute, the whole system was alive and buzzing.  
  
"Not hard," Mokuba grinned.  
  
"I see the strange connection between males and large appliances starts at an early age," she commended. He threw her a quizzical look, and was about to open his mouth when they heard the limo rolling up to the entrance.  
  
Seto flew in, and immediately jammed the tape in the player. He pressed the PLAY button, and stood there in front of the screen.  
  
"Hey, down in the front," Rena said coldly. Seto stepped back, taking a seat next to Mokuba on the couch.  
  
The tape opened up to the Daughter of Set, lounging lazily on her throne. She looked at the camera and dripped her venomous smile, "Good evening Mr. Kaiba, and a special good evening to you, Miss Akhten. I must say this has been an exciting game. You've destroyed two of my monsters, and injured my sorceress. But don't fret, there are still plenty more that are ready and willing to fight you." Her smile broadened and she laughed sadistically, "But I'm sure that's not what you may wish to hear. You want to know of your sweet little friend."  
  
"Damn right we do," Rena muttered, and looked away when Mokuba looked at her knowingly.  
  
The camera spun to Ryou, who was chained to the wall by his wrists, ankles, and a thick chain was bound around his waist. A manacle was wrapped mercilessly around his neck, and he was cached in his own dried blood. It stained his shirt, thickened around his wrists, and he had scars across his face. He was dirty and his cheeks were tear-stained, as he looked up at the camera, "Please leave me alone. Rena, Yuugi, help me!" His eyes were scared and empty of nothing but fear. Again, he cried, "Rena, please save me! She's torturing me, I don't how much longer I'll last, please." The words were a desperate attempt for rescue, and they would leave a permanent taint on her soul forever. His face was gaunt, and paler than usual, he resembled in entirety a frightened rabbit, and his hair hung thinly over his forehead.  
  
Again the camera flung back to the Daughter of Set, and she smiled, "Now, now, don't be such a camera hog! I still have more to say," she snapped her fingers and from off the scene she could hear Ryou cry out.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it now!" Rena screamed, tugging at her body. Her hands were sweltering with concentrated energy, and the sensation was burning her, she felt like she would burst.  
  
The Daughter of Set swung a small, gold trinket around her finger, "I see this little one had the Holy Ring, how very nice. I will need this power to resurrect my servant. Oh, I bet you want to know how my special devotee is, don't you? Well, I simply won't ruin the surprise, I mustn't! Otherwise, this game would be no fun."  
  
The energy began to emanate around Rena's body, and her hands felt as though on fire, she felt she wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer.  
  
Then the Black Mistress began to laugh. And Rena knew who she was laughing at. She was laughing at the two of them, Megami and herself, laughing at their helplessness as Ryou cried out again in anguish. The laugh was vicious, derisive, and aimed right at her. Rena began to cry as the burden became too much. She simply exploded.  
  
Energy didn't just fall from her hands, it cascaded out of every pore of her body, and she could no longer rein it in until everything was out.  
  
Seto had told her later, "You lit up on fire, as if you had spontaneously combusted, and then, right then, I was more afraid for you than ever, even in the battle against the Daughter of Set, I was never more frightened of your power than I was then."  
  
But then, Seto grabbed Mokuba by the waist and ran upstairs, as Rena's cries grew louder. He was afraid she would die if she continued to let out this energy in such quantity. And what would be left of their house? He practically threw Mokuba in one of the rooms, shutting the door tight, and ran back downstairs, unsure of how he was going to keep her from killing herself.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Yuugi's mind was buzzing with questions, and all of them had nothing to do with the homework he was supposed to be working on. Mai and Jounochi were sitting on the floor while Jounochi tried to explain his math homework to her, but to no avail. She just looked at him quizzically, and instead, returned to her sketchbook, where she was creating her own brand of designer clothing. It was her current career choice, for the moment, though they had been known to change. She had last wanted to be a model, before that a singer, before that an actress, and now, she was a fashion designer. But for now she just sat there, drawing contentedly in her book, while Jou wrestled with equations.  
  
Anzu was sitting by him, reading a book on one of her favorite dancers from France. She had started to learn some French too, and loved to practice it wherever she went, even if she didn't know what she was saying. God help her if she ever made it to Paris.  
  
Honda, like always, was neglecting his homework for the next day, and was lounging on the couch, flipping through TV channels.  
  
And Yami sat by the window, staring out into the darkness. Yuugi knew he was in thought, and probably knew what he was thinking about. Rena, the goddess, the battle. It was pretty preoccupying; Yuugi knew it for a fact. And then, that's when he felt it, a jolt right into his heart, and he reeled back, stumbling onto the floor. He saw thousands of colors dancing inside his head, and felt like his heart had just been run through an egg slicer. And, judging by Yami's stunned face, he had felt it too. The others looked up slowly, unsure if they had even felt anything, but there was only signature that could have been on an energy blast that big.  
  
"Rena," Yami said, getting up and throwing a jacket over his leather tanktop, and running out the door.  
  
"Yami, wait!" Yuugi cried, pointing to the car, "We'll get there faster in this!"  
  
Yami regarded it suspiciously, but nonetheless, hopped into the driver's seat. Yami was suspicious of all modern things though; it was something everyone had gotten used to.  
  
"I hope you're right, aibou," he said darkly, as Yuugi handed him the keys. He flipped through them and randomly chose one and shoved it in the keyhole. It didn't fit, and neither did the next three.  
  
"Oh, by the balls of Set, I don't have time for this!" he cried.  
  
"It's this one," Yuugi said, picking the silver key out and handing it to him.  
  
"Isis help me," Yami growled as he slammed the pedal to the metal and roared out of the driveway. Yuugi sat back, slightly relieved. Yami didn't technically know how to drive, even though Jounochi had already shown him how once or twice. And already, Jou was running out to his car, Honda, Mai, and Anzu in hot pursuit.  
  
"Get off my side of the road!" Yami roared as he swerved off one section and onto the other.  
  
"Yami, watch out! We're on the wrong side! This is a no passing zone!" the younger boy cried, gripping the seat, and praying to whoever was listening that he survive this trip. "Look out you missed the turn!"  
  
"Dammit!" Yami cried, swerving the car around in a vicious U-turn, and back onto the right road. Car horns blared like crazy as Yami swept through the streets, driving like a madman.  
  
"We're going to get arrested for sure," Yuugi groaned. But both to his surprise and great relief, they were out of town, and speeding down an off- road that they knew for sure would take them to the Kaiba Estate. They were there a minute or so later with Yami driving beyond any legal speed, and what they saw astounded them.  
  
Light was pouring out of every window, and the two jumped out of the car and ran inside.  
  
Seto was standing just on the perimeter of a gigantic energy mass, and Rena on her knees in the center, screaming and crying.  
  
She was uncontrollably screaming, exerting every last bit of energy in one raw deposit, and Lord knew what she was going to do with it. If she kept it up much longer, it would engulf her as well, and the result would be her own death.  
  
"Rena, stop it!" Seto cried, trying to get nearer. "You have to stop!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Yami shouted.  
  
"I've got to stop her! She'll kill herself," Seto cried back.  
  
"She has to stop it herself, there's nothing you can do!" Yami yelled.  
  
"There has to be something! She can't control it anymore!" Seto screamed, and jumped into the energy ball.  
  
Yuugi thought for sure the second he entered that Kaiba was just going to burn up and die, but instead, he walked through it, going to Rena.  
  
Seto reached inside the energy nearer to Rena, and his whole body became electrified with something he couldn't even begin to describe. It was like fire, but it didn't burn, as it should have. He was like a bird perched on a telephone wire, the electricity was undoubtedly there, but it didn't effect him. It simply warmed him, filled him, but the more he remained in one spot, the more painful it became. He touched Rena's shoulder, but recoiled backwards grasping his hand. She was burning hot, but still he stretched out his arm to pull her against him, fire burning through his whole being. He never let go and finally, her piercing screams quieted, and she stood there among the smoldering floor, crying in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said, "I couldn't control it, not when he cried out. Not when she hurt him. I can't stand it. I want her to pay, in blood."  
  
"I know, Rena. I do too," Seto said, shushing her.  
  
"No, I hate her! She doesn't even deserve to exist!" she cried, her palms beginning to itch again.  
  
"I know you do, I can feel it," Seto stroked her hair, pressing her still searing body against his, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Rena," Yuugi said, "I was so scared."  
  
"Yuugi?" she looked up at him, and he smiled back weakly. But his face was pale with anxiousness.  
  
Yami didn't look much healthier, "Oh thank the gods you didn't die," he sighed, "You had me worried."  
  
"I had myself worried," she said thickly, "Oh god." She gazed around the room, which was a smoldering mess. There was a giant scorched spot on the nice hardwood floor, and the curtains were still burning slightly. The entertainment system was a big pile of melted plastic metal ooze, and the furniture was nothing but a pile of ashes on the floor.  
  
"You certainly are expensive to care for," Seto laughed, standing up with her in his arms.  
  
Just then, the others who had rode with Jounochi came in.  
  
"Yami, Yuugi, what were you thinking?" Jounochi started, but fell silent, "What the hell happened here?" he asked.  
  
"Weenie roast," Yuugi said, "Guess the bonfire got a little out of hand."  
  
"Goodness Kaiba," Mai smiled brilliantly, "If you wanted to redecorate, you could have just sold the furniture. You certainly didn't have to burn it and the house to the ground."  
  
Everyone looked at her, and slowly one by one, began to laugh.  
  
"What?" she cried, "I was joking!"  
  
This only made everyone laugh harder.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
An hour later found the group resting in one of rooms of the Kaiba Estate. It had definitely been out of use for a while, but it wasn't out of repair, the hired service did a good job, keeping to the room's antique delicacy. Crystal sat on any surface that would hold it, providing a tense air that even a breath out of place would shatter something indispensable.  
  
Rena stroked a hand down one of the navy couches, idly turning a crystal lamp on and off. The prismatic light blinked around the room gathering everyone's apathetic attention. Aside from the soft clicks, the room was silent.  
  
Yami found himself slightly unnerved by the silence of the room, despite the fact that everyone else seemed to enjoy it. But it also didn't help that he was in a state of silence for nearly three millennia, where the only company you had was darkness and isolation. (They were very close friends of his.) But now, now that he had been freed from Yuugi's body, he had learned to love life, noise, energy, and excitement, all in its entirety. Sure he would slip away now and then. All right, more like every night. But humans were creatures of habit, weren't they? Grow up with silence you would expect silence.  
  
But now, it seemed like there should be lots of talk, lots of noise. They should be discussing things, preparing for the day after. Or maybe they were wrestling with their own thoughts like he was now?  
  
"Well we'd best be going home," Yami stood up and stretched.  
  
"Are you sure, Yugiou?" Rena asked.  
  
Yami smiled at her, she was so funny, always insisting on using his proper name, "We'll be fine."  
  
"You don't want to stay the night here? We'd be glad to have you," she pressed. Mokuba bobbed his head ferociously.  
  
"No, we must return home to make sure everything is as it should be," he said.  
  
"Yami's right, Rena. Besides we'll be safe," Yuugi added.  
  
"Do you swear?" she looked at him gravely.  
  
"By every whisker on the beard of Osiris," Yami smiled, grabbing his coat and heading downstairs. Anzu grabbed her sweater, and Jounochi and Mai each grabbed the other's coat, and handed them to each other.  
  
"Uh, thanks Mai," Jou said, a blush staining his cheeks. Rena noticed they walked out awfully close to one another.  
  
Honda gave them one last look before picking up his own jacket and said, "You guys take care."  
  
"You too, Honda," she smiled faintly.  
  
He nodded and shouted to Jounochi, "Hey you leave me here, and I'll kick your a-"  
  
"Well," Rena said, shutting the door. "How friendly."  
  
Seto smiled at her, "It's not as bad as it can be."  
  
"Oh, and how would you know? You don't associate yourself with them remember? You're the big, bad, billionaire lone ranger."  
  
"Shut up," he said, pulling her down on the couch beside him, "And you're the annoying always have to be right, book loving archaeologist."  
  
"Books are very good things," she said, "I plan to write one."  
  
"Oh, on what?" he asked.  
  
"Olden hieroglyphics. In fact, when it's time to get my doctorate, I'm basing my thesis on their translation," she smiled, and laid her finger gently on his nose.  
  
"You don't want to keep the secret all to yourself?" he asked.  
  
"I'd tell anyone if it means sparing calls at three o'clock in the morning to go fly to some far off country to translate a piece of a fragment of a shard with a phrase as meaningless as 'go for a walk.'"  
  
"I'm guessing that's happened before?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, and I exaggerated it for perfect detail. Usually, they're really big pieces of rock with stories on them. They save the meaningless ones for when I'm awake."  
  
"You baka onna," he grinned, "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere other than this room. I always feel like I'm going to break something. Come on Mokuba," he waved to his brother. They started off down the hallway, and before walking ten feet came to a door and opened it. "You know, I've lived here since I was eight, and there are still some rooms I've never been in."  
  
"Like this one?"  
  
"No, I've been here, I just think you're going to like this," he lit the room and she gasped.  
  
"This is awesome," she squealed.  
  
"I've heard you singing, and I guess this just kind of popped into mind," he said, mentally adding, "More like I've been planning this ever since I heard you sing. Because you're the closest thing I can get to loving someone."  
  
"Hey, the Music Room," Mokuba said, popping his head in the door, "This place is cool."  
  
Rena thought it seemed more autumn-ish, with hunter green walls and warm brown leather furniture, and steady gold Victorian lamps. As well in the very center of the room, was a great concert piano, and on the far wall, a case of rare violins and cellos, and a harp rested in a corner. As well were cases of woodwinds; clarinets, oboes, bassoons, even several saxophones placed around the room, each priceless by its maker. There was even a rack for guitars and bass guitars.  
  
She dulled eyes brightened, as she gasped in shock, and sat at the piano, and began to play a soft tune. "It's Mozart," she explained, "And about the only piece I can remember on a piano."  
  
"I didn't know you could play," he remarked.  
  
"Well, my parents were big on the whole 'perfect-child' thing for a while, and had me taking extra lessons for extra stuff. Piano was one of them," she said.  
  
"What were the others?"  
  
"French, hieroglyphics, etiquette, things like that."  
  
"Awesome!" Mokuba cried, "Teach me!"  
  
"Well okay, come up here," she scooted over on the seat while Mokuba clambered up. She struck a key near the middle,  
  
"This one's note is C, and you can go up like this, D, E, F, A, and so on. . ." she guided his hand along the span of keys, until they reached the last one. "And then you go the other way for lower notes," and took him back down the other way.  
  
Seto watched them contently while Rena taught him short songs, simultaneously familiarizing herself with piano again. She wasn't perfect, no, there were a couple chords that came out faulty, but nonetheless she wasn't bad. And what he enjoyed most was the fact that they were so natural with each other. Mokuba would tell jokes, and then she'd laugh, sometimes they were funny enough that she threw back her head and would let out a long burst. It was surprising to him, but pleasantly so.  
  
The only downside to this, if you could call it that, was the urge in the back of his head to send Mokuba to bed, and sit at the piano himself and have Rena teach him the notes. But it never took him long to shake those kinds of thoughts out of his head.  
  
Mokuba stood up and stretched, "Hey brother, don't you want to have a seat? We've been playing for over an hour, and you haven't sat down once."  
  
Seto smiled, "I'm fine." He felt kind of bad lying to his brother; his legs had fallen asleep and his back was so stiff he doubted his ability to ever sit down again.  
  
Mokuba shrugged, "Whatever. I'm bushed, so I'm going to bed."  
  
Rena looked at the clock, "It's only eight thirty Moku, are you sure you want to?"  
  
He winked at her, "Yeah, like I said, I'm tired. I'll see y'all in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Mokuba."  
  
"Same to you, oniichan."  
  
"Well," Rena said to Seto, "Are you sure you don't want to have a seat?" He walked over to her, and she noticed his step was a little bit stiffer than usual.  
  
"I guess," he bent down onto the seat next her, wincing slightly.  
  
"You probably should have sat down, instead of playing the macho egotist. No wait, that'd be like asking you to transplant your skin," she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Spare some compassion for the paraplegic," he grimaced.  
  
"Oh, struck a chord did I?" she asked, hitting a key on the piano. She began to play again, and he turned to her and watched her hands moving gently across the keyboard.  
  
"Are you going to sing, too?" he asked sourly. God, he hoped she would.  
  
"I think I might," she responded.  
  
"Well, I can't stop you," he snapped. He could have kicked himself, but his heart was pounding in his ears as she began in a relaxed soprano.  
  
"Catch your breath, hit the wall, scream out loud as you start to crawl back in your cage.  
  
The only place where they will leave you alone,  
  
Cause the weak will seek the weaker until they've broken them, could you get it back again?  
  
Would it be the same fulfillment to their lack of strength?  
  
At your expense, left you with no defense; they tore it down and I have felt the same as you.  
  
I've felt the same as you; I've felt the same.  
  
Locked inside the only place where you feel sheltered, where you feel safe.  
  
You lost yourself in your search to find something else to hide behind.  
  
The fearful always preyed upon your confidence.  
  
Did they see the consequence when they pushed you around?  
  
The arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones, breaking them 'til they've become just another crown.  
  
And I have felt the same, as you I've felt the same. As you, I've felt the same, as you I've felt the same.  
  
Refuse to feel anything at all, refuse to slip, refuse to fall.  
  
Can't be weak, can't stand still. You watch your back, cause no one will.  
  
You don't know why they had to go this far.  
  
Traded your worth for these scars, for your only company.  
  
Don't believe the lies that they told to you, not one word was true.  
  
You're all right, you're all right.  
  
And I have felt the same, as you I've felt the same, as you, I've felt the same, as you I've felt the same. As you I've felt the same," she trailed off, her fingers still lingering at the keys, dotting the air with smooth notes.  
  
"It's been a long time since I heard that song," she said finally.  
  
"It is pretty good," Seto acknowledged. He leaned against her shoulder and ran his hand down his face.  
  
"Something eating at your soul?" she asked.  
  
"When you put it that way, why not? I know you aren't going to complain about going back to Egypt, but God, we just left, and now, we have to leave all the sooner, because of a damn sword," he felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Then maybe you should stay here?" she asked. "Of all the rhetorical questions to ask," she silently amended herself.  
  
"What do you mean by that? You'd all be dead if I wasn't there to take charge," he responded silkily.  
  
"Oh really?" she murmured.  
  
Seto looked up to see Megami's face smiling knowingly down at him.  
  
"Well, Rena and I are going to bed. Enjoy work tomorrow," she smiled, and glided out of the room, leather coat trailing behind her.  
  
Rena was laughing as Megami gave her back control, Did you see his face when he looked up at you?  
  
It was all too amusing, Megami giggled, I'm going to sleep.  
  
Well, I am too. Tomorrow's our last day in Japan. I'm going to miss it.  
  
Megami curled up in the corner of their mind, slightly disturbed by Rena's last comment.  
  
Oh you know I was joking, Megami. We'll pull out of it, Rena mused.  
  
You're developing your powers; usually I can block my mind from yours.  
  
Well I've had you in me for so long, what do you expect?  
  
Good night, Akhten.  
  
Same to you. Rena turned off her table lamp and curled up under the bed into a restless sleep filled with images of Ryou's sunken, suffering face.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Seto sat there in the Music Room, as Mokuba had put it, haplessly confused. Finally, stretching, he stood up and went to bed, slightly unnerved by Megami's sudden appearance. Then finally it him, "Those two planned that!"  
  
He lay there for a while, forgetting that his coat and work clothes were still on. He was so tired, but despite every nerve in his body yearned for sleep, it never came, and so he sat up on the edge of his bed, until morning.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Yami tossed again in his sleep, as cheerful Ryou's face darted in and out of his dreams. Nightmares had begun to come more frequently, and still the one he had had for five weeks haunted him. "Something wicked this way has come!" He woke up rather violently when he fell onto the floor. He walked over the windows and shut them, grumbling in ancient Egyptian, "Though," he thought, "Weren't they closed before?" He stepped through the hallways quietly, in search of Ptah knows what.  
  
He passed through the living room quietly, not wanting to disturb the others who lay asleep. Anzu was on the couch, curled up in blankets, and Honda was snoring on the loveseat, while Jou and Mai occupied the floor.  
  
"Yami?" A voice whispered.  
  
Yami jumped up and wheeled around on his light, Yuugi, standing there in a white t-shirt and plaid boxers, "What are you doing up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, aibou, the windows were open, and I thought I would check on everyone," he replied wistfully, "And besides, why are you awake?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I guess. Nightmares," he shrugged, "I'm used to them. And the windows? That was me. Sorry," he grinned.  
  
"Well, you gave me a royal scare," he said, turning back to their shared room.  
  
"Well just about everything you do is royal, isn't it?" Yuugi chided, hopping into his bed.  
  
"Yuugi, I'm not fully acquainted with your modern language, but as far as I'm concerned, you can just shut up," he warned, hiding a grin as he climbed up the side of the bunk bed Sugoroku had made them, sitting himself on the edge.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Yuugi said, pushing Yami's dangling feet away. "That's gross!"  
  
"Go to sleep, and you don't want me to have to say that again," Yami advised.  
  
~Ryou no Inori no Jihi!~ ______________________________  
  
Wow, things started to pick up there, thank God *my* light's returned, and I believe the worst of my writer's block is over. I'll still be fighting it back, but the battle's in my favor, hehehe. Well, I've got to start on Chapter 13, and I simply can't wait! Excellent ideas are buzzing in my mind!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
P.S. Demeter, I screwed up on the translation for Tsuyosa no Junai. It's Pure Love's Strength, not Judgment. Sorry! 


	14. Rebel For a Day!

A/N: Chapter 13, Egad! I don't really have anything to say, except remember aalllll the way back in Chapter Two when I said I wouldn't put in more violent scenes? Well, that was a bit of a white lie, you see, Ayaroi finished punishing the two "terrorist kind of" guys, and Rena's called in to investigate, for the police! Ha! But, there is actually a reason-  
  
Seto: You have no good reasons.  
  
Me: Shut up, I'm not done. But oh well I forgot what I was going to say! So read on, and thanks for sticking with me, you all are my shining stars! Woohoo! (P.S. Sou desu ka = I see.)  
  
____________________________  
  
Konton no Millennia  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Hangyakusha no wa Deeto.  
  
By, Rena Campbelle  
  
"Sir, you can't be leaving again!" the man protested.  
  
"Now Inoue-san, I told you, it will only be for a short while, a week, possibly two. I've taken longer business trips before," Seto said, shading his voice.  
  
"But you have just returned from one," the other man pouted.  
  
"Nobu-san, this is important. And you have no right to be questioning my judgment, and if you are, I expect a handwritten retirement release on my desk by this evening. Do you understand?" Seto asked darkly.  
  
"Yes sir," Nobu bowed and left silently.  
  
"I will go g-get stock records f-for you, K-Kaiba-san," Inoue stuttered and left shortly after.  
  
Seto turned back to his computer, smiling arrogantly, "Another fun day in the office."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Mai, that's my shirt!" Anzu exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to steal it for the weekend," Mai said sweetly, as she stuffed it into her suitcase.  
  
"Then I'm taking these," Anzu threatened, holding up a pair of designer heels.  
  
"Wait!" Mai cried, "I haven't worn those yet!"  
  
"Too late," Anzu replied with a giggle, setting them into her bag.  
  
"Hey, have you ever worn red before Anzu?" Mai held up a slinky red tube top, "This would look great on you."  
  
"Are you kidding? Yuugi and Jou wouldn't let me outside with that on!" she gasped.  
  
"Then wear this over it, besides we're going to a country where it's always hot anyway," Mai sighed, tossing her the tube top and a small white blouse to wear over it.  
  
"This isn't a vacation, Mai," she said skeptically, "This is serious."  
  
"Listen, if you all want to sit around, moping and depressed, about the end of the world, that's fine by me. Look what it's done to Rena. I've seen turned off televisions that are less vacant than she is, and it's breaking my heart. The first thing I'm going to do is of course, shopping, and I'm forcing you two to go with me," she dropped another bikini in her bag, "Do you think Rena can get us Kaiba's credit card?"  
  
"Mai!"  
  
"It's just a thought," she huffed, "Besides, I'm broke for right now. I spent the last of my money on clothes yesterday, and my endorsement doesn't come in until next week."  
  
"Endorsement?" Anzu asked, as Mai snatched up the sneakers she was about to put in her bag.  
  
"Yes, endorsement, and what are you thinking putting these smelly old things in there?" she handed her one of her own pairs, "Take these. God, how long have you had these?"  
  
"Since Battle City," she said.  
  
"Then keep the ones I gave you, and I'll throw these out," she opened the bedroom door and tossed her shoes down the hallway.  
  
"Ow! Hey watch it!" Honda shouted.  
  
"Sorry," Mai called sunnily.  
  
"What's this?" Anzu asked, picking up a perfume bottle.  
  
"Just some of my smell-good stuff, it's Eau de Citron, she gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Ack!" Anzu coughed, "I got perfume up my nose!"  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Jounochi, Honda, and Yuugi were all sitting down stairs when they heard Anzu shout, "That stuff is strong!" To which they heard Mai retort, "You're not supposed to inhale it!" Several thumps later, they heard Anzu say something, and then another thump, and Anzu came running down the stairs her nose red, presumably from rubbing it.  
  
"I don't want to know what you were doing," Yuugi said, "So don't tell me!"  
  
Jounochi and Honda grinned at each other, as the two girls turned on their heel and went back upstairs.  
  
"Chaos in the House of Motou?" Yami asked, pulling up a chair.  
  
"Those two have been going at it since seven this morning," Jounochi laughed.  
  
"Sou desu ka, I chose a good time to leave this morning," Yami smiled.  
  
"More like escape," Honda said. "All our stuff's in the same bedroom, and they've been in there all morning."  
  
"Why don't you tell them to get out?" Yami asked simply.  
  
"If it were that easy," Yuugi said, "But by all means, please, go ahead and try."  
  
"I shall," Yami trudged up the stairs. Things were silent for a while as Yami knocked on the door, and opened it softly.  
  
"GOT OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" the two females shouted, chasing him out behind a barrage of pillows, shoes, and women's clothing.  
  
"Dear Hathor," he cried, jumping down the stairs, "What force is that?"  
  
"The force of the fashion-conscious female," Jounochi said wisely.  
  
"Oooohh," Honda cracked.  
  
"Watch it," Jounochi warned.  
  
"Hey you two, don't start things up down here, too," Yuugi said.  
  
"Things are awfully tense here, aren't they?" Sugoroku chuckled from the counter.  
  
"I think I'll go for another walk," Yami said, edging towards the door, "This is a little too much noise."  
  
"You think you're leaving me here alone?" Yuugi asked, grabbing Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Well, aibou," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Rena sat on the couch, thumbing through a book idly, while Mokuba sat on the floor, looking haphazardly at a book of his own. All three of them had their bags packed, though Seto's had been packed for him by Regius, and were waiting patiently on the landing. The doorbell rang, and hesitantly, she marked her place in the book and went to the door. Two grim-faced keisatsu stood there on the porch as she opened the door.  
  
One of them, who looked about Andre's age, approached, and handed her his business card, "I'm Officer Kitsuo, and this is my senior, Captain Iwamura."  
  
The captain handed her his business card as well, and asked sternly, "Is Kaiba Seto here?"  
  
"No, he's at work," she responded, backing away from the entry to let them in, "Why?"  
  
"We have some strange news for him."  
  
"He's not being arrested is he?" she said lightly.  
  
"No," Captain Iwamura smiled, "Are you his associate Rena Campbelle? The one who received the phone call?"  
  
"Phone call, you mean, this isn't about. . .?"  
  
"Yes, and we'd like to ask you a few questions," Captain Iwamura said.  
  
"Then please come in," she smiled weakly. The two men bowed and walked in, removing their shoes at the door. She escorted them into the living room where Mokuba was sitting over his neglected homework. Out of the corner of her eye, she notice Kitsuo shuffle, almost uncomfortably. Could he have been nervous with Mokuba sitting there?  
  
Rena introduced them, "Mokuba, this is Captain Iwamura and Officer Kitsuo. Captain, Officer, this is Kaiba Mokuba."  
  
"Hello," Mokuba said carefully. She offered them seats, and took one for herself on the couch. Mokuba scrambled up next to her, his face portraying confusion perfectly.  
  
Captain Iwamura took out a voice recorder, "Do you mind?"  
  
"No," Rena said. Her hands were already a little clammy and starting to sweat. Whatever these men had to say, it wasn't good.  
  
Captain Iwamura watched the girl pale slightly. She seemed all right, just rattled, "All right Campbelle-san, is it true you work for Kaiba Seto?"  
  
"Yes, I'm employed as a personal consultant," she had practiced this, "Kaiba-san has been considering sponsorship in the archaeological excavation for IECI."  
  
"What is the IECI?" Iwamura asked.  
  
"An archaeological excavation in Egypt. The IECI is a collaboration of foreign countries in search of a temple," she replied.  
  
"Sou desu ka," he had read a little bit about Rena Campbelle from her academic files, but her police record was fairly short. Parking tickets basically, and he had been hoping she would give him a little more information on the dig in Egypt. But instead he said, "To the matter on hand, is it true you received a threatening phone call on October 26th?"  
  
"Yes," she blotted her sweaty palms on her pants, "Captain, what's going on?"  
  
"We were able to trace, moreover, Kaiba-san was able to trace the call, and asked us to file a report on it. We were able to link the call back to Tomoe Katsuke and Tatsuya Seiji. But they've been missing for about three days, no trace to where they had went at all, and we've been working on finding them nonstop. It was as if they had disappeared, until this morning."  
  
"Where are they?" she asked, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
"We found them in an old warehouse dead, no, murdered," Iwamura said gravely.  
  
"How?" she saw Kitsuo look at Mokuba uneasily. This wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
Never letting her eyes drift onto the boy, she said, "Mokuba, phone your brother, tell him what's going on."  
  
"We tried to get a hold of him, in fact, we went to his office first, but he had left already. We were hoping he'd be here," Kitsuo said.  
  
Mokuba eased off of the couch and into another room, and Rena said quietly, "You're welcome to stay until he gets here."  
  
"Thank you, we probably will. But these men, we definitely think they're Tomoe Katsuke and Tatsuya Seiji. They were carrying identification, but we'll still do a fingerprint test," Iwamura said.  
  
"How can you 'think' that you know who they are?" Rena asked.  
  
"It's impossible to identify the bodies."  
  
A hard lump pressed at her stomach, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The bodies were in horrible condition. They had been beaten to death. I've been a keisatsu probably longer than you've been alive, and this is the worst thing I've ever seen. Nothing like this has ever been done in all of Japan. Every bone broken and rebroken. Contusions on top of more contusions, and autopsy's will probably reveal ruptured organs. Both their skulls smashed and chest caved in."  
  
"That's impossible," she said, "The chest and skull are the closest things the human body has to armor plating! Maybe if a car ran head on into it at high speeds, that might happen, but just beaten?"  
  
"The killer must have been very strong," Kitsuo reasoned.  
  
"No, that's impossible, it's just impossible," Rena sighed. She felt like she needed to throw up.  
  
"I don't know how, but they were shattered, not broken, fractured, or splintered; shattered, just like it was glass," Iwamura said, stroking his stubble of beard.  
  
She gripped the arm of the chair until she thought her knuckles were going to break, but she didn't feel the pain, "Why are you here?"  
  
Kitsuo squirmed in his seat as Iwamura continued, "There are Egyptian markings on the forehead of one. They were either burned or carved there by something. We can't make sense of it. We found out that they were hieroglyphics, but not the same, a kind of variation."  
  
"Vizierglyphs?" she supplied.  
  
"I think that's what they were called. But anyway, I want you to identify them."  
  
"On the man's head?" she cried.  
  
"No, no, no. The same message was inscribed into one of the walls, very large, and we wanted to see if you could come and make sense of it," Iwamura asked politely.  
  
"Make sense of what?" asked Seto from the doorway, Mokuba beside him.  
  
"Seto, oh thank God," Rena sighed, standing wobbly. She crossed over to him slowly, "They found them."  
  
"What?" Seto asked, reaching an arm out to support her. He looked at the police officers warily, and Officer Kitsuo began to relay the story back to him.  
  
"She certainly won't," he growled, when Kitsuo was done, "She'll do no such thing!"  
  
"She'll decide for herself, thank you," Rena said exasperated.  
  
"No way you're going," he said stubbornly.  
  
"I have to," she turned to the keisatsu, "May I have a private word with Kaiba-san?"  
  
"Of course," Iwamura said, leading his junior officer and himself into another room.  
  
She looked at him, "It's going to be a message to me."  
  
He looked away from her gaze as she continued, "And it's going to be from the Daughter of Set. Who else could it be? I have to go and translate it whatever it says."  
  
He brought his face closer to hers and whispered, "All right, but you don't tell them what it means."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she demanded.  
  
"Once you've got the message figured out, you're going to tell the keisatsu that you can't make it out," he replied.  
  
"Why?" she cried.  
  
"Because if it is a warning, then the keisatsu are going to need a little background information. And we're going to have to tell them what the hell is going on, and won't that sound believable? We'll be carted off to the nearest asylum in straightjackets, not to mention everyone we tell outside our circle the Daughter of Set is going to pick off. Look what happened to Tomoe and Tatsuya."  
  
"You're right, you're right," she admitted, waving her hand, "I wasn't thinking."  
  
"I'm right, huh? Does that make three? This calls for a celebration," he brushed his lips softly over hers as the keisatsu walked in again.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Kitsuo asked.  
  
"Yeah," she looked at Seto, "Stay here and watch Mokuba. He shouldn't be by himself, not with a killer on the prowl."  
  
He looked at her hesitantly, "I don't know."  
  
Kitsuo spoke up, "This isn't something a child should see, a grown adult has no business seeing it."  
  
He looked at her knowingly, and she winked at him, then grabbed her leather coat and headed out to the station wagon the police had come in, as Kitsuo took down the snap-off siren and started the engine.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
There was yellow tape stretched all the way around the warehouse perimeter as they drove up. She got out unsteadily, and passed several officers who looked sick; some were deathly pallid.  
  
She walked in slowly, and what she saw astounded her.  
  
Blood had been spattered and smeared on the walls, almost artistically, except for the far wall. It had pooled on the floor, lots of it, so much that it didn't seem real, like a cheap horror film.  
  
Several plastic runners were strewn from several ends of the building's floor for investigators and technicians so that they wouldn't get their shoes sticky. Iwamura walked up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder, "Whoever did this was crazy, a psychopath; a sane person would not have slaughtered with such savage, blood-spraying glee."  
  
Another officer came up to Iwamura and said in a deep voice, "Captain, the place has been vacuumed, we've finished the photographs except for the message, and tried to lift as many prints as we could. We're moving the victims out."  
  
"Anything special, Waguri?" Iwamura asked. Rena guessed Waguri was a forensic pathologist, although he was badly shaken for someone who should have been accustomed to scenes of violent death.  
  
"It's not pretty, the victim's aren't looking good," he fuddled with his tie.  
  
Rena glared at him, "Don't mince words just because I'm here, officer. I've heard as much as anybody."  
  
Waguri said, "Looks like nearly every bone in the body was broken at least once. On contusion atop another, hundreds, no way to tell how many. I'm positive the autopsy will show organs that have been ruptured, and severe damage to the kidneys." He glanced uneasily at Rena, still unsure of whether or not to go on. She tried to maintain a bland expression of professional interest that she hoped didn't look as sick and phony as it felt.  
  
Waguri continued: "Crushed skull. Teeth broken loose. One eye was jarred out of its socket."  
  
Rena pointed to a chunk of heavy black rock on the floor, "The murder weapon?"  
  
"We don't think so," Iwamura said.  
  
"It was in this guy's hand," Waguri explained, "Had to pry it out of his fingers. He was trying to defend himself." Staring at the opaque body bag, they all fell into a mutual silence. The ceaseless wail of police sirens was simultaneously a mundane and strange sound-like the screech of rusty doors sliding open in a dream to reveal a mysterious and alternate vista.  
  
The coroner's men returned with a wheeled stretcher, and lifted the body up onto it, and wheeled it away, one wheel clattering erratically like a supermarket cart: a cold, clattering noise.  
  
Iwamura led her down the runners to the end of the warehouse, where a great, foreign message was inscribed on the walls, in a language she knew all too well.  
  
In spite of her warm sweater and lined coat, she was cold. Freezing. Her hands were so white they looked dead, and even though there were vents set up around the room to keep the cold away, she knew this chill came from within.  
  
"Can you read this?" Iwamura asked.  
  
And she could, her eyes skimmed over the glyphs, transliterating them, then translating, until in perfect English she said in her mind, "The playing field is set and clean, let the games begin."  
  
"Excuse me, Campbelle-san, can you read this?" Iwamura pressed.  
  
"No," she replied quickly, "I'm sorry." Mentally, she kicked herself, "Really smooth, dear."  
  
"Are you sure, perhaps you need more time," Iwamura said.  
  
"No," she said softly, "I can't read this." Tears were dotting her eyes, and Iwamura supposed them to be from frustration. Really, they were tears of hatred, revulsion at the woman who did this.  
  
"It's all right," Iwamura said, as warmly as he could, "You tried. I'm sorry to have to bring you here."  
  
"I'd like to go home," she said, her voice hardening.  
  
"Yes, Kitsuo will take you home," he motioned for the young officer. He took her home in a patrol car, driving wordlessly. She pressed her head against the cold glass of the window, staring hard at the cloudy sky. It was the beginning of November, and it was all so different, so different when she had arrived in late September. She was emotionally unstable, as her soul slowly numbed to depression. She had thought that once the Rapier was theirs, the tables would turn in their favor. But instead, it got worse. One of her friends might die, they might all die. She might die.  
  
She tried to remember when her life had started its cataclysmic downfall. The night her parents died, she decided, after that, things only got worse. She had herself fooled there for a while, thinking she had recovered in Egypt, with making new friends. But it was a guise, a clever guise, but nonetheless a pretense to what was really happening. Megami was awakening in her mind, and they were already sharing the same body, a physical effort for her to sustain, as well mental. And then she met Seto, Isis help her, she really did love him. Her heart felt like it was slowly being cut into pieces, each precious memory of her life falling further and further away. Was she even living still? She didn't wish for death, no, but sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between whether she was even breathing or not. Sometimes she felt like her head was going to burst, with two people's thoughts in there, sometimes she felt trapped by Megami's power. And then there a few blessed days where she could escape her prison for a moment and be who she truly thought herself to be with her friends, with Seto.  
  
But when Ma'at had shown her heart to her, she had pointed out only that she loved her friends, only that she had been sad once. She never said anything about her melancholy now.  
  
Maybe you're being a little too judgmental of Ra's Nostrils, Megami whispered.  
  
At least tell me when you invade my half of our soul, Rena grumbled.  
  
Sorry, but really now, I'm sure Ma'at had a reason to show you the good points in your life. Maybe so you wouldn't be the way you are now? she supplied.  
  
Go to sleep, Rena said sourly.  
  
It's a good idea, but first you have to promise me you won't pull any crazy stunts until tomorrow.  
  
Won't you be the first to know? Rena asked.  
  
True, Megami mused, But I'm not taking any chances.  
  
I promise, she said limply, and returned to staring out the window.  
  
Kitsuo broke her reverie shortly after, "Excuse me, Campbelle-san, we're here."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Officer Kitsuo, good luck on the case," she said, pushing open the door and crossing onto the porch and through the foyer.  
  
"Seto, Rena's home!" Mokuba called.  
  
"Thank God," Seto said, coming to greet her in the doorway. He stopped short though, noticing how pale and tired she looked. Her eyes were dull and blanch, and her complexion was no better.  
  
A cold sweat started to break around her hairline, "I'm sorry Seto, but I think I'm going to be sick." She ran upstairs for the bathroom, leaving Mokuba and Seto alone.  
  
"I'm worried, oniichan," Mokuba said to his brother.  
  
"About what?" Seto asked.  
  
"Rena, she's not looking good," Mokuba confessed, "I mean, haven't you noticed? Do you care?"  
  
"Sure I care, Rena's a good friend of ours," he said, "But now that you mention it, she does look sick."  
  
"You should go talk to her," Mokuba looked at him.  
  
Seto watched him; Mokuba had an awfully intense glare for an eleven year- old, and even though he could match and beat it, the fact it was even developing was impressive. The company would pass down to good hands. "Yeah, I'll talk to her, but maybe when she comes down."  
  
"That's a good idea," Mokuba said, quite seriously.  
  
Yes, the company would go to good hands.  
  
Meanwhile, Rena was hunched over the toilet, vomiting violently. It wasn't the sight of the warehouse that had thrown her into sudden sickness. One drop of blood, or one body would have caused a more violent reaction of disgust. It was the message, "The playing field is set and clean, let the games begin." Those two men didn't deserve their death, or maybe they did, these men had planned to take the lives of almost fifty people, but life in prison, even capital punishment seemed better than just. . . slaughter. The thought sent her reeling back to the bowl.  
  
Ryou was just another pawn to her, just a way to lure her back into Egypt. So, if according to the Black Mistress that the field was clean did it also mean Ryou had been taken out of the picture as well? Oh, Anpu (Anubis) be kind.  
  
Regius stepped into the doorway as she began to gag and choke once more.  
  
"Oh, goodness, Miss Campbelle, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just came up here to see if you wanted lunch."  
  
She began to throw up again, shaking her head violently, trying to clear the image of food from her head.  
  
"Right then," Regius said, "I'll go downstairs to fetch the master's, ahem, well, and I must be going." He walked out quickly.  
  
She grasped the sides of the toilet for support as she finished her gagging fit. Coughing fiercely, she lifted herself up to the sink and tried to spit out the rest of the bile that was in her mouth. Her throat was ragged, sore, and dry, and she looked like a total wreck. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, put on a new outfit, and walked downstairs.  
  
Seto came up to stop her, and she reached in his pocket and grabbed his wallet, kissed him softly on the cheek, then brushed past him and out to her car, all without a word.  
  
He stood there, quite unsure of what he was missing, but he was sure it was important.  
  
Mokuba came up to him, and asked in an anticipated voice, "Did you talk to her?"  
  
"No, she took my wallet, and left, Mokuba," he said, aggravation hinting at his voice, and turned to his office. He slammed the door behind him, and picked up his phone, let it ring, and then Yuugi picked up, "Turtle Game Shop, may I help you?"  
  
"Yuugi, Seto," he introduced himself curtly, "Rena's coming your way, and she's in a bizarre mood, just to let you know," and with that, he hung up, and slouched back into his chair.  
  
She drove recklessly, she had to admit, but hey, she was used to virtually no speed limit. Raised in Montana, moving to New York, Egypt, and now Japan.  
  
"Stop thinking," she told herself, absentmindedly turning on the radio. J- Pop blared out of the speakers, except it was J-Pop gone horribly wrong. Grumbling she punched it off, and drove the rest of the way in silence, pocketing Seto's wallet in her coat.  
  
Unfortunately, silence was not something she liked a great deal, so she put in a CD, and began to relax as rock began to coast out smoothly. Then a song began to play and it was like when you've heard a song forever, and you know it by heart, and when it starts to play, it has suddenly become foreign to you, and you understand it again as the singer sings not to a microphone or audience, but to you, and the song is never the same again.  
  
"Can't change this feeling I'm way out of touch, can't change this meaning, when it means too much.  
  
Never been so lonely, never felt so good.  
  
I can't be the only one misunderstood,  
  
I remind myself of somebody else.  
  
Feeling like I'm chasing, like I'm facing myself alone.  
  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head; I want some of my own.  
  
I want some of my own; I want some of my own.  
  
Can you see me up here; would you bring me back down?  
  
Cause I've been living to see my fears as they fall to the ground.  
  
I remind myself of somebody else  
  
Feeling like I'm chasing, like I'm facing myself alone.  
  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head; I want some of my own.  
  
I want some of my own; I want some of my own  
  
Am I hiding behind my doubts?  
  
Are they hiding behind me?  
  
Closer to finding out it doesn't mean anything.  
  
I remind myself of somebody else now.  
  
Feeling like I'm chasing, like I'm facing myself alone.  
  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head; I want some of my own.  
  
I want some of my own; I want some of my own."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
She came in, and at first, Yuugi couldn't recognize her. Rena was pale, and looked ill. She gave him a faint smile as she walked in.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, leading her to a seat.  
  
"As soon as I go shopping," she said with a sigh.  
  
"That was an awfully heavy sigh, want to talk?" he asked.  
  
"No, I want to spend thousands of yen."  
  
Yuugi chuckled, "Yeah, Seto called and warned us Hurricane Rena was coming."  
  
"Well, she's here," she smiled.  
  
Mai came downstairs, holding a black skirt, above Anzu's head, and asked Yuugi, "Who would look better in this?" She gave him a glare that told him it better be her.  
  
But Yuugi was too loyal to Anzu to pay mind, "Anzu, of course." Anzu smiled at him and blushed, snatching the skirt from Mai.  
  
"Well, if that wasn't the most biased opinion I have ever heard," she harrumphed.  
  
"You're completely right," Yuugi admitted.  
  
"I should never have asked you. Rena, who looks better in this?" she asked.  
  
"I would," she replied cynically.  
  
"Actually, you might be right," Mai said, grabbing the skirt from Anzu as she turned to go up the stairs. She held it up to Rena's waist, and thought, "Well, it'd be shorter on you, which is very sexy. But you definitely-Eee God!" Mai cried as she finally looked Rena over.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Rena joked.  
  
"No! You look sick!" she said bluntly.  
  
"Well, I don't feel well," Rena pointed out.  
  
"No, I mean sick," she drew a hand through Rena's hair, "We need to get you in to a hairdresser, a makeover, everything, new wardrobe, yipe! But don't worry, once we're done, you'll be as pretty as when I first met you."  
  
"She's still pretty," Anzu said. Rena gave her a thankful look.  
  
"Anzu, no offense, but this girl is walking death," Mai snapped.  
  
"She doesn't look that bad," Jounochi said, coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"You're no help," she muttered, grabbing Rena's arm, "Let's go. We'll take your car."  
  
"Does Rena get a say in it?" Anzu asked.  
  
"No, and you're coming too," she said, grabbing Anzu with her free hand, and lugging the two outside.  
  
"I don't think so, Mai," Rena laughed, as she pushed Mai out of the driver's seat, "This is my baby, I drive, and besides," she flashed Seto's wallet at them, "I've got the goods!"  
  
Mai grabbed the wallet and thumbed through it, "Oh my Kami-sama! The lowest bill he has in here is ten thousand yen! Look at this!" She looked at Anzu's stunned expression and laughed, "See! I told you she could!"  
  
"Could what?" Rena asked.  
  
"That you could get Seto's wallet from him!" she laughed.  
  
"Where to first?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I know," Mai said, "We're going to my salon, and we're giving Rena the biggest makeover ever."  
  
"We are?" Rena asked.  
  
"Of course we are," Mai said pointedly, "We're going to get all this hair of yours whacked off."  
  
"You are not touching my hair," Rena growled.  
  
"Too late," Mai chirped, "And besides, you could use a new look. Turn up here."  
  
The salon was expensive, by the look, the feel, and the people. The place was decorated in a dark crimson, the dressers were primped and very New Age looking with extravagant, even overstated hairstyles, and all were dressed in black finery.  
  
"This is Ujin, my trusted stylist," Mai said exultantly, "No one touches my hair but this guy. This is Rena and Anzu," she said introducing them.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you ladies," Ujin smiled boyishly, "Now what can I do for you?"  
  
"Anything," Mai sighed, "These girls both need a completely new look."  
  
"Of course," Ujin smiled again, giving Anzu his hand, "Now, what do you do, Anzu?"  
  
"Well, I'm, uh, a dancer I guess," she muttered, slightly aback by the abrasiveness of the place.  
  
"And so you must look like one," Ujin waved his hand boldly, "So first, a lady-like, trim, and maybe some highlights. . ."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Anzu said appalled, "My mother would kill me!"  
  
"Rebel, my dear," Ujin smiled, "Be proud of that raging fire inspired by music and dance! Embrace it, flirt with it, love it!"  
  
Anzu looked at Rena, stunned, "Rena, stop me before I do something I'll regret."  
  
"Regret?" Ujin asked puzzled.  
  
"Anzu just wants a facial, maybe a nice manicure too. And a healthy massage," Mai interjected.  
  
"Ah, I see," Ujin said, "Well then, dear Anzu, you've come to the right place. Let's see what we can do."  
  
"Okay," Anzu said hesitantly.  
  
"Let's start with a simple moisturizer," Ujin clapped his hands and two black dressed women appeared from nowhere, each armed with several bottles and cosmetic sponges. One started to rub purple goo on Anzu's face, and the other grabbed her hands and started massaging them with lotion.  
  
"Um, usually I try a skin sample before I start using something new," Anzu said, but one of the women shushed her.  
  
"Come on ladies, come on," Ujin said impatiently, "I can't wait to get started."  
  
Anzu might have made some remark, but her tense and fears were slowly sliding away as the purple stuff was washed off, and a lotion was applied soothingly to her face. She began to drift in and out of sleep, as Ujin waved the ladies away, and began to rub a foundation onto her cheekbones, and then took several brushes to her cheeks, then began to do her eyes. She panicked a little when he brought an eyelash curler up to her face, and started to use it, but immediately relaxed when he took it away.  
  
He put his hands before her eyes, and whispered, "There."  
  
She looked at herself as he pulled his hands away, clapping them together excitedly.  
  
"I, I, I don't really know what to say," she stuttered.  
  
"Say it's marvelous, say it's beautiful, just say something," Ujin pleaded.  
  
"I love it," she whispered.  
  
"Oh, Anzu," Mai squealed, "You look great!"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Of course you do," Ujin snapped.  
  
"Wow Anzu," Rena sighed, "You look so good!"  
  
Anzu was both bewildered and amazed. Her eyes were done in soft pinks and violets, and her cheeks were rosy and pink. Her eyes looked big and sultry, and her lips were full and cherry colored, "I look like a fairy princess."  
  
"No," Ujin said, "Like a prima donna ballerina, with grace and beauty. But your hair, we have to style it." Again the two women appeared, carrying combs and different gels and sprays. Immediately one pushed her chair around and back to the sink, and began to wet her hair down.  
  
"Watch her face!" Ujin warned, "I don't want that make-up smudged!"  
  
One of the women grabbed a bottle and squirted something into her hand and rubbed it through her hair.  
  
"There now," Ujin smiled, "Doesn't that feel good?"  
  
Anzu looked up at him dreamily, "Um-hmm."  
  
"Come on, dear," Ujin took Rena's hand and led her to a seat. "You're getting the full job aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Rena said confidently.  
  
"There now, that's what Ujin likes to hear," he laughed. "And what do you do, was it Renee?"  
  
"Rena, and I'm an archaeologist," she said.  
  
"Oh, how fun," Ujin exclaimed, "What do you do?"  
  
"Right now I'm on an excavation in Egypt, and I've given a couple lectures. A couple," she emphasized.  
  
"How exciting," he clapped, "So, we should definitely go with sexy and modern, instead of light and fluffy."  
  
"Sounds fine with me."  
  
Ujin snapped his fingers and one of the women handed her a glass of white wine to sip on while they worked. Ujin addressed Mai, "Now Mai, love, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait if you want me to work on you, if not, there's always Musume who's open. In fact we were in the same school together and I completely trust her."  
  
Mai looked hesitantly, playing with a long strand of hair, uneasy as to her decision. "All right," she finally succeeded, "But you have to be in the same room, Ujin, there's no one else I can trust."  
  
"Of course, of course," Ujin patted her hand, "We all know what it's like to be experiencing a new stylist." Several minutes later, a woman walked up to them, with dark hair equivalent to Mai's in length, wearing a thin black dress.  
  
"You must be Ujin's devoted client, Kujaku Mai. I'm so honored to be you stylist," she smiled, and led Mai by the hand to the final chair in their row. Immediately, she pulled Mai's head over the sink and began to wash her hair, while Ujin did the same to Rena.  
  
"Now, Rena my dear, let me tell what I'm thinking we should do," he said, "First, once we get your hair clean and you all nice and relaxed, your hair just needs to go. You have too much, and long, unkempt hair isn't as fashionable as it once was."  
  
"You're not touching my hair with any pair of scissors," she said simply.  
  
"But Rena, come on now, it would look fabulous," Ujin insisted.  
  
"My long hair is who I am, and you are not cutting it," she replied flatly.  
  
"Rena," he said, spinning her around to face the mirror, wet, soapy hair and all, "You just take a good look at yourself while I tell you what Ujin sees, and tell me if you see the same."  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
"What I see is one of the most beautiful, interesting young women who have come by my way. Except if you look hard enough, you can see that this woman is holding something so unbearable, so very close to her heart. Her eyes have lost their luster, and her skin is pale. This is a woman who faces problems every day, and doesn't really know how to change them. Now, what Ujin can make you won't fix your problems, but it'll make you feel just a little bit more special than you're thinking you are. So, who do you want to be?"  
  
She looked at herself, soap dripping onto the plastic covering from her hair, and looked at the depressed little mouse she was making herself as of two days ago.  
  
"Ujin, do you're stuff," she said assuredly.  
  
"Excellent," he turned her back to the sink and rinsed the soap from her hair, and dried it with a warm towel. She didn't even flinch when he picked up a pair of scissors and a comb, and immediately started to cut off her hair just below her shoulders. Then, he began to comb through it, cutting it in long layers, and then took a round brush and blow dryer and began to curl her bangs, and lift the layers to frame her face.  
  
She took another glass of wine as Ujin began to apply moisturizers to her skin, then washed them off, and began to apply a tan foundation.  
  
"That's not my complexion color," she said.  
  
"It was, you can tell," Ujin said, "And this will help bring it out again."  
  
She said nothing, but lifted her wine to her lips, and let Ujin finish the foundation, and start on the rest of her face.  
  
But the time he finished her eyes, she was a little tipsy from wine, and had to have one of the women holding her steady as Ujin applied her blush, and spent another ten minutes on her lips.  
  
"Now, I'm going to go put the finishing touches in Anzu's hair, but I'll be right back," he said, patting her shoulder assuredly, "Until then, keep your eyes nice and shut, I'm thinking on adding to them."  
  
He walked up to Anzu's chair, and pulled her hair up in a bun, discreetly trimming away a few spare wisps, and pulling her hair into a messy bun.  
  
"There now, are you a dancer or what?" he grinned that boyish smile again.  
  
"I look like Tinkerbell," Anzu said. And truth to tell, she did.  
  
"Nonsense, you look like you just came from Paris with your dancing troupe," Ujin exclaimed, moving back to Rena.  
  
"Really? Merci, merci!" Anzu said.  
  
"And now, Rena, one of my greatest works yet," he said, taking an eye brush and specking the inner corners of her eyes with white, "Open your eyes."  
  
"That's not me," she said, and frankly, she couldn't even recognize herself. Her hair was shorter, of course, and framed her face. Her eyes were done is several shades of brown except for the white specks in the corners, and her cheeks looked rosy and glowing; her lips were done in a deep Spanish red, lined in an even darker crimson.  
  
"Saucy, sexy, yet sophisticated," Ujin whispered, "Now do you have any ID?"  
  
She fuddled through her purse and brought out her passport, and Ujin held it up in the mirror, "Now, which of these women do you want to be?" One, with long hair, eyes that held sad secrets and this one that held mystique and striking appeal.  
  
"I'll take everything you used on me today," she said, looking for Seto's credit card, "And another appointment in four weeks."  
  
And for once, she didn't worry about whether or not she was going to live to keep it.  
  
Mai came out twenty minutes later, with fresh make up, which was basically different shades of what she had already been wearing, but she did have her hair much wavier, and more chic than her traditional windblown carelessness.  
  
Mai snapped up Seto's credit card in her hands, "Now, he doesn't really need this, does he?"  
  
"I've never seen him use it," Rena said.  
  
Mai squealed and handed it to the clerk, who swiped and brought the total up to over thirty-seven thousand fifty yen, the equivalent of over three hundred dollars.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
When they finally pulled back up to the Game Shop, it was eight at night, and Anzu had to sit in the front from all the bags that took up the backseat, and still more were in the trunk.  
  
"Thanks so much, guys," Rena laughed, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah, that was the best," Anzu said, "And thanks for buying everything, Rena."  
  
"Well what's the point in having a rich man's money if I'm not going to spend it?" she smiled.  
  
"We have got to do that again," Mai cried, "Now come on, let's get the guys to carry all these bags in, my whole body is sore from walking."  
  
"I'm fine with that," Rena sighed, getting out of the car, "I can't wait to crash at home."  
  
"I wonder, will we have time to change on the plane?" Mai asked, "I want to wear one of my new outfits."  
  
Rena looked at her incredulously, "Mai, sometimes I wonder if you buy clothes that you never wear."  
  
"That's because they're out of fashion before I get the chance to even wear them," she said simply.  
  
"I'm so raiding your closet next time I visit you," Anzu said.  
  
"Hey girls!" Yuugi called, running out to meet them, "We've been waiting up for-whoa!" He looked them over completely, they were all wearing different outfits, and each designed to match their particular new facial. "You guys are who I think you are, right? I mean, we don't usually get customers this late."  
  
"Of course it's us, Yuugi," Anzu giggled, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Who else would it be?"  
  
"Well, you all look gorgeous," he said, "And for once, it isn't a biased opinion."  
  
"Duh," Mai said, "I mean, I always look gorgeous." She caught the looks Anzu and Rena gave her, "And of course you ladies are too when you want to be."  
  
"Mai!" Jounochi cried, running down to them, grabbing Mai and spinning her in the air, "You look great!"  
  
"Of course I do, you silly boy," she said, "But look at them, too."  
  
Jounochi turned to Anzu and Rena and his eyes rolled in his head, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Anzu with make up on, and Rena's hair's short? I've gotta be dreaming!"  
  
Anzu pinched him, "Well now we know you're awake!"  
  
Mai pinched him too, but a little more gently, "Now that you're done ogling Jou, be a gentleman and get our bags out of Rena's car."  
  
"Except mine," Rena added.  
  
"Well, which are which?" Jou asked, rubbing his head in confusion.  
  
"The one's in the back are mostly mine," Mai said walking over, "Except these five, those are Anzu's. And the rest of hers are in the trunk, except for these, those you leave in there."  
  
"Uh, sure," Jou said.  
  
Anzu went inside to get more hands to carry things in, while Jou tried not to stumble under his load.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Yuugi asked Rena.  
  
"No, I'm just going to wait until things are cleared out, then I'm going to head home."  
  
"All right, just to let you know, Seto called about an hour ago, just wanted to know where you were," he added.  
  
"And you told him. . ."  
  
"Any mall within a thirty mile radius."  
  
"Thanks," Rena smiled, watching Honda, Jou, and even Yami carry the rest of the bags inside, "Well, I'd better be going."  
  
"See you tomorrow," Yuugi said.  
  
"Same," Rena called, jumping back in her car, and driving out.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Seto jumped up as he heard her come in, "Where have you-holy shit."  
  
"You know, I've gotten a lot of those kinds of remarks today," Rena smiled. "So, how was your day?"  
  
He ignored her, "What did you do to yourself, and more importantly, what did you do with my credit cards?"  
  
"They went to a good cause, my personal happiness," she laughed.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Did we spend? Gosh, I really don't know. A lot," she guessed.  
  
"And just to whack your hair off," he twirled it in his fingers.  
  
"I like it," she said, "It's very sexy."  
  
"Sexy, huh?" he asked, "I liked it the other way."  
  
"Well, I didn't, so I changed it," she shot back, "And I think it's fantastic! You should have seen the kind of looks we got in the stores!"  
  
"Looks, huh?" he said, moving into another room, "Looks that ask you, 'How much?'"  
  
"Are you jealous?" she asked, an amused smile playing at her lips, "Or protective?"  
  
"The closest you could get would be practical, but if you want to assume the latter, I'll let you," he sighed, pouring himself a drink.  
  
"You don't need that," she said, taking the glass away.  
  
"I need it more than you think I do," he said bitterly, grabbing it and swallowing it down.  
  
"Then you don't need more," she said, picking up the bottle and dropping it on the floor. It shattered, spreading liquor and glass across the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he asked.  
  
"For being such an asshole when I tried to be nice to you, maybe even impress you, now that I'm starting to feel whole again," she said, tears forming at the edge of her eyes, "I'm going to bed."  
  
She turned on her heel, and walked up the stairs to see Mokuba, hiding behind a railing.  
  
"Don't be mad at him, Rena," he pleaded, "He just didn't understand. You're beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba," she pressed her lips to his cheek, "That means a lot."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
He watched her turn up the stairs, and threw his glass against the wall. Truth to tell, he didn't really understand why he was so angry. And yet, he did. She came home looking happier than he had seen her in weeks, and he felt himself being strongly attracted to that happiness, moreover, to her. And that still bothered him. He liked her, sure he liked her, but had never felt the physical want to kiss those pouting, red lips, and hold her as close to him as good taste would allow, and maybe even further.  
  
And then another feeling boiled up inside him, guilt. He went upstairs.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
He opened the door softly; she was sitting cross-legged on her bed, brushing her hair.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, "Spite me some more?"  
  
"If it's what you want," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "But no, I came to apologize."  
  
"I didn't think you knew the meaning of the word."  
  
"Rena," he said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Seto," she mocked his tone.  
  
"You seem different," he said.  
  
"I guess I do," she mused, "But yet I don't. I got my hair done nicely, and a facial. Then bought some clothes, and yet it's such a simple act of femininity. It's something I haven't done in a while."  
  
"Well, you're entitled to it."  
  
"But it's weird, you know?" she asked, all hints of anger in her voice gone, "I've been just so out of it, so messed up, depressed is the best word. But today, with Anzu and Mai, I really just felt like, a, a girl."  
  
"Dare you not say," Seto feigned surprise.  
  
She glared at him, but it was weak, "People have been so used to thinking of me as a total loner, but I'm not. I used to be like this a lot."  
  
"I believe the word is normal."  
  
"Yes, and it's so strange. Today, well, I don't know. I wasn't thinking about Ryou, and I wasn't thinking about the Daughter of Set, I wasn't even thinking about Megami. I was okay, and yet, just this morning I had been to the scene of an appalling murder," she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I'm glad you're normal for now," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I've done such a one eighty that no one's ever going to know what I'm really like," she smiled, lying up against him.  
  
"Hey, I know what you're like," he stroked his face against hers.  
  
"What do you think I'm like?"  
  
"Well, you are attractive, sexy in laymen's terms, and you're smart, cynical at times, and have an unpredictability that probably stems from having two souls sharing the same body, you can be hotheaded, persistent, and yes, stubborn," he traced his lips down her neck.  
  
"Ma'at was kind when she stuck us together," Rena laughed.  
  
Seto pulled her face to his, "Shut up."  
  
She reached a hand around his neck; as he bent down to kiss her. His hands tightened around her waist, turning her onto his lap, and she parted her lips for him. She grabbed his face with her hands, each taking delight in the kiss, and slowly he fell back onto the bed.  
  
She pulled out first this time, breathing heavily, lying on top of his chest.  
  
"Damn boy," she breathed, "We have to do that again."  
  
"Fine with me," he said, putting his lips back on hers.  
  
She pulled out though, "Seto, come on now. This is a little heavy."  
  
"Yeah," he admitted, getting up, "So you going to bed?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
He tugged his coat off and flopped onto her bed, "I'm staying here for the night."  
  
"Whatever," she cuddled up against him.  
  
"Mmm, I like you here," he said, "Where I can make sure you don't go whacking off your hair."  
  
"Say one more word about it and I kill you."  
  
They went on bickering slightly for another hour before both admitted defeat and fell asleep.  
  
~ Hangyakusha no wa Deeto  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Yay, yay, yay! I like this chapter! Hey, did I take Seto OOC on this one? I can't decide! Whoo! I'm on a serious rush here. I love Ujin the Hairdresser! Five thousand points to anyone who can guess what I played his name from! (Hint: It's Japanese.) But yeah, all's I can say is click the button and review! I'll be seeing ya! And by the way, I definitely have a sequel lined up for this, plot and all! Celebration for me!  
  
Randomness: Seto and Rena 4-Ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : ) 


	15. Responsibility

Chapter Fourteen! Woohoo, I love all of you who have reviewed! But anyway, I'm so bored, and now it's time to return to Egypt! I better get unbored and fast! Plus, have any of you noticed developing relationships? (NOT Seto and Rena, others.hmm?) Well, even if you haven't, it doesn't matter because I really am not good at foreshadowing. Oh well! Criticize, critique, and tell me what you want to see! Have some questions about Egyptian mythology? I know it's confusing, please, please ask me!  
  
____________________________  
  
Konton no Millennia  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Sekinin  
  
By, Rena Campbelle  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Seto stirred from his sleep slowly, and sat up in Rena's bed. She was curled up tight in a ball underneath the blankets, near the foot of the bed. Not a peaceful sleeper, he thought with a grin, getting out of the bed. He lifted the covers up for a moment to look at her and his grin broadened. She was sleeping with a small bear crooked in her arm.  
  
He headed downstairs and to the right, into the gym, where he looked at himself in one of the mirror panels. Tall, simple, solemn, angry, the only way he preferred to be, of course. He remembered the night the Rogue Doll had shown him his ba, his soul, and he would see it again before the morning was done. He looked out at the window; the suns first rays could just be seen over the horizon, though Ra's eye had not yet fully risen.  
  
"Stop it, you idiot," he told himself, "You're starting to sound like Rena." He set himself down on the floor, and stared hard at his reflection on the mirror opposite of him. He closed his eyes and the color of his essence painted itself on his eyelids, and he felt a sudden shudder, like an electric pulse, flow through him rapidly. He knew his ba was coming to him. Still with his eyes closed, he held his hands before him. Concentrating, he saw in his mind the red-orange light come from his heart and flow into his hands. His hands grew warm and his palms itched. Slowly, he let the "power" recede back to his heart and flow to other part of his body. He could command it to wherever he chose it, when he at last opened his eyes, he saw what he had longed to see since his return from Egypt. His essence matched the color of the sunrise, scarlet and orange, flickering with the hunger of fire. This is what he wanted, this raw power, this strength of will and heart. It was something new and familiar, and to it, he was not afraid, nor ever would be.  
  
He lay back, content for the moment, and for a while was unhindered by the burden that would be coming upon him soon. Sighing, he stood up, and smiled grimly at his resemblance in the mirror.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
She yawned softly, and pulling off the covers from over her head, sat up. Seto was gone, but his coat still lay in the floor by her bed. Yawning again, she got up out of bed and into her bathroom. She ran some cold water in the sink, splashing in onto her face, waking both Megami and herself up. She pooled a handful of water in her hands, and slapped it through her hair, grabbing a brush and pulling it through her now shorter hair.  
  
Megami bubbled up slowly, It can't be morning all ready, can it?  
  
Not a morning person? Rena joked.  
  
Silence, Megami growled, BeSIDES! AKHTEN WHAT DID YOU DO???  
  
What? Rena cried, I didn't do anything!  
  
Akhten, what were you thinking? Look at yourself! Your hair! It's gone! I thought I told you not to pull any crazy stunts while I was asleep!  
  
I didn't! Rena protested.  
  
You don't call cutting all your hair off a crazy stunt? Megami shouted. She started to vie Rena for control as her disconcertion rose to a climax.  
  
Back off, will you? Rena cried, as Megami whacked her in the face with their hand, Hey! Watch it!  
  
Oh you big baby, she snapped, It was an accident.  
  
I'm sure, Rena said, rubbing her forehead, as her legs wobbled.  
  
Give me control, Akhten! Megami argued.  
  
Why? You can't do anything about it!  
  
You'd be surprised at some of the handy spells I know, she threatened.  
  
"Then the answer is definitely no!" Rena said, forgetting to say it mentally, "Come on, why don't you like it?  
  
It doesn't suit you! Megami persisted.  
  
"But it suits me fine! I love it, it's easier to take care of, I look pretty," Rena cried.  
  
You looked beautiful with it long too, Megami said.  
  
"Why does it matter, huh? What's your problem? Why does having a new hairstyle just make you flip out like this? Megami, you may well have been a goddess once, and maybe something as trifle as long hair meant a lot, but I have one thing to say. Welcome to the flipping year two-thousand two," Rena snapped.  
  
Megami stopped fighting for control, Akhten, Rena. . .  
  
Rena stopped her, Don't say anything, Megami. It's a long flight to Egypt and we're both going to need our strength. You'd better rest. I'll need you when we get there.  
  
I-  
  
"Please don't," Rena whispered. She saw Megami's eyes staring out from behind her own in the mirror. They were exactly the same as hers, but they held a more alluring quality, and yet, they were so filled with sadness, sadness that both of them had kept down for a long time.  
  
"But no longer," she said, "Will I live in this shadow."  
  
"Umm, hi Rena. Don't mind me," Seto said curiously, "I just came to get my coat."  
  
"Don't worry, Megami was just throwing a fit. It seems my new look doesn't sit well with her either," she smiled.  
  
"So, you're good?" he asked.  
  
"I'm good," she returned. They heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and Mokuba shout, "Everyone's here! Seto, get out of Rena's bedroom! Come on!"  
  
Seto felt heat behind his face, but silently thanked whoever was listening that he didn't blush, as Jounochi said loudly enough for them to hear, "Oh really, hmm? What's he doing in there?"  
  
"The usual," was Mokuba's reply.  
  
"Oh God," Seto muttered, "If he weren't my brother, I'd kill him."  
  
"Well, you go humiliate yourself, friend," Rena spun him out the door, "I'm getting dressed."  
  
"So Kaiba," Jou smirked as he came down the stairway, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Engaging in regular conversation, and if you be kind enough to keep your mouth shut, I'll consider sparing your life you worthless dog," Seto smiled cynically, making his way out the door.  
  
Jounochi started after him, but Mai grabbed his shoulder, and looked at him. Growling, he shoved his hands in his pockets and gave the floor a solid kick.  
  
"Seto spread his effervescent cheeriness I see," Rena smiled. "I hope he didn't kill anyone?"  
  
"No, but Jou's about ready to kill him," Yuugi smiled.  
  
"Where's Yugiou?" Rena asked. Yuugi's darker half was nowhere to be found, "Is he outside?"  
  
"Not at all," Yuugi said, holding up the Millennium Puzzle, "We decided to travel light."  
  
"You can do that too?" she asked, "I thought just Megami could share bodies with another person."  
  
Yuugi smiled at her and closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Yami's stared back.  
  
"Yagh!" Rena cried, "Is that how I look when I do it?"  
  
"Well, no," Yami said, "But it's similar."  
  
"Weird," she whistled, "Anyways, I'm ready to go."  
  
"Yeah, so am I," Mai said, running her hand through Rena's hair playfully.  
  
"Agh," Rena muttered, "Leave my hair alone. I've gotten enough complaints about it."  
  
"Who did?" Mai narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Seto, Megami, about anyone that matters," Rena shrugged.  
  
"Not true," Mai said, "I matter, and I think it looks great. Everyone does." She glared at the guys who shrugged and muttered positive responses.  
  
"Well thanks Mai," Rena grinned.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Once things were done and loaded, they all clambered into the back portion of Seto's limo. He vouched to stay in the front, and asked that Mokuba and Rena sit with him, but instead, the only one who did was Rena.  
  
"The only reason I'm sitting with you is so I can discuss something with you," she winked, "It's not like your nice enough for me to want to actually sit by ya because I like you."  
  
"This is going to be a fun ride then," he sighed, "What do you need to talk about?"  
  
"About Egypt, Megami, life, you, death, the works," Rena said.  
  
"All right, let's start from the beginning. Egypt," he said.  
  
"Okay, my main concern is making sure everyone comes out okay, with Ryou-"  
  
"Yourself included?" Seto asked warily.  
  
"No, I'm not my main concern, but it would be very nice. Anyway, as I was saying, it's pretty much my thing to get everyone out. Even if I have to stay longer. It'll probably happen, so I'm just giving you the heads up."  
  
"By yourself? Because Yami and I can stay, too," Seto started.  
  
"No," Rena said gravely, "No, you guys have too much. You still have a brother in this world, and Yami has his friends."  
  
"They're your friends too," he pointed out.  
  
Rena glared at him, "You really are trying to make me doubt my decision aren't you? Well, it isn't working, you need to just stop and let me finish. Now, I have a feeling a bunch of bad crap is going to happen. Megami's been really tense, and she's kind of easy flip off recently. And the one night we were in the airport, when we were in Egypt the first time, Megami went crazy after just hearing some guy talk. And she nearly lost me in the process," Rena shuddered at the memory.  
  
Seto smiled cynically, "I thought you didn't mind sacrificing yourself."  
  
"Not myself, no. But if I'm gone, Megami doesn't stand a chance. She's all we've got, and that's the only reason we stand a chance. I have to stay alive until we can find a way to get her back to wherever she came from. Until then, I have to keep safe so I can protect Megami, so she can protect us. Otherwise we don't have a snowball's chance in hell."  
  
Seto was at a loss for words. Rena was perfectly fine with killing herself, as long as another person could stay safe, and for what reason? So the ones she cared about could have a chance at making it through this thing. It bothered him immensely, that she could be so selfless. He knew if it came down to him and one of the others, with the exception of Mokuba and Rena, he didn't know if he'd be kind enough to risk his own life. Probably not...  
  
"Helloooo?" Rena asked, knocking on Seto's head, "Anyone home?"  
  
"Yes," he smiled grimly, grabbing Rena's hand, "And he doesn't like someone banging on his head."  
  
"Sorry," she smiled, "You had me worried there."  
  
"Right," he said, "But is that all about Egypt?" he asked.  
  
"For the time being, yeah."  
  
"All right, next item. Megami."  
  
Rena sat back and sighed, "There's so much to say about her, and so much I don't even know yet."  
  
"Start from the beginning. It's usually a good place to begin."  
  
"You and your sarcasm," she sighed, "There will never be a dawn when you're without it. And now you're getting me off the subject! Agh!" she kicked her legs up and set them in the chair opposite them. "Now, I'll tell you what I know from my research, and from what she's told me. Megami's real name is unknown, she hides it from me, and Yami thought her name was Akhten He-Shesat, but instead, that might have been my name. I don't know for certain, but I'm positive I'm the reincarnate of Megami. Why else would she be in my head?"  
  
"Go on," Seto said.  
  
"Well, she was a goddess praised in Egypt, but from what I have gathered, it was not long. So historians have no knowledge of her name, most don't know she existed in the religion. But then, most don't believe the Shadow Games existed either. So, she was Pharaoh's patron goddess, and from what Yugiou has told me, she was very beloved to him. And then, that night at the airport when I went out, Megami had a memory."  
  
"A memory?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it seemed like one. I barely even remember it now. Some man asked another whether or not he loved his secret.something I don't remember, and the other guy said 'yes.' After that, Megami went insane. It really meant a lot to her, whatever it was. I guess she was the one that the guy was in love with. But I don't know," she rubbed her hands over her face.  
  
"Well then, let's go on. I believe you said life next?" Seto asked.  
  
"It's one of the items on my agenda," she said, "But there's nothing to say about it except that it's going to go on with or without us."  
  
"Then maybe about your life?" Seto asked.  
  
"I'll sort it out later," Rena smiled, "For right now, I'm too confused to even start explaining."  
  
"Fair enough, what's next?" he said.  
  
"You, death, and the works," Rena said.  
  
"All right, let's start with me," Seto said, "This I really want to hear."  
  
"Seto, first off, you are a good friend to me, whether you mean to be or not," Rena said, "And I do care about you. But if you don't mind, I don't want to talk about you."  
  
"I want to hear what you have to say about me," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "It's only fair."  
  
"What do you-?" she asked.  
  
"Just what I say. You've started asking me more frequently who you are, and I've told you. But what I want to know is, how do you see me?"  
  
She looked at him, unable to say anything for a moment. "Well," she began, "I'm shocked you just said that."  
  
"Why? Why does it shock you?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, you're getting philosophical, and that bugs me. Because you don't look for a higher meaning. The facts are the facts and you only go outside the box if you have to. And there's so much I don't know about you."  
  
"Well, we're even there," Seto remarked.  
  
"Then tell me about yourself. From what I have seen, you barely know yourself. You can't even tell your own emotions and it always looks like your battling with yourself," she paused to smile at him, "I remember when we went to America briefly, and you treated me to dinner in my own hometown." She paused again, warmed by the old memory, "I remember seeing your eyes as they were for the first time. I understood who you were somehow. What I saw was no great man or warrior, but that of a young boy. Tell me, Seto, how much of your childhood did you spend as a child?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment, "I supposed it stopped when I was six, and my parents died."  
  
"You lost your parents, too?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't know yours were gone," Seto replied.  
  
"Yeah, though I didn't lose them so young. If your willing to accept my condolence, I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to take them, I never have. But that's not your fault," he said quickly. "Ever since they've been gone, I've had to be strong, and it only worsened as I got older. Gozaburo, my adopted father, raised me to be a corporate just like him, since I was eight. And that's what I've been since I was fifteen."  
  
She wanted to ask him about Gozaburo's death, as Mokuba had told it to her. But it didn't seem a good idea, especially when he was telling her more about himself than she had heard in her entire stay here.  
  
He looked at her again, "How long has it been since I've actually been a normal guy?" He waved his hand, "Don't tell me, I don't want to know. And trust me, normal is not good for me."  
  
She laughed, "I'm going to pretend that made sense."  
  
"Good, I will too," Seto said, "But yeah, I don't know what happened then. One day I came down really sick, I mean really sick. I thought I was going to die. But a day later, I was fine. People called it a medical miracle. But I think I know what it was, or at least, Yami tends to know. He said I was the house for an evil spirit, and the thought of being controlled- especially considering who I am-did not settle well with me. So we've been rivals for about three years."  
  
"Ever consider becoming friends with them?" Rena asked.  
  
"No, and I don't really want to be."  
  
"You don't think you need to be," Rena corrected him.  
  
"No, I meant what I said. They're all just this close group, and I can't stand half of them. Anzu's always going on about how good of friends they are, Jounochi's only interest is in portraying me as a bad guy, and Honda, how know what the hell he's thinking. Yuugi's the only one I respect, let alone trust," he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Forgive me for sounding like a psychologist, but it sounds like you're so used to being overly harsh and judgmental with them that you've formed all the wrong conclusions," she gave him a look.  
  
"If I want to give them a chance, I will," he said, taking the defensive, "But don't tell me how to run my affairs."  
  
Rena sighed and sat back, 'I was afraid this would happen,' she thought.  
  
Seto stared out the window, "I have all that I need. Mokuba is all I need."  
  
"Nice to know I rank with you," Rena laughed.  
  
"No!" he cried, "You're my friend too!"  
  
She laughed harder as he tried to cover up his mistake with apologies. She grabbed her side and fell back onto the seat, screaming with delight. Wiping the freshly sprung tears from her eyes, she sighed, "Now, that was funny. I'm not letting you forget that one."  
  
"I didn't think you would," Seto grumbled.  
  
"Let's go on, okay?" Rena smiled.  
  
"Sounds fine. I believe death is next?" he asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, but I already told you my opinion on that. And as for the works. . .well, I don't know," she looked out the window.  
  
"Works for me," Seto shrugged, and sat back in his seat.  
  
~Sekinin~  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but I didn't feel like writing it. So, I guess this is kind of like the first half of the chapter. God I need to start working on this.  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~Rena C. 


	16. Wounded Spirit

Hey folks, how ya been? Say, who's seen the second Lord of the Rings movie? I have! *Dies in awe.* OMG, it was sooo good! Orlando Bloom is soooo hot! (He plays Legolas, aka the Blonde Elf guy.) Wow.sigh. And Elijah Wood! Hee! I just want to go give him a hug! He's so cyuute! (He could walk around with a teddy bear-and he'd make that teddy bear look really, really good.)  
  
Anyway, how is everyone? (And hey Japanfan, I did intend to write more, I just needed a little break, and now that it's been a month or three I'm back! Ha! I'm just kiddin' ya by the way.) But yeah, whoever hasn't seen the movie, take my advice, GO SEE IT NOW!!!!!!! HURRY! RUN! DON'T BOTHER READING THIS PATHETIC STORY! GO WATCH A REALLY, REALLY GOOD MOVIE! The books are good too; you should read them as well. Okay, basically anything Lord of the Rings is high on my recommendation list, but so what?  
  
I'm so mad!!!!!!!!! The stupid dub episodes on stupid WB are sooo..stupid! It's MALIK NOT, I REPEAT, NOT MAREK! HOW STUPID ARE YOU? *Screams.* Have you seen them yet TL? Did it piss you off too?  
  
But anyway, this author's note sure is long enough. Read the story! That is, unless you're going to go see LOTR! Legolas is sooo hot. It's all about those pointy ears.you know it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and for good measure, I don't own LOTR, oh God, I wish I did. Thank you, Tolkien! Thank you! Bless you in Heaven! *Ahem.*  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Konton no Millennia  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Wounded Spirit  
  
By, Rena Campbelle  
  
Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain. We'll be leaving shortly, and I'd like to ask you all to please put on your seatbelts. Thank you and enjoy your flight," the intercom clicked off, and everyone fastened their seatbelt.  
  
"Hey, you guys?" Honda asked warily, "I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"Sure about what?" Seto asked annoyed.  
  
"About flying on a plane. Couldn't we take a car, or a train?" he asked.  
  
Rena smiled, "Honda you wouldn't get very far in a car once you reached the ocean. The same goes for a train. This plane's the fastest way to get to Egypt. This'll make the trip a lot more bearable. If you want to pretend it's a car, that might help."  
  
Honda smiled weakly, "Uh, yeah, thanks. I'm in a car, a really big car." The plane's engines revved and spun to life. Honda gripped the edges of his seat until his hands turned white and cried, "No car can go this fast! We're going to crash."  
  
Seto threw a plastic cup at him, "Shut up you stupid baby, if we don't go this fast, the plane can't get off the ground and we will crash."  
  
"Oh God, we will?" Honda choked.  
  
"Will you stop your crying?" Seto asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, come on, take this like a man," Jounochi chided, but his face was a little pale as well. Mai and Anzu smiled at each other, teaming up to throw more little cups at Honda.  
  
"Hey, look Honda," Rena said pleasantly, "We're already off the ground."  
  
Honda turned and looked out the window at the ground that was about a hundred feet below them. He slammed the window shut and slouched into his seat, his face slightly green.  
  
"Maybe you should just take a nap," Anzu said helpfully, "It'll make the trip go by faster."  
  
"I've got some pain reliever in my bag you can take," Rena said, grabbing her carry-on, "It's kind of strong, so it should help you get to sleep."  
  
"Thanks," Honda said weakly, taking the pills Rena handed him and popped them into his mouth. He took the pitcher of water, and filled himself a large glass and swallowed it down. He leaned his head back against the seat, and five minutes later, was asleep.  
  
"Hey, Rena, you mind if I have a couple of those?" Seto asked, "I could use some rest."  
  
"They weren't really strong pills," Rena said, "They're just children's cold medicine. Honda fell asleep on a placebo."  
  
Seto laughed, "He would be dumb enough to fall for it."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Five hours later, pretty much everyone was asleep. Mokuba was napping on Seto's lap, and Seto's head lay innocently on Rena's shoulder. Honda and Jou were both asleep, and Mai had just dozed off in Jounochi's lap. Yuugi and Rena were the only two awake, and they were engaging in quiet conversation.  
  
"So Rena," Yuugi said, "What do you expect to find here?"  
  
"I'm going to find Ryou and the Daughter of Set. And maybe something else, I don't know what. How about you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I've been having weird dreams, and I remember something about a special servant of Set's Daughter's. I didn't get it though," he admitted.  
  
"What was it like?" Rena asked him urgently, "Maybe it can help me out."  
  
"Help us out," Yuugi corrected, "But nonetheless, it wasn't really about anything. I just remember standing in a dark cavern where no light can be seen except for a small greenish flame. I only remember being terrified out of my wits, and then I saw her, or at least I thought I saw her. The Daughter of Set sitting upon a great throne, and all she does is whisper, 'Make ready, my servant, the pharaoh draws near.' And then, I always wake up."  
  
"I guess it isn't that important," Rena sighed, "Just another nightmare supplied by our wonderful watcher. Still though, don't forget it."  
  
They sat in silence for a little while, until Yuugi broke the stillness, "Rena, are you scared?"  
  
She smiled at his innocent question, "You really want to know?" Yuugi nodded. She shrugged, "Okay then, I'll tell you. I'm horrified. But what's even worse is how scared some of you guys must be. You're all being so brave, even Mokuba, you're not going to find eleven year-olds as courageous as him."  
  
"I am scared," Yuugi sighed, "But I'm willing to face danger so I can help you in whatever way I can. Even if I can't."  
  
"You'll always help, Yuugi," Rena said, "You're probably helping the most."  
  
"Uh, thanks," he mumbled.  
  
"Check your window," Rena said, "The long blue line is the Nile River. We're here."  
  
Suddenly, Honda sat up groggily, "Are we still alive?"  
  
"Yep," said Rena sunnily, "And just arriving in Egypt!"  
  
"Uh, okay.as long as we're still alive," Honda muttered. He elbowed Jou awake, "Hey, we're still alive." And with that final remark, he fell back asleep.  
  
"What an idiot," Jou said, then looked at Rena and cracked a grin. "Kaiba's sleeping like a baby." He whipped out a camera and took several pictures, then smiling like an idiot, stuffed it into Mai's bag.  
  
Rena smiled and rolled her eyes, "If that's the most you're going to get out of this trip, Jou, I'm going to kick you out of the plane myself."  
  
"That's okay," Jounochi moved Mai's head, then stood up and stretched, "I always wanted to try skydiving without a parachute anyway."  
  
"Loser," Rena chuckled.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
They touched down twenty minutes later, and private escorts paid for by Kaiba Corporation took them to their hotel.  
  
"Well," sighed Rena, setting her bag down, "This does remind me of something."  
  
"It's the same hotel," Seto said, coming in behind her.  
  
"Is it?" she asked. "Well then, we must be on a different side of the building. The river breeze isn't blowing in."  
  
"If you want a new room, I'll have it arranged," Seto offered.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm fine. Thanks though," Rena smiled.  
  
Suddenly, Mai walked in and grabbed Rena's arm, "Come on, we have to go shopping! There's a market-place down in the street where they're selling all that Egyptian stuff you like, but there's a really up class part of town that I want to go see too!"  
  
Rena sighed, and allowed Mai to drag her out of the room and into a taxi where the others were waiting for them.  
  
"How are seven people going to fit into one taxi?" Rena asked. "Wasn't that kind of dumb?"  
  
"Here's a thought," replied Mai, "Why don't you flag down another?"  
  
Blushing, Rena nodded, and stuck her hand out to signal another cab. They split into two groups of three and four, and started off.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Sighing, Seto watched them drive off into town, and stuffing his hands in his pockets, went back inside. In his room, he pulled out his laptop and started typing up new reports, and after nearly an hour and a half of staring at a computer screen, lay back and let the sun caress his face. He was quite pleased with having the room to himself, without any of the bickering and senseless quibble he would no doubt be engaging in later.  
  
He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as he thought about the days ahead. Rena wouldn't stay out of his head, and his thoughts became chiefly concerned with her. They should do something special later on that night. Yeah, he'd take her out for dinner somewhere, just the two of them. That way he could at least avoid Yuugi and all his friends.  
  
The door opened with a soft click, and he mumbled, "Rena?" Then he realized that wasn't the click of a door opening. That was the click of a gun being set to fire.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Aww," Mai squealed, holding up another figurine, "It's so cute! I want this one too!"  
  
Rena sighed and yanked Mai away from the counter. "Mai, it's worthless. Come on, we're never going to get to see the part of town you were so excited about."  
  
Mai jerked suddenly, "You're right! What are we wasting time here for? I don't want to sit through another one of your lectures, let's go!"  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant," Rena said, as the tables turned and Mai grabbed Rena, leading her back to the parked cabs.  
  
"Have you noticed," Anzu said to Yuugi, "That Mai and Rena never walk together? One's always pulling the other in the opposite direction."  
  
Yuugi laughed, "Yeah, now that you mention it, I do notice it!"  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
He didn't remember hearing the door open, didn't remember the gun lock the second time after the first shot. He just remembered jumping off the bed and running. The gun fired a second time. Pain glanced, then seared through his left arm. Clapping his hand over his shoulder, he plowed into his attacker with his good shoulder. The guy was solid as a brick wall, but he crumpled after Seto tackled him. His assailant wore only a dark suit and his sunglasses flew off as he fell, landing beside him.  
  
"Dammit, they both hurt now," Seto muttered. The man got up slowly and Seto kicked him back down, grabbing the gun.  
  
Aiming it at his attacker, Seto said, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The man shrunk back against the wall in fear, "I was sent here."  
  
"Get up," Seto snapped, making a jerking motion with the gun.  
  
The man spread himself against the wall; rising shakily, "Don't kill me."  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time," Seto spat.  
  
"Why you smart son of a bitch," the man cried, and flung himself at Seto.  
  
He pulled the trigger, and the man fell hard, having taken a bullet right to his collarbone. "Watch who you're talking to," Seto growled. Rolling him over, Seto searched quickly through his pockets. All he could find was some spare cash and a small slip of papyrus. A small character was on the front, but he didn't recognize it. He stuck the slip into his pocket, and kept looking. The man didn't have any form of identification, and carried no form of recognition. Seto looked briefly at the man's face, then stumbled back with a cry. His eyes were a hideous black and a dead light danced there, then flickered, and died out.  
  
Gasping for breath in short gulps, Seto pulled himself back together. He moved his things from his own room, into Rena's, and then barred their possessions in the closet. He took the Rapier though, and again disguised it in its burlap wrappings, and took it down into the guest shop downstairs. There he chose for himself a new outfit, one in which he would not be easily placed. He was dressed in casual jeans, and his boxers peeked out just over their top, and his shirt was a simple beater. He glanced around apprehensively for more dark-suited men, then pulled the Rapier onto his back with a simple rope, and headed out into the busy streets of Cairo.  
  
Rena of course, was in the most crowded street, and surrounded by people.  
  
"And so of course, by the Third Dynasty it wouldn't have been probable that.umph!" she gasped as Seto duly clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"All right, Professor," he said, "Come along now. Lecture's over!"  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, giving him an once-over, "You're dressed like an average guy again."  
  
"It's my birthday," he muttered cynically.  
  
"Oh, is it really?" Rena asked excitedly.  
  
"Don't let all that blonde hair affect your head," he sighed. "Listen, we've got problems. Konton's on the move."  
  
"What?" she asked, spinning around to face him. She gasped, seeing his bloody shoulder. "Seto, your shoulder! What happened?"  
  
He clapped a hand over it quickly. "Just like I said. Come on, I'll tell you more as we go," he looked around nervously.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rena called and waved to her friends frantically. "Yuugi, Mai! We're going!" The group followed after Yuugi and Mai, and everyone was soon following Seto's lead. To Seto she said, "I need to look at your shoulder. It could get serious!" She moved towards him, but he held her away, and kept walking.  
  
"Just where are we going, brother?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I don't really know. But we can't go back to the hotel.oh shit," he muttered as he noticed another dark-suited person across the way.  
  
Rena followed his glance and sensed his alarm, "Seto, what's going on?"  
  
"No time," he said, regaining his composure, "Come on, we can talk in that alley." He turned off just out of sight of the suited man, and into a dark alley.  
  
"Seto, have you gone nuts?" Mai moaned.  
  
"Keep it down," Seto said. "Listen, there was a guy in our room earlier. He was armed, and tried to take me down. Instead, he got what he came to give."  
  
Rena looked at him gravely, "You killed him?"  
  
"I don't know," Seto said, "I might have, but he wasn't human anyway. I don't think.no." He shuddered as he remembered the black eyes of the dead man.  
  
"Seto," Rena sighed, "You really need to stop killing people before you can find out what they're after."  
  
Seto found himself laughing at Rena's quip, "You're a gem, you know that?"  
  
"Why, thank you," Rena grinned. "But now really, what's going on with the suits? And when are you going to let me take a look at your shoulder?"  
  
"I think they're Konton's own private brute squad," he said. "Aside from that, you got me. They might be demons, but I didn't think they were. And if you feel the need, you can wrap it now."  
  
"Of course not," said Rena, moving to Seto's arm, pulling out a roll of gauze from her purse; she immediately started dressing his shoulder. To the strange look he gave her, she said, "With all the accidents we've been having, I figured we'd need bandage gauze. But you said he had a gun?"  
  
"Yeah," Seto said, unsure.  
  
"Well then, it wouldn't have been a demon. It wouldn't have needed a gun, but then, I guess I can't really say that honestly. I'm not exactly experienced in that area," Rena said, stepping back to admire her handiwork.  
  
Yuugi interjected, "Well, none of us are, but I agree with what you said."  
  
"Right," said Seto, "And I found this on the guy too. He wasn't carrying anything else, no ID, nothing. Just some cash."  
  
"You would notice whether or not he had money on him," Rena sighed as she took the paper Seto handed her.  
  
Seto glanced over Rena's head. The suited guy was coming down the street; he was headed for their alley. "Look at that later, Ren," he said, "We've got company."  
  
Rena looked up to see the suited man, "Another Suit?"  
  
Mai sneered, "That's got to be a rental. No real suit is that tacky."  
  
"Only you," Anzu sighed, pulling Mai along behind her, as Seto led Rena away. The group followed them silently down another path. Rena thought she heard hollow footsteps behind them, but couldn't decide if she was really hearing them or her mind was playing at her.  
  
When they were at least a mile away from the alley, Seto let them stop for a brief rest. "What have you got on the paper?" Seto asked Rena.  
  
"Well, it just says 'Chaos,' but isn't that Konton's name?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," said Seto.  
  
"How dumb," said Mai, "Why write Chaos in Egyptian? It would have been smarter just to sign her name. There's no shock factor with a dumb mark in ancient Egyptian."  
  
"There's plenty of shock factor," said Rena silently, "She knows how much just seeing her name frightens me. She's playing a game."  
  
"Well, she needs to rethink the rules," said Mai, "Or we're going to beat her at it."  
  
Rena laughed, if not for humor but for simple relief, "Mai how do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make everything seem so much more bearable?" Rena gave a clueless Mai a big hug.  
  
"Are you done?" Seto asked. "I want to keep moving."  
  
"Well, where are we going?" asked Jounochi.  
  
Seto's blank stare more than answered his question.  
  
"Follow me," Rena said, exasperated. "Seto, you idiot. I'm never taking directions from you as long as I live." She took off and led them back out into the street.  
  
Seto was apprehensive though, "I don't want to be seen, is this such a good- ?"  
  
"Idea?" Rena finished, "Yes, the Suit's less likely to find us in the street than in a dark alleyway where all he's got to follow is our voices. If we have to, we can lose him here. And besides, we need to get back to the hotel room. I have things there I'm going to need before we leave."  
  
Suddenly, a voice broke her thoughts, "Rena? Is that you? No way!"  
  
She turned around alarmed, and then alarm melted into sheer joy and she squealed, "Andre!" She ran up to him and launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Is it really Isis?" he crowed, "Or just Cleopatra?"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist like a vise. She laid kisses on his cheeks, and for the hell of it, smacked him one straight on the mouth. Mai gladly informed her later that Seto had been giving her the worst death glare that she, personally, had ever seen.  
  
He looked stunned, as he spun her around, and laughed insanely. "You can't believe how much I missed you!"  
  
Another voice laughed, "Rena-chan!"  
  
"Nazo-oniisan!" Rena reached to give Nazo a hug. It came out awkwardly, as she still was wrapped around Andre's waist, so she just dragged her into a big group hug.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Nazo laughed. "We have missed you so much these past months!"  
  
"I missed you all too," Rena cried, "You have no clue!"  
  
"Oh, you bet we do," said Andre, setting her back down on the ground. "In fact, I bet we missed you more."  
  
"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Rena dared.  
  
"This time I have a chance of winning," grinned Andre as he pulled out his wallet. "I've got Nazo to back me on this one."  
  
"You'll still lose," smiled Rena, "I've got you all beat with my story."  
  
"There's a story involved?" asked Andre, raising a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Of course," said Rena. "We'll talk over lunch, okay?"  
  
Seto walked up behind her and grabbed her arm; "We don't have time for lunch. Remember our friends? Look over your boyfriend's head."  
  
"Andre isn't my boyfriend," she growled, and then her tone grew disheartened, "I just wanted to talk to them. They deserve to know too."  
  
"Know what?" asked Nazo, who had overheard Rena.  
  
"Nothing. Come back to the hotel with us," said Rena cheerily. "Then we'll have plenty of time to talk. I sure could go for a lemonade or something."  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Seto, "Come on."  
  
Rena grabbed his ear, "You're not leading, O ye of little street smarts. Follow me." She took off, weaving through the crowded streets, along several paths; some busy others not so, until they reached a block away from their hotel.  
  
"My feet are killing me," Mai complained, "I really can't wait to test my new swimsuit in the pool. That'll take a load off my legs."  
  
"Yeah, so guys can take a load-in of your legs," Anzu sighed.  
  
"Nah," Mai said. "I mean have you seen guys here? If they're going to wear their bed sheets, they should at least wear them with some flair."  
  
Jounochi sighed, "Mai."  
  
"Something wrong, Jou?" she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Jounochi blushed and looked away, stammering, "Uh, it was nothing really. Never mind."  
  
"Come on," Rena waved for them. "We're here!"  
  
"Rena," Seto whispered.  
  
"Seto, come on, look around you. Do you see any suited thugs?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"No, you lost him, I'll give you credit," Seto said. "But that's not what I'm getting at. They know where we're staying, and they know everything down to at least my room number. And all of your stuff's in the room. They could easily find all of your notes, and just about everything else that is to our advantage."  
  
"They don't have what's on your back," Rena smirked.  
  
Seto gaped, "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm insulted, Seto," she said. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? Come on, we all know it's the Holy."  
  
"Shh," he said, clamping a hand over her mouth. "I don't even want you to say it out of the safety of our room."  
  
"Don't get so wigged out," she said. "Hey, Yuugi!"  
  
"Yeah?" Yuugi said.  
  
"Yami in there somewhere?" Rena asked.  
  
"Well, I guess so. Can't I help?" he asked.  
  
Rena smiled, "I'm sorry, Yuugi. 'Course you can!"  
  
Yuugi brightened, "What is it you needed?"  
  
Rena laughed, "Not much. Just, have you noticed anyone following us? There's trouble going on. I think Konton has tagged us. We've got Suits out and about, watching us."  
  
"But wait, Konton's after us?" Yuugi asked. "I thought she just chased after us with demons."  
  
"Maybe it's because we're in a busy street," Anzu mentioned.  
  
"You heard?" Rena asked.  
  
"It was hard not to," Anzu said, and then blushed. "Okay, I was eavesdropping. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Rena said, running a hand through her hair. "But I don't think Konton's afraid of dropping her demons wherever they land. She certainly didn't seem to mind when she threw Noriyuki and Jaaku after us."  
  
"Then, maybe it isn't Konton," said Yuugi. "You said these men were wearing suits?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not to mention when Konton attacked us, her people weren't flagging us down, or carrying weapons, or carried any form of currency on them. This guy had or had done all three. Konton's demons looked like normal people. A boy, a woman, all things you wouldn't expect harm to come from. But these Suits, they're intent is naturally bad," Yuugi said.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I get it," said Seto. "I just didn't want to."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rena. "What's going on?"  
  
"I think someone else is after us," said Yuugi, "Someone else knows about the Rapier."  
  
"Shh, keep it down," Seto said.  
  
"Don't be so nervous," Rena chided him. "Your apprehension could screw us all over."  
  
"With your adeptness, love, I don't see why we haven't been caught yet."  
  
"You watch it," she threatened.  
  
Anzu sighed, "This isn't going to end well."  
  
"Rena, let's just go to the hotel," Seto said.  
  
"Could you get us there without getting lost?"  
  
"We're a block from it!"  
  
"And that's supposed to mean you won't get lost? We were a block away from the street last time and we still ended up wandering for hours. Or maybe that was just because you were scared of a brainless thug?"  
  
"A brainless thug built like a brick wall!"  
  
"Okay! Cut it out!" Yuugi cried. Rena was about ready to launch herself at Seto, who looked just as ready to clock her if need be. Mai grabbed Rena just as she pounced and dragged her away towards the hotel, while Honda and Jounochi each latched onto one of Seto's arms and held him back.  
  
Mokuba laughed, "Don't worry guys! They do this sort of thing all the time. First they fight, but they always make up later." Everyone laughed, even Rena. Seto was the only one who didn't find it amusing.  
  
"Oh really?" Jounochi said. "Just how do they make up?" He made obnoxious kissing noises in Kaiba's ear.  
  
"Watch it, Katsuya," Seto warned, malice laced in his voice. Jounochi immediately stopped and grew quiet. His hand left Seto's shoulder and he walked off. Seto brushed Honda off with ease, and started after Rena.  
  
"Hey Rena, I want to get in and get out of the hotel. I don't want anyone in trouble. Especially Mokuba.and you," he looked at the ground.  
  
Rena wrenched her arm from Mai's grasp, "All right. Sounds fine with me. But just where are we going to go?"  
  
"I can rent out a house for us, there's got to be something for all of us to live in for a while," he said.  
  
"Live? In Egypt?" she asked. "But the others, what will they say?"  
  
"They can go home when they want to," Seto said.  
  
"Oh, please," Mai interjected. "Even if we wanted to go home we wouldn't leave you guys! Even I'm not that shallow. God."  
  
Rena laughed and hugged Mai, "Thanks so much Mai! That means something!"  
  
"It does?" said Mai, apparently shocked at the show of affection. "What does it mean?"  
  
"That you all are.loyal friends," Rena said, still laughing. "Come on you blonde!" She ran into the hotel.  
  
"I resent that remark!" she cried, chasing Rena into the building.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
The man was still lying in the floor when they arrived.  
  
"You mean no one's found him yet?" Anzu said, turning green. "What does that say about this place?"  
  
"Don't look under the mattress," Seto answered dryly. He went straight to the closet, and pulled out Rena's, Mokuba's and his own bags, and set them on the floor. The guard he started to drag away, but his body crumpled slowly, and melted away into dust, leaving nothing but a rumpled suit and a pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
"Well, that was one of Set's Daughter's calling cards if I ever saw one," Yuugi said.  
  
Rena nodded, her fave gravening, "It's what I feared." Everyone turned to look at her. Her face was dark and her hands were twitching slightly. She was mumbling to herself in a strange language, and her eyes were glimmering. Her head shot up suddenly and her eyes were no longer her own, but those of another person. And then, they glazed, her hands stopped moving, her entire body went deathly still. She slumped onto a bed, but still the look did not clear from her eyes.  
  
Seto moved to her, held her against him. She did not resist, nor go to him, but merely followed his grasp, pallid and motionless. Seto had seen this look in her eyes before. It was the look of a body in which no soul had control. He was losing her.  
  
She faded out slowly as Megami screamed in their mind, ranting again. Her pain intensified as Seto drew Rena against him, and still no sound could be issued from their lungs. Megami vied at Rena for control, but all of her power was venting in her anger, sudden anger that had flared up as the man turned to dust.  
  
I know him! she screamed, Her servant has awakened! I know him! We have to run!!  
  
Rena could not answer. Her soul was numb as though some unknown force was suppressing it. It was as if some poison had entered her body, and was slowly creeping through her veins, bringing its plague of fatigue and blackness. It was cold and threatening, mocking her as it invaded her body. She could not communicate, mentally or verbally, nor could she move. It was a struggle to breathe alone. A dark laughter rang in their minds, dim through Megami's angst, but still audible. Rena feared that laugh now more than anything she had before witnessed. It was a laugh of triumph. She wasn't going to win this battle. Her lungs stopped, and she succeeded into rest, Megami and the Voice echoing in her slowly dimming mind.  
  
The last thing she heard was Seto's cry, "RENA!" She heard and felt no more.  
  
~Kega Seishin  
  
_________________________________  
  
Oh, wow! Cliffhanger ending! I guess you guys'll have to read the next chapter! *Laughs evilly.* Well, I hope you liked this.  
  
I was so excited about this chapter! I haven't been this eager to continue a chapter for months! MONTHS! Why? Well, I'll tell you in the next chapter! It's a pretty funny story! 


	17. Servant of the Dark Mistress

Hey, I'm back again! Author's note's going to be much shorter this time, though. I figure the last was long enough for a couple chapters. Last time, I left off in a serious cliffhanger; Rena is hanging on the verge of life and death. Yeah, yeah, I know, that's really redundant, and it isn't like that hasn't happened already. Sorry, I couldn't think of a lot to write, and I thought it was a good time for a brief interstitial. Nonetheless, it's over, and it's time to continue. Oh but wait, maybe this note will be longer! I forgot to give my story, the one that inspired me to go back to my word processor! It was Chinese night at our house, and we were of course eating. Then, came the fortune cookie, of which we only had two. My youngest sister stole one and immediately popped it into her mouth, very pleased at her cunning. So that left only one. After a very heated game of "Rock Paper Scissors," I emerged the victor, and took the fortune cookie down with me to my computer in triumph. So I was clicking through files, and I found Konton, and brought up the last chapter. Then, I decided to open my cookie, which I did, and then became very frightened, for my fortune read, "Now is a good time to finish things long put off." Or it was something like that. And so, of course, I did not want to anger the great Fortune Cookie Spirits so I began to write ASAP. And now, I'm finally back into Konton, and ready to keep going.  
  
P.S. I missed writing those really long chapters that took you days to read, so surprise, here's one now!  
  
Disclaimer: See every *other* chapter.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Konton no Millennia  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Servant of the Dark Mistress  
  
By, Rena Campbelle  
  
Seto had Rena by the shoulders, and was trying to shake her back into consciousness. Her head lolled to one side, and her body grew cold. Seto checked her pulse, and he felt none.  
  
"No, Rena!" he cried.  
  
"What happened?" said Yuugi.  
  
Something's dragging her down, someone's in her mind! Yami said, snapping awake inside Yuugi.  
  
"We have to save her!" said Yuugi.  
  
Aibou, give me room! Yami demanded. Yuugi stepped compliantly aside in their mind, and Yami forced himself up into their body.  
  
"Get back, Seto," he said, "There's nothing you can do for her!"  
  
"No," said Seto, "That can't be!"  
  
"It is," said Yami gently, "She's lost. Something has invaded her mind. It's pushed both herself and the Goddess out of the way. Neither can force a way in; this has to run its course!"  
  
"But, what.what'll happen?" Mokuba asked, crying.  
  
"If Rena is strong, the darkness will subside; she will heal. If she is not, then it will take over her body. The power of darkness will extinguish what little remains of her soul," Yami whispered.  
  
"No!" Mokuba wailed, "Not Rena! We have to get it out!" He ran to Rena's side, putting his ear against her heart. "I can still feel it beating! We have to save her. She can't do it on her own!"  
  
"That is what we have to find out," said Yami. "This is beyond my knowledge."  
  
"You have to help her," said Seto. "Please. You have to keep her alive for me." Seto's eyes pierced Yami's and the two stood in silence. Yami had never heard Seto ask something so pleadingly of him before. It unnerved him, but as he looked from Seto to Rena, and then to Seto, his heart moved inside him. He could not tell if it was by his own will or by Yuugi's that he sat by her side, taking her lifeless hand in his.  
  
"Ah nacht seture," he whispered, putting what energy he could spare into his words, "Ah nacht seture. Kymen nach ah nacht seture. Eset, nacht seture." Those words he whispered all that night, as he prayed silently for her. He sat by her on the bedside, near cowering before the evil presence that seemed to hover within and above her. It was all around, and he could feel it mocking him too. It knew it was winning, and knew also Rena's weakness. She would not last another day.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Andre and Nazo were too stunned to speak. They had not been expecting a dead creature in their friend's room, nor were they expecting to watch her slowly wither before their eyes.  
  
The boy sat by her bedside all through that night, and all through the next day, whispering words in ancient Egyptian, sometimes remaining deathly quiet, focusing on the hand he held. The other man, the one who had come to their camp before, never left her side, not to eat or sleep, and he stared only at Rena, lying motionless on the bed. Another little boy, much younger than all the rest sat by his brother on a chair, and every so often would get up and pace back and forth, then leave the room for small periods of time. Though he would never be gone for more than fifteen minutes at a time.  
  
The others came and went, always visiting Rena's side at least thrice in the day. One of the girls in particular, one with long blonde hair would come and sit by her side, and always left the room in tears.  
  
They tried to talk to the people, tried to find out just what was going on. Their responses to any questions asked though would be vague and evasive, as if they themselves didn't really understand truly what was going on.  
  
Andre finally could not take the silence anymore, and as dawn broke over the edge of the city, he walked up slowly behind the older boy, the CEO whom he had seen earlier.  
  
"Excuse me," he whispered, "Should we take Rena to a hospital?"  
  
"It wouldn't do any good," he replied. "This isn't a physical wound."  
  
"I don't understand," said Andre.  
  
"Don't worry about it," the boy replied. "I wouldn't expect you to know."  
  
Andre's annoyance could be heard in his voice, "You have no right to tell me not to worry. Rena is my best friend, and I want answers to why she hasn't opened her eyes since last evening!"  
  
"We'll tell you later," Seto said, barely moving his lips.  
  
Nazo spoke up, "I am a physician, so maybe I can help." She had been listening to the words the other boy had been chanting, and somehow they felt strangely familiar.  
  
"Ah nacht seture, ah nacht seture. Eset nacht seture. Kymen nach ah nacht seture," the boy continued heedless of her words.  
  
"Please," said Nazo. "I know how to help."  
  
The older boy looked at her curiously, "How can you help?"  
  
"In every way," she whispered. "I have seen this before. I know not where, and I don't know how I know, but I can save her."  
  
The boy looked up at her and recognition flickered in his eyes. "You can," he said.  
  
Nazo sighed and smiled at him, then walked to Rena's bedside and sat down beside her. She traced her finger over Rena's neck, and pulled up a leather cord necklace. At the end dangled a small token that seemed to pulse with a faint red light in her hands.  
  
"The amulet of Imhotep," the other boy gasped, looking at her in awe. "It recognizes you."  
  
"Yes," Nazo said. "Yes, it does. Its true power lies in the hands of its rightful healer, and through the sands of time it has drawn me to it again. And this time, I will use it for the better of another. So many things have changed, Akhten, and I hope that someday history will stop its repetition and leave our souls in peace."  
  
Yami stared as the woman spoke, never letting her hand stray from Rena's neck or the amulet. Her eyes were cloudy and not her own as she spoke, and her voice was soft and penetrating.  
  
Nazo continued, "Ah nacht seture, nas Eset oh ah nacht indeken yemei na seture, kymen ah nach. Oh, teruhy menusen seture." Her hands worked quickly over the amulet, and Yami watched in wonder. She moved her hands from Rena's two charkas, moving rapidly from her forehead to her heart, whispering again in ancient Egyptian. It had been five thousand years since he had witnessed a spell cast such as this like, and he had thought the art of medicine of his people long forgotten. But one thought was prominent in his mind. Nazo's words, 'Its true power lies in the hands of its rightful healer, and through the sands of time it has drawn me to it again. And this time, I will use it for the better of another. So many things have changed, Akhten, and I hope that someday history will stop its repetition and leave our souls in peace.' Never had he heard such things spoken, except by himself and by Rena. It seemed highly unlikely that another spirit could have been awakened. Yami thought he had regained his memory, but now it seemed another veil was clouding his sight into the past.  
  
He was positive now that more kindred spirits were among them, in the same room as them. He did not understand why or how they had come together as this, but he was appreciative of their company. At last, it seemed, as he breathed a sigh of relief, at last it was that his memory could be put to rest.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Rena was alone. Megami's voice, the dark presence's voice, and all other voices were gone, and only fragments, echoes of past proclamations, remained. She could hear nothing, nor could she see anything. It was not dark, it seemed as though her eyes themselves had gone blind and she was alone to hobble on to the next gate of another vista. She could feel nothing, not even her own heartbeat; she doubted if she was even alive. She could not speak, only think, and so she thought.  
  
"Am I alone?" she called into her mind. "Megami are you there? Anyone? I'm lost in my own head. Now how the hell did I do that?" As she supposed, no echo came as an answer.  
  
In her mind, she felt herself rising, as though walking through dark corridors, suppressed by her consciousness. Here where nothing reigned supreme, and all chaotic emotions were subtle, these thoughts were projected and amplified, open and unhidden in the waste that surrounded them. She envisioned doors emerging from the emptiness, tall and dark, looming like sentinels in her mind. She imagined them opening, revealing alternate vistas, shadows of memories that she had long forgotten; it was a kind of unsettling deja vous, a flicker of things that had been.  
  
She tried to call out, but no breath issued from her presence, as essence was all she was, a lonely spirit wandering the cold halls of their own soul, hoping for warmth in reminiscence. She visited one of the rooms portrayed in her mind, and suddenly she could see once again, or imagined that she could see and was whole again. The room was dimly lit, and sweetly scented, a violin playing distinctly in the background. She was on a rose couch, when hands came up behind her and caressed her face, stroking her hair. She examined the strands that lay close to her face. Her hair was much shorter than it once was, and no longer blonde, but more of a rusty brown, with reds flickering in and out like licks of flame. Then, she looked at the hand grazing her face, pale and fair it was, surrounded by a lacy cuff of fine silk.  
  
She started, as this memory was awakened. She dared not turn around and look behind her, only sped from the room, tearing out into the solace of the dark. She did not wish to visit any more rooms, did not want to see any more shadows. She wanted only to return to her waking world, and again see the faces of her friends looking upon her.  
  
But one more room compelled her to come to it, for its door was unlike all the rest. Instead of being darkened and woody, it was smooth and cold, like stone. In her mind she opened it, and was again deceived with reality as things became alive and memories were awakened. The room was dimly lit, though she could tell the sun was shining. It was as though there was no alternate light aside from the sun, and the room she was in was cast in shadow, hiding from the bright face's glare.  
  
The air was thick and heavy, a musty smell laid deep upon everything. But old it was, ancient, with bare stone walls inscribed with the language of the Egyptian gods, and idols standing in pathways, watching their world in a holy room, while true life danced outside. She guessed that it was a temple, a room of piousness in which the gods were hailed supreme, though she felt she was not alone. She heard a rumbling from behind her, the sound of stone on stone, and knew that a great door was opening somewhere. When she turned around, a man stood there gazing at her in awe, a great lust in his eyes lined with kohl. She turned around and saw behind her a maiden, a servant girl, who stood there returning his gaze an archaic smile etched across her face. But what scared Rena was that this girl was identical to herself, a mirror image in every feature but one, where her hair was brown and golden, the other's was black as night. Rena followed the girl as she made her way up to the man, grabbing his hands carefully and leading him to one of the idols and sitting herself beneath it, pulling the man next to her.  
  
As Rena looked up at the idol she cried out, fear wrenching her for as she stood at the base of the statue and looked on, she knew it was she, and it was Megami.  
  
She stumbled back, clutching for something to hold onto, but could not grasp anything, for she was a specter in this vision. Megami's lamented cries could be heard faintly as she kept looking on, unable to turn away as something crept silently upon him as the man drew himself upon her image. The room was filled with blackness, how could they not feel it? It was all around them, it was coming closer! The statue stood guarding them, her empty eyes haunted by knowledge unknown to them, and as Megami's cries continued, they seemed to issue from the idol's own lips, an evocative sound.  
  
The two below heard it too, but it was too late. The evil had won, and soon would be their punishment. The room went dark as Rena grasped her head in her hands, sinking to the floor cradling her head in her knees as the powerful voice from before rang out in the dark, "Djeten! By the honor of your position, did you love your hidden mistress, enough to sacrifice your own priesthood?"  
  
And again the whispered response came, as the blackness threatened to envelope her too, "Yes, and I still love you."  
  
No more was spoken, and all that could be heard were Megami's broken and defeated sobs, fading out as she became one with the dark. For a moment she lost her awareness, but when she awoke, she became faintly aware of arms around her, though they she did not recognize the person who held her, at first.  
  
They held her fast, and she gazed upon the hands that held her, pale and fair they were, surrounded by a cuff of gold. Her body froze, afraid to move, as a venomous voice said into her ear, "Akhten, I have returned. Do not worry, you will be mine soon, hold on, hold on for me. I'm coming for you."  
  
"No," she whispered, and fought to free herself. "I am not anyone's! Let me go, let go of me." She wriggled and fought, but the arms held her securely against the other spirit.  
  
"Soon I will hold you with arms of flesh and blood, and no one will tear you from them," it said.  
  
"You are what has poisoned me," she said, fear laced in her voice.  
  
"Yes," it said. She could feel it smile into her back. "I am. I am Her loyal servant, and I have kept good watch of you. And for my vigilance, I will have you. She has promised me the catalyst for the defeat of the goddess. And you will be mine, I know it."  
  
"No!" she cried. "Megami help me!" She slowly became aware of Megami coming toward her, but the goddess was held back by something.  
  
"I'm coming Akhten!" she cried. "I'm trying!"  
  
"She will not come," it said simply. "She cannot come. I won't let her. She'll take you away from me, and I'm not done yet with you."  
  
"Please let go," she said, broken and defeated.  
  
"Not until I am done," it responded. The arms tightened around her, and she felt as though it were trying to force its essence into her spirit, trying to take over her mind.  
  
She heard Megami cry out. "No, Akhten, let him pass not into your mind! Keep him away, and stay strong! I am coming!" But her cries lay deaf on fell ears. Rena could not hear, see, or feel. The essence was commanding her own, and she could do nothing but let it move in further.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Yami looked up. He had felt a twitch in the room, as though energies had shifted, and he looked at Rena. Her face was pale, a look like that of pallid death had rested upon her features for some time now, but still her heart beat faintly. Nazo had continued her work for a long day now, and a second dawn was rising as she still whispered on, fingering the amulet of Imhotep and grazing Rena's heart with her gentle touch.  
  
Nazo stopped whispering and fell silent, giving a silent prayer to Imhotep that his stone awaken, and wake it did. The amulet burned with a crimson glow and slowly, Rena drew breath in from her lips. Her ashen features became less pallid, and her breathing became steadier. But still the darkness hovered over and about them, unwilling to leave.  
  
"I have done all I can, my friend," Nazo whispered. "All I can give you in atonement for my past sin is one final prayer, the rest is upon you. But I have faith in you, in your power, the power that defeated me, and taught me what I know now." She folded her hands and laid them over Rena's breast, whispering silently.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
She was dimly aware of words being spoken as the spirit moved itself into her. The words were soft and faint, like undertones of another world.  
  
"Kemen ach seture na kymenius setemen na Eset sanan emeture. Eset na ankh kement an scerius djeturena."  
  
Megami sighed, "Akhten, listen. Have strength in the power of prayer. Oan is with you, and she will protect you. Have strength in her prayers. She is giving you to Eset, do not be afraid."  
  
Rena relaxed, letting the words flow into her as well. Slowly she felt herself becoming real, regaining her mind as the darkness pulled away.  
  
As it left her, it called out, "Soon my Akhten. It's coming together, and so soon, you will be mine once and for all."  
  
Megami broke her bonds, and held Rena close against her.  
  
Rena looked up, knowing her body was returned to her, "Soon Megami, our final contest."  
  
"Yes Akhten, soon. But my bonds are broken now and I am growing stronger. Soon I will be ready to face the Daughter of Set, and soon, you will know who I truly am. Also will you know who you truly are, my Akhten," she crooned, stroking Rena's hair.  
  
She felt herself issue breath from her own lips, and her eyes opened slowly.  
  
Nazo smiled down at her, and Yami came over, relief flooding into his face. Andre rushed over too, confusion apparent on his face through his happiness. Seto stood there as well, a smile on his face, though his eyes were moist. She pulled herself erect and went to him, anchoring her arms around his neck. "Don't let me go," she whispered.  
  
"Never," he sighed into her neck. He looked up at the others, "Can you leave us alone for a moment?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Andre asked. Nazo touched his shoulder gingerly, and with a reluctant look back at Rena, followed her out of the room.  
  
Yami smiled at Seto and Rena knowingly, and said, "It is good have you back with us, Rena. I'll let the others know." Silently then, he turned and left.  
  
"Just how many times am I going to have to worry about you leaving me?" he asked.  
  
"No clue," she smiled into his coat. "But I'm better now."  
  
"And then something will attack your head, and you'll pass out, and who knows if you'll come back after that?" he asked. "I don't want to lose you, not now when you've just come into my life."  
  
"Seto, this is dangerous. We have to take chances if we're going to save Ryou and stop Set's Daughter," Rena said.  
  
"I know," he sighed, "Just let me be overprotective, okay?"  
  
She kissed him gently, "Okay." He leaned back onto the bed, and she followed, lying on top of him, resting her head on top of his chest. He pulled his arms up around her, holding her steady.  
  
"Hey, Rena," he mumbled down to her.  
  
"Hmm?" she smiled.  
  
"Let's go out tonight. Just the two of us. We'll find somewhere nice to eat and we can forget about everything for one night. Does that sound good?"  
  
She moved herself up so that she could look into his eyes, eyes that reminded her ones she had seen before, "That'd be great."  
  
He moved down so his face met hers, and rolled on top of her, kissing her gently, pulling at her lip until it softened, and she opened her mouth for him.  
  
Grabbing his shoulders, she drew him closer, lost in the moment, when the door flew open.  
  
Mai ran in, blubbering like a baby, "Oh Rena! You're okay!" Then she stopped as she saw what was going on, and smirked. "Yeah, you're okay. Next time, let me know when you two plan on engaging in gratuitous sex so I know not to come in. Okay with you?"  
  
"Mai!" Rena cried. "I was not having sex!"  
  
She raised her eyebrow and said mockingly, "Uh-huh, that's what you said last time, wasn't it?"  
  
Seto looked from Mai to Rena, a question on his tongue, but he bit it down as Rena jumped up and started to chase Mai around the room.  
  
"You always think the worst, Mai!" she cried.  
  
Mai laughed playfully. "There's nothing wrong with it, Rena! It's a natural thing in life!"  
  
Rena shouted, and chased Mai out of the room, Mai's laughter echoing down the hallway. Seto watched in amusement, then slowly picked himself up and went to the doorway just in time to see Mai dash down the staircase, Rena in hot pursuit.  
  
The door opened to the boys' room and Yuugi poked his head out just as the door slammed. A minute later, the door flew open and Mai came tearing out of it, breathing heavy. Rena came up right behind her, as fresh as she was when she had gone down the stairs, then grabbed Mai, tickling her sides.  
  
"Ahhh! Stop it, stop it!" Mai cried. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"There," said Rena, letting go. "Was that so hard?"  
  
"Oh, get over it," Mai said, annoyed by the defeat.  
  
Rena flexed her arms and laughed, "I am the champion!"  
  
"Get over yourself," said Seto coming down the hall. He picked Rena up and threw her over his shoulder, walking back to Yuugi's room. Yuugi looked up at them and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I guess she likes a man who's willing to take charge," he grinned.  
  
"You forget who's bigger and stronger here," said Seto.  
  
Yuugi closed his eyes for a moment while a gold light shimmered faintly about him. When his eyes opened, he was Yami.  
  
"That depends on which of us you're talking to," he said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Seto asked.  
  
Yami glared at him. "Positive," he remarked.  
  
"All right," Seto shrugged. "Whatever you prefer."  
  
"Hey!" cried Rena. "When you two are done with your chauvinism, I'm still here!"  
  
"That's right, you are!" Seto grinned. He let her go, catching her inches before she hit the ground.  
  
"You jerk!" she fumed. "I regret ever kissing you!"  
  
"Now I haven't heard a woman say that before to me!" he joked.  
  
Nazo poked her head out of one of the rooms. "Just what is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Seto's being a jerk," said Rena. "But that's nothing new."  
  
"It's near impossible to believe that two minutes ago you two were making out," said Mai.  
  
"Mai, shut up!" Rena cried.  
  
"Making out?" asked Andre, looking at Rena incredulously. "Just what have you been up to?"  
  
Rena felt the blood rush to her face, "It doesn't matter! Just forget it."  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm very confused," said Nazo. "Perhaps you would like to explain things before you continue your argument?"  
  
Rena whispered a silent thank you to Nazo. "Yes, that's a good idea. You guys don't yet know what's going on. But you aren't going to believe me."  
  
Nazo smiled, "Rena, I would believe anything you told me."  
  
Andre laughed, "Maybe not everything, but I would believe a lot."  
  
Rena threw him a look, but then burst out laughing instead, "Ah! So what?"  
  
Nazo smiled, "Come on. It seems we have lots to talk about."  
  
Yami came up to them, and helped give Rena a hand up, "Yes, we do. Do you have a while?"  
  
"I think so," said Nazo. "But we left the Professor in town, we need to find him first."  
  
"What?" cried Rena. "You never told me the Professor was with you!"  
  
"If you remember Rena, we didn't have a lot of time for spare thought," said Yami. "We still don't."  
  
Rena looked up, as everything came back, "You're right! We still have those Suits after us, and we have to.we have to." She reeled slightly.  
  
"You've spent too much, Rena. You're tired. I think you need to lay down and get some rest," said Seto, picking her up in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I need a nap."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and sighed, but carried her into their room, laying her on the couch.  
  
"I'll call the Professor," said Nazo. "I'll tell him where we're at, so he can come by and visit Rena. In the meantime, let's let Rena have her rest."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Rena turned and tossed, restless in her sleep. The memories of before echoed in her mind, and she was unable to clear them away. They danced in her dreams, fear laced with defeat, and she was afraid of them. And above all, she was afraid of the voice, taunting and knowing. "I will have you..soon."  
  
Rena woke up with a start, "What time is it?"  
  
"Shush," said Seto, coming to sit by her side. "It's about one in the afternoon. You haven't been asleep that long."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. "It feels way longer."  
  
He smirked, "I'm sure."  
  
"Have there been any more suits around?" she asked.  
  
"None since the day before last. I'm wondering where they went," he said.  
  
"As pessimistic as it sounds, I'm sure they'll be back," she sighed.  
  
"I have no doubt that you're probably right," he said.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked.  
  
"Yuugi and all of his friends are in their rooms, waiting for you to wake up. Nazo and Andre went to fetch Professor Edward Geb; he's your teacher isn't he? Well, they went to go find him, and should be back any minute now. After that, I think it's time that we give everyone the explanation they've been wanting," Seto said, leaning back.  
  
"But where are we going to start?" she asked. "And just what are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Well, the truth wouldn't hurt," Seto said.  
  
She looked at him, and then sighed, "You sarcastic."  
  
"Person?" he supplied.  
  
"Exactly," she grinned. "But I knew we'd tell them the truth. But how much should we tell them? I don't want them getting hurt."  
  
"Well, it's not really my call. I'm just here to provide moral support, not to mention my dashing looks, wit, and strength," he said.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to respond, a knock came at the door. The Professor walked in, smiling brilliantly, "Why Rena! It's so good to see you! Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming to Egypt? We could have had tea somewhere!" He wiped his glasses on his shirtfront, then came over and took her hand, "But it's good to see you again, I'll warrant."  
  
"It's a wonder how I can last when you aren't here," she said, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Careful, Rena. I'm a bit scruffy. It's not the cleanest of places out here, and I've yet to take a sufficient cleaning," he chuckled.  
  
Rena laughed, "I lived in the same dirt and sand with you for goodness knows how long. I'm not too proud to give you a hug!"  
  
"See?" Andre said, coming in. "I told you he'd find her room, help or no help."  
  
Nazo smiled as she walked in behind him, "Well, whenever you are right, you are correct."  
  
Andre laughed, "It's when you're right, you're right, Nazo."  
  
"Oh," she said, and then blushed. "I didn't realize my mistake."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it," Andre said.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, could I have a logical explanation as to just what is going on?" the Professor asked. "Andre and Nazo tried to tell me some of it, and I've been trying to piece it together from what I know, but I've just drawn a great blank."  
  
"Of course," said Rena. "But I'm going to need some help in clearing things up."  
  
Seto stood up, "I'll go find him."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Five minutes later, they were all assembled around the room, Rena sitting next to Seto on the sofa, Andre and Nazo sitting next to each other in the floor, Yami standing near the window, and the Professor was sitting relaxed in an easy chair.  
  
"In all honesty, I don't know where to begin," Rena said.  
  
"It begins thousands of years ago," said Yami to the window. "It starts with a pharaoh who reigned at the height of the power of the Shadow Games."  
  
"The Shadow Games didn't exist," said Andre. "They were proved to be a myth a long time ago. Every archaeologist knows that." He fell silent though as Rena glared at him.  
  
Yami turned to him briefly, "Please do not interrupt my tale, for I am wiser in the years than most self-proclaimed archaeologists tend to be." Then he turned back to the window and started again, "I was that pharaoh."  
  
"Yugiou, darling, you're going to have to speak up if you're going to talk to the window," said Rena. "We can hardly hear you over here."  
  
Yami turned and smiled at her. "I shall try." He returned to his position at the window. "You probably do not believe me when I say this, but I am telling in sooth. I was once the Lord of the Two Lands, King of the Nile. But my reign was brief, and I was soon to fall to an enemy. I do not remember the name of my enemy, or how my downfall came about. All I know is that my patron goddess took her will from me, and with my life's end, I brought the Shadow Games to rest. As I took my last dying breath, I created seven items, and in the final holy item, I sealed my soul away to be awakened by a catalyst I created in my own image. On that final night as my kingdom fell, I believe my goddess took for herself her own catalyst, to be united again with her own holy item, a Holy Rapier that was the mark of my goddess. And on that night, one final entity was created, by all my enemies who had lost their lives on that night. And somehow, the Daughter of their god, Sutekh, was created. Which brings us to today.  
  
Now she has awoken to exact her vengeance on the goddess, who resides in her catalyst. Rena is the catalyst of the goddess. And now, the Daughter of Set has come after the goddess that lives in Rena, and her vengeance is deadly. I do not know more of the story, Rena would be the best to continue."  
  
Rena sighed, and rubbed her hands together. "I'll try, though I doubt I'm much better at storytelling than you are. It started up when I joined the dig for Mana Ka'reph. The site we're at now, the one we've been excavating, it wasn't the temple. It was Mando Nashti'ora, the key to Mana Ka'reph. The true temple's whereabouts were found in a scroll buried in Nashti'ora, which was guarded by a demon gargoyle." She felt Seto's shudder against her arm and she looked at him reassuringly. "Seto finished the gargoyle and brought the scroll to me, where I was hired to translate it for him. In my stay there, we were attacked twice by two different demons sent by the Daughter of Set, confirming our fears that she was indeed after the goddess. And later, we were invited to her house to a party in the guise of a masquerade ball. It was then I saw her in her bodily form, that of Tenshino Konton. Also at the time I first discovered Megami, the goddess spoken of, and talked to her. I had known her before, but then I befriended her. Then I met the professor in Japan, and he told me of a new tomb, one I had resolved to investigate with Yugiou over there. A day later the second demon appeared and took one of our friends, Bakura Ryou as bait to come to Egypt. I had decoded the scroll not long before and after that Seto and I went together to Thebes to recover it from the true Mana Ka'reph."  
  
"Which is where I must interject," said the Professor. "The Key that was one of the three gifts I gave to you, did you ever use it?"  
  
"No, I don't remember ever having done so," she said. "But it was the key to Mana Ka'reph!" She brought it out of her purse on the floor and held it up, "But the phrase on it, it says."  
  
"It says nothing about Ka'reph," the Professor said, "And everything about the tomb of the unknown pharaoh. It was not Mana Ka'reph that you read upon the key, but "The eye of the sun, glint in the temple, unlock the secrets of Kara Ma'reph."  
  
At this, Yami looked back, "Kara Ma'reph, the final place?" The Professor shook his head. "Then it is true," said Yami. "I am dead." He looked at Rena, "Please go on, finish the tale."  
  
"I will," she sighed, looking at him in pity. "We found the temple in the center of the city, down a well a hundred feet deep. There traps had been laid, blessed by Upuaut, and also there was the Rogue Doll, silent guardian of their gates, and the Holy Dragons that never slept. Jeez, I sound like a bought-out fairy tale," she laughed.  
  
"It all sounds very strange, very mythical," said the Professor. "But keep going."  
  
"All right," she took a deep breath. "After Seto calmed the Dragons using the power of the First Prophet, we were judged by the goddess of order, Ma'at, who looked into our souls and found all of our desires, our fears, it was really disturbing. Do you believe anything I'm saying?"  
  
"Not really," said Andre. "But I bet there's proof to go with this that's going to make me eat my words like always."  
  
"Well, not to say you're right, but you're right," Rena said. "After the judgment of Ma'at, in which we were both found favorable, we were able to collect the Holy Rapier and get out of Mana Ka'reph. Unfortunately though, when we were trying to escape, Seto was attacked by a creature of Ammit, but I saved him." She winked at Seto, who grinned at her cynically.  
  
"We went home after that," Rena continued, "And when we did, we were greeted with news of our kidnapped friend, sent straight to us from the Daughter of Set. He's been beaten and tortured, and I don't know just how much longer he'll be able to survive. So my friends and I all resolved to leave for Egypt as soon as possible. When we got here, we found that suited men were tracking us, and some of them are still out there. That was about the same time I went unconscious, because I felt some presence invading my mind, trying to push me out, but it was stopped, and left me alone. I think that brings us up to this minute, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Quite a tale," said the Professor. "But is there evidence behind it?"  
  
"Of course," said Rena. "Just one moment, I'll be back." She came back later her arms laden with items covered in burlap. She lay them down on the floor, spreading them about her. "First," she said, "Are the gifts that you all gave to me. The Amulet as Andre and Nazo saw, works." She pulled out a pocketknife from her purse, and drawing the blade, slit her palm. Fresh blood trickled down her arm dotting the floor.  
  
Seto winced as she cut herself again, "Rena that's enough."  
  
"I know," she said, watching as the blood fell down her arm, and drew from her purse the stone amulet. Almost immediately the stone glowed crimson and the metallic liquid sprang forth, covering her hand. After a minute it drew away, leaving her wounds untraceably healed.  
  
"Truly an amazing thing," said Andre. "That magic could still be alive even after all these millennia."  
  
"It is," Rena whispered. "All of these are evidence of a time long ago. The amulet, the moonstone, the Key, and above all, the Rapier." She unwrapped the sword, and lifted it up, its golden glow illuminating the room, filling it with its brightness.  
  
"So, it does exist," said the Professor. "After all these years, everything has been true. The Millennium Items are not a myth, but indeed are among us. Then, the Shadow Games, they do exist? Sugoroku was right; they are as real as anything. Then, that means.the realm?"  
  
"The Realm of Shadows exists as well," said Yami. "I believe it is how the Daughter of Set awakened."  
  
"Then there is only one thing yet that we must do before we face her," said Rena.  
  
"You must go and see the tomb of the unknown pharaoh," said the Professor.  
  
"Right," said Rena. "It's the final clue we need to revealing the pharaoh's past, there has to be something there."  
  
"But the walls, they were erased," started the Professor.  
  
"I know, but maybe there's something else, maybe there's another clue somewhere that we missed. And if there is, we have to find it. We need to know just what happened those thousands of years ago. I want to know why I exist, why I am the catalyst that was so needed by a goddess. We all need to know our origin, for we are not here without purpose," Rena sighed.  
  
"Don't you just hate it when history repeats itself," Seto said, pulling his arm around Rena.  
  
"You aren't helping. I'm trying to be dramatic here," she grinned.  
  
"Oh right, keep going then," he said.  
  
Nazo smiled at them. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked. "We should go as soon as we can, if those suited men are still following you."  
  
"All right," said Rena, heading for the door. "Let's go!" She shoved it open with an emphatic push.  
  
"Waah!" Jou cried, falling backwards on top of Honda, Anzu, and Mai.  
  
"You guys!" Rena cried. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Ouch," said Anzu, rubbing her rear. "We were trying to find out just what was going on."  
  
"It wasn't like any of you were telling us," said Mai.  
  
"So we listened in at the door to try and find out just what was going to happen," finished Honda.  
  
Rena looked at them listlessly, "You guys are right. I shouldn't have left you out of the conversation. Come on, I apologize."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it," smiled Jounochi. "As long as we get to go with you to the unknown tomb of the pharaoh or whatever it was."  
  
"Of course," Rena said, but she was cut short as Seto broke in.  
  
"Wait," he said. "Where's Mokuba? Where is he? He's by himself!"  
  
"Oh my God," Rena cried, her eyes going wide. "He shouldn't be alone!" Both Seto and Rena took off down the hall for their room, Yuugi and his friends right behind.  
  
Seto jammed the key in the lock and threw open the door. "Mokuba!" he cried. "Mokuba! Where are you? Mokuba!"  
  
Rena searched the room frantically, no sign of the young boy. "Mokuba! Mokuba, come on!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh God, where is he?" Seto asked, going into another room. "I can't find him!"  
  
"No," cried Rena. "Not Mokuba!" she collapsed onto the couch, tears in her eyes. Then, she heard it, a soft click like a telephone being picked up. Faintly, she could make out conversation. She followed it, into another off-room, to a corner.  
  
"That's right, Nobu-san. They're two greyhound dogs, their names are Seshat and Amun. I want them flown over, yeah right away. Where? They're at big brother's house. Don't worry, they're good dogs, they'll go with you if you're nice to them. No, they won't bite you. Of course I'm sure! They won't bite! All right, good. I know, thank you. This'll make Rena really happy. Who? Oh, she's my brother's girlfriend. Yeah, don't tell him I told you, arigatou! Domo arigatou, Nobu-san!"  
  
Mokuba was sitting in the corner with the telephone. He put it down and noticed Rena behind him. He grinned up at her sheepishly.  
  
"Just what were you doing? And just what do you mean by 'your brother's girlfriend'? How many times do we have to go over this, Mokuba?" Rena asked, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto asked, coming in the room. "Mokuba! Do you realize you just gave me the biggest heart attack ever? I don't want you alone! Not unless I know where you are! You realize just how much you freaked me out?"  
  
"I'm sorry, brother!" Mokuba protested. "I didn't think I was being unsafe, I'm really sorry!"  
  
"It's fine," Seto said, waving a dismissive hand. "But what were you doing up here?"  
  
"I called Nobu-san at the office," said Mokuba. "I want him to fly Amun and Seshat over here."  
  
"You what?" Seto asked.  
  
"I thought they could help, too!" Mokuba said.  
  
Seto sighed, running his hand down his face, "Okay, fine. But next time, let me know when you're going to do something like that."  
  
"And next time," said Rena, "Ask me about what I want to do with my dogs."  
  
"Gosh," said Mokuba, getting up from the corner, and making his way to the door. "You guys already sound like parents." He went out the door.  
  
"I-oooh, if I didn't adore him, I'd hurt him," said Rena. "Parents, us? I don't quite think so."  
  
"It's so hard sometimes to believe he's my brother," said Seto. "I certainly would never have said anything like that."  
  
Rena looked at him, "Oh yeah right!" She sighed and left the room.  
  
"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" asked Seto. He shoved his hands into his pockets, "Damn woman."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Yuugi, coming into the room.  
  
"Yuugi or Yami?" Seto asked. "You two change so fast I can't keep track."  
  
"Yuugi," the boy said, shutting the door and taking a seat on the sofa. "Seems like we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah?" said Seto.  
  
"Yeah. It seems Professor Geb and Rena's two friends seem to be in a big hurry to leave. I think they want to find out as much about this as the rest of us. Especially Nazo. Did you hear what she said to Rena the other night?"  
  
"I remember some," said Seto. "It was really strange, talking about how the amulet had finally drawn her to it again and how this time she was going to help Rena, and make things right. It didn't make a whole lot of sense."  
  
"Maybe not from your standpoint," said Yuugi. "But it was pretty clear to Yami, and me too. You know how Yami is the pharaoh, and you are the incarnate of the High Priest, right? Well, Yami thinks there are more incarnates, and that this story is way bigger than we originally thought."  
  
"What did you think? Originally?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, at first, we thought it would be a fight between Rena and the Daughter of Set. I wouldn't be surprised if Rena still thinks it is. But now, Yami thinks that maybe the others were involved somehow, and that this conflict revolved around each of us. And now, history has repeated itself to put to rest all that it started. And finally, the Shadow Games will be stopped. It seems, they were the beginning of this whole ordeal anyway," said Yuugi. "But I'm confused about it all. There's just too much information to take in. It's hard to understand it all. What do you make of it, Seto?"  
  
"I know nothing about this," said Seto. "All I know is there is a goddess inside one of my closest friends, and the Daughter of Set is after that goddess, Megami."  
  
"Megami?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Supposedly that's what she asked Rena to call her. Does Yami remember her name?"  
  
"No," said Yuugi. "The only name he remembers is Akhten, but that's Rena, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Seto. "Looks like we're both pretty confused, huh?"  
  
"I won't deny it," smiled Yuugi. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You been getting enough sleep?" Seto asked him.  
  
"Not really, no," said Yuugi. "I've been having nightmares. You know, about Ryou, about Rena, about all of us. One in particular gets stuck in my mind. Yami's lying on the floor, I know he's dying. But as he dies, he whispers something in ancient Egyptian, I don't know what it means, and then, he fades away, except for seven sparks of light. And then, I see on a black stone slab, ghosts in the shape of priests or something, maybe they're wizards, I don't know. But on the stone is a black sword, and it glows faintish green. Then, I hear a woman's scream and this.maniacal laughter. I always wake up after that though. It's really freaky, and I've been hard put for sleep ever since."  
  
"Hmm, well, I can get you some sleeping pills if you need them," said Seto, appalled at his own concern for the young boy.  
  
"Thanks," said Yuugi. "I'm willing to try just about anything right now." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I'd better be going. Mai and Anzu have been bugging me to go by the pool, want to join us?"  
  
"Thanks but no, I'm good."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "Rena's going to be there."  
  
"So?" Seto looked at him.  
  
"She's wearing a bikini," Yuugi grinned.  
  
"This entices me, how?"  
  
"Mai found it for her," said Yuugi.  
  
"Mai picked it?"  
  
"Mai picked it, red with strings."  
  
"Then I'm there."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't resist," said Yuugi. "See you at the pool."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Mai, I said buy me a swimsuit, not a rag with strings!" Rena cried.  
  
"You look so sexy!" Mai whistled. "Seto's going to slip in his own saliva!"  
  
"Oh, that's a picture I didn't need," said Rena. "Jeez, these bottoms keep riding up!"  
  
"Rena, shut up!" Mai cried.  
  
"Yeah, come on!" laughed Anzu. "The guys are waiting! Oh my gosh, look! Seto's out here too!"  
  
"Well, duh," said Mai. "After all, how could he resist? Come on Rena!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rena said, wrapping a towel around her. The girls walked out onto the poolside. The guys had already jumped in and were messing around when they came out.  
  
"You don't need that," said Mai, taking the towel from Rena.  
  
"Hey!" said Rena. "All right, you're getting dunked!" She pushed Mai into the pool and jumped in after her, pushing her blonde head under the water. Mai thrashed about like a drowning cat, and then came up, gasping.  
  
"Rena! You-" she dived after Rena, who swam away. Rena climbed up out of the pool on the ladder, and ran to the other side.  
  
"Whoa," said Anzu, sitting down on the pool's edge. "I'm glad I didn't caught in that crossfire."  
  
"You spoke too soon," Rena smiled, coming up behind Anzu and pushing her in. "Ah-ha-ha-ha! I am the champion!"  
  
"Of what?" asked Yuugi.  
  
She shrugged, "No clue." While she walked around the side of the pool, flaunting her victory, Seto got out and snuck up behind her.  
  
"Don't look behind you," he whispered maliciously.  
  
"What--?" she asked, turning around.  
  
"I said don't look!" cried Seto, scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"No, put me down, I'm the champion!" she crowed.  
  
"Not anymore," said Seto.  
  
Jounochi looked up and laughed. "Cannon ball!" he cried.  
  
Seto ran up to the pool's edge, and then leapt off, almost a good six feet, and then fell with a gigantic splash into the water. This time it was Rena's turn to thrash and splutter as she came up to the surface.  
  
"Seto!" she screamed. "You better swim for it!"  
  
"Aye, aye!" he mocked, and began to swim off with a brilliant breaststroke.  
  
"I didn't know Seto could swim," remarked Anzu as Rena took off after the CEO. "That's new."  
  
"Seto can do a lot of things I wouldn't give him credit for," said Yuugi. "He's much more different than I thought he was."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Anzu laughed. "Who would have thought Seto could act so normal?" Yuugi smiled at her. She was dressed in a simple navy blue one piece, but it framed her figure perfectly. Her hair was wet and hung loose around her shoulders, and she was smiling, right at him. He melted when she looked at him like that, like he was the only person in the room.  
  
"Yeah," he said, smiling back at her.  
  
She blushed and looked away. "Um, Yuugi," she started. "I heard Seto might be taking Rena out to dinner tonight. How about we go get something, you know, together?"  
  
He couldn't believe himself, but he stammered, "Uh, yeah. That sounds like fun!"  
  
"Great," she smiled. "And Yuugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, you're going to think I'm a complete loser for asking, but, well, is Yami going to be there?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he's just about everywhere I am," Yuugi responded, his heart sinking to his feet. And this time he had thought it was him that Anzu wanted to go have dinner with, when like usual, it was Yami.  
  
"I was just curious," she said, blushing harder and leaning back in the water.  
  
"Yeah, I understand," he murmured. "You still like him don't you?"  
  
She looked at him, surprised, but before she had a chance to answer Jounochi came crashing over, Honda nearly on top of him.  
  
"Jounochi, you pervert! Give it back, or I'm calling the police or something!" Mai squealed. "Ah, you perv!" She was huddled in the corner of the pool, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Jounochi had stolen her swim top.  
  
"Jou!" Anzu cried. "That's horrible!" She took off after him too, and Rena helped join in the chase. Finally, the two girls cornered him and were splashing him near to death when Honda got up out of the pool and grabbed Jou from behind while Anzu snatched the pink bikini away and ran it back to Mai, who ducked down underneath the water to put it back on.  
  
When she came up, her face was red, both from embarrassment and rage. "Katsuya Jounochi, I am never speaking to you again, you malodorous pervert!"  
  
Jounochi blanched and swam over, "No, Mai! I was just joking, you know what? I'm a bastard, I'm sorry! Please, you have to speak to me!"  
  
She turned away from him and got up out of the pool, and he followed up after her, still begging for forgiveness. "Please Mai," he said. "I'll do anything, just say something! Ridicule me, bash me, just let me know you know I'm here!"  
  
"This is sad," said Anzu. "She's putting him through the worst."  
  
"In a big way," Rena added, concealing a small smile.  
  
Finally, Mai stopped and turned around to face Jounochi. "Fine, I'll talk to you," she said.  
  
"Oh thank you-," Jounochi started but she cut him off with her hand.  
  
"But," she smiled at him. "But, you have to make up for it."  
  
"Anything," he pleaded.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," she grinned. "There's a silk wrap in one of the stores. It's so cute, and it would set off my eyes and compliment my shoulders just right, but I don't have enough money to buy it."  
  
"Say no more," said Jounochi, running to his pants and pulling out his wallet. "Just lead the way."  
  
"Great," she flashed him her most brilliant smile and walked off, Jou right behind.  
  
"Oh, there is nothing funny about this," Rena grimaced. "She has got him wrapped around her little finger. Poor Jou."  
  
"Yeah," said Anzu, "But it's funny in a sad, pathetic way."  
  
"Oh well," said Honda. "It's his own fault." He swum up behind Rena, and dunked her head down.  
  
Gasping, she dove back up. "Hey!" she cried. "Not fair!"  
  
"Too bad," Honda taunted, swimming away.  
  
"Come back here!" she called, swimming after him. "Guys, come on, help me out here!" Seto took off after Honda, and Yuugi jumped in too. After lots of persuasion, even Anzu joined in the chase. Then, Mokuba came padding over.  
  
"You guys ditched me at the kiddie pool!" he cried. "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Sorry, kid," said Seto. "How about you help us chase Honda instead?"  
  
Mokuba looked at him carefully, "I don't know."  
  
"Come on!" laughed Yuugi. "It's fun!"  
  
"Aw, five on one is definitely not what I call fair," said Honda.  
  
"Then I'll rescue you!" shouted Mokuba, jumping off the edge of the pool, and landing on top of his brother's back.  
  
Seto floundered for a moment, then grabbed his younger brother, and held him up in the air, "What were you saying?"  
  
"Let me down!" the little boy protested, trying to wriggle from his brother's grip. "I was just kidding!"  
  
"Oh were you now?" Seto asked, letting his brother down easily. "Then you can redeem yourself by helping us all dunk Honda!" All five surged the poor brown-eyed boy at once, pushing him under the water. He came up coughing and sputtering, and very displeased.  
  
"All right, all right!" he gasped. "I give up!"  
  
"Now you owe an apology to the lady," said Yuugi.  
  
"Do I owe her that much?" Honda asked. "Last time I recall, she was doing her fair share of dunking."  
  
"No one said this was a fair trial," said Seto.  
  
"I wish they had," said Honda. But flashing Rena a goofy smile, he got out of the pool and knelt down, his arms out before him. "Oh, please forgive me, my exalted goddess, and I pray that I may avoid your awesome wrath."  
  
"Um, I'll think about it," Rena giggled. "But for now, mortal, you are forgiven."  
  
"Gee thanks!" he said, jumping back in the pool.  
  
And so it went for the rest of the afternoon, all of them jumping around and splashing, acting like normal teenagers. For once, they weren't worried about their futures or their pasts, the most of their problems were just who could swim faster than the other, or which girl had a more graceful dive, or which guy could make the biggest splash. It was for these rare instances that they were the most grateful to have, for it brought them closer together as friends, and helped ease the tension of the coming days.  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Mai was leaning back on her sofa, flipping through channels when she heard the knock at the door. For a moment her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the suited men that Yuugi had said were still after them. Cautiously, she crept up to the door, and peeked out the eyehole. Rena stood on the outside, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. Squealing, she threw open the door and let her inside.  
  
"Hey, Rena!" she smiled. "Come on in! Can I get you something? Or," she giggled. "Can room service get you something?"  
  
"No thanks," Rena said. "Actually, I wanted a little bit of advice."  
  
"From me?" Mai asked, unsure of if she was telling the truth.  
  
"Yeah," said Rena. "Seto is taking me out tonight, and I kind of wanted help picking out an outfit."  
  
Mai squealed again, leading Rena back to her closet, "Of course I can help! What else am I good at?"  
  
Rena smiled, not certain how to respond to Mai's self-derision. "You actually have good clothes with you, Mai?"  
  
"Of course I do," she scoffed. "Come on, what do you take me for?" Immediately Mai reached in and pulled out a long black dress with a small slit up the side. Following it came several others, a dark navy gown, a pastel blue one, and a deep purple dress with a long sweeping skirt, and finally, with a successful sigh, Mai pulled out her piéce de resistance, a little red number with thin straps and a low neckline.  
  
"This," she said. "Is what you need to wear."  
  
Rena looked at her. "Mai, I let you dress me up in a little red bikini. The little red dress is out of the question. I think I like this one the best." She pulled up the violet dress and held it up against her, modeling it in the mirror.  
  
"I guess it works," said Mai. "But you're going to have to do something about this skirt. And not to mention, it just has the strap around the neck, and look at the back here, it's really low. Do you like that look?"  
  
"There's no doubt in my mind you can fix the skirt," Rena said. "And as for the low back, I'll live. But it looks good, doesn't it?" She twirled in the mirror, and then turned around to go in the changing room.  
  
"It looks fine," said Mai. "I can pin up that skirt so it isn't dragging behind you, and yeah, it really does set off your eyes." She walked around Rena, as if sizing her up. "Are you sure you don't want the red one? It'd make your legs look really good."  
  
She sighed, "I'm sure Mai!"  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"Brother, please?" Mokuba asked from the couch.  
  
"For the last time, you're not coming with us," said Seto. "Rena and I are going out by ourselves tonight."  
  
"But who's going to watch you guys?" Mokuba asked. "Someone has to make sure you guys stay off of each other."  
  
"Is an eleven year-old boy trying to tell me how to handle my life?" Seto asked, cocking his brow.  
  
"Okay, that didn't work," his brother sighed. "Then, how about this?" Seto tried to hide his bemused smile as Mokuba continued. "If you guys leave without me, I'll be here all by myself. What if I get kidnapped?"  
  
"You're staying in Yuugi's room."  
  
"Dammit," the boy sighed, and fell back onto the couch.  
  
Seto glared at his brother, "What?"  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. There came a knock at the door, and Seto went to open it.  
  
"Hey," said Yuugi, coming in. "Mokuba still here?"  
  
"Unwillingly," Seto remarked.  
  
"Don't worry about it," the boy smiled. "He can come with Anzu and I for dinner."  
  
"Good," said Seto, turning to leave. "I'm going now." He turned on his heel and walked curtly out the door.  
  
"You're welcome," muttered Yuugi under his breath. Putting a smile on, he said to the boy, "Come on, Mokuba! Let's go out on the town!"  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
He looked at his watch, "Damn woman. Figures she'd be late."  
  
"You know what? Damn yourself," Rena retorted, coming up behind him.  
  
"Well-whoa," he whistled, giving her a good once-over. She was in a slinky violet gown, the skirt fixed expertly by Mai so that it was pinned to rise just above her ankles to meet purple lace-up sandals. The front scooped down just enough to be enticing, but not advertently so, and he could tell the back was low. It was apparent Mai had done her make up as well, leaving her eyes fairly alone, depending upon the dress to bring out their natural highlights, but her lips were full and pouty, done up to perfection.  
  
She smiled at him strangely, and almost insecurely reached up to pat her hair, which was curled and in a fashionable up-do, held back with a jeweled hairpiece. It was strange, seeing her check herself in such a way, making sure she looked presentable, a gesture he had never seen before from her. It was almost as if she were trying to impress him. He smiled at that thought and offered her his arm. She took it politely.  
  
All of a sudden, someone came running up to them, and a bright light flashed in their eyes.  
  
"Ha ha!" cried Jounochi as he waved a camera in the air. "I got a picture of the lovebirds on their first date. This one's going straight to the scrapbook! Ha!"  
  
Seto looked at Jounochi with all the malice he had, and said in a low voice, "It's going to take everything I have not to kill you."  
  
Gulping, Jou looked from Seto to Rena, who only nodded her approval and mouthed, "Run." Run, he did. Taking off like a shot, Jounochi turned the corner and ran out of sight.  
  
Seto smirked as the young man sprinted off. "I suppose he took me sincerely."  
  
"I bet he did," Rena smiled. "Now come on. You have to buy me dinner. And you still owe me a dance."  
  
"That was three months ago, maybe more."  
  
"Then it's high time you paid me back."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" she looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"I'm buying you dinner, I don't have to dance."  
  
"You should."  
  
"I'm not," he replied flatly.  
  
They kept on quibbling slightly, playing off of each other through the evening, and through dinner, which, of course, was held at one of the priciest restaurants in the city. Finally, as a special outing, Seto suggested they take a walk along one of the streets that had grown quiet in the fading light.  
  
"I'm never eating Egyptian food again," he said, pointing to Rena. "And I'm never taking another one of your suggestions ever."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," said Rena. "It's actually pretty good once you stop thinking about it."  
  
"Well, I prefer to know what I'm eating when I eat it," said Seto. "Next time, we're eating regular food."  
  
"Regular food?" Rena laughed. "You think you Japanese are any better? You think fugu is a delicacy, and it's a puffer fish, in which if not cooked properly the kidneys of the male and the ovaries of the female contain a deadly poison to which there is no known antidote? Isn't that a fish that Mother Nature is telling us to leave the hell under water? And squid, I mean, you eat them, tentacles and all! Aren't you afraid one of those suckers are going to get stuck on your esophagus on the way down?"  
  
Seto laughed, snaking his arm around her waist, "But at least it isn't American."  
  
"I'll take a big sloppy hamburger and French fries any day next to dying from fish poisoning!" she cried.  
  
"Oh come off it," he smiled, tickling her sides.  
  
"Stop it!" she said, shying away. "No fair!"  
  
"Who said I play fair?" Seto asked, grabbing her waist again.  
  
"No," she laughed, running away as best she could in the dress.  
  
Seto chased after her, grabbing her around the waist with both arms and lifting her up, spinning her around, and then setting her back on the ground so that she faced him.  
  
She poked him in the gut, "Take that!" She laughed unabashedly, a free and joyous sound.  
  
As he watched her laugh, Seto felt himself fall for the woman with disheveled hair and a tousled dress. As she laughed, even snorted, he decided that Rena was what he wanted. She complimented him perfectly with her charming smile, her wit, and her kindness. She was beautiful to him, inside and out, and finally, a cold wall in his heart fell with an icy thud. He felt connected to her in every way, as though he had known her all his life, and had loved her even longer. He wanted to be hers alone, and him to be her only one. He wanted to hold her and care for her, and protect her now more than ever. When she finished, Seto took her head and cupped it in his hands. "Take this," he said softly. Closing his eyes he kissed her, gently, on the lips, parting them sweetly, and giving her a kiss she would remember and carry with her, both in the life, and in the death.  
  
She put all she could give in that kiss, it meant so much. He had shown her love for the first time, and though she might not have recognized it, she knew her own love in her own heart was telling her to reach for that one moment, if it be only for a second. She wasn't going to lose him, not Seto. She loved him too much to let go willingly, and even then, her very soul forbade her from turning away from this man, nay, more a quintessential god meant only for her, so that she may not be alone in her heavenly trek in a Holy baroque. She gave him more as she spread her lips, letting him taste what he would of her, and slowly he moved downward, grazing the nape of her neck, and trailing back to her ready, giving mouth.  
  
He broke away slowly, leaving soft kisses on her face, and rested his head atop hers, drawing her closer in his arms.  
  
"I'm not letting you go," he whispered.  
  
She smiled up at him, "Then getting home is going to be a little bit difficult."  
  
"We'll manage," he grinned.  
  
And high, way above the treetops, a single hawk soared, watching the two as they returned home, a smile in her golden eyes, and a single feather loosed from her wing, coasting down smoothly to the spot where they had stood. Then turning, it careened from sight and memory.  
  
~Okami kurai no meshitsukai  
  
__________________________________  
  
Wow, there you go! And please, if you like the story, I need some conversation, e-mail me at Moongrl_14@hotmail.com. I'd love to hear from you! 


	18. Discovery, Cruelty, and Crisis

All right, four years later, and here I am with another chapter.  Yeah, I know, you all look so excited…considering I have maybe three avid readers who actually give a darn about this crazy story.  But I promise it will be done before its one year anniversary!!  Even if it kills me!!!  

+~+~+~+~

Konton no Millennia

Chapter Seventeen:  Discovery, Cruelty, and Crisis!

By, Rena Campbelle äÓ

Anzu leaned out the window to catch a glimpse of where they were going, but was greeted instead with rising sand and dirt.  Coughing, she sat back down inside, picking sand and grit out of her hair.  

"Yuck, this is so gross," she complained.

"Well, it's the only way we're going to get to the bottom of this, so stop you're whining," Seto said.  

Anzu looked over at Yami, "What's his problem?"

"First off, it's Seto, but I think it's just nerves.  Yuugi and I are feeling it, too," he responded.  He was squashed in the back in between Honda and Anzu, and Honda was stuck between him and Jounochi.  

Jounochi tried to yell something to them but he had stuck his head out the window, so everything he tried to say was lost on the wind.  Finally, fed up of not being heard, he ducked his head in for a brief moment to say, "Damn it, this sucks."  Then, he stuck his head back out.

"Poor Jou," Mai laughed.  She was sitting comfortably in the front by Seto who was driving their terrain truck through the desert.  Mokuba couldn't help but laugh as well, seeing as he was sitting just as comfortably between Mai and Seto.  

Suddenly, Rena's voice broke out over their two-way system, harsh and crackly, "Hey guys, we're almost there.  How's everyone holding up?"  Her voice was edgy, and she sounded a little ticked.  

Mai picked it up excitedly, "This thing's awesome!  But yeah, we're okay.  Over!"

"What's that I see out the window?  Is that one of you guys?" Rena asked.

"Oh, it's just Jou.  You know how he is.  Over!" Mai cried.  

"But why?  He's going to choke himself on the sand being blown up," she responded.

"Oh, don't worry, he's eaten worse things before.  And if he goes under, well, I can always steal Seto from you!" she clapped a hand on Seto's shoulder.  "Over!"

"Don't touch me," Seto growled.  

"Yipe!  Rena, you better tell your boyfriend to be nice to me!  Over!" Mai giggled.  

"Mai, for the thousandth time, Seto's not my boyfriend and quit saying over!!" Rena shouted.  "Jesus!"

"Oh, Rena darling, am I bugging you?  Over!" Mai cackled.  

"SHUT UP MAI!!!"

Seto reached over and took the two-way speaker from Mai.  "Shut it up you crazy woman, and give that to me."

"Fine," she harrumphed, leaning against the window.  "You sure know how to spoil a girl's fun.  It's bad enough having to go out all this way.  Do you realize what all this heat and sand's going to do to my hair?  You're paying my salon bills for the next month!"

"Thanks to your shopping escapade with Rena and that other girl, I already have," Seto sighed.  

"Hey, my name's Anzu!  Not 'that other girl', thank you very much," Anzu cried.  

Oblivious to Anzu's outburst, Seto picked up the two-way, "Rena?"

A pause, and then, "Yeah?"

"It's Seto, just how far are we away from the tomb site?" he asked.

Another brief pause, and then Rena answered, "I don't really know.  I've never been there.  Hold on."  There was a rustling noise, as if Rena was no longer there, and then the Professor picked up.

"Are you still there, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yeah," Seto said gruffly.

"Well, this is Professor Geb, just to let you know," his tone was that of a reprimanding father.  "And we're about thirty minutes from the site."

"Thirty minutes?" Mai groaned, slumping down into her seat.  

"Hey, quit complaining, you've at least got breathing space!" Honda retorted. 

Anzu added in, "You at least got the front Kujaku Mai!"

Mai smiled, "I know how to look out for myself, that's all."

"Will you guys shut up?  I'm trying to talk!" Seto cried.  

"Hey, what's going on?" Jounochi said, sitting down inside.  His face was brown from sand and blown-up grime, and his clothes were none the better.  

"Oh, that's gross!" Mai squealed.  

Laughing maliciously, Jou ran his hand down her sleeve, "What was that Mai?"

"Jounochi!  You son of a—" she scrambled over the seat, slapping Jou over the head.  

"Ow!  Shit, Mai, you hit freaking hard!" Jou whined.  

"Serves you right jerk!" she fumed.

"Mai, your knee's in my hand!" Mokuba said.

"Would you just sit down?" Seto shouted at Mai over the din.  

"I had to take care of business!" said Mai, triumphantly flipping back down into her seat.  

"Ouch, my hand," Mokuba whimpered.  

"I swear, Kujaku, one more idiotic stunt like that, and I'm throwing you out myself!" Seto barked.  

"Jeez, chill out," Mai sighed.  "Loosen up, you old fogey!"

"What did you say?" Seto roared.  

"I say, is something the matter?" the Professor asked over the two-way.  Rena's laughter could be noticeably heard in the background.  Another shuffle, and then Rena came back on.  

"I can't leave you all alone for three seconds, let alone thirty minutes!" she was still laughing when she hung up the connection. 

"That's right," Anzu gasped.  "We still have to ride like this for half an hour!"  She dropped her head against the window in defeat.   

Honda gripped his head with his hands.  "I can't take this anymore!" he wailed.    

"Ouch," Jounochi shouted.  "Get your elbow out of my head!"

Honda glared at him, "Why don't you just stick your head back out the window?"

Jounochi spat out the window, "Why, I ought to—"

"Come on you guys, calm down," Anzu sighed, trying to relax the two, who by now had their hands around each other's neck.  

Yami among all of them had remained quiet, caught in all the jostling that was going on in the back as Anzu tried to climb over him to keep Honda and Jounochi from killing each other.  Finally, when Anzu's elbow slammed into the top of his head, and Honda's flew into the side of his face, he spoke up.  "You should all sit down and speak quietly."  His voice was low and silky, almost dark, and the way he spoke, it was almost as though he was angry.  His hands were folded tightly in his lap, his knuckles gone almost white from the pressure.  "This is very important.  Don't fight.  Not yet."  He continued to stare down into his lap at his hands.

"Yami," Anzu breathed.  

He looked at her and patted her hand.  "Don't worry," he said.  "I'm fine, just nervous."  She looked at him concernedly, but still smiled.  

Suddenly, the two-way crackled to life, and Andre spoke out, breaking the newly formed silence.  "Good news, we've got a bit over fifteen minutes and we're there."

"Thank God," Seto sighed.  

"Thank Seshat," Yami thought.  

They drove the rest of the way in silence.  

+~+~+~+~

Rena pressed her forehead against the window watching as the sandy landscape rolled by.  Andre was driving their truck while the Professor rode shotgun, and she and Nazo sat chatting softly in the back.  She was a little pissed at Andre for needling her about her and Seto's relationship.  "Leave me the fuck alone Andre!" had been her last comment, before she looked pleadingly at Nazo.  Nazo taking the point reached over Andre's seat and smacked him in the back of the head.  The Professor looked up, confused, but then decided he had best stay out of the conversation, returning to the notes in his briefcase and fuddling with his cell phone.

Rena sighed as the signs of civilization became more apparent.  Garbage by the road, cars parked in makeshift lots.  Eventually tents became visible in the distance.  "Feels like camp," she grumbled.  

Nazo smiled at her.  "Are you ready to thicken the plot?"

"I'm already in past my head," Rena sighed.  "Why the hell not?"

Nazo laughed.  "It could be worse."

Rena glared at her.  "Don't ever say that again," she hissed.  Nazo looked at her surprised, but turned away and stared out the window.

"Looks like we'll be there any minute now," the Professor said.  "Whether or not you're looking forward to it."

+~+~+~+~

He shivered as he arched his back against the black stone wall, huddling up to it for some hope of warmth.  His whole body was thin and frail; he could count his ribs beneath his threadbare and torn shirt.  Ryou ran his hands down his arms, his pale cold flesh scarred and still cached with his blood.  He knew his face must gaunt and ghostly, even in this shadow, and his hair was matted and unkempt.  He brushed off one of his arms, and knocked the hide off one of his fresh wounds, making it bleed anew.  

Moaning, he tried to lay back and rest despite all his pain and desperation, but the manacles around his wrists and neck prevented him from such movement.  Letting out, he began to cry.  He was nothing but a miserable wretch, engulfed in his own pain and shock.  He wasn't fed and he couldn't sleep, not with all the evil and darkness that surrounded him, taunting his agony.  

And worse, much worse, she had his Ring.  Without it, he was powerless to escape.  He wasn't strong and fearful like the spirit inside him.  And even the spirit was as desolate as he without the Ring's power.  A catalyst and the spirit inside it, sat alone in the dark. 

"Quit your sniveling," a harsh voice commanded.  "Or I am likely to beat you again."

"No," Ryou whispered, as she came down, soft on black, bat-like wings.  Her hair was dark black and her eyes bright with a silver iris like two pale moons, laced with malice, and her smile dripped venom.  Her costume was black, as was most of her adornment, save her bewitching eyes and pale complexion.

"You have had enough pain?" she asked, moving silkily towards him.  Her movements were decisively feminine, her whole attitude was incredibly womanish, if you overlooked her sadistic obsessions.  He found no strength to nod or speak as she stroked his face gently, almost lovingly, with her hand.  He only stood there, letting tears fall.  "Why are you crying?" she asked excitedly.  "Are you in great pain?"  There was no sympathy in her voice only vicious curiosity.  He looked at her helplessly as she continued to stroke his battered and sunken face.  "Does it excite you?  The pain, does it entice you?  It makes you hungry for more.  Hungry for such a beautiful thing, the most beautiful.  Did you know that?  Pain is the most beautiful thing, and I have never seen anything more beautiful than you."  She brushed her lips down his cheek.  "And for the most beautiful pain I will give the most beautiful death."  She smiled at him, licking her lips.  

"You-you're going to kill me?" he whispered brokenly.

"Does it excite you?" she asked, shuddering with excitement.   

"No!" Ryou cried.  

Regaining her composure, the demon woman stood, and kicked Ryou in the stomach.  "Shut up you little worm," she spat, and stormed off.

Trying to keep his breath, Ryou curled himself into a ball, wrapping his thin, mangled hands around his bloodstained knees, and burying his face in pain and shame.

Returning to the throne room of the Daughter of Set, Ayaroi landed, her black wings closing behind her.  

The Daughter looked up, acknowledging her presence with a slight nod, giving her permission to speak.  

"I hate him!" Ayaroi practically screamed, flailing her arms wildly.  "Let me kill him now!"

"You will not kill the tomb robber," the Daughter said softly.  "Nor will you bring death upon his catalyst."

"But the Redeeming Light is coming," Ayaroi pleaded.  "We have no use for him!"  

"As long as the catalyst remains, the power of his Ring is enough to give sustenance to my servant.  Every bit of _ba_ that he can spare is going to the resurrection of my old slave.  I will hear no more," she said, raising her voice as she finished.  Ayaroi glared down at the ground.

"As you wish, my Lordess," she sighed. 

"Now, speaking of my servant, go and see if he is prepared for the Opening of the Mouth.  The body we have found for him is most suitable," the Daughter said approvingly.  "Go!"

"Yes, Mistress," Ayaroi said, bowing low.  Then, she took off at once, aloft on her wings, and headed toward a dark corridor, where in a chamber Anubis-masked demons crowded around a lifeless body.  

"Move," she demanded.  "Or I'll feed you to Anpu himself.  He'd gladly feast upon any of your hides, for making such a mockery of his kind name."  The last half of her threat was mocking, she herself was insulting the good friend of the dead.  She pushed one of the demons out of her way so roughly, it was flung against the wall and its mask cracked, a shard sinking deep into its skull.  "Get that out of here," she said, annoyed.  "Feed it to something."  She sighed in disgust at the creature, still convulsing in throes of death, then turned back to her own work.  She grinned her wicked smile, licking her lips in anticipation over the body.  Above her an eerie silver light glowed against the ceiling as it had been for a while, gathering _ba_ from its victims until it had become strong enough to enter the body below it.  It seemed to possess a life of its own, flickering and dancing, casting a foul glow around the room.     

"Now," she said at last, after taking in the sight of the soulless corpse and the light above it.  "Bring it to me!"  A demon walked up to her and kneeled down, presenting her with a linen bundle stained with blood.  Unwrapping it, she held it above her head and whispered a spell in Egyptian.  Then, lowering it, she brought it down to the lips of the body, touching them with the bloody thigh, and then leveling it with the chest, touched it with the same end.  She repeated this several times over, chanting her spell, until the silver light, affected by her words, began to jump and flicker.  A sound resonated in its depths, ethereal and pure evil, a sound wrought by demons in the fires of this hell, brought to life by the shedding of innocent blood.  The sound ebbed and flowed like a horrible current, as the light changed from silver to a dark crimson, and shot down into the corpse through its mouth.  The lifeless body had again been reunited with its soul.  With the sudden arrival of life, the body, a man, let loose a horrendous scream, powerful and terrible, shaking loose the barriers of heaven and earth, and mixing them into a vile array of parallel vistas, each revealing nightmares unimaginable by humankind.  When finally the torrent ended, the man struggled to sit up upon the slab of stone he laid upon.  

Ayaroi, taken aback by the impending fear of his shrieking, faltered for a moment, before rushing to his side, aiding him into a sitting position.  

Looking at her with chocolate brown eyes of empty malevolence, he said, "I want her."

Ayaroi cackled in sheer pleasure. "Of course, of course, my newborn lord," she said.  "But first, you must see our Mistress, the dark Daughter of Set."

The spirit stood erect, as jackal-headed demons scurried about him, bringing him clothing made of linen, as he repeated himself in a hissing whisper, that drove even Ayaroi to some fear.  "I want her."

Upon her throne, the Daughter of Set laughed as the echoes of her servant reached her ears.  "Noriyuki!" she called.  

Her demon servant arose from the floor, silver hair falling about her shoulders, her misty green eyes apprehensive and even a touch frightened.  Bowing to one knee, she said, "Yes, my Mistress?"

"Go and find the Redeeming Light, then tell me of her whereabouts and just how our dear goddess is feeling," the Daughter said.  

"Yes, my Lordess," she said, and raised her crystal staff, bringing it down upon the floor with a resonating _click_ as her black robes swirled up about her, encasing her, and then withdrawing into her form as she disguised herself.  

"What is this form you have taken?" the Daughter asked.  

"The form of a girl known to the Pharaoh," said Noriyuki proudly.  "I will bring you back both report of the goddess and of the Pharaoh, whom you also hate."

"Very well," she said.  "But do not attack them.  Make sure that they only find the trap my servant will have waiting for them."

"Of course," the disguised demon said, bowing down low.  Then with a final knowing glance, Noriyuki turned on her heel and left, brushing past Ayaroi and a man in a linen robe.  Stopping she turned and stared at them, and the man looked at her, hatred burning in his eyes.

"You," he hissed, and held his hand out to her threateningly, ready to launch an energy attack.  Quickly, Noriyuki reverted back to her normal form, and his hand relaxed.  

"It is only a disguise, Lord Priest," said Noriyuki with a smile.  "I will lure them into the trap that you have devised." 

"I see," he murmured, and carried on past her without another word.  

Returning to her disguise, she walked swiftly away.  

The man continued on to the throne room, where the Daughter of Set awaited his arrival.  

"My noble servant," she acknowledged him.  "You are awakened at last."

"Yes," he smiled, curling his fist into a ball at his side, flexing the muscles in his arm.  "I am flesh and blood once more, I have existence!"  He laughed.

"I see you are enjoying your new sense of being?" the Daughter asked.

"Oh yes, very," the servant replied. 

"Good, then you will lure the pharaoh and the goddess into my midst?" she further inquired.

"Of course, my Lady.  It would be my pleasure to see the Pharaoh die by our hands.  As long as the Daughter would please remember the rest of our bargain.  I will receive the catalyst," he persisted.  This issue was very important to him; it was what had kept him from wasting away in the Realm of Shadows.  His anger and vengeance was what had kept him alive.

"You may have what remains once I am through," the Daughter returned.  "Though it may not be much."

"As much as I can have is enough," he assured her.  

"Good," said the Daughter.  "Then you shall go and prepare the delightful ruse we have organized for our guests?"  She snickered as she imagined their horrorstruck faces.  The goddess would be in the most panic of all, trying to protect her precious loved ones.  

The servant bowed low, brushing a strand of hair out of his face as he stood.  "I'll return," he said flip, and dissolved into the shadows. 

+~+~+~+~

"Finally, we're here!" Mokuba cried, jumping out of the truck and running up to Rena's.  He launched himself up to her, and asked, "Did you enjoy your trip?  Ours was really long, and I got my hand kind of stepped on.  It sucked."

"Watch your mouth," Rena said, putting him down.  Turning away she jogged up to her team, not heeding the strange look following her as Mokuba went back to his brother.  

"So, show me the mummies," Rena joked as she caught up with the Professor and the others.  

"They've been moved back to the original place of burial after some travel around the world.  Hopefully soon, we can bring a few of them out for MRI's and CAT scans.  We've already x-rayed them, and we need to take DNA samples.  Right now, we're trying to give them an approximate age," the Professor said.  

"I thought we already had them figured," Rena commented.  "I thought they were three thousand years old.  It was supposed be some big revolution.  This guy was worshipped until the reign of Alexander like some kind of god!"

"He was," the Professor said. "But in secret.  I believe this hero's tale is more tragic than laudable.  Their age is the first step in solving the mystery.  That way we can figure out if our revolution really happened."

'But the revolution is what makes the scroll of Nashti'ora possible,' Rena thought to herself.  "Then what credit would this pharaoh have earned?" she asked instead.  

"That's what we're going to figure out," the Professor said simply.  "Now, let's go visit our old king."

"Yeah, let's go down into the Pit," said Andre halfheartedly.  

Nazo laughed at him.  "You never liked going into tombs, did you Andre?"

He scowled at her.  "Of course not.  Who would?"

"I would," Rena said.  

"You always did," Andre sighed.  "First in, last out.  You're obsessed with this sort of thing."

"Do you blame me?" she asked, tapping her forehead.  

"Let's just get down in there before you two start another one of your ridiculous arguments," Nazo sighed.  

"They're debates," said Andre.

"And they sure as hell aren't ridiculous," Rena added.  

"You two would debate over the color of the sky just to hear yourselves talk, and you know it," Nazo said, showing her credentials to a security guard as the Professor ducked down into the mouth of the unearthed opening that was the tomb entrance.  

Just before she went down in, she looked at them and glared.  "And it's blue, before you even start," she said flatly before dropping into the dark opening.  

Rena grinned, "Well, she knows us just a little too well."  She gestured toward the door.  "Ladies first."

Andre smiled sardonically, then sprung at her and grabbed her in a headlock.  "Very funny, goddess girl," he said smugly.  "But no, you get your ass down there and discover some secrets.  I'll bring your friends down there in a while, as long as I can get them by security.    

"You know where you're going?" she asked.  

"Sure I do.  The Professor brought all the commanders and underlings here for a big project on archaeological method.  It wasn't very successful though."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, despite her jealousy that they got to go, and she hadn't.  But then, she was at the time staying with Seto, and not many of them had been the guests of a millionaire.  Billionaire.  She had to keep reminding herself.  

"Half of the students wouldn't go down in the tomb where the bodies were.  Most were too nervous and some just complained of having 'a bad feeling.'" Andre shrugged.  

"That's not new," Rena said, ducking under the pillar that supported the earth around the entry frame.  "These experiences make or break us, you were the same way on that practice dig in Bubastis.  You wouldn't go down there for the life of you, and that's why you're a researcher."  With that, she headed down into the tomb.

"I'm not so afraid anymore," he said, and walked back to the gate where Rena's friends were waiting.  He had finished school a while back, with a master's in history and a major in archaeology, and he was still debating on whether or not to go back and get his doctorate.  

At the front, the tallest of Rena's new companions, Seto Kaiba, was arguing with the security unit.  "Don't you know who I am?" he growled.  

"Yeah, but they don't care," Andre said with a laugh.  Seto glared at him, but he ignored it.  To the guards, he said, "I need access passes for all these kids, they're clear."

"Cleared by who?" one of the guards asked.

"They have EAB permission under Edward Geb," he replied.

"Geb doesn't have a validated position at this site.  We need clearance from officers at this site," they said.

"Listen, Professor Geb has clearance with the EAB.  If I have to bring him up here, I will," he threatened.

"All right, if Geb's really your supervisor, show me your own clearance credentials.  If his number's on there, signifying he's your superior, we can print some up for your friends, and let them onto the site.  But they're under your supervision," the guard said.

"Great," Andre said, pulling out his credential sheet.  The guard took it and inspected it, and handed it back.  "All right then, Andre Reinar," he said.  "Follow me."

"I can't believe this," Seto mumbled as they followed Andre and the guard.  Going into an air-conditioned tent, the guard started handing them paperwork.  

"Fill these out," the guard instructed.  "Then turn them in, and we'll get your photos for your ID cards.  After that, we need to give each of you respiratory tests to check your immunities."

"And why do we need to do that?" Mai asked.  She didn't like the sound of all those medical terms.  

"To make sure that you have strong enough immunities against bacterial infection in your lungs.  If not, we'll give you the immunity shot and test you again.  And if that still doesn't work, you won't go down in the tomb.  Sorry."  The guard left.

"But, what does he mean, bacterial infection?" Anzu asked.  

"Over time," Andre explained, "Bacteria hanging in the air for thousands of years will concentrate and become poisonous to people who can't breathe properly.  They attack your lungs if you inhale them, and if you have a weak respiratory tract, you can get brachial sclerosis, and basically, you'll go the way of Lord Carnarvon."

"What's the 'way of Lord Carnarvon'?" Yuugi asked.  

"You'll cough up blood until you die from it," Andre said grimly.

"Oh," Yuugi said.  

Anzu looked at him and mouthed, "Is it you?"

Yuugi nodded and mouthed back, "We switched earlier."  Anzu nodded, and shrunk back down as Andre gave her a curious look.  

Seto began to read off his paperwork, "Surname, Kaiba, given name, Seto…occupation, heh, billionaire corporate, phone number, address, zip code, country, medical history…why do we need all this crap?"

"Welcome to the other end of the chain," Jounochi laughed.  "Where all that awaits you is paperwork."

"I'm used to paperwork," said Seto.  "But this looks like something I'd give one of my employees."

"Aw, poor Kaiba," Jounochi pouted mockingly.  

Seto's eyes became narrow blue slits, "Shut up."

Jounochi stared back at him, refusing to break under Seto's death glare.  "No," said Jounochi.  "It was just a joke.  Be a man and take it."

"I don't have to take anything from you," he replied threateningly.  

Jounochi held his ground.  "Well, you're gonna," he spat.  "Listen, we're all out here, fighting for the same damn thing.  We all had better start cooperating, including you.  You're not above or below any of us.  We're all here in this little corner of hell, and you're going to take yours.  We're all going to take some, but we're all gonna share it.  We gotta be friends, as much as you don't like it.  Trust me, I don't want to do this, but as long as we're here and our friends need help, I got your back.  Now, are you gonna have mine?"  He stuck out his hand in front of Seto.  

Seto looked from Jounochi to the hand in his face to the group that stood behind, watching them.  Fighting down every urge to tell Jounochi he didn't need help from anyone and then beating him into a bloody pulp, he smirked instead.  Grabbing his extended hand, he murmured, "I've got your back."  They stood there, squeezing each other's hand as hard as they possibly could when Jou broke the grip and laughed.  But there was a smirk in his eyes, near identical to the one in Seto's.  

He couldn't help but feel some form of respect for the pathetic dog he'd taunted as long as he'd known him.  It took guts to stand up to him, Seto Kaiba, who had made much fiercer opponents beg for mercy.  Smiling, he turned back to his credential license.  "Damn it all to hell," he muttered.  

The guard came back in the room a few minutes later and took their sheets from them.  "I'll file these and be back with your licenses in no time.  Then, you'll all be led to the medical tent for further instructions."  He left again.

"Yuugi," Anzu whispered.

"What is it?" he asked, gazing intently at his puzzle.

"I'm worried."

He focused his eyes on her.  "Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's about the immunity test."

"What?" he asked.

"I have asthma.  It's nothing too serious, but it'll probably be enough to keep me out of the tomb," she said, wringing her hands nervously.

Yuugi looked at her in surprise.  "You have asthma?"  He looked away for a moment, frowning.  He looked like he was talking inside to himself, which really wasn't a big amazement.  But then, he smiled at her warmly.  "Hope you pass it," he said.  "It's all we can do."

She sighed and looked at the clock, it was ten thirty in the morning.  They had left the hotel much later than intended, mainly because they had wasted so much time looking for Mai, who had gotten herself lost in the hotel's shopping complex.  And come to think of it, she hadn't been to the bathroom once since they had got there.  

Looking at Yuugi, she whispered, "I have to use the bathroom."  

He looked at her.  "I can't really do anything about it."

"I know," she replied, agitated.  She looked at Andre.  "Hey, um, what was your name?  Andre?"

"Yeah," Andre replied, leaning against the wall.  

"Um," she blushed.  She couldn't help but notice his well-built frame and honey-brown eyes, not to mention his sandy hair.  "I need to use the restroom."

"There isn't an actual 'restroom' around here for miles," he grinned.  "All we have is ye olde portable toilet."  He pointed out one of the makeshift windows, which was really just clear plastic hung over the plywood tent structure.  "Right there."

"Oh," she murmured.  

Andre laughed.  "Have fun."

She forced a smile and walked out of the room, heading out of the tent in the direction of the facilities.  As soon as she stepped out the door though, something hit her from behind.  She went down heavily, rolling over.  She couldn't see straight, and white spots had appeared in front of her eyes.  "What the—?" she asked, trying to sit up.  Someone was standing over, she couldn't see right, but she could make out distinct features.  Short, dark hair, long limbs.  Something heavy was in her arms, she could tell the way her back was bent.  She had an outfit on like hers, and her face, _what?_  She struggled to sit up now, to sort out what she was seeing.  She was looking into a mirror version of herself, every aspect was the same.  Her double grinned wickedly.  

"Something wrong, sweetie?" she asked.  Anzu reeled, she even sounded like her.  

Lifting a hand to her head she tried to speak, but instead gasped.  Something wet and sticky was on her fingers.  Blood, her blood, on her fingertips.  She had a gash on the back of her head, and it was bleeding badly.  Her double was also her attacker?  "Wha—who?" she tried to mumble, but she couldn't quite form words.  Her tongue had become thick and heavy in her mouth.  What was going on?  Her head seared with pain, and she couldn't place herself anymore.

Smiling sickly, the other her lifted up her weapon once more as Anzu almost sat up straight, and swung it across the side of her face, knocking her into unconsciousness.  

+~+~+~+~

Rena coughed a little as the dust and grime swelled up to meet her in the darkness.  "Blech," she sputtered.  "Light!"

"Got it," Nazo said, clicking on a flashlight.  The Professor let her by with the light, and followed up behind.

"Great," Rena muttered, ducking down to avoid an overpass.  "I'm bringing up the rear." She never did like it; you didn't see anything back there.  It was all dark, and a little creepy.  She had a vague idea of what to expect after her report, but it was still her first time here.    

"Here we are," the Professor said, "The offering room.  Our first mystery has been revealed.  So far, no one's been allowed to remove much out of here.  The only items that are gone are the one's that have been removed by permission of the EAB for testing." 

"Sou ka," Nazo murmured.  

In the dim electric lighting, the glimmer of gold could be seen plainly as necklaces, pectorals, and other pieces of jewelry.  Mummified animals graced the pit of the tomb's shrine, a nightmarish menagerie of crocodiles and cats, serpents and beetles.  Everywhere there seemed to be a glimpse of homage to a revered ruler.  

"May I see that?" the Professor asked, indicating the flashlight.  Nazo handed it to him, and he swept across the walls quickly.  "Now let's see," he mused.  "Ah, here it is!"  

Rena perked up, hoping he had found some inscription or something, but it was only a light switch.  Flicking it on, Rena saw that it really did look like a crime scene.  Tape had been set up around certain items, there were sawhorse blockades around the shrine, DO NOT ENTER painted on them in both English and Arabic, and as a joke, in hieroglyphics.  

She felt Megami rise up in the back of her mind, studying the walls with curiosity.  Here is where the Pharaoh's offerings were made in secret.  Rena felt her eyes flitting into the corners of the room of their own volition.  

Stop it, she snapped inwardly.  I can't focus.  

I want to see too! Megami said.  

Give me a sec, Rena said.  She felt Megami sneaking up in the back of her mind, as slowly her limbs became number.  Her left hand jerked up, and she knew who had done it.

MEGAMI!! Rena roared in their head.  DOWN!

I'm not a dog, she responded hotly.  Besides, I have as much a right as you, if not more, to see this.

"Hold on," Rena murmured.  "I'm not done looking yet."  Her voice echoed off the walls in the empty space.  

The Professor and Nazo both turned around and looked at her strangely.  "We weren't going anywhere," the Professor said.

Rena looked at him, confused, then realized she had thought out loud.  'I keep doing that,' she thought, starting to laugh.  "Don't worry," she said.  "It's just the voice in my head talking to me."

"Oh," said Nazo.

"Yes, when do we get to meet the 'voice in your head'?" Professor Geb asked.  "Your so-called goddess?"

"You can meet her right now," said Rena.  "In fact, she's trying to take over as we speak."

My turn, said Megami, pushing forward.  Rena felt a pressure behind her eyes and for a while she entertained herself with the vision of a tiny her, trying to push it's way out of her head.  

Very funny, Megami simpered. 

All right, that's your cue, said Rena.

Cue? Megami asked.  What is this, cue?  

Never mind.  Just get out and bug someone other than me.

I am not an insect! Megami cried as she took over their body.  

For a second, Rena's senses numbed, and she could feel nothing.  A deep wave of fatigue washed over her and she felt very heavy, but she fought off the urge to take a nap, not knowing how long it would last.  It was always strange, letting Megami take over.  She was a bystander in her own body, a spectator as someone decided what was right and wrong for her, even if she didn't agree.  She was somewhat weightless, but yet still experienced being by still residing in her body.  It was like wearing clothes that were too big, and no matter how you moved, you just kind of seemed to drift in them.  Sighing, she looked out their eyes…and began to laugh.  

Their eyes were wide open and Nazo was struggling to breathe, while the Professor checked his glasses.  

"Rena is that really you?" Nazo gasped.

"She's in here," she heard Megami say, and she was vaguely aware of her hand being laid upon her chest.  "She's watching; she's finding this amusing."

Hell yes, I am, Rena said, still snickering, as Nazo started to bumble over her words, the Professor gone pale and silent in shock.  

Suddenly, Rena stopped laughing as she remembered the costumes Megami was used to wearing.  Oh God, what are we wearing?  

Megami smirked.  The pearl blue wings, black hair with gold streaks, same black coat with the cut-off sleeves.  White top, black pants, flat heel boots…is it sexy? she asked.  

The pants are leather, aren't they? Rena said.

I have heard you call them by that before.  How did you know? Megami asked.

I can feel the creeper all the way in here, she responded thickly.  

"Y-you have wings," Nazo whispered.

"I always have," Megami said curtly.  

Recovering from his stupor, the Professor murmured, "So you are an entirely different person."

"Yes."

"And you have lived inside of Rena?"

"Yes."

"How has she not noticed you?"

"I have laid dormant since she was born, but she has always been vaguely aware of my presence."

"So you would know the past of ancient Egypt?"

"Yes, save for the memory of one ruler."

"The Pharaoh buried here."

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked.  

Megami wrapped her arms around herself.  "The gods chose to dispel my memories of the rule of the forgotten pharaoh," she murmured.  "My patronage to him is all I remember.  That and Akhten."

"Rena," the Professor said.  

Nazo sucked in a sharp breath, and she looked at him.  Her eyes asked how he knew, but she could not form the question.  

"How I knew," he said, reading her mind.  "I don't know how, most honestly.  But for the past few months I have had strange dreams.  Dreams with Rena and that strange lad, that Seto Kaiba and another one of those boys in them that would keep me up at night.  I don't know what they mean, but along with them I have had strange spells, where I would drift into a semi-hypnotic state.  In these states, I would say or do strange things, and it felt like I was only in partial control of doing them.  When I met Rena at the café, I experienced something similar, or even before, when I gave her the three gifts.  I told her they would be useful, and I knew the difference the between Mana Ka'reph and Kara Ma'reph.  There are still many questions I want the answers to, how I can remember such details is one of them."

"But hopefully," said Nazo.  "Having all of you here will help solve the mystery."

Megami looked at her curiously, her intense eyes scrutinizing Nazo as she backed away nervously.  She wasn't very tall, at least a head or more shorter than Rena, but her dark black eyes were alluringly full and expressive, though not much else about her was as striking.  She had an athletic build with a chiseled face softened by the lighting and her hair was chopped very short.  Her clothes were simple.  White button up shirt and khaki slacks.  She smiled apprehensively.  

"You have experienced such events as well?" she said.

"Yes," Nazo murmured, looking down.  "When I sat with Rena by her bedside, and I asked her forgiveness, I would have sworn it wasn't my voice talking.  And several times, back when I was in medical school, I had felt as though my hands were not holding the scalpel or I was watching someone else perform a surgery, write a prescription.  About the same time I studied ancient medicine, and ancient medicine led me to study ancient Egypt."

She was a med student and a history student at the same time, Rena commented.  Her parents wanted her to be a doctor, and she couldn't go against their wishes, so she studied both at the same time.

"I see," Megami said, in response to both Nazo's statement and Rena's.  "Perhaps we should wait until the others arrive.  Maybe they have had similar revelations?"  The other two nodded.

Hey! Rena cried.  Hey!  I want to look around.  Megami started to sit down.  Stand up, damn it! Rena cried.  No!  I want to see those offerings!

Be patient, Megami murmured, leaning against a wall and closing her eyes.  

At least open your eyes, for God's sake, Rena wailed.  I want to at least see!

We will wait, Megami said.  I have a bad feeling.  Rena let out a cry of frustration but backed off as another wave of fatigue hit her.  

Then I'm going to do what you always do in a crisis.  I'm going to sleep, she said, drifting off.  But you had _better _wake me up when the others arrive, or I will _kill you.  _

"Very well," she muttered, turning to stare at one of the chiseled walls.  'What happened to you?' she thought.  'Why are you gone, and why can't I remember?  Why was I punished by the god I thought of as my father?'  Tears sprung to her eyes, streaming down her cheeks as she cried silently in a place she knew all too well, but knew nothing more about.  

I heard that, Rena muttered as she drifted back deeper into their mind.

+~+~+~+~

With a cough, Anzu woke up, still hazy, and then promptly screamed despite her lack of clarity.  She was lying facedown on a cold stone floor.  There was no light anywhere; she was surrounded by complete darkness.  The air was dank and old; its taste was foreign and ancient.  "Where am I?" she asked dazedly.  Her voice echoed, so she assumed she was in a room somewhere, and a room somewhere most likely inside the tomb.  She shivered and forced herself to sit up, hugging her knees close to her.  She couldn't stand up and look around, it was pitch black and there could very well be pits or traps or who knows what else in there.  "I'm trapped," she murmured.  Her mind began to race.  "What if I can't find my way out?" she asked.  Her heart skipped several beats, and her blood began pumping so loud she could hear the _badum-babum_ of her pulse in her ears.  Claustrophobia set in next and she began to shriek.  "I could die in here," she said thickly.  "I'll never see my friends again!  Oh God, oh no.  I'm going to die."  She alternated between screaming and crying, afraid for herself and her friends.  Then, she heard it, a soft scurrying sound.  Something was moving inside the room she was in.  She wasn't alone.  

Whimpering, she scooted back until she was against a stone wall, and sucked in a sharp breath.  "Yuugi?" she asked to the emptiness.  

Her voice echoed softly, followed by more of that same rustling sound.   

Whatever it was, it was getting closer.  

~Hakken, Reikoku, and Kiki  

________________________________________________________

How pathetic is that?  I forgot the word for and in Japanese!  Agh!  Oh well, hope you liked this installment, yeah, I know it took forever to put up.  Oh and to that one reviewer, stinky old man or something like that, I say this, "If you have desecrate yourself to pulling comebacks up out of Dilbert comic strips, you shouldn't even waste your time putting a review together.  Oh and just to let you know, Tim did get promoted to division manager for his report.  Thought you'd find that funny."

Anyway, sorry, I had to be rude and slightly immature there for a sec.  Sorry about how long it takes me to post these chapters, I didn't know how much some of you liked them!  I'm afraid I don't really have an adequate excuse.  

Just to answer some questions, yes, there's definitely going to be a sequel, yes, I'm continuing with the story, and yes, I love leaving you at cliffhangers.  

See all of you at the next chapter!  (And here's a sneak peak!)

"Where the hell are we?" Seto demanded.  His fists were clenched at his sides, and he was gritting his teeth.  Whoever thought they could do this him and his friends was going to pay.  

"You're at the dawn of a new millennium," a voice said.  

Suddenly, Rena started to cry.  "No!" she grasped her head in her hands, sinking to her knees.  "NO!!"  

Yami closed his eyes, trying to find the voice, but the echoes the room produced made it impossible to locate.  

Jounochi found Mai's hand in the dark and squeezed it.  "I'm scared," she whispered, as laughter began to ring in their ears and Rena's cries became louder.  

"Show yourself," Seto demanded.

"By the time I am through, I won't have to," it cried maniacally.  "_Anrekh ankh em ammem_."

Rena stopped and lifted her head.  "Remember life in lamentation," she whispered.     

And then, from the ceiling a bright light flashed, and their lives were changed forever.

Well, that's just a glimpse of what's going to happen!  Can't wait, can ya?  


	19. Lord Servant's Trap

Hey, gonna try to keep it up as long as I can.  Thanks for the five whole reviews I've got so far!  *Sighs painfully.*  Oh well, at least some people are reading it…  Oh, and by the way, it's by now late November for our favorite gang.  

+~+~+~+~

Konton no Millennia

By, Rena Campbelle

Chapter Eighteen:  Lord Servant's Trap

"There now, see?  It wasn't so bad," Andre laughed as they began to walk to the medical tent.  Finally they had gotten both their permits and picture ID and were now heading to the med tent to check their immunization against harmful bacteria that still possibly lingered in the air down in the tomb.  With only one slight setback, Mokuba would not be allowed down in the tomb.  

"But brother, please," he had begged.  "You have got to let me go down there."

"It isn't my place to say whether or not you can go down there," he said, apparently irked at the fact that his younger brother would be stuck up here while he was down with the other inside the crypt.  

But just then, wonder of wonders, a pleasant young woman had walked up behind them, hearing Mokuba's obvious discontent, approaching them with a radiant smile that put them at ease immediately.  

"I'm Addy," she said warmly, so warmly it took even Seto slightly off guard.  "I'm sorry for being so rude, but…oh bugger…I'd just better say it.  I found myself listening to your conversation and it seems there's some tension about the fact that your young friend can't visit the tomb."

"He's my brother," Seto had amended cautiously.  

"Well, I was wondering if maybe he would like to join myself and a few other members of the staff to help us catalog and research some of the items we brought back up from the different rooms in the tomb," she had said, crouching down to eye level with Mokuba.  "It may seem a little tedious at first, but it's actually quite fun and…" she checked her watch.  "Bugger…well, if you want to come, make up your mind, I have to meet the others in the lab so we can get a good start."

"Can I brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Why not," Seto shrugged.  "Just…just stay out of trouble."  Mai had enjoyably informed him moments after Mokuba had tagged off behind Addy that she had never seen him quite so shell-shocked.

"I've never been so humiliated," Seto grumbled as he remembered both the encounter with Addy and in the ID tent.  He held up his ID card, wherein he was glaring at the camera, his face frozen in a scowl.  

"The picture person just asked you to smile," Mai said, taking the picture from him.  Shuddering, she handed it back.  "How can you stand looking at that?"

"After seeing myself in a mirror a few million times, I get used to it," he replied hotly.

"No, not that.  I mean, just watching yourself glare at you like that.  Doesn't it bug you?" she asked.

"No."

"It figures," she sighed, and jogged up to Jounochi.  

Yuugi walked along silently.  It was pretty foolish, he had to admit, but he had begun to worry over Anzu.  She had just gone to the bathroom, but she hadn't come back yet.  It didn't take this long, and no one would really want to linger in the outhouse, would they?  Of course not.  

Something wrong, aibou? Yami asked.

It's Anzu, she isn't back yet, Yuugi replied.

I see.  Don't worry, Yami responded.  She'll catch up.

I hope so.  I don't want to go down there without her, he sighed, both inwardly and out.  

Yami could feel his light's frustration.  Yuugi… he murmured.  

I still love her! he responded all of a sudden.  

I…I know you do, Yami said assuredly, trying desperately to hide his toward Yuugi's outburst.  

B-but she doesn't love me, he said thickly.

Of course she does, you're her best friend, Yami said.

No, you don't understand.  It's more than that.  But she doesn't feel the same towards me.  She loves…she loves you, Yami. 

It was Yami's turn to stutter.  W-what do you m-mean ai-aibou?  He had known how smitten she had been with him for a long time now, but he didn't have the heart to tell Yuugi.  He just…he just couldn't.  Because he was still in love, not with Anzu, but with someone who had her face…who she was…he didn't know; he couldn't remember.  But he hid those thoughts from Yuugi.  He never wanted to let his light know that they shared the same love interest.  Yuugi would never trust him again!  No, he couldn't know.  He had to change the subject fast.  Come on.  Even if she still likes me, I don't feel anything besides friendship for her.  Besides, who really would fall for a dead guy?  Yuugi said nothing, but continued on in silence.  

"Hey look!" Mai cried all of a sudden.  "It's Anzu!"  

Anzu was walking out of the medical building an ID card flipping along around her neck.  She smiled and waved at them.  "Hey guys!" she called.  "Wait up!"

The whole caravan stopped, save Seto and Andre who continued making their way towards the tomb.  

"Couldn't even wait up for us," Jounochi sighed.  Mai elbowed him slightly and laughed.  "Oh, come on, can you blame them?  They're both protective of Rena, and good God, I don't think Seto can really go through two hours without her without suffering withdrawal."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what is Mai," Honda laughed, standing back to wait for them.  "But then, I just thought that they didn't even really notice we stayed behind."

"Well then, their minds have to be preoccupied on something else," she snickered.

Yuugi turned around and looked at her as she giggled behind her hands.  "It's not Rena they're focused on," he said gravely.  "It's everything at hand right now that has consumed their thoughts."

Mai looked at him curiously for a moment, then bent down to his eye level, and knocked on his head like a door.  "Was that you Yuugi?" she asked earnestly.  "Or was Yami moving your lips."

"Of course he wasn't!" Yuugi cried indignantly.  

"Oh, sorry," she smiled.  Looking at Anzu, who was still walking at them, she yelled, "Hurry your arse up, Anzu!  We haven't got all day y'know."

"Sorry," she said, jogging up to them.  Yuugi noticed her hair was a little mussed, and a couple translucent cobwebs clung to her sleeve.  

Brushing them off, he said lightly, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" she asked apprehensively.

"The exam," Yuugi said, smiling.  "You told me you had asthma.  Will they still let you down in the tomb?"

"What?" Anzu said.  "Oh!  Right, know I now what you mean.  Yes, yes, everything's fine for me going down into the tomb."

"Great!" said Yuugi.  "Then let's get going before Seto and Andre leave without us."

When they arrived there, as they had guessed, both Seto and Andre were at the entrance.  Andre waved at them, beckoning them over.  It looked as though he had mentioned something to Seto, but Seto hadn't either acknowledged him or simply ignored what he had said.  He only stood there in the middle of the entrance, glaring at the darkness.  

Once they had caught up, Andre picked up several flashlights and handed one each to Mai, Yuugi, and Honda.  "I've only got so many," he explained, picking up one for himself.  "So a few of you will have to do without.  Now, let's go."

As soon as he spoke, Seto walked into the entry.  

"Whoa!  Hold it," Andre said, stopping him in his tracks.  You don't even know where you're going!"

"Yes, I do," he murmured.  "I can sense Rena's power, just like she can do mine.  She's down this hallway and on the left."  He started walking again.

"This time, it was Yuugi who stopped him; only, it wasn't Yuugi, it was Yami.  "What do you mean?" he asked, striding alongside Seto.  "You're able to tap into your _ba_ spirit?  I didn't think anyone could harness that energy save myself and Rena."

"I was taught how in Mana Ka'reph.  It's still very rusty, but I have Rena's signature marked.  I know yours too," he added quietly.  

"Amazing, Kaiba.  Who taught you this?" he asked, more pleased than surprised.

"The Rogue Doll guardian of Mana Ka'reph showed me my spirit and my power.  And ever since then I have tried to hone it into perfection.  I want my power to be as perfect as it can be.  My power," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"I understand," said Yami.  "But make sure your longing for power is a righteous one, and not that which will lead you astray from what matters most."  The crimson-violet eyes bored into him, searching intently as they always did, but he only looked coolly ahead.  

"I don't need one of your talks," he said simply.  "I know what I want.  I want what power I am given to be perfect.  I'm not going to stand idly by while someone else fights for me.  You know that."

Yami nodded.  "I understand."  He decided to leave it at that.  

"All right then," Andre said with a tone of forced enthusiasm.  "This is it."

"Hello," Nazo said.  She smiled at Andre, "I see the Cowardly Lion decided to come after all."

Andre smiled sheepishly, "I told you I would.  Besides, these guys would've gotten lost if I hadn't."

"No we would not have," Seto murmured.  "You just use that as an excuse to exploit your own courageous concern, of which there's little."

Andre tried to ignore him, but a certain laugh kept him from successfully moving past the remark.  "Well Andre, he's certainly got you numbered."

Andre looked over in a corner where a single figure sat laughing in the corner.  "Rena?" he asked.  It certainly looked like her.  They shared the same eyes, but she hadn't been wearing a long leather coat or pants when she had went in the tomb, nor was her hair that black.  Not to mention, Rena, like most people, didn't have wings.  

"Hello, Megami," said Seto, a pained expression on his face.  "Did you take over with or without Rena's permission this time?"

"I very much so had her acquiescence and consent," Megami replied.

"Don't glare at me," he said with a snort.  "Heh, you taking over with her approval is rare and you know it."  Megami looked away decisively.

"She's yelling at you now."

"No, she's not.  She's agreeing with me," Seto smirked.

Megami gaped at him.  "How did you know?"

"How could I not?" he responded.  "Her mind is like a three page book, not to mention the fact I shared the same house with her for almost three months."

Megami sighed and rubbed her temple.  "Now she's yelling at you."

Seto shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned.  "I know."

Anzu watched them a look of alarm and curiosity etched on her face.  "How will I lure them away?" she thought.  

"Hey Anzu," Jounochi cried.  "Check this out!"  He was standing in front of the alter where there were hundreds of gifts piled up before a single statue.  "Look at all this!"

Anzu walked over behind him and smiled over his shoulder.  "It's very lovely," she said. 

"Yeah, look at these," he reached for one of the golden statuettes.  

"Please don't touch anything," the Professor said.  He had noticed some restless hands and had decided to make the announcement.  "Now then, I believe everyone's here, we may proceed to the burial rooms."

Suddenly Megami jumped up and Rena's voice came out of their mouth, "Wait!!  I haven't inspected the room yet!  Maybe there are clues!  Ack!  No!"

"Trust me, you'll have the whole day to explore and look," the Professor laughed.  "Come on now.  I want to get you acquainted with the place.  Follow me everyone."  He led them down a passage on the left.  "Now make sure you turn here," he said.  "The other way leads down a false path and you end up in a pit.  One of our good researchers almost fell down it, poor chap.  Now, here we are.  All you have to remember is always turn left.  Anything on the right will lead you into a wall or a pit or anything unpleasant.  Ah now, here we are, just need to find the light switch.  Here it is."  Suddenly, the whole room was bathed in the familiar dim yellow light.  

In the middle of the room stood two great tombs, one maybe eight feet high, the other four.

"Supposedly the team at work here is still trying to find a way to remove the body from the bottom of the sarcophagus, but unfortunately there seems to be no way of attaining it," the Professor sighed.  "We can't get in without damaging the hieroglyphs and since there are no other written records in here, the markings on these tombs are invaluable, and most of the inscriptions are in vizierglyphs."

"Wait, you mean there're two tombs in one?" Honda asked incredulously.  

"Of course there are two," Megami stated, brushing past him to the coffin.  "Look here, this is the divisor," she pointed to an imaginary line beneath the foot of a winged woman on the corner of the stone sepulcher.  "You can tell that there's two tombs, because the top one has all the necessary accompaniments for the life beyond.  Spells, incantations, triumphs, glorifying oaths to the gods."  She noted each one in turn, and then dropped to the lower half.  "But here, spells that inhibited the spirit from returning to its body after it left are inscribed on just about every turn.  Not to mention there were two different names carved in each cartouche.  And the pharaoh has two cartouches for every time his name is written.  Duh," she finished brusquely.  "It's just totally obvious."

"Just totally obvious, huh?" Seto asked, a smirk playing at his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Not at all," he said, turning away to examine the far wall.  But it occurred to Megami that Seto's actions were rather strange.  After all, the wall had been chiseled clean.  There was nothing on them.  So, doing the most sensible she could think of, she strode over to confront him, ignoring the audible sigh Rena issued in their mind.  

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, tapping his shoulder. 

"Nothing.  It just amuses me how alike you two are sometimes," he smiled at her with what she would've sworn was a goofy grin did she not know better.  

"I'd like to inform you we are nothing alike, mortal," she replied with an air of haughtiness that she hoped sounded more genuine than it felt.  

Seto just gave her a hopeless look and walked away.  "So when do we get meet all of our dead friends?" he asked the Professor.  

"No idea," Professor Geb replied.  "For right now, three of the bodies are up in the lab being tested.  The two in here, and one of the other females.  I figure we'll drop by there once we've finished here."

Yami watched the scene before him vacantly, barely acknowledging where everyone was.  Faintly he could make out Anzu in the far corner, Jounochi, Honda, and Mai all standing by the smaller sarcophagus.  Seto and Megami were at the wall farthest to him.  Looking away, he ran his hands over the smooth stone of the tallest tomb, his fingers tracing the tiny marks and hieroglyphics.  His hand stopped briefly over the cartouche where the Pharaoh's name had been carved.  Briefly he thought he could feel the remaining marks of the engraving that had been chiseled out.  Whoever had ransacked this tomb had only one main concern: to destroy the memory of the Pharaoh's reign.  But which Pharaoh was it whose reign was erased from the memory of Egypt?  His heart told him he already knew.  

_'This is my resting place,'_  Yami thought with a pang of stricken sadness.  

Yuugi sensed his yami's unease.  Are you all right?

Don't worry about it, he said, trying and failing to sound reassuring.

I know when something's wrong, Yuugi replied gently.  Our souls are bonded, and I know what you're thinking.  Always, he added.  

Yami smiled.  I know you do.  But these thoughts are mine and mine alone.  You should not be forced to bear them.

But I do, he whispered.  As long as we are connected, your pain is mine.  I don't do this because I have to, you know.  It'd be easiest to shut you out, and keep you away.  I could do it.  But I don't.  I shoulder your load along with mine because you're my friend.  And I know that you will do the same for me.

Aibou, in due time you'll understand.  But for now…for now all you can do is…all I ask is…that you will be there, he said.

I will be.  

Yami's gentle smile broadened as he looked at the case that once housed his lifeless body.  

Megami watched the pharaoh as he stood before the tomb that was once his.  Resolutely, she walked over to him, laying a hand softly on his shoulder.  "Come on," she said.  "We need to be going if we're going to find what we're looking for."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Anzu asked.

"A roaming spirit in this tomb.  I cannot find where they are.  My powers are not as sure after having been suppressed for thousands of years.  But they are here, and I can sense them," she said quietly.

Yami's head snapped up.  "You're right.  There's another spirit in here."  The others looked around accusingly, trying to spot an invisible presence in the room.  

"Well, come on then," the Professor said.  "We'd best be moving on before anything happens."

"Yes," Megami said.  It was apparent in her detached tone of voice she hadn't been paying attention.  She was busying herself scanning the complex of the temple, searching for the flicker of life she had felt earlier.  

It's nearby.  Damn my senses.  They almost feel like they've gone numb, she yelled mentally.  

Keep it down, Rena said.  It's not hard to hear anything in here.

Akhten, please.  I'm trying to locate what it was I felt.

Rena sighed audibly.  Jeez, it's Noriyuki, that crazy sorceress slash bitch that kidnapped Ryou!

Megami gave a soft murmur of surprise.  Of course!  B-but Akhten… she regarded her light with both surprise and slight awe.  

I recognized it as soon as I felt it, Rena responded tersely.  I put a marker on it as soon as she took Ryou.  But I can't feel where she is.

Some kind of spell, Megami said.  It hides her _ba_ mark so we can't find her.

Great, so she can spring a trap on us whenever she damn well feels like it.

Precisely, Megami said.  "We must be careful."

The group looked around at each other in silent agreement.  

The Professor blotted his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.  "Well, follow me."  He walked through another entryway, flicking light-switches as he proceeded downwards. 

+~+~+~+~

"There now, my Lord," Ayaroi whispered.  

"Then I am ready?" he asked.  

"Of course," she murmured seductively.  Smiling at him through her silver eyes, she ran a hand down his chest, purring in amusement.  

He grabbed her hand in mid-stroke, squeezing it until she winced in pain.  She grinned up at him insidiously, wetting her lips with her tongue.  "Never lay your hands on me," he hissed.  He tightened his grip.  She let out a sharp cry as bones snapped and lay on top of bones, then looked from him to her hand and back at him, her smile widening.

"Pain," she whispered, shuddering with pleasure at the thought of it.  "My hand…"

"Is broken," he sighed.  "Go heal yourself with your ridiculous incantations."

"And you, my Lord?" Ayaroi asked, cradling her wounded hand.

"I'm going to claim what is rightfully mine," he said in a monotone.  

"What will you do with her, my Lord?" Ayaroi asked in an anticipated undertone.

"I will tear open her deepest emotional scars," he said in a pleased voice.  "And make them bleed anew."  Receding into the shadows, he let forth a gale of maniacal laughter.  

Ayaroi watched him fade, and then looked to the corridor of the throne room where the Daughter of Set lay in wait.  "My Mistress will not be kept waiting for long," she said contentedly.  

+~+~+~+~

"Are we there yet?" Honda sighed.  "It feels like we've been walking forever."

"It's only been about five minutes," Nazo said, checking her watch.  

"Yeah, but it does seem longer when you don't really know where you're going," Andre said.  He laughed nervously.  "It is a little eerie down here."

"What's the matter?" Seto asked.  "Afraid the evil spirits are going to come and drag you away?"

"Listen, kid," Andre said.  "I'm not taking crap from someone five years younger than me."

"Does it count if we're five years smarter?" Seto replied, cocking a curious eyebrow.

"You smug little son of a…"

"That's enough you two.  You're both acting like children," Megami interjected.  She sighed and came to stand in-between them giving both a prominent glare.  "When you're done bickering, you'll kindly notice we're in the first room."

"What?" Seto looked up at where they were standing.  Again, in the room before, the walls were bare, chiseled free of any signs of a usual Egyptian tomb, and again, two solitary graves lay in the center, and now the whole group had split up and was migrating to different parts of the room.  A chill ran down Seto's spine as he walked closer to one of the stone slabs.  Running his hands over its smooth surface, a depiction of a single man standing there caught his eye.  Around the man's arm was a snake, it's head reared back as though it was ready to strike.  As Seto purveyed the surface of the coffin an increasing anxiety ran through him, ominous as it filled his body, numbed his senses.  Then, several blinding flashes of light forced his eyes closed as he gripped the coffin for support, and still behind closed eyes the lights wouldn't disappear.  Soon though, they stopped as soon as they had come and all that was left were spots in his vision, blinking insidiously.  He looked around at the others, though none seemed to notice the light that had flashed through the room, unless, unless he had been the only one to see it.

Megami watched silently as Seto seized the coffin suddenly.  She observed him with quiet interest as he blinked rapidly, clearing his vision.  He looked down at the tomb again and then, his eyes met hers.  She stared back at him unflinchingly, his eyes ceaselessly seeing as much as she saw in him.  He knew who and what she was, his eyes observed just as quietly as she, he perceived as much as she could.  She noted with a kind of satisfaction the blue color of his eyes, like the Nile as she knew it, blue as Aten's disk rained rays of light upon its calm waters.  I love looking into his eyes, she murmured.  Because when I look into them, I see qualities that I, too, possess.  I see his fear and his sorrow…his loneliness and his compassion.  She let out a soft sigh.  

Compassion huh, has he been making puppy dog eyes at you? Rena snickered maliciously.  

No, she said.  Whenever I see compassion, he's looking into your eyes.  

_What are you talking about?_ Rena protested.  You're crazy!

I'm not and you know it, Megami said smugly.  So stop acting.

Megami beamed at him, though the smile she gave felt ill timed and given in the wrong place.  Seto just scowled, and looked back at the crypt beneath his hands.  Walking over to him, she said, "This is the burial place of great priest, and over there," she pointed to the tomb opposite, "Is the resting place of a woman who vowed her love to him."

"I suppose my dead body lies here," he said flatly.

"It may," she mused.  "It may not."

"Is there a such thing as a straight answer from you?" Seto asked her.

"Of course, that is, if your smart enough to understand my mystical blather," she grinned.  He looked at her out the corner of his eye, and let a faint grin grace his lips.  

"Anyway," Megami said.  "I have other business to attend to.  Where is the pharaoh?"  She looked around the room, but he wasn't there.  

"Where is Yugiou?" she asked, loud enough for everyone to hear her.  For a while frantic glances traipsed the room, until Jounochi finally said, "He's not here!"

"Thanks genius," Mai snorted.  "Neither is Anzu."

"Man, this is so not the time _or_ place for a makeout session," Honda grimaced. 

"Shut up," Mai said, slapping him over the top of his head.  "Don't be so stupid!"

"They must be lost," said Nazo.  "We should most definitely try to find them."

"You lot stay here," said Andre.  "Professor Geb, Nazo, and I will go look for them.  We'll be back in a flash."

Suddenly, a voice issued from Megami's lips.  It was Rena again.  "Wait you guys!" she cried.  "Don't go!"

"We'll be perfectly okay," said Nazo reassuringly, picking up a flashlight and heading out the door with Andre and the Professor.

"NO!!" Rena shouted, but it was too little, too late.  They had already gone, and just faintly could she perceive three figures turning right.  "What're they doing?  They went right!" she exclaimed.  

"They probably figured that Yami and Anzu took a wrong turn somewhere in the tunnels and are checking all those false ones to make sure they're not there," Mai said matter-of-factly.  

"But even so," the voice that came from Megami and Rena's lips was slurred between one and the other's.  "Even so," this time it was distinctly Megami, "The spirit sorceress, Noriyuki, she's here.  And she's lurking somewhere down here."

"What do you mean?" Jounochi asked.  He reached for Mai's hand, squeezing it protectively.  

"I mean that witch is down here, obviously ready to set a trap for us," Megami said, exasperated.  

"We should go look for them, then," Honda said.

"No," Megami said quickly.  "No one's leaving this room.  As for the other three, it is probably too late.  We'll stay here for right now.  If push comes to shove, we'll all go out and search these catacombs together.  But I do not want to risk anyone else."  

+~+~+~+~

"Yami," a voice whispered.  He turned around suddenly as he heard his name called.  Nothing else came from the darkness but silence.  '_Great,_' he thought to himself.  '_It's bad enough I took a wrong turn and got lost, now I'm hearing voices._'  He had been so busy thinking about his grave that he had lost sight of the others and unwittingly turned down a right path.  Now he was lost, groping around in the dark with the flashlight he held's feeble light poking through the dark.

"Yami," the voice came again.

This time, he flashed the light around.  "Who's there?" he called.  

"Ouch!" the voice said.  "Put that light away, it's too bright!"

He flashed the light onto Anzu was walking at him, picking cobwebs out of her hair and brushing dust off her clothes.  "Anzu," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.  "What are you doing down here?"

"Well," she said meekly.  "I got lost too.  One of those tombs in there, the smaller one, well," she gave a sniffle.  "It was so frightening."

"What?" he asked as she began to sob.  "Anzu, what's the matter?"

"I'm fine," she said, regaining her composure for a brief second, then broke down in tears.  

"What's the matter?" he asked again, trying to sound as soothing as he could, despite the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach.  Something was wrong, but he couldn't yet figure out what.  

"Oh Yami," she cried, wiping tears off her dirty sleeve, streaking her face with grime.  "Something about that grave.  I know the soul buried there, I simply know it!  I could feel it, just like I could feel the body that lay there.  It felt like me," she sobbed.  

"…There…there," he said at last, not sure what else there was he could say.  He laid a hand on her shoulder and with an emphatic cry; she threw her arms around his neck.  "Anzu?" he asked.

Grinning as she slipped more tears down her cheek, Anzu fought down the urge to laugh.  '_Pathetic._'  

Yami felt his unease growing as Anzu tightened her grip around him.  She had felt her own essence?  How was that possible when the only people who he knew for a fact could entertain such powers were himself, Seto, Rena, and Megami?  And the body wasn't even in the tomb, the Professor had mentioned that.  Wait, Anzu…

Yuugi woke up in alarm, just as Anzu turned to look at him, a sad smile on her face.  "I feel so safe when you're here," she murmured and bent her head in towards him, meeting her lips on his. 

That's not Anzu! cried Yuugi.  Snap out of it, you idiot!

But Yami didn't, couldn't.  Not when it was just like feeling her lips again.  He knew this wasn't Anzu, and a sweet voice in the back of his mind told him he didn't care.  He didn't care, not when he could be with her again.

Yami! Yuugi screamed.  

Yami's eyes flew open with a start, and immediately they locked with Anzu's blue ones.  Laying a hand on the side of his face, she broke the kiss and whispered, "_Kenjet dusorium._"

"I know that spell," he said, just as a golden light flashed from her hand and devastated both his soul link with Yuugi and his state of consciousness.  He fell back, completely comatose, as Noriyuki screeched, "That's right, pharaoh!  You fool!"

+~+~+~+~

Anzu sighed as she laid her head on top of her knees.  The blackness still surrounded her, making her unease increase with every moment.  The scuffling in the darkness was gone, the perpetrator left without a trace before she could even guess as to who it had been.  All she could remember was a brief flicker of pale light, the only light she had seen thus far.  Framed for a moment in its eerie glow she had seen the silhouette of a single woman's shadow.  She wondered if it had been her double, or maybe if it was someone who had come to rescue her.  But it left as soon as it had come, and she was immediately immersed in a new terror that someone had trapped her here, and her life was now at the mercy of a follower of the Daughter of Set.  Or worse, she had taken a glimpse at hell and seen the Daughter of Set herself.  Her stomach tightened in a knot and again she broke out in a cold sweat at the terrible memory.  

A noise rang out, and her head snapped up.  

"Look what I brought for you," a voice said, as something heavy fell to the floor with a thud.  "A guest to keep you company until the whole party has arrived."  The voice was horrible and twisted, a kind of sick combination between her own and the voice of another, darker and more evil than she.  

"Who are you?" she asked shakily.

"It doesn't matter," the voice, a female for sure replied flip.  "All that matters is your new guest.  A very royal one at that."  From the roof of the tomb the voice let out a shrill cackle, and a crystal illuminated, growing brighter until the room was filled with fantastic light.  Anzu screamed as she saw Yami on the floor, his face pallid and slack.  

"You hurt him!" she cried, feeling her constitution weaken.  

"Tell me, dear Anzu," she grinned.  "Are you going to faint again?"

"Of course not," Anzu growled, fighting down every urge to pass out before the sorceress.  

"Damn," she sighed.  "I could have used the laugh."  She gestured to the small chamber that had since been illuminated by the crystal on her staff.  Anzu had been wrong about traps laid in the room.  It was only a small chamber, hidden and sealed without any entrances or exits, it seemed.  

Noriyuki snapped her head around to the far right corner.  "It seems three more guests are on their way to our party," she whispered excitedly, extinguishing her crystal light, and disappearing once more into the shadows.  

+~+~+~+~

Megami looked up at the ceiling, feeling rather bored.  It had to have been at least twenty minutes since the Professor, Andre, and Nazo had left, and as of yet, there had been no sign of them.  

Not that I didn't expect there to be, she said.

Do you really think Noriyuki's found them? Rena asked.  She sounded worried.

Megami knew they had been taken, and there was no point in lying, trying to evade the truth.  Yes, I believe they have already been captured.  Their energy pulses are faint.

Do you think Noriyuki will spare them? Rena asked with genuine concern.

She might, though none of us really know her motives yet.  She probably has the pharaoh, which is one of her goals, but her main objective is…

Trapping us, Rena interjected.  Moreover, luring you into her trap.

It's rather cliché, isn't it? Megami sighed.

Heck yes.  Taking our friends first, leading them down into her trap where she'll be lying in wait for us to play the hero and come save their butts.  It's all been done before, Rena said, laughing sarcastically.

I--, she started, but trailed off. There was a blowing in her ears, like a whisper.  She looked around but no one was near enough to do it.  Jounochi and Mai were huddled against each other on the far wall, Honda standing by them nonchalantly, and Seto was still leaning against the tomb.  Then, her mind felt a jolt as though a club had struck it from behind, and the harsh ringing voice she had heard before bellowed in her ears:

"DJETEN!  BY THE HONOR OF YOUR POSITION, DID YOU LOVE YOUR HIDDEN MISTRESS, ENOUGH TO SACRIFICE YOUR OWN PRIESTHOOD?"  

And the response, the same response came in its soft yet intense reply, "Yes, and I still love you…"

Over and over the words of both men cried out in her mind, and she wretched over, collapsing onto the floor, grabbing her head, her eyes rolling their sockets as she screamed.  "NO!!!  Get out of my head!" she cried, and dropping her hand, she felt the hilt of her sword appear beneath her fingers.  "The sword responds to my call now," she said in amazement.  "The Rapier recognizes me even in this place."  And with triumph, she drew her blade.  "Silence!" she commanded herself.

"What the hell is going on?" Jounochi asked.  

"Megami!" Seto cried.  "Put the Rapier down before you hurt yourself."  He took a tentative step towards her but she swept the blade around in a full circle, forcing them all to jump back.  

"Megami!" Seto shouted.  "Please!  Stop this!"

"No!" she shouted.  "Djeten needs me!"

"Zayten?" Seto asked.  "Zayten?"

"No!  Djeten, the priest who gave his life for my sake!" she screamed, hot tears pricking the corner of her eyes.  

"Then he's gone!" Jounochi yelled.  "Snap out of it."

"Rena!" Mai said.  "Rena stop her!"

"Akhten," Megami said, two tears falling down her face.  "Rena?"

"Yes," said Seto.  

The voices still echoing in her mind, Megami let the sword fall to the ground with a harsh clatter.  "What curse is this upon me?" she asked them, slumping to the floor.  "A memory haunts both my mind and Rena's.  Or I believe it to be a memory."

"You mean, you're remembering things from your past life?" Honda asked.

"It is not a past life.  I have never died.  My spirit has been preserved through both Rena and the Holy Rapier, which I fashioned from…from," she stopped.  "Damn it all!"

Seto grinned with relief as Megami flung her arm behind her and punched the stone wall, then cursed as she hurt her hand against it.  He laughed as she cursed again, and soon burbles of laughter were all around him until all of them were laughing along with Megami.  But it was a nervous and fake laughter, something that kept their minds preoccupied from the rest of their problems.  

And then of course, since things were already going so pleasantly, the electricity flickered out.  

"Well fuck," Seto moaned.  

"Yeah, fuck," said Jounochi.  "That about sums it up."

"Everyone, stay together," Megami said.  From her hands, the Holy Rapier began to emit a soft, golden glow.  She could just see the softly illuminated forms of Seto, Jounochi, Mai, and Honda, all in a small ring around.  She thrust the Rapier into the stone floor of the tomb, and sat down heavily beside it.  

"What're we going to do?" Mai asked warily.  

"All we can do for now," Megami said.  "We wait."

"But—" Jounochi said.  "But what about Yuugi and Anzu and all the others?  How can we just sit around and wait for them when we know they're never going to show up.  It's obvious!"

"We are going to wait until we can think up a plan of action," Megami said evenly.  

"Yuugi and Anzu and even your friends could be dying right now!" he cried, a look of mixed terror and disbelief on his face.  "How can you possibly just sit by when your, Rena's, closest friends are in danger."

"I do not wish to endanger more human lives," she replied calmly.  

"No!  That's not the right answer.  Listen, you have the power to kick that sorceress's ass, and right now, you're letting her get away with all this?"

"He's got a point," Mai said. "It isn't right to just sit here and let that Noriyuki pick off our friends one by one.  And besides, if she wants to lay a trap for us, then she must have some sort of plan."

"Let's do it!" Honda said.

"No!  You mustn't say that.  If we go, she'll certainly catch you," Megami said, hoping that someone would get a clue.  She looked to Seto for help.  

"Well," he said, holding his index finger to his lips.  "Well, I think if we go ahead and fall willingly into her trap, it'll give us a lot of clues to where the Daughter of Set is."

"You're all crazy!" she yelled at them.  

"Yeah," Mai said.  

"It's not crazy at all," Seto said, still musing in thought.  "It may be a little daring, but still worth it, if we can find out where the enemy is located.  Or better yet, Noriyuki herself might take us there.  If that happens, this whole ordeal could be ended today."

"Yes," Megami sighed dejectedly.  It dawned on her that she had been trying to put off the final stand against the Daughter of Set for a long time now.  True, finding the Rapier was a necessity, but everything else had been a clever stall tactic to keep Rena's friends safe from harm.  But now, Seto was right.  They could end it all today.  But did she want to do that just yet?  

"You know I'm right, don't you?" he asked, index finger still lay gently upon his lips.  

"Please, make it worse," she sighed.  "But damn you, you are right, so my plan…is this: We all go and find her together, no splitting up, no rash decisions.  Is that understood?"  The group nodded silently.  "Well then," she said, pulling the sword up out of the floor.  

"Let's go!" Honda cut in.  Then he and Jounochi both ran off for the entrance.  

"Stop!" Megami yelled.  "YOU IDIOTS!!"  She whirled around on Mai, "Where the hell do they think they're going?"

"Like I'd know?" she said shrilly.  "I can't even believe they did that."

"Don't run off after them," she sighed.  "We three will go together then.  Come on."  She led them out of the burial room, and down the tunnels, the echoes of footsteps still ringing through the halls.  

"All right, well, I'm completely terrified," Mai said edgily.       

"Stop," Megami commanded suddenly.  The Rapier's glow illuminated another entrance on the right.  "We shall go right." 

"Are you sure?" Mai asked.  "Isn't this the dangerous way?"

"Yes, but it's the only way to find Noriyuki, she's hiding in these passages," Megami answered surely.  

"Here," said Seto, running up ahead of them.  "I'll go check it out."

"Don't get too far ahead," she called after him.

"I'm staying within sight," he answered.  

"Wait for us," Mai said impatiently, jogging to catch up with him.  In the glow, Megami just barely discerned what looked like another entrance, but the light of the Rapier wouldn't illuminate its interior.  It just stood there, like a pool of black ink against the wall.  

"Mai, STOP!" she screamed.  Mai stopped with a jerk right in front of the ink spot passage, then whirled around on Megami.

"Why?" she demanded.  Just then, soft words began to emanate in the tunnel; Megami saw the dark passage quiver.

"Shet keper en neru…" 

"Mai!" Megami hollered, but it was too late.  The dark mass leapt forward, engulfing Mai before she even had a chance to scream, dragging her down into it.  With a flicker of golden hair, she was gone into the murky well.  The shadow leapt back upon the wall and disappeared.  

"No!" Megami cried.  "How can you do that Noriyuki?"  No response came, only the echoes of her own voice, and the echoes of the spell that had been cast.  "Shet keper en neru," Megami repeated.  

It means 'hidden forms of terror,' Rena said inside their mind.  She sounded rather rattled, and the only way to alleviate her tension was through showing off a little bit.   

I know what it means! Megami snapped.  But it's a strange spell, one I haven't heard for a long time.

It served it's purpose though, Rena said.  She might have continued, but Megami felt her looking through their eyes.  Where's Seto? she asked.  

Megami looked up, Seto had disappeared.  "No!  She probably captured him when she took Mai too!"  

Come on, Rena said brokenly.  We're the only ones left now.

"I suppose," Megami murmured.  But then, we were expecting that, weren't we?

Yeah…

"Well then, let's not keep our hostess waiting," she said with a small grin.  "Noriyuki!" she cried.  "It's just the two of us.  I challenge you to find me!"  With a soft _phluf_ her wings sprouted from her back, and she was off, gliding down the tunnel.  As she flew, more ink spots like the one that had captured Mai appeared on the walls, and the words of the spell echoed dreadfully in the passageways.  

"Shet keper en neru!  Shet keper en neru!"  

Maybe we should make it look like we put up a fight, said Rena.  But let her win in the end.

Why? Megami asked.

Because that's how they do it in the movies.

Akhten, not everything needs to be done by a cinematic guidebook, she replied incredulously.  

Yeah, but it'll be fun.  Besides, we have to work off this adrenaline high anyway, Rena laughed madly.

The first shadow leapt at them, followed closely by several others.  "Shut en heru!" Megami cried, making a wide slash with the Rapier, scarring the air with a bright light that dispersed the inky shadows.  

One behind you, Rena said in a singsong voice.  

Doubling back, Megami crowed the same counter spell.  "Shut en heru!"  The shadow dissipated, but as she turned around, four more were seething up to meet her.  

"Damn!" she cried.  "Shut…" she made a hard swing with the blade, "En!" She charged right into the midst of the Shadows.  "HERU!!"  With a flash of blinding light, the rest of the shadows were debauched.  

There's one right underneath us, Rena said.  

"I know," Megami sighed.  "But I'm tired.  I put up a good enough showing, didn't I?"

Eh…sure, Rena said, just as the shadow below sprung up and engulfed them.  It swirled around her like smoke, filling up their lungs with the sinister refuse.  

This isn't so bad, she thought.  I was expecting pai…OW! 

What?" Rena asked, alarmed. 

The damn thing just broke my wings! she cried angrily.  

The shadow opened up beneath her, and Megami came tumbling out of the black vortex, falling several feet to the floor.  

FOOMP!

"OOF!"

"Owww," Megami moaned, rolling onto her side.  "What did I land on?"

"You landed on me," Yami groaned.  "And you nearly sliced me with the Rapier."

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly, setting the sword down.  "Didn't mean to." 

"I'd hope so," Yami sighed.  Megami looked around for a moment, letting her eyes adjust once more to the Rapier's glow.  She could see several figures sitting around like ghosts in the darkness when one of them ran up to her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Rena!" Mai cried.  "Oh my God, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"And you brought a light!" Anzu cried.  

"For some reason, all of our flashlights won't work, and Mai can't find hers," said Jounochi.  

"That's all right, the Rapier provides enough light to see by," Megami said.  Mai let go of her neck; slightly disappointed it was still the goddess, and not Rena.  "So then, is everyone here?"

"Not yet," said Jounochi.  

"Nazo and Professor Geb are still up there," Andre said, moving forward quietly.  "And so are Seto Kaiba and the brown-haired boy."

"Really?" Megami asked, surprised.  "I truly thought I would be the last one captured."

"Well, so far, everyone's been taken to this room," said Yami.  "So the rest are probably on their way as we speak."

Just as he finished his sentence, the ceiling tore open once again, and Honda came flailing from one of the shadows.  

"AAH!"

FOOM!

"OOF!"  It was Jounochi this time.  "Get off, get off!" he cried, shoving Honda off of him, and rolling onto his back.  

"Sorry," his friend replied sheepishly.  

"People have been shooting up from all different corners of the room," explained Yami.  "You and Honda fell from the ceiling.  Your friend, Andre, came shooting out of the far left wall, Mai came up out of the floor, and Jounochi shot out of the wall nearest us, sending Anzu flying."

"I see," Megami said, laughing despite the circumstances.  

"So, what's going on?" Honda asked.  

"Um, no one really has any idea yet," Yami said.  

"Well, I have a little one," said Megami.  

The room rumbled softly, and one of the far stone walls seemed to soften.  

"Here comes another one," said Jounochi.

"DUCK!" Mai screamed. 

+~+~+~+

Seto edged his way slowly along the treacherously dark hallway, feeling around the walls for support.  He had gotten too far ahead of Rena and Kujaku, and now he couldn't be sure if they were all right.  He had heard Megami's cries of frustration, but just then the floor beneath him had softened into a gross polymeristic mass, and he had fallen right through to the floor below it, and was again wandering blindly through corridors and hallways.  Focusing on his _ba_ essence, he tried to illuminate the hallway.  Slowly, pinpricks of reddish light gathered themselves on the back of his hand, enough so that they gave some light to the dark tunnel.  Holding it up, he noticed several irregular shapes looming just ahead.  As he walked closer, he noticed they were two idol-like statues of a man with a dog-like head, a mace and a bow in each of his hands, and at the foot of the statues, several hieroglyphs were carved: a dog-headed cane, another cane-like staff, oval, a half-circle, and a slanted "U" with a snake tacked on the end.  He reached in his pockets and fished out an old scrap of paper and a pen from his pockets, and jotted down the hieroglyphs.  Then, holding his hand out carefully before him, he moved onward farther into the cave.  

He hadn't even progressed maybe fifty yards when the walls began to rumble ominously, and suddenly, loose stones began to drop from the ceiling.  Holding his arms over his head, he broke out into a run as heavier and larger stones started to rain down.  However, it didn't take very long for large stones to become boulders, and Seto was weaving his way through, sprinting as fast as his legs could allow.  Finally, the barrage of rubble stopped, and he was given a chance to rest.  Lungs burning, he lay back against a wall, panting and gasping for breath.  After several minutes, he finally regained enough strength to stand and continued walking carefully.  

Suddenly, the ground crumbled beneath his weight.  Snagging the edge of the newly formed hole with his hand, Seto heaved himself back up.  With a sick chill he was reminded of Mana Ka'reph and the pits that had been laid as traps there, the demon-god Ammit waiting beneath the murky waters for them.  Shuddering, he jumped the ten-foot chasm and went along tentatively.  

He noticed a murky door just up ahead.  Or was it a door?  He went closer to examine it.  It looked like some kind of passage except there appeared to be no corridor following its entrance.  Just as he stepped in front of it, it leaped from the wall, threatening to engulf him.  Instinctively, the pricks of light on his hand concentrated and sprung out at the shadow, dispersing it.  Sighing thankfully, he focused on the palm of his hand until it began to glow a faint red-orange.  In the dim light he saw another dark shadow moving towards him.  He focused on both his palms now, letting one burst of _ba_ light go at the shadow, and letting the one in the other hand go at the shadow that had advanced after the second one.  Vaguely now he realized that words were being spoken, their echoes bouncing off the walls of the hall.  

_"Shet keper en neru..."_

There was a dim glow left over from his attacks and in it, he could see another shadow, dripping towards him menacingly from above.  He let out an angry cry as the shadow fell on top of him, overwhelming him, filling his lungs with dark vapor.  The sensation didn't last very long though, because soon it had opened and he heard a voice cry, "HIT THE DECK!" just as he flew from the gloom.

He landed on stone with a heavy, "OOF!"  Despite his aching chest, he bolted up.  "Rena!" he cried.  It was her voice that had shouted as he had been flung.  

"Hi there," she said, grinning away at him like they weren't trapped in a dark tomb.  

"Wh-where's?" he started to ask, stumbling over his words in relief.  

"She went back into our head to think up a plan of action.  She thinks she's in charge for some reason, but I've been nice and haven't interfered on her ego trip…yet," she added with a coy grin.  

"What about everyone else?" Seto asked.

"We're all here," Yami spoke up.  "You were the last to come through the walls."

"The walls?" Seto asked, unsure of what Yami had meant.

"It's a long story," Rena said dramatically.  He doubted if anyone had yet picked up on it, but he sensed Rena's cheery demeanor was masking something much darker.  He wished he could figure out what. 

"Shut up," Mai said, cuffing her gently over the head.  "It's not even averagely long.  The witch bitch Noriyuki that kidnapped Ryou cast a spell to make these shadow thingies kidnap all of us and transport us to this room."  She flipped her golden hair back triumphantly.  "So there."

Rena sighed.  "What she said, except there's a little bit more to it than just that.  Noriyuki, we're guessing, has laid this trap for us in an effort to bring us to the Daughter of Set or wipe us out in one quick blow, though I doubt the Daughter of Set would let Noriyuki do that.  So for now, we're all just hanging around, trying to keep ourselves entertained as we wait for the—"

"Witch bitch!" Mai crowed.  She laughed hysterically, "I came up with that all by myself."

"Yeah, good job," Rena said.  Seto noticed she was looking tired.  He sat down next to her and examined her face carefully.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Well, I've certainly been better," she admitted.

"I think that goes for all of us," Andre said.  Nazo smacked him in the head.  "Ow!  What the deuce was that for?"  She whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened.  "Oh," was all he managed to say.

"By the way," Seto mentioned, handing her the scrap of paper he'd written on earlier.  "What do these mean?"  She took it, examined it briefly, and handed it back.  "Well?" he asked.  

"It says Usert," she replied.

"Bless you," said Jounochi.  Rena looked at him and rolled her eyes.  

"And Usert means…?" Seto pressed.  

"Usert is the god Upuaut."

"What a mouthful," Jounochi laughed.  

"Jou.  Shut.  UP!" Rena grumbled.

"Upuaut?" Seto continued.  

"The god who laid the traps in Ka'reph," she explained.  "He's a man wit ha jackal's head."

"Dammit," Seto said angrily.  

+~+~+~+~

"Noriyuki," the man whispered.  A shadow crept up to him, building itself in front of him until it dispersed and Noriyuki stood there, her head bowed to him. 

"My lord," she murmured softly.  "The trap is prepared for you."

He nodded and reached a hand up to her face, stroking it carefully.  Sliding his hand down to her throat, he grabbed a hold of it suddenly, bringing her face close to his.  "I sense the Pharaoh's essence on you.  How is this?"

"My lord," she gasped, her eyes wide with shock.  "I had to."

He held tighter, "Why did you?"

"I had to get him to put his guard down!  The only way by was distracting him.  I laid my lips upon his, my Lord, I'm sorry!"  Briefly her mind flashed back to the kiss she had given the Pharaoh, and how she had felt something foreign and strange.  She could not recognize the twinge in her soul, but had enjoyed it very much, and later again, a slew of new emotion had crept up on her, so that when she had struck the Pharaoh, her whole body had ached. 

"I'm sure you enjoyed it didn't you?" he asked, a grin slowly starting to spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, my Lord.  I didn't mean to!" she croaked, gagging and gasping her breath.  Glaring and smiling in an evil combination, he sent a wave of lethal essence through her, letting her fall with a desolate scream into a pile of shadow on the ground, disappearing forever.  

"Thank you, Noriyuki," he said softly.  "My ruse has been laid."

+~+~+~+~

"Hey Honda, have I ever told you the one about the blonde and the microwave?" Jounochi asked in a cheesy comic voice.

"Yes, you have," Honda replied in an equally as corny voice.  "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"You're right!" Jounochi crowed.  "Well, there was a blonde who walked into an appliance store and—"

"Stop!  Stop!" Mai howled, gripping her head with her hands.  "No more blonde jokes!  Have mercy on a poor girl, won't you?"

Jounochi grinned wickedly.  "But I've only got five hundred more!"

At this Mai screamed in anguish.  "No!  Please, just stop!"

Rena watched the scenario quietly, a bemused expression etched on her face.  Jounochi and Honda had been doing their best to raise everyone's spirits by telling jokes and being general pains-in-the-ass, but it had been helping, and she was feeling a lot better, if not annoyed by the two's comic mischief.  Their current target was Mai by telling countless banal blonde jokes to the point where Mai was…was at the state she was in now, much to their delight.  Earlier they had teased Seto ruthlessly about crushing on Rena, and Seto thank goodness, had taken it rather well, glaring at them stonily instead of issuing the usual death threats.  She leaned up against him, laying her head on his shoulder.  "God, I'm bored," she sighed.  Seto wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  "It's getting old," he agreed.  

Forgetting Jou and Honda, Mai watched them in interest.  She was fascinated how Rena could just lay her head on Seto's shoulder, when Seto just about had kittens if anyone other than his brother touched him.  She wondered just how Rena had gotten him to be so friendly, because he wasn't just nice to her; he had been more polite around all of them.  Maybe not nice, but at least polite.  She had to admit; she enjoyed seeing this other, nicer side of Kaiba.  Rena was so damn lucky.  But then again, she had to admit she was too.  She looked over at Jounochi who was still joking around with Honda, though their new target was now Anzu.  He caught her gaze after a while and immediately his expression changed.  His smile was more docile; his eyes were warm and kind beneath that jungle of blonde hair she was always threatening him to cut.  "You let your hair grow long, I don't see why I can't either," he had always responded carelessly when it came to her threats to cut it off while he slept.  

She turned and blushed.  Rena saw it, and grinned at her, so she in turn made a face back at Rena.  Rena laughed.  

"What's so funny?" Seto asked, laying his head on top of hers.

She brushed his brown hair out of her eyes.  "Feh…oh, Mai's just making faces."

"Okay," he said distractedly.

She lifted her head and looked at him.  "What's wrong?"  His eyes were focused on the darkness, as though he was trying to see past it.  After a few seconds spent gazing intensely into the dark, he sighed and looked at her, barely smiling.  

"Nothing.  I just…thought I heard something.  Maybe I was wrong," he said.  

"You might have been right," she murmured.  She heard a soft skitter before, but had dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.  She looked over at Yami, who was gazing intently into the dark, searching for something as well.  

"You heard it too, didn't you?" she asked him.  At this remark, everyone stopped, looking at either her or Yami.

"Heard what?" Jounochi asked softly.  

"Shh," Rena hissed.  She had heard it again.  Seto had too.  Standing quietly, she moved her hand towards where Megami had shoved the Rapier into the stone floor.  She tugged on it, but it didn't budge.  "Shit," she whispered, pulling on it hard.  It still refused to move.  "How the hell did Megami do this?" she asked incredulously, straining as hard as she could to pull it up.  "It's wedged in here!"  It moved up slightly.  With new hope, Rena pulled up as hard as she possibly could, and the sword shot up out of the crevice, sending Rena toppling over.  

"Looks like it was just stuck," Seto said.  "Once you got it out of that wedge, it shot right back up through the crevice Megami had made."

The look she gave him shot daggers.  "Thank you," she said dryly.  Holding the Rapier loosely in her hand, she crept forward, towards where she thought the noise had come.

"Get back here," Seto demanded.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yami asked.  

"I'm going to see if anything's there," Rena replied simply.  "But I doubt there is."  She moved forward silently, holding her blade at the ready.  She searched the dim light, but there was nothing except the smooth, stone walls.

"Whatever it was, if anything, it's gone now," she said, coming back to her friends.

"That's strange," Nazo said.  "I could have sworn we had heard something."

"This is strange," the Professor nodded.  "And I feel very uneasy about having to do this so horribly uninformed."

"We all are," Yami said, walking over to them.  He had been standing several feet away from the rest of the group, and now had come to join them.  "We don't know much about anything.  So far, all we know is that the Daughter of Set, forged by vengeful priests, is coming to exact revenge on myself and my patron goddess, who happens to reside in Rena's soul."

"That's the most basic idea," Rena said.  "We also know about the Rapier, how it was supposed to contain the powers of the one goddess.  I think that's true; Megami has been a lot stronger and a lot more aware since we've had it.  And then, I think we've got all the temples figured out, too.  Mando Nashti'ora, where I used to work, was where the scroll was kept, and it was the Key to Mana Ka'reph, the place where the Rapier was hidden.  And then this place, Kara Ma'reph, a horrible play on words I might add, is where the Pharaoh and his court are buried.  And that's about all we know."

"And everything else is resolved in mystery," the Professor said glumly.  

"Pretty much," Rena cringed.  

_"Well you see, that's why I'm here to change all that."_

Rena's head snapped up.  "Who was that?"

This time Yuugi spoke up.  "That can't be."

Rena jumped as Yuugi spoke.  "Yuugi!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.  "I haven't seen you in God knows how long!"

"It hasn't been that long," he winced in her grip.  "Just yesterday."

"Will you just shut up?" Seto asked her.  "Listen."

The skittering sound was growing louder.  Rena let go of Yuugi and grabbed the Rapier once again.  "What's happening?" she asked.  

She held it up and focused its light, illuminating the room for one brief moment.  The skittering intensified, and suddenly, she realized where it was coming from.  Something was moving rapidly behind the walls.  It was circling them, whatever it was, and whatever it was, had been the voice that had spoken to them before.  

_"It's been such a while, my friends."_

"Where the hell are we?" Seto demanded.  His fists were clenched at his sides, and he was gritting his teeth.  Whoever thought they could do this him and his friends was going to pay.  

_"You're at the dawn of a new millennium,"_ the voice said.  

Suddenly, Rena started to cry.  "No!" she grasped her head in her hands, sinking to her knees.  "NO!!"  

Yuugi closed his eyes, trying to find the voice, but the echoes the room produced made it impossible to locate.  

Jounochi found Mai's hand in the dark and squeezed it.  "I'm scared," she whispered, as laughter began to ring in their ears and Rena's cries became louder.  

"Show yourself," Seto demanded.

_"By the time I am through, I won't have to,"_ it cried maniacally.  _"Anrekh ankh em ammem."_

Rena stopped and lifted her head.  "Remember life in lamentation," she whispered.     

And then, from the ceiling a bright light flashed, and their lives were changed forever.

+~+~+~+~

Anzu screamed as the light flashed, and a falling sensation crept through her body.  She reached for Yuugi's hand.  He grabbed it and held on tight.  

+~+~+~+~  

Rena swung once with the Rapier, but something wrenched it out of her hands and it fell away.  Trying to speak, scream, swear, anything was futile.  She could hardly move as the light swathed around them.  She felt an arm around her waist, but just as quickly it disappeared, and she felt like she was falling.  Her voice returned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…OOF!"  She hit the ground hard, the jolt of the impact knocking the wind out of her.  She rolled over, moaning, her eyes swimming in their sockets.  She lay still for a few moments, her insides screaming at her, and let her vision slowly return.

As it did, she noticed she was looking into a clear blue sky.  Blue sky?  She was in the tomb last.  Finding her strength she pulled herself up and stood.  The Nile River, clear and blue, without a trace of any pollution, lapped against its black riverbanks.  "Where the hell?  Egypt?" she thought.  Stumbling around, and trying to regain her footing, she looked around.  Small houses had been built some feet away.  She guessed that this had to be the very tale end of the Inundation season, and the Nile was retreating back to its confines so farmers could plow their new fields.  But then…  "No…no, no, no, no, no," she said to herself.  "That's not happening."  She regained the rest of her senses, and started up past the small houses in search of her friends.  They were nowhere to be seen.  Suddenly, a farmer came out of his house.  She panicked for a moment, but he walked right past her, heedless of her presence.  Confused, she kept on until the tiny village grew into a city, the marble gates looming above her.  

"How am I supposed to get past this?" she asked.  She pressed against it, testing it, and then suddenly, she was on the other side.  But she hadn't gone through the gate.  Well, she had gone through it…literally.  "How the hell?" she cried.  Her mind flew back to the spell that the voice had cast.  "Anrekh ankh em ammem," she murmured.  "Remember life in lamentation.  Remember life?  What…"  It dawned on her as she realized what the spell had done.  Whirling around she was confronted by a small plaza, in which a temple was being erected.  Marble statues tens of feet high looked down on her, all bearing the likeness of one man, pharaoh.    
  


"Oh…my…Isis," she said, shock at her realization dispelling her disbelief.  "It's a memory."  

She was back in Ancient Egypt, and she was completely alone.

~Meshitsukai-sama no wana.  

_________________________________________________

Wow!  Did you read that?  That's amazing!  What adventures will be in store next for Rena and her band of adventurers?  *Gets thumped over the head by readers tired of cliffhangers.*  I'm just kidding!  Here's another taste of what to expect from the next chapter!  

Akhten brushed up against him silkily, "Come to me that I may see your beauty."

Djeten reeled away so hard she almost fell over.  "You," he stammered.  "Y-you're unclean."

"You dare defy what you feel in your heart," she shouted at him.  "Dare you not to deny me, when all I have done and will do is love you."

Rena watched with uncanny interest as Akhten continued to yell at Djeten.  It was actually kind of funny how wimpy Djeten could be.  "It's just like when Seto and I fight," she noted with content.  Then she stopped, thunderstruck, as she realized what she had said.  Akhten had been who she was once, she had been told that countless times.  But then, if that was true, and if what Megami had said was true, then she was going to watch these people's die.

There ya go!  See at the beginning of a new chapter!

~Rena C.    


	20. Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter

A/N:  Don't have a heart attack, but yes, I'm finally updating!  No more author's notes until the end of the fic, though.  After that, there'll be a big long one summing up all questions/comments/complaints you might have until then, so it is now imperative that you put any and all comments/questions/complaints in your reviews.  I will answer all of it and explain my sequel for you.  Thanks.  And also, I'll let you know from who's perspective you're reading from in these chapters about ancient Egypt (they will be in first person, and the story unfolding before them will be as I have written everything before) as well am I going to include quotations at the start of certain chapters. Thanks for reading this far…I hope it's been worth it.  See ya at the end!  You're all so loyal; I'm going to make up for it in the end!

~Rena C.

+~+~+~+~+~+

Konton no Millennia

By, Rena Campbelle

Chapter Nineteen:  Abandon all hope, ye who enter.

_"Our eyes met again, ah, I love the moment when I turn my eyes away from you; I know your feelings for me._

_And I have the same feelings for you."_

_-Unknown_

+~+Seto+~+

The sound of everyone's cries were deafening in my ears as the floor opened beneath us and we tumbled into a bright light.  I reached out for Rena and hooked my arm around her waist just as we fell.  But before I had even tightened my grip she had slipped through it.  No, she had _disappeared_ out of it.  It was impossible though to find her, even if I had wanted to see the light surrounding us blinded us.  So I screwed my eyes shut and braced myself for the drop, hoping Rena would be safe.  My thoughts were soon cut short as I landed abruptly, the impact forcing the air out of my lungs.  My back went numb and I had the lightning-fast sensation of paralysis, I couldn't move my arms or legs.  Slowly though, feeling crept back into my limbs and I was able to stand, be it unsteadily.  

I ran my hands over my face, trying to get my eyes to focus on the sudden presence of light.  Eventually my vision returned, and then I started to become aware of my surroundings.  I was again in a dark room, though I noticed the glint of gold reflected by candles lit around the room.  Even stranger was that I was completely alone.  No trace could be seen or heard from the rest of our group.  

Just then, there was a sound of moving stone against stone, and footsteps echoed in the hallway.  My eyes flitted briefly around the room and I coiled myself to make a run for the shadows.  However as soon as my foot left the ground in a sprint, my body disappeared.  To this day I'm still not sure of how it happened, but as soon as there was a shift in my weight I became absolutely nothing.  The only experience I could ever compare it to was when Pegasus J. Crawford stole my soul from my body.  No pain coursed through me, as would have been expected—only doubt, the lack of existence knowing the fact that you were still real.  Only here my sight, my hearing, my senses were still alive, all with the exception of physical feeling.  But even then it was as they said; when one of your senses dies, the remaining become stronger, more adept, and never had I been so in tune with human emotion than when I had had my sense of reality stolen from me.  Without the ability to touch and discern definite boundaries of veracity, I was left susceptible to emotion, ranging thoughts of many colors and gradients, things I had barred myself from long ago.

Time I soon found was not a stable factor in this place, for as soon as I lost contact with my physical self, years melted into seconds, and everything was skewed and disoriented.  I found myself flung from the previous room and into the next.  I still regretted not having paid attention to my very first surroundings, for then if I had maybe I could've saved things.  If I had paid closer attention I could have saved them all.  

The hallway was lit with brilliant sunlight, filtering through open gaps in the wall.  The space itself was vast enough to house a small army; the walls made of smooth, +++++ marble and rose colored quartz, reflecting the sunlight with a gem-like glitter.  Purple cloth hung from the ceiling in decorative bolts, threaded with ancient Egyptian symbols and vibrant pictures of deities protecting the people of their Egypt.  Around the room were statues placed on alabaster pedestals of different gods and kings, of slender golden cats and lean ebony dogs.  The room was heavily inlaid with the thick essence of incense, though I could not breathe it in directly.

At the end of the aisle was a staircase of around eight steps, at the top of it had been placed a huge throne, fit only for the pharaoh of Egypt, inlaid with semi-precious stones and of course, gold set into the granite in such great quantities with such perfect craftsmanship the purple-gray rock could hardly be viewed beneath the glitter of the wealth of kings.  By it sat chairs of similar make, though smaller and less bejeweled.  Before the splendorous seats a small gathering of upper class Egyptian people had gathered in all their fine linens and jewelry, stepping as near the staircase as their positions in society would allow.  For now was there someone sitting in the pharaoh's seat, a boy of no more than twelve sat, surrounded by men both older and of greater wisdom.  

One of the men knelt beside the boy, placing both of his hands over the boy's.  Looking toward the ceiling, he whispered, "Father-god Amun, he who is hidden to gods and men, the great god, lord of all beneath his mother Nut, I give thee homage!  O Amun-Ra who dost rest upon Ma'at, as thou passest over the heavens every face seeth thee.  Thou dost wax great as thy majesty doth advance, and the rays upon all faces.  Thou art unknown, and no tongue hath power to declare thy similitude, only you thyself.  Now before you dost step a new son of your house, and now shineth thy face down to him, and serve him in your houses."

The man now stopped and looked at the boy, who too raised his eyes to the ceiling and said in a soft but unshakeable voice, "On this day of mournful joy I present myself before you as your son, the renewal of your light on this world.  Now that my own father hath joined you in your holy journey through the heavens as Osiris I take his place as the reborn Horus to see your will held in your Egypt.  On this day I claim myself to be the Great-god, the son of the hidden one on this earth and of the sun god, Ra, whom I take as my father.  Akhenamun is Pharaoh now."  Pausing the boy turned to look at the man, still clutching his hand lovingly.  "And my Oracle will be Djeten Wosret-ka-nen-nefrusennen.  My viziers," he acknowledged another two men, "Shall be Isesi Nacht-en-khepru and Nebeniwit Maa-inkheru.  They will serve as the advisors of my court."

"We will do what we can to aid you, my lord," Isesi vowed.

"Your coming of age has been marked with sorrows, good king," Nebeniwit interjected.  "The early death of your father was one of the darkest I have seen.  But now," he stopped to smile encouragingly at the boy.  "Egypt has a new king, a good king."  Isesi nodded beside him.

The boy sighed.  "Those my age would now be learning their father's craft, be it the pen, the adze, or the spear, but here I am the god for all my people."  He laughed nervously, but still retained his calm posture.

I could see the fear he held in his eyes, though he was skilled at masking it by the glaze of courage and wisdom not yet deserved of his years.  I watched in awe as the boy king was handed the crook and flail that was shown on all the bas-reliefs in every ancient Egyptian exhibit.  Then of course, the oddly shaped crown was placed over his head.  And it was not until then I noticed who this young boy reminded me so much of.  His eyes were glaringly violet and his hair, though tamer, was black tainted with a faint maroon, and his bangs seemed to possess a pale golden shimmer, setting him far apart from the dark haired, dark eyed servants.  

My newfound emotional complexes sprung up as I became protective of the boy, perhaps for the fact that I knew what it was like to struggle with childhood.  I understood the expectation to have to go from infancy to adulthood, and then to have only yourself to rely on.  He lost his father at so young an age, it wasn't right that he sit there, among the ranks of men more than double his own age.  It bordered on the nostalgic.  

Just then, a young boy, maybe a year older than Akhenamun stepped out from behind the Oracle Djeten.  My mind jumped for a few seconds as I remembered the name Megami had lamented for in the tomb.  It was possible that the two were the same.  

"I will stay by your side as well," this new young one said, kneeling beside Djeten.  

Djeten patted the new boy's head.  "Djeten Wosret-maa-ni-ib, my firstborn son, also pledges his allegiance to you once he comes into possession of the new priesthood."  The other Djeten nodded.  

Now, I was confused.  With the introduction of the new Djeten, how would I know which one was the one Megami mourned over?  It seemed important for me to find the man that caused Megami so much pain.  Rena had been affected by his loss too, as I understood, which made me even more intent to discover the identity of their shared grief.

Akhenamun smiled gratefully at the young Djeten.  "You have been my friend through much more than I can ever thank you for.  I will never forget how good you have been to me in times where I have been all but without hope."    

"It is my duty, Akhenamun," he murmured, bowing his head.  

The tender moment did not last, for again I felt a tugging from behind me, drawing me further from the conversation, and again into another dark room.  

Where I found myself now was another room, dark as the others had been, but light was more visible.  Candles flickered everywhere and at once the glimmer of gold and firelight caught my eyes.  I had become a spectator now; there was a heaviness settling on me and at once I knew somehow that this wasn't just our story now.  

"Remember life in lamentation…" 

This was what had happened to us thousands of years ago.  All the questions I had…they'd be answered at last.  

+~+~+~+

Again I heard footsteps coming down a hallway.  Two men were walking towards me, though this time I wasn't as concerned about them seeing me.  For God's sake, I didn't even exist.  

"Yes, this is a very proud day for you, Djeten," the one said good-naturedly.

"It is," the taller of the two responded quietly.  

Hearing his name again, I was reminded of the urgency to learn who he was.  Megami had said he had given his life for her.  I didn't like the way this was developing already.  

"So then, do you believe you're ready for this task?" the good-natured voice asked.  

"All my life have I been bred for this position," he responded vaguely.  "If I am not ready then my father-god did not intend for it to be."

I really, really didn't like this.  I knew this voice, had known it all my life.  

"Well then, I shall leave you to your ceremony," the kindlier one of the two said and walked away before I could ever get a good look at his face.  But then I had a good idea whose voice his was as well.  

Then, the one named Djeten stepped into the light.  The best way I could describe seeing him was like looking into a mirror.  A very strange mirror that glimpsed into the past instead of the present, but nonetheless…that man had my face.  The weight I felt suddenly became heavier.  He was exactly my height, and our eyes had the same shape though his were a very dark blue, almost black.  His skin was darker than mine, tanned brown by the Egyptian sun.  His chest was bare and he was wearing a skullcap and one of those +++++ skirts that you see on the wall paintings.  His build was lean and athletic, like mine, and his face was set in a cold scowl, very much like mine.  

Djeten walked slowly across the room, my eyes following him the way a camera pans across the stage.  He stopped in front of an idol twice his height, clothed in linen, fresh offerings laid before its feet.  Djeten bowed low before it, a man bearing curved ram horns on either side of his head, that stared out past Djeten into an ethereal beyond, the firelight flickering against his numinous golden face.  

"I hope the father-god is pleased by his oracle's succession into your house," Djeten said boldly.  "Father-god Amun, he who is hidden to gods and men, the great god, lord of all beneath his mother Nut, I give thee homage!  O Amun-Ra who dost rest upon Ma'at, as thou passest over the heavens every face seeth thee.  Thou dost wax great as thy majesty doth advance, and the rays upon all faces.  Thou art unknown, and no tongue hath power to declare thy similitude; only you thyself."  His voice was terrible and powerful as he continued to praise his god.  

"Thou art One, even as is he that bringeth the _tena_ basket.  Men praise thee in thy name, and they swear by thee, for thou art lord over them.  … Millions of years have gone over the world, and I cannot tell the number of those through which thou hast passed. Thy heart hath decreed a day of happiness in the name of 'Traveler'—" He stopped suddenly, his head snapping around.  "Who is there?" he called scornfully.  

"Djeten, would you still not be so kind to your faithful mentor?" a voice laughed raucously from the hallway.  Moving into the firelight, he held his hands casually before him.  Djeten relaxed as he came into sight.  He looked slightly taller than Djeten, chest bare save for a golden pectoral hung over his breast, and he wore a simple +++++ skirt, a more ornamented belt wrapped around his waist.  His head was shaved and he was wearing dark eyeliner like Djeten, only his eyes were a mahogany brown, nearly matching the tone of his flesh. 

I stopped for a moment, staring intently at the man who had just entered.  He appeared so calm on the surface, so surreptitiously disarming despite his dark, mystical surroundings.  I recognized him as the other vizier in the Pharaoh Akhenamun's court.  

"Nebeniwit," Djeten nodded.  "Please forgive me—I only wish not to be so interrupted in the middle of my business."

"Of course," said Nebeniwit agreeably.  "I do understand the feeling.  But unfortunately, your appraisal must be cut short.  Your promotion is going to occur whether or not you are there to receive it.  Pharaoh is waiting for you."  

Djeten walked by him curtly, leaving the dark hallway for the world beyond.

+~+Yuugi+~+

I watched as the young priest passed Nebeniwit and walked out into the broad daylight.  Djeten's almost fixed likeness to Seto was unnerving, but it was nothing compared to the likeness I shared between Yami and Akhenamun.  I had seen Akhenamun's troubled eyes past mine every time I looked in the mirror.  Yami's soul had been infused into the Millennium Puzzle thousands of years ago, and if that were true, then this is what he truly looked like.  It wasn't pleasing to see that I had been made a paler, shorter, wimpier counterpart of my incarnate.

The scene spun and left the dark, cool temple chamber for the light and heat of the Egyptian sun.  Instead of the brightly lit palace of Akhenamun's coronation, I was in a new structure, though no less grand.  Tall alabaster columns lined an expansive courtyard, a long ritual pool sitting in a rectangular basin of marble and inlaid with gold, shining like the arms of Aten's rays, sat in place of a sacred lake.  Several lotus bushes and papyri plants had been planted along the far edge of the pool, creating an inlet of sacred water, not easily viewed by comers and goers in the temple where private rituals could be held without unwanted attention.  Behind me, two enormous pylons stood, flanking the two sides of the temple surrounding the colonnade courtyard.  On the walls everywhere were brightly colored paintings of the glories of the gods and many reliefs were there of pharaoh, making sacrifice to the gods, particularly to Amun.  I knew enough of ancient Egyptian mythology to be able to tell a few of the deities apart.  I knew Amun was the man with a great plume-like crown on his head, and it seemed there was not a way you could look where you could not see him standing against the walls, staring beyond the wearisome world, concerned with matters of a greater magnitude.

At the farthest end of the pool, away from the vegetation, a huddle of spectators had gathered similar to Akhenamun's coronation ceremony.  Only this time Akhenamun was the one conducting the services.  I recognized several noblemen from the previous ceremony, as well as Nebeniwit and Isesi, the viziers to the king, along with several priests, a leopard skin held amongst them.  Amid the small crowd of onlookers, stood Djeten, glaring as usual, who seemed to be the center of their attention.  Akhenamun stood next to him, wearing the two crowns of Egypt, carrying an ankh grafted in gold in one hand, and a pectoral inlaid with precious stones and inscribed with countless symbols, tales of novel length, in the other.  

Djeten was the least extravagant of all present, wearing only his simple linen skirt and papyrus sandals.  He wore no impressive cosmetics, not even his usual skullcap was with him, and his head was clean-shaven as were all priests present.  I couldn't help but enjoy the humor of seeing Kaiba's ancient look-alike's cranium shining in the sunlight.  

Akhenamun tapped Djeten's shoulder lightly, the young man bowed down before the pharaoh, while the equally young king tied the extravagant pectoral about his neck, no easy task seeing as how much shorter Akhenamun was compared to Djeten.  Then, Djeten entered the pool at the command of the pharaoh, wading in to his knees, and Akhenamun followed him, the water rising up nigh on his waist.  

"Djeten, you've made Egypt proud on this day," Akhenamun told him.  "And pharaoh is joyous to see you here in the eminence of my father-god.  So now do I baptize you in these waters, semblance of Nun and the creation of all things."  That said, he pushed Djeten's head deep under the water, and bringing him up, thrust him down again, and a third time when he had risen from the second.  Lowly he hummed one of the many religious songs of the priesthood, a hymn to the Nile and to Nun, who created the world from himself, rising out of the primeval wastes and becoming the father of all gods.  Djeten came up at last, gasping for breath as he cleared the primeval waters he had been dipped in.  

"The first step to the Initiation has begun.  All evil has been expunged from your self by these holy waters," said Akhenamun.  "Now do you partake in a ten day fast in the temple of Amun, Lord Djeten, to approve yourself before the god?"

Djeten nodded solemnly.  "I shall."

Akhenamun smiled heartily.  "Then come away from these viewers, let us go to where only the sanctified may step."  And he led him away from the others, Djeten still dripping from the wet.

Finally when they had reached the inner sanctums of the tomb, Akhenamun said, "It does please me and make me wretched to see you for the position of Oracle on this day," Akhenamun said dolefully. "To see your father the Osiris Djeten join those before him in the afterlife made my heart weep, but again, to see my truest servant, and closest friend," he added suddenly. "To see you take your father's place as the High Priest, the Oracle of Amun, moves me to joy.  I would not trust the position to any other, if any other did deserve it more than you."

Djeten spoke up quietly, "I have lived my life knowing this day would come.  The Osiris Djeten, my father, has raised me to take his place when he would leave the position to me."

"Do you not miss him?" Akhenamun asked quietly. 

"I do as much as a son can miss his father," Djeten growled.  "But he was not a just priest, his word was not as strong as his religious strength."

"Silence Djeten, no ill will I allow you to speak of your father, the Osiris Djeten," Akhenamun demanded.  Djeten said nothing further.  

At last they stepped into the chamber of before, where the fully clothed statue of Amun stood, the choicest sacrifice laid before his feet.  Djeten kneeled before the feet of the statue as they entered.  

"Here is where you shall spend the next ten days with neither food nor drink, and if you are worthy Amun will come to you and fill you with his knowledge and spirit.  But do not partake of the god's food, and do not drink of his wine.  Share not his clothes, nor his incense, or the punishment will be far greater than any you can imagine." Akhenamun warned in a stoic voice.

"I could imagine a great deal," said Djeten dryly.  "I have no wish to steal what only Amun deserves.  Ten days will not sway my love for the gods, nor for my pharaoh."  

Akhenamun smiled faintly, and breaking his kingly statutes, he embraced Djeten.  "I know you won't Djeten, for you are like my brother, and are my closest friend."

"You have many friends," Djeten said, slightly stunned by the pharaoh's bold show of brotherly compassion.  "The soldier slave whom you once knew, and three more of his fellow friends.  Pharaoh would not forget them, or the princess Neferamun, whom you adopted as your sister."  Djeten named a few of Akhenamun's friends quickly, probably in attempt to free himself from the arms of the king.   

Akhenamun laughed.  "You are right again.  But now I must leave you.  May Amun find you worthy."  

"Thank you pharaoh," Djeten bowed low.  Smiling and issuing a last vote of confidence, the pharaoh turned and left, locking the stone door behind him.  

Hearing the resonating _thump_ of the stone bar falling into place, Djeten kneeled before the feet of the golden idol; beginning to sing the two hundred verse hymnal he had been taught since he had first learned to speak.

I watched in awe as Djeten trembled before the statue, struck in wonder at his devoutness.  Djeten was a great and powerful man, loyal to his god and his king, whom he regarded as his brother; so much like Kaiba it was uncanny.  The scene contorted rapidly, and I now saw Akhenamun returning to his palace.  As he walked in a man charged at him, running past him, missing him by only a few inches.  Another, taller, man rushed out after the first, charging his companion, and tackling him to the ground.  

"Take it back, Kun!"

"Never!"

"Take it back!"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

The one named Kun, who was coincidentally, the victim of the brutal tackle, shouted in frustration.  "To take it back would be a lie, Ramsey, you great idiot!  Just admit to it that you spent a night _in my sister's house_!"

Ramsey blushed a deep red.  "I did no such thing!"  Picking himself up off Kun, the alleged visitor started shouting again, which soon turned into a small skirmish and then into an outright brawl.  

Akhenamun sighed, raising a finger to the bridge of his nose.  Kun was a servant, a low peasant Akhenamun had adopted as a friend in his youth, and they had stayed that way ever since.  Though he was loud, obnoxious, and slightly arrogant, Kun was a loyal and devoted friend, heedless of social boundaries.  Whenever they were together, which was often as Kun was one of the pharaoh's royal guard, Kun would wrestle with him and steal the crown from his head, fixing it upon his own and strutting about as his own kind of king while Akhenamun laughed at his friend's audacity, encouraged by it, and they would fool around as they had done when they were children, stealing the heads of the statues of the gods, taking apples from the sacred cattle, and running away to eat the juicy, rare fruit all by themselves.  

And Ramsey was his accomplice, like him a soldier of the royal guard, and the three of them together were a hard pair to match, unless Namen was with them, then they were invincible.  

And just then, the third soldier came outside, holding his side with one hand, and wiping away tears of mirth from his eyes, still chuckling to himself.  Again, Namen was a member of the pharaoh's guard, but he was of a higher rank, even though he was still partners' in crime with Kun and Ramsey.  "My lord," he grinned as he came forth.  "You should have seen it."  Namen looked over at Kun and Ramsey, who were still trying to beat each other bloody.  "My lord," he said again, bowing quickly.  Akhenamun waved it away dismissively.  He did not feel comfortable with his closest friends bowing before him when they had known each other for so long.  

"What has Kun done now?" he asked, uncertain of whether he honestly wanted his question answered.

"Kun accused Ramsey of sleeping in his sister's house," Namen snickered.  "And you know how Ramsey is."

"Of course," Akhenamun said.  "Ramsey became indignant and gave chase."  

"How else would it be?" Namen said, beginning to laugh again.

"How else indeed?" Akhenamun groaned. 

+~+Jounochi+~+         

I could've sworn that I'd never let go of her hand, and yet, Mai had disappeared right out of my grip and I had lost her as we fell.  If she got hurt, someone was going to be beaten beyond recognition once I got my hands on them.   And not only Mai, but all the others as well.  Rena had fallen to pieces, and Yuugi had nearly gone into shock when he heard the psycho's voice that had done this to us.  Whatever "this" was, I had no idea, but so far my soul had been sucked out of my body and I had just witnessed a pint-sized version of Yami Yuugi become king of Egypt.

My attention was drawn soon though to three people walking down a hallway.  Two I recognized as Yami and Seto's past life people, and the third…the third was mine.  I sat (or floated) there in complete shock as the three people passed _through_ me.  Getting ahead of them, I could see my pretty face shining out of every facet of this Egyptian kid.  He was exactly my height and slender width, and had my handsome, piercing eyes.  The only sad part was that all of my roguish blonde hair was missing and had been replaced by a black-haired wig or something.  But I still looked way better than Djeten.  

I realized suddenly that the three had been arguing amongst each other as I had been admiring my past self.  Coming about, I realized that Djeten and myself were having some kind of argument.

"I ask of you, no I beg of you my Lords, let me accompany you, just this once," Kun pleaded, more to Akhenamun than to Djeten, but it was Djeten who answered.

"It is not a place for servants!" Djeten reprimanded sharply.  

"I am no servant, but a soldier of the king's army.  And my Lord, I will be treated with respect," he answered coldly.  

"Such fair words should be backed by deeds," Akhenamun agreed.  "Come with us this once, Kun, and prove your service to your king."

"My service?" Kun asked warily.

Djeten allowed a small smile to slip.  "Has the brave soldier lost his guile?" he asked.

Akhenamun sighed.  "Djeten," he warned, and then looked at Kun.  "By your services I mean your protection of your pharaoh when we enter the Realm of Shadows.  It is not a safe place for either mortal or god and is ruled by the power of darkness."

"My Lord, then why do the nobles of the kingdom so often travel there?" Kun asked.

"We have for as long as I can remember, though the answer is unclear," Akhenamun said.  "I have never put great thought into the reason why we journey there, it has just always been a pleasant break from the trials of the day."

"I may know why," Djeten spoke up quietly.  "Knowing that my father did suffer his last breath there."

Kun looked at him in surprise.  "Your father died in the Realm of Shadows?"

"He did," the young man answered.  "He loved to go there and compete in the games that could be held.  For you see, the Realm of Shadows is a place controlled by the mind of the soul that goes there, and it was forged by Nun at the very beginning of the world as a place to keep all the sin and evil spent by it.  But as the sons of Ra became more powerful, they began to discover the secret to where the evil of the world did lie, and many hundreds of years ago, a great campaign was led against the entryway of the Shadow Realm, which had been closed by the gods, to keep the so easily corrupted mortal man from their great power.  But for once the gods did not succeed, and ever since that siege the Realm of Shadows was open to those with the strength of mind to command it, naturally, the pharaoh and his closest advisors. Only they have the spirit to control the deep evil of the shadows, transforming that seething menace into infallible power."  After his lengthy explanation, the young priest took a deep breath, relieving himself of a long time's tension.

"Such power, wouldn't it be too dangerous in the hands of mortals?  We are no perfect creatures," Kun pressed.

Akhenamun looked at him, sharing a look of displeasure and futility, as an old man that must surrender to his own age and frailty.  "The power of the Realm of Shadows is enough to give a man a taste of the immortality saved only for gods.  And once the taste of that sweet honey is felt on the lips, it never leaves, and men would do nothing to rid themselves of it when first the power of the shadows was tasted.  It became a drug, more potent than any created by a physician of Egypt, and too precious to let go.  Those who allow the darkness to leave them in turn never leave the darkness.  Reduced to half men, walking around blind to the light of the sun, they have become dependent of the shadows, playing the games and exercising that godly power until the darkness consumes them and either their own soul is wasted away to nothing, or another soul is waylaid in their striven attempt to find completion in what the evil has offered them."

Kun fell silent for a long, somber moment as they approached a wall on the far side of the palace.  With sudden realization, Kun realized that they had walked the length of the palace a great deal in silence without him and Djeten sharing many cross words.  Also did he notice that he was far back in the pharaoh's most private chambers, were before he had never been allowed ever.  He hadn't noticed the distance they'd covered very much at all, his mind was far too concerned by the portentous words of his king and lord priest.

"Pharaoh," he began softly.  

"It is all right, Kun," Akhenamun murmured in return.  "You may join us this time, so that you may see our point well-illustrated."  He walked ahead of them and drew from an ornate chest, on which the markings neither Kun nor I could read, Akhenamun retrieved three amulets all alike in appearance.  A black cord on which many glass beads had been hung, on which in the middle the uraeus snake coiled before unseen foes, surrounded on either side by the symbols of an eye, the primeval sign of the god Nun.  And I will never be able to explain how I knew that.  

"I advise you to keep this around your neck at all times," Djeten warned him.  "These amulets will keep your spirit safe from the dark of the shadows that surround us.  I assure you, you will be tempted to remove it but do not for fear of your mortal soul!  For the good of your friendship to the king, do no succumb to the will of evil," Djeten asked him.

Kun nodded.  "I won't, my Lord."  And he took the amulet and placed it around his neck, wrapping his hands around the coils of the gold snake hanging there. 

Akhenamun stood before a panel that greatly resembled a false door in which the spirits of the dead could rise and take to the paths of the afterlife.  Standing quite proudly before the spiritual door, Akhenamun boomed a great command in an ancient tongue that I didn't understand, and suddenly a great flash of light surrounded them and for a few minutes, everything had become dark.

It took a while for me to realize that they had arrived to the Shadow Realm, because for a great distance all the eye could really see was blackness absolute and from all sides a pressure was felt as though a great host of wickedness surrounded them, chilling the blood and causing the heart to wail.

The curtain drew back quickly though as Djeten's voice in the dark shouted out, and the vile host disappeared though not completely, and their presence could still be felt, tearing at the bit all around them, far off as distant mist, but as chilling as ice bearing upon your bare back.  Djeten though, commanded the shadows most skillfully, directing them into shapes and light, unfolding to become a light breezeway, lined in glimmering crystal.  

"I believe, my Lord, that the Newcomer should play first, so that he can learn the game," Djeten suggested.

"And are you volunteering to be his contender?" Akhenamun asked with a slight smile.  Djeten grinned.

"I am not afraid," said Kun boldly before the priest.  "Bring at me what you may!"

"Then I bring unto you the Shadow Game of godly monsters and sorcery," Djeten said.  There was a great rumbling beneath the floor as many stone tablets rolled up from the ground, taking Kun quite by surprise.  The soldier jumped back, crying, "What magic is this?"

"This is no magic yet, only the coming of the tablets required for our duel," Djeten explained, almost arrogantly.  "The game is thus: we are chosen for us monsters that come to our call, depending on our spiritual worth, certain creatures come for only certain people.  That is, unless, you command a magic stone to allow to lay traps for your enemy or increase the strength of your forces.  As well can you sacrifice a monster to the darkness to summon another of greater power.  Simple, is it not?"

"It does seem as such," Kun sniffed.  "But how does one win?"

"Patience," Djeten smiled.  "You see the three crystal stones that hang above our heads?"  Kun looked up, and sure enough, his own face glinted back at him through the facets of three prismatic gems.  "When a monster is destroyed, a crystal shatters.  When one's crystals or life counters are gone, then the game is lost.  If you lose a shadow game, the victor may enforce a penalty game, though often this does not happen.  It is just a great incentive to win."

"I understand," Kun said hastily, not wanting to appear apprehensive before his rival.

"Then summon the stones," Djeten commanded to the arena.  With a moaning rumble, five great stones appeared before the both of them.  Kun looked at his assortment.  

"The stones with a star in their corners are magic tablets, and cannot be used to destroy your enemy.  When you wish to activate such a stone, lay your hand upon it, and it will become effective in the arena.  The rest you will learn as we play.  I shall make the first move."  Djeten stood back and purveyed the stones carefully, and then laying his hand upon one, said, "I summon the Jackal of Upuat on the arena."  The stone flipped around of its own accord and a foggy image of a fearsome jackal, its teeth bared wickedly, saliva flecking at the corners of its mouth.

Kun felt a shiver at the base of his spine, but he let no sign of it show to Djeten, and instead examined his own stones.  A fierce hawk glared at him, and so did a preening stork stare back at him curiously.  But those seemed to be the only creatures he had received on his turn.  But also was there a magic stone with a great circle inscribed on it as well a stone with a mystical-looking book carved upon it.  The last was a block that resembled an amulet, the shape of a beetle, like the sun god Khepri.  Not sure which monster or magic card to summon, he chose the hawk since it looked far more dangerous than the wizened stork.  Laying a hand upon it, he watched as the stone rumbled and the hawk sprung forth aloft.  

"The War Messenger of Horus," Djeten nodded.  "A good choice for a novice.  Though tragically," he touched another stone and it fell up before him.  "Not so good is he when you do not understand how to use his abilities."  The stone flipped over to reveal a boar, charging ahead.  "I summon Rush Recklessly, a magic card to double the Jackal's power.  Now, Jackal of Upuat, attack the War Messenger of Horus with all the power of the pharaoh's army!"  The jackal leapt up towards the Messenger of Horus and pinned the bird down, biting into its neck with its mighty jaws.  The bird let out a screeching cry and disappeared.

Above Kun's head a crystal shattered.  "What sorcery is this?" He asked wildly, throwing up his arms as shards of crystal clattered down around him.

"This is a Shadow Game," Djeten replied very coolly.  "In this game, certain magic cards can be used to increase a monster's strength.  Other monsters, like War Messenger of Horus, have special capabilities already, for example the War Messenger cannot be attacked by any other servant monsters of the gods if his power is invoked.  Had you activated it, the hawk would have been spared."

"I did not know this!" Kun protested.  

"It is written upon the stone," Djeten exclaimed.

"I…I cannot read the markings," Kun murmured softly.

Djeten almost laughed.  "Then you will not go very far if you do not know what your stones can do."

The floor rumbled and another stone appeared before Kun.  "What is th--?" he began.

"Every time your turn is ended you gain another stone," Djeten explained quickly.  Kun nodded.  His new stone was another monster, an Apis Bull.  He was able to figure out that he would have to send another monster to the field, but which one?  He looked over them carefully.  Slowly he held out a hand, and shakily commanded the ibis, "Come forth, monster of stone."  A low call issued from the depths of the stone, and from it emerged the wise ibis.  

"The Wise Messenger of Thoth," Djeten nodded.  "You have had luck with your stones, Kun."  

Kun gazed up at the magnificent bird, his confidence restored.  "Go then!" he cried.  "Attack the beast of the high priest!"  The stork set off, its black-tipped beak aiming for Jackal of Upuat.  

"Mystic Negate," Djeten responded coolly.  A prism-like shield appeared before his monster and the ibis flew straight into it and with a strangled caw, burst into flame.  Flapping its wings weakly, it sunk through the ground, and another crystal above Kun's head was shattered.

"Now Kun, this is why you shouldn't have challenged me!" Djeten reprimanded.  "Now, Jackal of Upuat, destroy his final crystal."  The monster leapt with ferocious and terrible grace, and the crystal was burst into glittering fragments.  Kun gasped for breath as the Shadows moved closer to him.  They seemed to beckon about him, persuading him into a deep rest.  Pulling around him, it offered false comfort.  Unwittingly, he stepped towards the growing shadows.  

"Kun, stop!" Akhenamun shouted.  With a gasp Kun stopped, but too close to the darkness. The shadows leapt up to him and in them he could see the faces of tormented spirits, ghastly and horrifying.  Suddenly, something twitched upon his chest—the amulet.  The uraeus snake twisted itself magically upright, and let loose a ball of flame into the dark, casting away the evil shadows.  Kun felt at a lack for breath, and behind him came a raucous cackle.  

"Kun, you fool," Djeten laughed.  "You pathetic servant!"

"That is enough, Djeten," Akhenamun barked.  Laying a hand on Kun's shoulder, he asked, "Are you all right, my friend?"  Kun did not respond, only he glared coldly at the floor.    

I watched in stony silence as the scene faded, Djeten's wicked smirk burned into my mind.           

+~+Yuugi+~+~

Again years melted into seconds and I was faced with an open view on a palace balcony made of +++++ alabaster.  It glowed and pulsated in the heat of the sun, to the point where the distance became a liquid blend of the shades of the sand and the mud brick buildings below.  In the distance, the Nile River sparkled like a blue ribbon against the horizon; a breeze drifted across the threshold into the palace itself.  Two men stood on the edge of the balcony, their backs facing me, engaged in conversation.  

Inside myself I could feel Yami twinge at last, and I just now became aware that he hadn't even been with me.  And he was fading.  Yami, I said nervously.  He couldn't leave me, not now, not when I was learning his past, not when our lives were at stake; he couldn't!  He was my support, my strength, and without him I felt abandoned.

I…I am sorry aibou, he murmured softly.  For thousands of years, I couldn't remember, and in five minutes time I can see it all again as it happened.  And then, he receded into the farthest depths of our mind, a nadir I did not realize was accessible in our soul, and I could not even sense the faintest vestige from our soul link.  Had I tears to cry I would have, but now I realized, without his presence, I had only myself to rely on.  I would support myself, and prove to him, and more importantly to myself, that I could be strong, even when I am alone.

Looking up, I watched melancholically as the two men talked amongst each other.   Slowly I "floated" over to them, and immediately I recognized them as Djeten and…I felt as though all of me had clenched into a tight knot.  Yami…Djeten was talking to Yami.  

A golden armband curled around the flesh of Akhenamun's left arm and around both of his lower arms identical gold-plated leather armbands were wrapped.  At the entryway into the palace I saw a crown like the Egyptian kings used to wear that was in all the textbooks.  A crook and flail were also thrown carelessly next to the crown.  

"The bounty of the Inundation was great this year, Djeten," pharaoh Yami said.  Unlike Kaiba's incarnate, his image was retained entirely except for a few slight differences; his eyes were the same crimson-violet as always, though they lacked the intent wisdom that the Yami he knew had accumulated over his five thousand years rest, but the look and aura of a king emanated around him, on his brow sat the wisdom of a new king and in his hand was the strength of a fresh soldier.  Their height was unchanged though his complexion was tanned brown and his hair was tamer, his bangs run through with a faint gold glimmer it fell around his shoulders in plaited layers, maroon and black and maroon again.  Godlike and quintessential, he held himself proudly against the breeze that played at his hair and skirt.  

Djeten leaned against the balustrade rigidly, staring hard at the city below them.  He too was wearing a +++++ skirt and a gold pectoral inlaid with hieroglyphs of precious stones, the same from his ceremony before.  A golden snake wound around his left arm, and his eyes had been exaggerated with a dark black line.  A skullcap was tossed haphazardly on top of his head.  "It is a fair omen," he replied icily.  

The Pharaoh Yugiou smiled at his friend.  "Take ease, my Oracle," he responded heartily.  "For today is a celebration.  For five years now have you led my Egypt in strong praise to the Hidden One, our Father-god Amun.  For five years we have lived happily in his reign.  Such guidance takes superior talent, my good friend."

Djeten sighed irritably.  "But five years of praise have not eradicated the Shadow Games.  Men who long for the power they once possessed are forcing entry into the Realm where even gods would fear to tread.  It is an addiction; they cannot receive enough and our Father-god has not involved himself.  It is beyond even his power to silence the evils of mortality," the High Priest said.  "Lust, jealousy, pride, evil, all are curses of our race." 

Pharaoh laughed.  "But even you, Djeten the Oracle of Amun, are prideful.  And none can defeat you when you play the Shadow Games."

"It is my curse," the young priest smiled.  Suddenly his expression cleared and became colder, his eyes coated with a sheet of ice, as he whispered threateningly, "But even I who am so skilled in the Games know their real power.  The darkness of the shadows consumed the souls of both our fathers."  The pharaoh nodded despondently.  He brightened though, and clapped his hand upon Djeten's shoulder, the priest flinching at the contact.  

"Come now," Yami said cheerfully.  "We must prepare for this evening.  Wear your purest linen and the leopard skin that shows your rank, tonight you dine by my side."  Yami gave his lifelong friend his most courageous grin.  Djeten could not spare himself his own smile.  

"Pharaoh Akhenamun of Egypt, the Good-god, I accept your invitation," Djeten bowed and walked away, a soft tinkling of gold trinkets bumping into each other following behind him as he walked.  

Akhenamun, I thought to myself.  That was my yami's true name.  I would repeat it softly to myself until the day we returned home from Egypt, but I could not remove the words from my mind; Akhenamun, the Pharaoh of Egypt.  And I was part of him.

+~+Mai+~+

I was scared.  I was really, really scared.  And trust me, if your body disappeared right out from under you and you were completely alone, not sure if you were alive or dead, you'd be scared too.  I couldn't feel, only witness, as scenes played out before me like a movie, and I was right in the middle of it, watching things unfold.  

I wasn't stupid; I was at least able to figure out that I was witnessing Yami and Seto's memories.  It became a little obvious when Pharaoh Pointy-Hair and High Priest Overdone Eye Makeup were talking about Inundations and omens and all that.  But I wasn't concerned with _them; _I wanted to know where my friends were.  Not having Jounochi there to protect me was agonizing, not that I'd honestly admit it, but damn there was nothing more I wanted then than to have his arms around me, sheltering me, letting me know that I was safe.  And I wanted some kind of assurance that Rena was safe.  She of all of us was the one everybody wanted dead, her and Yami, but Yami was used to death threats.  I just wanted some small clue that she was okay.  

I suppose I don't really have to mention that I also wanted a clue as to why the hell I was dragged into the whole memory mess as well, do I?  But of course my question was answered sooner than I'd have expected.  

The scene had shifted from the balcony and now I was out in the middle of a kind of metropolis, and there was nothing to be seen of modern standards anywhere.  Craftsmen were busy working their trade, and women bustled about, heavily laden with large baskets of various things.  There was no busy marketplace as I would have expected, only many people going about their daily duties, like some extended house.  It was definitely noon, the sun shone directly above me though I couldn't feel it, and there was a sharp glare in the distance.  It looked like the sunlight was coming directly off the pyramids, reflecting off of the +++++ stones that they had been covered in.  

The inside of the court bustled with priests, soldiers, servants, and life.  People of all sorts walked by, ranging from priest to slave, each more incredible and outdone than the next.  Finally, the laughter of three familiar guards caught my attention, and I drifted over.  I had become used to the strange sights, especially after seeing Yami in a skirt and Seto hairless and with eyeliner, but here, what can I say?  I wasn't prepared for this.

When the three had rushed out of the palace before, I hadn't quite been paying attention; I had been far more distracted by my own misery.  Here, two of the three of them had turban-like wraps on their head to prevent damage from the sun, but the third wore his hair loosely over his deep brown eyes.  It took a great deal of my will power not to try to run to him, but this man was the same.  He had Jounochi's eyes, and his hair fell in just the same irritatingly messy way I loved.  It was much darker, lighter brown, but still his.  Examining the other two closely, one was sure enough Rena's friend Andre with a tan and the other, doubtlessly Honda.  Even millennia before they were known as Jou and Honda, these two had remained friends. 

"Hey Kun," Honda (or at least it seemed to be Honda) nudged the blonde man on his right.  "Did you meet Neferamun last night?"

"Ramsey!  Dare you talk about my business where curious ears can hear you?"  He plucked his turban up off the ground and threw it at Honda/Ramsey.  Ramsey dodged it, but it knocked off his own turban, a flash of brown-black hair showing before he snatched it and placed it firmly on his head. 

A servant boy came up to them, giving them each a bowl of broth that resembled sewage a great deal.  The Andre look-alike sipped at it in disdain, while Kun and Ramsey slugged it down and helped themselves to more.  

Some things never change.

After having eaten enough for at least ten apiece, the two stood up and started walking, the third soldier following along behind.  At length, Andre the soldier came up behind Kun and whispered, "Kun, isn't that Neferamun over there?"  He was pointing to a woman wrapped in silks, inspecting a piece of jewelry being held up by a goldsmith.  

I had a bad feeling about this…  

"Namen!  Keep quiet!" Kun silenced his friend, as he walked over to the woman, he looked at the jeweler and asked.  "I trust my dagger hilt shall be complete soon?"

The goldsmith raised his eyebrows at him curiously and Neferamun, breaking out of her shocked stupor, looked at him and hissed.  "Ignore my presence here, do you understand?  These men are my escorts."  The smith bowed low and muttered, "My shop is honored by your presence, Lady."

Neferamun strode away with Kun hot on her heels.  Ramsey and Namen followed behind, reminiscent of the days where Jou and I would walk together, Honda straggling behind for lack of anything better to do.  

"What were you thinking, Kun?"  Neferamun started suddenly.  She turned around, a displeased scowl marring her lovely face.  

"I'm sorry, my lady.  When I saw you…I…I," he stammered, looking to Ramsey and Namen for help.  

"You gave me away is what you did!  I'm not to leave the palace without escorts and still the royal faction finds a way to follow me!"  She stopped to poke him in the chest.  Kun was at a complete loss for words.  

I knew who this was, like I said, I'm not stupid.  And I'll admit, I liked her style.  

"And what if rumors started?" she lowered her voice to a whisper.  "Do you know what Pharaoh would do to you?  Do you know?"

"I have an idea," Kun admitted.

"He's a king and you're a soldier!  I don't care what your rank is, he could have you executed!"  She looked at him, sadness welling in her eyes.  "And I don't know what I'd do with myself if I didn't have you."

"Let's get you to the palace," Kun smiled, and with that, they set off for the gates.  

A pain slowly crept into my heart as I watched them walk into the palace, standing closer together than social standards called for.  It reminded me of my own Jou.  Slowly I began to feel the true importance of these memories.  They weren't just for Rena or Yami or Seto, they were for all of us.  Why we all had come so close together.  It was because thousands of years ago we had known each other.  

I watched solemnly as Kun, Ramsey, and Namen accompanied Neferamun into the citadel.  Immediately gold, lapis lazuli, and idols greeted the eyes of visitors, priceless articles stacked upon each other in glinting rows.  It was a mark of high status, the boasts of royal power.  Slaves and servants bustled where no one else could see.

Finally, he stopped when an all too familiar voice rang out.  "So, there you are Neferamun!  I was afraid I'd be forced to send out a search party!  But you have a knack for losing yourself in the city, don't you?"

"Mighty Akhenamun, I beg your forgiveness," Neferamun said, bowing low to the floor.  Kun, Ramsey, and Namen were on their knees as well.

The pharaoh laughed.  "Come now, rise up from the floor.  We are all friends here."

The four looked at each other with relief, and picked themselves up off the floor.  Finally, Neferamun lifted a hand to pull away the silk scarves wrapped around her head, and shed the linen robe around her shoulders.  Her black hair spilled down her back, landing past her waist, and her eyes glimmered a shade darker than my own.  Nonetheless though, it was me.  

"Well, Neferamun?" the pharaoh chuckled.  "Did you find anything worthwhile?"

"Nothing truly worthy, only a few trinkets," Neferamun sighed, holding up several pieces of jewelry that would have fetched almost hundreds of thousands on today's market.  Thousands of years couldn't change my shopping habits.  She pulled away her cloak, and walked up to him silkily.  Her clothes shone golden against the darker brown of her skin, but consisted of no more than a linen veil wrapped around the lowest point of her hips, with nothing else but a thin undergarment underneath, and her top did no justice to modesty.  

Kun and Ramsey gaped at her ensemble, but soon turned their eyes away after the warning look Pharaoh gave them.  He gave them an untranslatable smile then said, "Now where is Djeten?  I suppose he's in the temple, conducting the midday ceremony."

"It would make the most sense," Namen reasoned.  Kun shuddered slightly.  "Or maybe he speaks in private conversation with Amun.  Djeten frightens me some, he spends so much time in his temple, his skin has become far paler than ours and his eyes much colder."

"Now, Kun, you know that's not true.  His skin is only lighter than ours by a few shades, and besides, he has handsome eyes," Neferamun smiled.  

"But aren't my eyes handsome?" Kun protested mockingly.  

"Ah, but your eyes are always hidden under that mat of hair," she gave him a look afterward telling him to stop being so tactless.  She truly didn't want their affection being given away.  Running back to Pharaoh, she took him by the arm and led him out to a great stone construction, standing equal with the Pharaoh's house.  Depictions of godly battles and events were carved onto the walls, and a new one was being inscribed about the mighty Lord Horus's triumphant victory over Set.  Horus stood over the defeated god of chaos, a mace held over his head.  Neferamun led them out to the colonnade courtyard where I had seen the priest first baptized in holy nun waters, if that meant anything.  

"Wait here," Akhenamun said.  "Djeten probably lingers in the innermost chamber, I do not want your presence to offend my Father-god."

Despite the accusatory words the Pharaoh spoke, all four of them seemed to understand perfectly, and smiled as he walked into the temple.  

"Pharaoh!" Neferamun said suddenly.  "Please ask Djeten if my offering to Hathor was burnt and my prayers received, would you?"  Akhenamun nodded as he walked up the stone steps.

Entering the first room, the scent of warm meats and the fragrance of fresh lotus assaulted his senses, the offerings to the gods from the people of this city.  Everywhere the patrons of the gods could be seen, priests and priestesses, some accompanied by their own servants to aid them in the rituals that they would have to perform that day.  Most of them were men, clean-shaven wearing a linen skirt adorned with gold jewelry, but women could be seen about as well, their +++++ dresses knotted over their left shoulder, clean-shaven as well, though they wore heavy makeup and gold jewelry as well a wig made from thin black fibers, too downy to be human hair.  Several were standing before the statue of a goddess with cow's horns, shaking ancient looking rattles, singing a soft lulling mantra, as gentle as lullabies sung to infants in their sleep.  Sunlight flooded through windows too high up for the commoner to see through, filtering through the rectangular windows like a golden canvas, pulled over the high temple walls, giving light and warmth to those who praised the gods in that expansive room.  But this place of glorification and sweet-smelling odor was not where the High Priest was, and the Pharaoh proceeded further into the building.    

He walked down a dark hallway, dimly lit by the portentous flickering light of torches.  Finally, the Pharaoh came onto an elaborate walkway, lit by fire.  A tranquil pool ran beneath the bridge, and then opened up into a room lit brilliantly by reflected sunlight and torches from the surface of the water.  Seven idols stood on the far end of the room, positioned in their own conclave, alters filled with fresh offerings before each of them.  And in the center, the tallest of the golden idols was placed, the prince of the Egyptian gods, Horus; a man standing stiffly before it.  He wore what looked like a long +++++ coat and skirt, and a heavy gold breastplate hung from his chest.  Around the alter were placed the choicest bits of all the meats, the flowers were still in bloom, and the linens it had been dressed in had probably been woven just the other day.  The priest clapped his hands together twice, and took an armband from his wrist and the pectoral from his chest, and laid it before the feet of the idol in offering, his movements crisp and well practiced from the years of his service.     

I knew that stiff, unyielding posture in a heartbeat, High Priest Overdone Eyeliner, aka Kaiba.

Turning away from the idol, Djeten reached for a small broom by the feet of the god, and backing away from the idol slowly, swept his footprints from the shrine.  Standing several steps before the pharaoh, he relinquished his cleaning, and lay down the broom, then faced the young pharaoh.

"So Djeten, what do the gods have in store for my Egypt?" Akhenamun asked pleasantly.

"Your pleasantry is disconcerting, sire," Djeten replied coolly.  The royal blue eyes held more turmoil than usual.  "Such joviality is not befitting for a king."  

"Your words trouble me, my friend," Akhenamun admitted.  "Partially because they are so true.  My duties call for my solidity and steadfastness.  But my youth calls for joy and ecstasy."

Djeten allowed a small smile to grace his face.  "The gods are in turmoil, and my heart is turned by their unease.  Set still broods over his defeat against Horus, and I fear the worst if he decides to exact vengeance for what was taken from him."

"Can the almighty gods not deal with the revenge of Set?" Akhenamun asked him. 

"But it won't be against the gods," Djeten sighed, turning back to the idol.  "It will be against Egypt and all her people."

"If such is true, the power of the Shadow Realm will be employed.  We will stand by the noble Horus before the god of chaos," Akhenamun decided.  

"What good will the Realm where even gods would fear to tread bring to us should Set choose Egypt for his revenge?" Djeten said coldly.  "Their power we do not understand.  The games would have to eradicated."

Akhenamun purveyed Djeten carefully.  The young priest it seemed was committed to ending the Shadow Games.  It puzzled the pharaoh how this obsession filled his friend, but instead of examining the question further, he said, "Come now Djeten.  Tonight we mark five years of truthful service that you have given to my Egypt."  Reluctantly, Djeten allowed the pharaoh to lead him away from the temple and back to the palace.

+~+Rena+~+

The scene exploded as soon as the doors to the palace opened.  Dancers and musicians, performers and partygoers all traversed the stage of the extravaganza.  The pharaoh had spared no expense for his friend, who, judging by the way all the color had drained from his face, was not expecting such a bacchanal.  He was greeted with warmth, laughter, and praise, dancers coming to his side and leading him to a high-backed chair beside Akhenamun's who was laughing at the horrified expression on his friend's face.  

For me, seeing Djeten sitting so close to Akhenamun out of sheer discomfort while he sipped disdainfully at the wine that was served him was riotously funny…the sheer Seto-ness of his actions comforted me.  It was as though despite he and all the others were no longer with me in this memory, their presence could still be felt around me.  It sounds ridiculous, but when your body disappears from beneath you and the other half of your soul deserts you in order to avoid reminiscing the past, you cling to whatever you can come up with.  Megami's last few words still rang clearly in the annals of my own mind.

_I'm sorry Rena…don't make me do this.  I betrayed you then…you and Djeten…  Megami started to fade.  I was so selfish then…tell me you'll forgive me… that you won't hate me by the time this is over…_  

How could I hate you, Megami?  I thought to myself.  

All around them the palace spun and twirled with life.  Performers juggled wine bottles and relics while children watched in awe, jumping up and down in rhythm with the actor's hands, the S-shaped side lock that was so popular for children to wear bobbing up and down the side of their heads.  Guests lounged around in stools or on cushions, facing tables heaped with quantities of meat, fowl, breads, vegetables, and fruits, and the beer and wine was passed freely.  Everyone was garlanded and decked out in their finest accessories, rope upon rope of beads and gold glinted from their ears and arms and legs.  Music was played freely, tunes churned from a band of lutes, harps, and double-sided flutes, encouraging the _artistes egyptiennes_ to continue their play. 

Women stood around, apart from the men on the other side of the room, examining their wigs and make up in polished silver mirrors, calling to servant girls to retouch their lips with henna or spread kohl around their eyes where it was needed, while the servant girls daydreamed of adjusting a perfumed wig on her own head.  

Dancers swayed before groups of drunken men, twisting and tempting them with their flippant seductiveness, teasing them with something they would not have.  Laughing and singing as the wine flowed to their brains, the men broke out into chorus, helping themselves to still more beer.  Still others danced playfully with the children and among the women, performing for them with their acrobatics and limber tumbling. 

Even Pharaoh Akhenamun had deserted his crook and flail to give his attention to one of the dancers.  She looked poorer than the rest, her black either hair or wig shorn in a jagged line above her shoulders while she dipped gracefully, throwing the pharaoh furtive looks out the corners of her eyes.  Finally, he motioned for her.  

Smoothly, as not to disturb the perfume cone sitting on top of her head to further entice audiences with its sensual scent, she came over to him, bowing at his feet.  

"What is your name?" he asked her suddenly.

"My name is Anumet, Lord of Both Lands, the son of Ra, Pharaoh Akhenamun," she replied hastily.  

Akhenamun laughed, his laughter taken up by those in the room.  "Pharaoh alone is title enough, wouldn't you think?" he said at last.  She looked at him curiously, wondering how this man was so successfully resisting the pheromones she emanated so freely. 

"Yes my Lord," she crooned.

"Tell me, Anumet," Akhenamun started up suddenly.  "Why do you take such a career as dancing?"

She blushed unintentionally.  "I do not do it for the pleasure of sensuality, but for the thrill that the music fills me with, how it urges my whole body to respond to the trill of the lute…" She stopped suddenly, silenced by embarrassment.  

"A worthy reason, Lady Anumet," the Pharaoh said quietly.  "Perhaps…perhaps I could interest you in staying by my side tonight?"

"I have my duties," Anumet said apologetically.  "But I shall visit with you again."  Grinning pleasantly, she danced away from him, her steps less erotic than before.  Stopping before a group of children, she did a back flip before them with ease, dancing off with a legion of infantine followers behind.  Akhenamun watched her dance away.  It was her duty to make sure his guests were well entertained, as it was of all the performers there, and Anumet was doing a very good job. 

"Speaking of duties," Akhenamun said to Djeten, who had been watching their conversation intently.  "I have something to present for your servitude."  Djeten set his wine down, his body suddenly becoming rigid.  He shot Akhenamun a look out the corner of his eye.  

"I need no harlots," he said bitterly.  "If this is your idea of a sick joke.  Women I forswore with my priesthood, as my father swore to."  His eyes hardened.  "And I will not go back on my word as he did."

"Yes, but with his sacrilege, came one of the greatest assets I have ever been blessed with.  You, Djeten, are an honor to me in my court," Akhenamun looked at him in the piercing way that was Yugiou's own trademark.  

My senses suddenly flared up as a man walked up behind the pharaoh and Djeten.  I had heard his voice earlier—had been chilled by his acrimonious smile, the one named Nebeniwit.  

"Why pharaoh, are you not going to give Djeten the prize we have won for him?" Nebeniwit asked teasingly.  Djeten shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  

"Ah, I had not yet mentioned," Akhenamun said suddenly.  "The idea was partly Nebeniwit's!"

"The strangest of things happened while I was on my way to the temple of Eset and Satenre," Nebeniwit mentioned excitedly.  "A woman, beautiful by compare to only Eset herself made her way by me in the street.  She seemed to come from the temple, judging by her linen habiliment, but she wore no wig, her hair was natural, so I thought her to be only an extraordinarily well-kept slave—perhaps a harlot—but no, she did not belong to any temple and she denied harlotry.  I inquired of her around the city and none have seen her here before, save several prominent farmers on the Nile near the city's gates.  They say she rose up from the Nile, and came into Thebes the day before.  I was tempted to take her for myself, but…" Nebeniwit caught the sharp, fleeting look Akhenamun gave him.  Djeten did not notice it; he was too busy looking mortified.  "Pharaoh convinced me to turn her over to you as an assistant in your daily rituals."

"Be on your guard against a woman from abroad, who is not known in town, do not know her carnally: she is a deep water, whose windings one knows not," Djeten warned.

"I told you my friend, this woman is not for bedding," Nebeniwit laughed.  "But to act as your servant, aiding you in services."

"I do not need an assistant for anything," Djeten replied scornfully.  

"Perhaps," said Nebeniwit mischievously.  "But you will have trouble denying her aid once you have at last laid your eyes upon her.  And what is more, she is not like other women.  Perhaps she is too independent, her will is stronger than a woman's should be.  Perhaps…" At this, he paused pursing his lips in thought.  "She is too much for you to handle with your demanding life.  I could take her in and teach her to be a proper priestess, and then deliver her to you as a—"

"That's quite enough Nebeniwit," Akhenamun laughed with his vizier.  "Where is Djeten's servant?  I have yet to see her face.  Beauty comparable to Eset, you say?  All extraordinary women of strength and beauty can be likened to the good Mother of Horus.  But what is she next to Satenre, the Daughter borne from the Light of Heru?"

"You shall see."  At this Nebeniwit narrowed his eyes, grinning to himself.  "Akhten!  Woman, come here!"

At this, I stopped cold, fully realizing just why my senses had become so alert, and why I had been by the Nile before my body disappeared along with Megami, it had been the moment when Akhten had come to Nebeniwit (though still I witnessed the incarceration of the pharaoh, and Djeten's initiation).  My senses had flooded then too with nostalgia even though I'd never seen these people before.  But then, I had looked into Djeten's eyes a hundred times through Seto's.  

From the other side of the room, a crowd of people was opening up to let a woman slip through the center of them, working her way slowly towards Nebeniwit.  I choked…I knew now why Megami called me Akhten more than she did Rena.

Walking towards them with a stiff air of confidence that no other woman in the room possessed she came at them, her shoulders matching the rhythm of her hips as she glided towards them.  Her hair was black except for two golden attachments on each side of her head, and her eyes were a glaring violet.  Her skin was naturally dark olive in color, the way mine can get if I stay out in the sun way too long.  She was gorgeous, but her natural beauty was flawed slightly by her overconfidence.  A conceited smirk was on her lips, and her eyes carried an icy charm.  Her top slid smoothly off of her shoulder, dipping down to reveal the curve of her breast.  Her _sarkhotis _was like that worn by priestesses, the thin, +++++ skirt floating breezily about her ankles.  A gold armband curled around the flesh of her arms, her only other adornment was a thin gold chain wrapped around her head, a silver-+++++ moonstone dangling between her eyebrows.  

Djeten looked rather impressed as well.  He looked at her apprehensively, as the pharaoh studied her closely then burst into a fit of riotous laughter.  

"By the beard of Osiris," he laughed.  "Has the Daughter Satenre graced us with her visit?  They are alike in face and form, how can you not tell the servant from the goddess?"

Akhten smiled softly as she realized the extent of the pharaoh's laughter.  "You laugh to relieve your tension," she noticed.  "My likeness to Satenre troubles you, does it not?  My name is Akhten-He-Shesat.  I was summoned here as relief priestess to the High Prophet of Amun, is this true?"

"Good Akhten, you were," Nebeniwit said softly.  His tone had become noticeably softer, more gentile.  

Akhenamun coughed to stop both his laughter and his shock at how coolly this woman treated him.  "This is Djeten Wosret-maa-ni-ib, the First Prophet to the God, Oracle to the King.  He is in reverence with Amun and—"  

"And that is enough title-spewing," Djeten said irritably.  Akhten turned her gaze on him, staring at him questioningly.  

He looked at her, meeting her eyes for an ephemeral second, then looked away.  "Not only do you speak with your eyes, Akhten-He-Shesat, but you manipulate the mind with them as well."

Akhten smiled approvingly.  "Where shall I wait for you, my Lord Djeten Wosret-maa-ni-ib?"  

Akhenamun and Nebeniwit smiled at each other as Djeten replied, "Outside my quarters until it is time for my evening prayers."

Akhten nodded, bowing low to the ground, her breast peeking into view as she backed away from them and left the room.  

I would have thrown up on my shoes had I known were the hell my legs were.  Akhten was self-righteous and egocentric, talking down to a pharaoh as if he were her own servant.  Jesus, was I like that?  Supposedly, Megami had modeled her incarnate after herself, but I wasn't that bitter, at least not anymore.

+~+~+~+~

Djeten walked up to the entrance to his private quarters, humming softly to himself, then stopped.  Akhten was kneeling on the mat before his door, her hands clasped in his lap, her eyes focused straight ahead.  Djeten moved forward cautiously, when slowly, dreamily she lifted her head towards him.  "Your prayers went well?" she asked.  Djeten nodded.

Moving around her to get inside, he said, "You shall need a place to stay from now on."

"Is there no room in your expansive chamber?"

Djeten mused on the thought for a moment.  "You may stay with me in there tonight, but do not get accustomed to such treatment.  There will be a place for you with the servants tomorrow night."

"But I am not a servant."

"You are."

"No, I am not.  I am a priestess-in-relief for you, ready to aid you in whatever ceremony you may perform."

"I need no help," Djeten sighed distressingly.  "Now come inside."

Akhten rose stiffly, limping slowly but proudly into the priest's room as he followed behind her.  Djeten walked into a separate room, while she walked painstakingly to a couch dressed in silks and lay down laboriously upon it, closing her eyes.

When Djeten returned later, she was asleep, her breathing gone soft and shallow.  Out of curiosity alone he approached her, examining her features, so much more delicate when her face was deprived of its egoism.

"Such like Satenre…" he murmured in amazement to himself.  Like a wondering child, his fingers graced the moonstone that hung limply above her eyes.  He could see his reflection clearly in its surface.  Pulling away, he snorted to himself and retired to his own bedlike sofa, staring at the ceiling until sleep claimed him.  

I was amazed at how like Seto this Djeten was.  He and Akhenamun and Neferamun were all like their counterparts today.  Their personalities were unchanged save for Akhten.  But then, they were incarnations…and like Yuugi, I was a catalyst for Satenre.  Her soul was a part of mine, as Yugiou's was part of Yuugi's.  The two were fused, but then, wouldn't I be more like Akhten, and Yuugi more like Yami?  Or did Satenre change my soul to be less like to Akhten?  My head was spinning with more questions, but I didn't get time to brood over them because I was yanked suddenly forward again in time.  

+~+Anzu+~+

They were on the balcony of before, Djeten talking amongst Akhenamun and Nebeniwit.  Akhten was there as well, along with another woman I couldn't recognize.  For the first time, I was seeing Yami as he was supposed to be seen, outside of Yuugi's eyes.  He was very handsome, with his dark skin and youthful eyes, though they didn't seem as knowing as Yami's were now.  Djeten, on the other side, looked about with less sheer arrogance and more with knowledge than Seto could muster.  And now it was he who was speaking, it seemed he seemed to be having a small spat with the young pharaoh.

"Akhenamun, I advise against it," Djeten sighed crossly.

"The Oracle is right, my Lord," Nebeniwit added.  "Inviting only a commoner into your household, especially one of such obscure blood is, well—it has never been done before!"  Djeten nodded in agreement.  

"And had not our father god never been worshipped before as the Lord of All?  Was it not before the mighty Ra who held sway over the heavens?  And when my father came into power and created the priesthood of Amun here in Thebes, did they not all say, 'It shall never work.  It is doomed only to fail!'?" He paused for a moment to purvey the sprawling city below him.  

"And look about you now!  Egypt is beautiful and gains power by the day, unaffected by the retribution of angry gods, for there are none!  And Ra earns his godly allotment, for I am still his son as well on this earth, till I join him at my death.  So here you stand before me, my trusted friends still, yet you tell me that this god cannot choose for himself who shall dwell with him in his house when the decision is not yours to make?  The pharaoh says such menial matters he can decide for himself!" Akhenamun snapped harshly at them.

Nebeniwit bowed.  "I am sorry, my King.  I did not mean to question your judgment."  Akhenamun acknowledged him with a nod.

But Djeten did not waver.  "Lord, I would not say it, did I not mean it.  I see the way you gaze at Anumet.  You would have her dwell with you, and then what?  Shall she join your harem?  Or would you make her your great wife, as you have none yet and draw nigh on your twenty-second year?"

Akhenamun glared at the high priest.  Djeten did not blink nor flinch.  "I say only what is in my heart for the love of my king," he added softly.  

"Why can he not love a servant?" Akhten spoke up suddenly.  

"Akhten, do not speak.  None here need your council," Djeten told her.  

"It is my belief that you do, Lord Djeten," she said assuredly.  "Pharaoh has delegated a servant to remain with him.  He has not yet stated his motives, so far as love be concerned, and if it is, then what can you do, my Lord?  Is love not one thing, and wisdom another?"

"Akhten," Djeten warned her.

"I am sorry, my Lord," she told him honestly.  "Love does take place above all wisdom and knowledge.  It would be an error not to let her in Pharaoh's house."

"You do not understand, stupid woman," Djeten told her.  "You know not of what you speak."

"I know better than you."

"What was that?" Djeten asked her.

She glared at him, her eyes burning brightly in the sunlight.  "I know a better more of love than you who have forgotten its sweet taste on the tongue of bitterness.  You make yourself a fool before a matter you do not understand."

"Silence!" he barked, bringing his hand up and striking her down with the back of it.  "Go to your quarters!"

The unknown woman beside Nebeniwit watched as Akhten fell to the floor with a limp cry.  She was not so tall nor as willow thin as the relief priestess on the floor, but was no less exotic with very long black hair, plaited around her shoulders and deep, expressive black eyes.  Unlike the rest though, she wore linen dyed black, cut in jagged lines, trailing from the apex of her thigh to her ankle, gold necklaces and bracelets strung about her neck and arms.  Her eyes focused on Akhten as the impertinent woman picked herself up from the ground slowly.  Djeten was staring in shock at the hand that had struck his servant.   

"I do forgive you, my Lord," she said calmly.  "I will retire to my quarters."  Turning away serenely, she left them for the inside of the palace.  

"You are too kindly of your servants," Nebeniwit said jovially.  "Had she been mine, I would not have only sent her to her quarters, but beneath the lash as well.  Though of course," he looked at the woman standing next to him.  "My servants are soon taught their place."  The woman turned to his gaze and glared, anger permeating her stare—suppressed anger.  

"I am always obedient of my master," she whispered in a low voice.  

"It is good for my heart to hear you say those words, Oan," her master laughed.  "You are dismissed for the afternoon."  Oan bowed deeply, retreating away from her lord.  

Leaving the balcony, she saw Akhten examining the red mark on her face tentatively on a mirror in the hallway.  Oan approached her.  "Why do you raise your voice to your master, the one who decides your fate?"

"The gods are the only beings who decide my fate, and until they claim me, I will do as I believe is right," Akhten responded bitterly.  

"The gods do not spend their time overseeing the meaningless lives of the mortal host.  You should obey those who hold your life in their hands until you have their trust," Oan advised quietly.  "And when you own that, there is little to stop you from rebellion."

"Trust is a menial thing, far too easily broken, and not worth the time it takes to build.  I will advise my master and king on what is right, regardless of where my words are held."

"But if you want them to take the advice you are so willing to preach, it is best that they know your voice is worthy of being heard," Oan whispered.

Akhten turned away from the mirror and confronted the other woman.  "What do you mean?  You are yourself only a lay magician."

"As a Magician of the House, giving advice is my service to the people.  I am only saying what should be done, not informing you as to what exactly I do, or what you choose to do.  It is only an efficient way of getting what you desire most."  Oan looked at her warily, "And you do desire something very greatly, don't you?"

Akhten met her black eyes.  "If I do it is none of your concern.  Be gone."  Oan shrugged and left her, alone to her thoughts.  

Sighing, Akhten took off down a separate hall.  "But my desire is not my own," she whispered to herself.  "My desire…is what Satenre wills it of me."  Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes.  "I am told not to trust the king, he will betray me, nor shall I love the viziers, they will be my downfall.  The priest, he will be my death."  She began to cry.  "But how can I not love these people who are so good to me, even though I shun them.  Save for the priest, and he is who I came to serve."  Wiping away the tears from her eyes, she streaked thick lines of eye kohl across her face.

She stopped suddenly, and turned around.  I realized at last someone had been calling her name, while she was talking to herself, and apparently, she had just discovered the same thing.  "My lord?" she asked at length.

Djeten was walking quickly towards her.  He stopped suddenly, seeing her tear-streaked face.  "I did not strike you that hard," he said gently, or at least as gently as Djeten could manage, and wiped her cheeks quickly with his thumb, clearing away the smudged eye liner.  "Now come on, you fool, I've idled too much time trying to sway the stubborn bull that is pharaoh," he smiled.  Akhten froze as he wiped her tears on his tunic and brushed quickly by her.  

"Come on, you stupid woman!" Djeten called.  Akhten regained her cool composure immediately and followed out sulkily behind him.  

The scene blurred again, but didn't race forward or jerk me along as it had done before.  I guessed the time change hadn't been so extreme, but here wherever this place could be called, I wasn't sure about anything.  Except that Seto's look-alike was taking a bath in a pool right in front of me.  Djeten was purifying himself after all of his fancy rituals in the pool of the temple, and right now he was anointing his toned body with oils and perfumes.  He was built just like Seto was, lean and muscular like a basketball player, and I was starting to have trouble, telling the two apart.  Which wasn't the best, considering it was rather obvious right now that Djeten wasn't wearing his linen skirt.  

Thankfully, I was yanked out of my slowly degrading thoughts by Akhten popping out from a tall bush of sedge.  "Good evening, my Lord," she said pleasantly.  Djeten jumped and spun around to face her.

"What in holy Heru's name are you doing?" he asked her incredulously.

"Bringing you your clothes," she answered.  "Unless you'd rather not have them?"  She held out several items of clothing.

He snatched the linen habiliment from her outstretched arms and wrapped himself just enough to be passable.  "Could you turn away please?"

Akhten laughed.  "Does your modesty come from your priesthood or self-consciousness?"

"Does your arrogance come from your womanhood or self-righteousness?" he countered dryly.

"May I look upon you now?"

Djeten finished wrapping his skirt around himself.  "Yes, for Ra's sake, woman, look."

She smiled and faced him, helping him to secure his priestly adornments of gold and jewelry.  "My lord, you are quite handsome."  

He looked at her warily.  She was staring at him unequivocally, a catlike grin creeping across her face.  "Is something the matter, Akhten?" he asked.  

She grinned, "It is a shame my lord forswore love.  He would have made a fine brother."

"I would be no one's lover," he said shortly.

Akhten brushed up against him silkily, "Come to me that I may see your beauty."

Djeten reeled away so hard both of them almost fell over into the water.  "You are not yourself Akhten," he stammered.  "Y-you're unclean."

"You dare defy what you feel in your heart," she shouted at him.  "Dare you not to deny me, when all I have done and will do is love you."

Djeten stared her, open-mouthed.   "The feelings I have in my heart are only for Amun," he said at last.  His eyes softened.  "I can only love the gods, Akhten."

She turned her eyes to the ground.  "Then I will join the house of Amun.  If I become his daughter in the priesthood, then you will love me as well."

Djeten paused wrapping his leopard skin around himself and looked at her.  "If that is what you truly want, Akhten, I will have it arranged for you to become a priestess of Amun."

"No," she gripped his arm.  Still wary of her, he pulled it away cautiously, and treating her as one who was mad.  "Djeten," she pressed.  "I am a priestess of Amun.  I want a rank nearer yours, my Lord.  I wish to be an Oracle, a Prophet such as yourself, and I'm prepared to take all the risks necessary to gain that office."  

His eyes widened and his manner became far more chagrin than it had before.  "You don't understand," Djeten said scornfully.  "You cannot just become an Oracle by the will to do so.  You must be chosen by the gods, bred for the position.  All the years of training that you would have to undergo—"

"No," she interrupted.  Stopping she looked at him, arrogance and pride gone from her eyes.  "Do you understand why I came here?  Why I came to you?  I am chosen by the gods, my Lord.  I was sent here to serve you."

"That is not possible, the gods would not control a mortal to do their wishes," Djeten said in repugnance.  "Now away before I lose my temper with you again."

"No!" she cried again.  "My lord, you have to believe me.  I'm not just a simple mortal!  Please," she begged.

Djeten let out a cry of both anger and hurt.  "Stop, Akhten.  You have given me too much trouble already.  I want no more."  He turned and walked away from her as quickly as he could, leaving his outer robes and jewelry behind him.  She held up a hand to go after him, but brought it down quickly, slumping down beside the pool.  

"Idiot," she cursed.  She dipped her hand in the water, staring coldly at her reflection.  "Curse me, that my soul could not be my own."

What she meant by that I didn't really understand, but I didn't have a lot of time to puzzle it because there was a rustle in the rushes behind her, and Nebeniwit emerged from them, taking Akhten quite by surprise.  

"Why Akhten, what are you doing by yourself so late at night?  Where is your master?" he asked.

"He has left," she moaned.  "He does not allow for me to become an Oracle priest such as he.  I only want to be loved by the gods as Lord Djeten is, my only wish now is to be part of the house of Amun, an Oracle like my Lord."

"I see," Nebeniwit murmured.  "Being the vizier of all Lower Egypt, I could perhaps command Djeten or another high priest of Amun to make you an Oracle of the god."

Akhten nodded slowly.  "I want to be with Djeten."

Nebeniwit looked up at her sharply.  Pursing his lips for a moment thought, a sudden spark came to his eyes.  It vanished though, as soon as I noticed it, and he continued to speak to Akhten, assuring her he would find some way to bring her full into the Priesthood.  She thanked him softly, and gathering Djeten's remaining articles of jewelry and clothing, set off to the inside of the temple.  Nebeniwit followed after her, stopping only at the entrance to the temple, then stopped and left the temple complex entirely.  

+~+Andre+~+

I watched, still awestruck as my own incarnate, Namen walked down a lonely hallway.  Most people of the pharaoh's house were in bed at this hour, and I wondered why Namen should be up so late.  I noticed he walked quite cautiously, checking every few moments to see that he was not being followed.  At last though, he stopped before a door carven into the side of the wall, and he went through it carefully, still checking one last time to see that no one saw him enter.  

On appearing inside the room behind the door, Namen looked about, examining the contents of the room.  Maps were scattered about everywhere, along with stacks and piles of papyrus scrolls, probably containing information as tedious as the stock of wheat in the pharaoh's cellars for the year to the murder of a nobleman, all depending on the day.  This had to be the vizier's room, for it was also laden with spoils of nobility.  

A man appeared from a separate room of the chamber.  It was Isesi, the other advisor to the pharaoh.  "Ah, Captain Namen," he greeted my incarnate very warmly, just as the Professor would say to us after a long day's work.  Yeah, Isesi was Professor Edward Geb, not that you couldn't have guessed that from the start.  

Namen bowed politely.  "Forgive me for intruding, I felt there was something of importance I must tell you about your fellow advisor, Lord Nebeniwit."

"And what is that?" Isesi asked in curiosity.

"That I would not lay great trust in him, my Lord," Namen said gravely.  "Too long has he haunted the steps of certain members of the pharaoh's house, members such as Lady Neferamun and now Lady Akhten.  I see him looming over many shoulders.  There is something he wants, and cannot yet retrieve.  It is my belief that he is after the high priesthood of Amun."

Isesi sat down in a nearby chair, and stroked his chin thoughtfully.  He was an old man now, long past his days of youth and glory, but in the place of adolescence sat great wisdom and knowing, lining his face with the creases of a life well-lived, but not without its trials.  His eyes were dark and discomforted now in the firelight, and long had his wig been lost in the stead of thinning silver hairs, well cared for.  At last, he spoke, "Long did Lord Nebeniwit covet for himself the position of Oracle to Amun, but he did not lust greatly for it."

"Maybe he has never said so to anyone, maybe there are darker desires in his heart that he has not yet shared with anyone because he fears persecution," Namen said suddenly.

Isesi nodded.  "Such could be true, and I cannot condone such images as you have painted for me.  My eye has not been blind to Lord Nebeniwit's prowling, though it does try hard to rationalize it.  Friendship does that to untrustworthy images, you see."

Namen shook his head in agreement.  "I do understand for at first did I feel the same way.  But I have noticed it now too much to see him in such friendly sights.  That is why I came here.  To urge you not to be unwary, for some force of evil looms above us, biding its time, but I fear it prepares to strike soon and hard.  My Lord, please be ever vigilant now, for I believe the need of it is great."  And with one final bow, Namen left, leaving Isesi to brood over this new warning.

I watched as Isesi slumped even further in his chair, muttering to himself.  A dark force loomed above them, Namen had said.  Djeten had mentioned the gods were uneasy, that Set was still seeking revenge, and not against the gods, but against Egypt.  With a jolting realization, I put the two together.  All of these the people, the pharaoh, Djeten, Akhten who looked so much like Rena, all of them…they were all going to die.  I suddenly felt very sick, and might have been had the candles in the room not gone out with a flicker, and left the scene in darkness as I whirled forward again to another memory, bringing the entire kingdom ever closer to its downfall.    

~ Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate.  

__________________________________________________________

Well, how was that for drama, and even more awaits in these last few chapters!  Oh you'll go mad, simply mad!

Té amo!

~Rena C.


End file.
